Without You
by Rose83
Summary: The world was going to hell in a hand basket and Allison and Addison Farrell found themselves in the middle of it when they crossed paths with Dean and Sam Winchester. DeanOC with a slight SamOC
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this isn't my first attempt at fan fiction; but it is my first attempt at a Supernatural fan fiction. My friend and I are big fans of the show and since she knows I write fan fiction, she said I should try my hand at a Supernatural story, so, I sat down and came up with an idea. I don't know if its cliched or overdone, but I hope if you've clicked on the story to check it out that you like it. Please let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Supernatural.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

The sun was rising and Allison Farrell stood outside the old covered pick up brushing her teeth with a bottle of water in her left hand as she watched the sun break over the horizon and turn the wheat in the field pink and gold just as it did the sky. Her twin sister, Addison, was still sound asleep in the covered bed of the truck probably still wrapped up tightly in the multiple blankets she always insisted they bring for the nights they slept in the car. Despite the beautiful sunrise in front of her, Allison wished she would have kept driving to find a motel instead of pulling off the deserted rural highway and parking near a field. She really wanted a shower, but that probably wasn't going to happen until later that day when they finally found a place to crash.

As Allison rinsed the toothpaste from her mouth she heard her sister climbing out of the truck and after spitting the water from her mouth onto grass at her feet, she turned her eyes to the back of the truck. "Morning," she said when she saw her sister stumble around the truck, pulling on her shoes and scratching her head and messing up her already messed up short hair even more.

"Morning," Addison mumbled as she walked over to Allison and sighed as she leaned against the truck. "How are you up so early?" she asked and Allison smiled as she turned around and put her toothbrush back into her toiletry bag and screwed the top back on her water.

"A couple of birds woke me up about a half an hour ago and since the cab isn't the most comfortable place to sleep, I decided to get up," she said. "Why are you awake?"

"No idea," Addison said and Allison laughed. "You know there's room for the two of us in the truck bed. Why don't you ever sleep back there with me? Sure, that mat we got back there is about as soft as a piece of wood, but it's better than cramping up in the cab."

"You know I like to be ready in case something happens," Allison said as she turned back around and leaned against the truck next to her sister. "Besides, you hog the covers."

"Do not," Addison said as she shoved Allison's shoulder and Allison laughed as she shoved her back.

"Do too and you're feet are always cold, even through your socks," Allison said and Addison rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," she said and Allison smirked as she returned her eyes to the rising sun. The two young women were identical twins, Allison the oldest of the pair by two and a half minutes. They may have been physically identical, but in reality the two women were their own completely different person.

Addison considered herself the wilder of the two and Allison wouldn't argue with her on that. She hustled pool and played darts to earn money at the bars and dives they frequented during their drives back and forth across the country and she was damn good at it. She was also a fan of changing her hair style as often as she could, which sadly wasn't as often as she would have liked. Presently, Addison wore her dark brown hair in a short bob that rested at her chin and recently she had dark blue streaks put into her hair. The eyebrow and belly button piercings she wore, she had had since she was eighteen and the upright horseshoe tattoo on the back of her neck she had had since she was twenty.

Allison didn't have piercings like her sister and she her dark brown hair was long and always tied back in a ponytail, bun, or braid given the fact that it got in the way a lot of the time when they were working a job but she didn't have the will to cut it. However, like her sister she had a tattoo. It hadn't been her choice to get it, but it was out of necessity since she had lost her protective charm during a fight two years earlier. Instead of getting another one, she opted to have the symbol tattooed on her skin so she wouldn't risk losing it again. Addison had gotten one as well and they both now had the symbol tattooed on their backs just above and between their shoulder blades.

"So, breakfast?" Addison asked and Allison looked at her.

"Sure, as soon as you brush your hair," Allison said, which made Addison roll her eyes before she smiled and walked towards the back of the truck. Allison laughed and grabbed her toiletry bag from the hood. With one last look at the rising sun, she sighed quietly and climbed into the cab. Addison soon followed with her hair neat about her head and her toothbrush hanging from her mouth.

"Let's roll," she said, her voice muffled thanks to her toothbrush and Allison started up the truck as she laughed quietly to herself. Her sister was crazy, but she loved her anyway.

* * *

It had taken them a while, but they finally came upon a small town and after grabbing bite to each they checked into the motel. Allison had claimed the shower first and the hot water had worked all the knots out of her back surprisingly well and eased the aches of the various bruises scattered about her body. She had pulled her wet elbow length hair into a long braid and rested it over her shoulder, and since she had next to nothing left as far as clean clothes went she was wearing a white tank top and dark jeans. Thankfully, it was warm enough outside so she could get away with the look.

At that moment, Addison was in the shower while Allison was sorting through their bags and taking out their dirty clothes. Realizing they had left a bag in the back of the truck, she pulled on her boots and grabbed the keys to the truck and her motel room key before heading outside. She had no more stepped out the door when she ran right into a man passing by.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said as she stumbled back and looked up, brushing her damp bangs from her eyes.

"No problem," the man said with a grin as he looked down at her. Allison felt a light blush grace her cheeks as he stared at her a bit. He was terribly good looking with beautiful green eyes, defined features, and full lips; plus he was tall. Allison and Addison weren't terribly intimidating at five feet five inches, but they could hold their own on the job just fine. He opened his mouth to say something when a voice cut him off.

"Dean, come on, we gotta go," another man's voice called. Allison looked away from the man in front of her and down the walkway to see a very tall man with slightly longer hair coming out of a room, closing the door behind him. Allison looked back at the first man and he sighed as he gave the other man a look and then turned his beautiful eyes back to her.

"See ya around," he said and Allison gave him a small smile and a curt nod as he turned away from her and walked away towards a black classic car where the taller man was waiting. Allison didn't know the make or model, but she remembered seeing a car like that in one of her dad's old muscle car magazines. Shaking her head and laughing at herself, she walked to her truck and around it to the bed. She opened the tailgate and then the door of the topper before she climbed up with ease and got their third bag from the back.

"There you are," Addison said when Allison went back into the room and Allison smiled as she held up the bag.

"We left this in the truck and I want to get the laundry done so we don't have to worry about it later," she said as she put it down on the bed and started sorting through the whites and the darks.

"Allie, we just got here," Addison said as she sank down onto the bed she had claimed dressed in her pajama pants and camisole. "Get some sleep and then we'll go to the laundry mat together."

"You go ahead and rest, Addie, I won't be gone long," Allison said as she put their whites in one bag and their darks in another.

"I got more sleep than you did last night, why not let me go?" Addison said as she stood and Allison laughed.

"Remember what happened the last time I let you do the laundry on your own?" she asked with a raised eyebrow and Addison rolled her eyes.

"That was _one_ time and we were thirteen!" Addison said and Allison laughed again, which made Addison smile as she sat back down on the bed. Lately, her sister didn't laugh as often as she should, and Addison was happy to hear the sound.

"All the same, I'd like my whites to stay white; not pink," Allison said as she picked up the bags and Addison laid back, grabbing the remote from the television.

"All right, all right," Addison said with a soft sigh. "I live such the rough life, don't I?"

"Of course you do," Allison said. "I have my phone if you need me, but I shouldn't be too long." With that Allison left Addison to her own devices while she walked the block to the laundry mat, her mind still wondering to the green eyed stranger she had ran into. Something about him had been so familiar, but she couldn't place it and who knew if she would ever see him again anyway.

* * *

Later that night, Addison had dragged Allison to the local watering hole for their first 'proper' night out in weeks. The duo had been going from one job to the next for the last six weeks and had decided to take a couple of days for themselves before looking for a new hunt. "Why are we here again?" Allison asked as they entered the hazy bar that was pretty packed, but it was a Friday night so they shouldn't have expected any less.

"To have some fun and to make a few bucks," Addison said. "We're starting to run low and I feel like playing a few rounds, don't you?"

"You know I suck at pool," Allison said as they drew closer to the bar. Allison had remained in her tank top and jeans, but she had thrown on her black cotton jacket to ward off the evening chill and pulled her hair free of the long braid she had let it dry in leaving her long dark hair in slight waves down her back. Addison had gone through the clean clothes Allison had brought back and had settled on a tight red t-shirt and her favorite black skinny jeans. She wore her leather jacket that night and like the good hunters they were, each had flat bottles of holy water in the pockets of their jackets and silver knives tucked into the sides of their boots.

"What can I get you ladies?" the burly bartender asked as he came up to them and Addison smiled.

"Two shots of Jack and two beers," Addison ordered and the bartender winked at her before he put the shot glasses on the bar and poured the whiskey into the glasses. He watched the girls with mild fascination as they clinked the shot glasses together and downed the burning liquid in one go, neither making a face as it went down.

"Impressive," the bartender said as they slammed the glasses upside down on the bar and he put two bottles of beer in front of them. Addison smirked at the bartender as she put money down on the counter.

"We can handle our own," Allison supplied sweetly and the bartender's smile grew as he looked between the two identical women in front of him.

"When you're ready for it, next rounds on me," he said and the girls pushed away from the bar, beers in hand.

"You got it, big guy," Addison said with a wink that made the man laugh before they turned away from the bar and headed towards the pool tables. Allison nearly dropped her beer and came to a stop when she spotted the man from outside the motel sitting at a tall table in the corner watching a couple of guys play a game of pool. "What?" Addison asked when she noticed Allison wasn't beside her anymore. She frowned when Allison didn't say anything and followed her sister's gaze. "Oh, see something you like, Allie?" Addison teased and Allison's cheeks flamed red, but thankfully in the dim lighting of the bar it was barely noticeable.

"I ran into him outside the motel," she hissed at her sister when she was finally able to tear her eyes away from the man.

"Well, go and talk to him," Addison urged. "He's hot." Allison bit her lip uncertainly and Addison rolled her eyes. "Go!" Addison urged before she pushed Allison in the direction of the man and Allison stumbled forward before she shot a glare over her shoulder at her sister who snorted a laugh and then walked over to the man at the pool table.

* * *

Dean smirked when he saw Sam setting up the pool table and trying to pull a poor sucker into playing him. Sam was good at hustling, but Dean knew he was better. He had just brought his bottle of beer up to his lips when a soft voice broke through his thoughts. "Hey," the voice said and he turned his eyes to the right a bit and lowered the bottle from his lips and smiled at the woman he saw standing on the other side of his table. It was the woman that had run into him at the motel and his smile grew when she smiled back.

"Hey," he said and she gestured towards the empty stool at his table.

"Mind if I join you?" she asked and he shook his head negatively.

"Not at all," he said and he liked the shy smile that filtered its way across her lips. She put her beer down on the table before she hopped up on the stool, crossing her right leg over her left. "I'm Dean by the way," he said as she rested her forearms on the table and turned her bottle of beer with her right hand.

"Allison, but you can call me Allie," she said, tucking some hair behind her left ear.

"Well, Allie, what brings you here?" he asked as he leaned onto the table.

"My sister and I are on a road trip, and we're giving ourselves a couple of days rest before we move on," she said.

"Your sister's here with you then?" Dean asked, curious as to what the sister looked like since the girl in front of him was _very_ easy on the eyes.

"Mm-hm," she said as she took a swig of her beer. "So, Dean, you a local or are you just passing through too?"

"Passing through, my brother and I are here on a job. Once we're done we'll be back on the road." Allison nodded and took another drink of her beer, and Dean did the same.

"The guy that called for you earlier, was that your brother?" she asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, he's over there playing pool," Dean said as he gestured towards the table where Sam was currently setting up a new game, going against a girl with short brown hair with blue streaks. Dean couldn't see the girl's face, but she had a nice figure that he noticed as she shrugged out of her leather jacket and picked up a pool cue. Allison followed Dean's gaze and smirked when she saw Addison readying a cue while the man Allison now knew to be Dean's brother was setting up the balls.

"Is your brother any good?" she asked and Dean looked back at her to see her smirking as she slowly returned her eyes to him.

"He's not bad, why do you ask?"

"Because if they bet, my sister is about to clean him out," Allison said and Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Your sister?" he asked and she nodded her smirk still in place. "You think she's going to clean out my brother?"

"Oh, I know so. Addie . . . she's got skill."

"Does she?" Dean asked and Allison nodded. "What do you say we go and watch then?"

"Alright," she said as she hopped down from her stool and picked up her beer, Dean doing the same only he stepped down from the stool, not having to jump like Allison did. They weaved their way over to the pool table and Allison settled up next to her sister. "Hey," she said and Addison smiled at her twin before she put the chalk down on the side of the table.

"Damn," came Dean's sudden voice and both women turned their eyes to him as he stood next to his brother, who wore a similar surprised expression on his face. "You said nothing about her being your twin . . . literally."

"You didn't ask," Allison said with a grin, "and close your mouth before something flies in there." Dean's mouth snapped shut and Sam grinned as he looked at the longer haired version of the girl that had challenged him to a game. "I'm Allie," she said as she held her hand out to the insanely tall man that stood next to Dean and Sam chuckled as he moved his pool cue to his left hand and took her hand in his.

"Sam," he said and they shook hands firmly.

"Don't go easy on him, Addie," Allison said as she let go of Sam's hand and looked at her sister, "he looks like he can take it," she finished as she looked back at Sam with a smile.

"Don't worry, Allie, I got it covered," Addison said and Allison laughed before she pulled Dean off to the side and to the table where Addison had left her jacket.

"So, is she the wild child with the hair and the piercings and you the goody two shoes?" Dean asked as he looked at the long haired woman next to him. Allison smiled and looked up at Dean. She opened her mouth to respond when a large man pushed past her, sending her stumbling forward and right into Dean's chest. With quick reflexes Dean easily caught her and Allison tossed her bangs from her eyes with a flick of her head and looked up into Dean's green eyes. "You must like running into me or something," he said softly as he put his bottle of beer down on the table and settled his left hand on her hip while his right was pressed tightly on her back. Allison swallowed hard as she looked up at him before she smiled.

"Or something," she said and Dean grinned. "To answer your question, Addie is a little wilder than I am on the outside, but inside I'm not as straight edge as you think I am."

"Oh?" he asked, intrigued, and Allison nodded as leaned up and poised her lips right next to Dean's ear.

"But I'm not that easy to break," she whispered before she pushed herself out of Dean's arms and turned around just in time to see Addison break and settle two striped balls into the pockets. Dean smirked as he looked at the back of her head before he settled himself behind her and leaned down so his lips were at her ear. Allison suppressed a shiver when she felt his breath against her skin.

"I like a challenge," Dean whispered and Allison smiled as she brought her beer bottle to her lips. Suddenly, Allison was thankful for having such a bossy sister.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to those that added my story to their alerts. I hope you enjoy this chapter. There are some 'adult situations' in this chapter, so, be warned. Please let me know what you think. It's not necessary, but I'd like a little feeback to know what you guys are thinking. Thanks again for reading.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Supernatural.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

Addison sank the eight ball into the corner pocket with a satisfied smile on her face as she stood fully and put her left hand on her hip as she looked up at a surprised looking Sam. "There is no way you should have been able to make that shot," he said as he looked up from the table and at her.

"I'm just that good, Sam," she said. "I can out hustle a hustler." Sam's eyebrows rose slightly as a smile fluttered across his lips while Addison laughed and picked up the money they had laid out on the side of the table. She pulled out the cash that he had laid down and held it out to him. "However, tonight I'll make an exception."

"You won fair and square," he said as he shook his head, but Addison smiled and shrugged before she tucked the money in the unbuttoned pocket of the over shirt he was wearing.

"Maybe, but I've got a soft spot for cute guys," she said, "and besides you're going to get me a drink aren't you? We'll call it even then." Sam laughed and nodded his head.

"Alright, fair enough," he said and Addison patted his chest before she walked over to the table where her sister and Dean were settled at while Sam headed towards the bar. They were talking and it was obvious by the look that Dean was giving her sister that Addison was probably going to be going back to the motel alone.

"Hey guys," Addison said as she stopped next to Allison and smiled between the pair. "So, what were you guys talking about?"

"Annoying younger siblings," Allison said and Addison rolled her eyes.

"Please, you know you love me," Addison said before she turned her eyes to Dean. "So, Dean, did you enjoy watching your brother get his ass kicked?" Dean frowned and so did Allison.

"You guys are done already? Didn't you just break a minute ago?" Dean asked and Addison laughed.

"Wow, you two weren't even paying attention," she said and Allison blushed lightly while she looked at Dean, who shrugged and turned his eyes to Allison with a grin on his face.

"I had some good company," he said and Allison smiled as their gaze held. Addison grabbed her leather jacket from the back of Allison's chair and shrugged it on over her arms before she walked away from the pair. She spotted Sam heading their way with two beers in hand, but she stopped him.

"What's up?" he asked and Addison smiled.

"I think our siblings have taken a liking to each other," she said and Sam looked up and over to where Dean and Allison sat. "We should probably give them some space." Sam looked back down at Addison and smiled.

"Sure, let's find a place to sit then?" he asked and she nodded before they started to weave their way through the people in the bar in search of a table. Allison looked away from Dean and to where her sister had been standing only to frown when she saw the empty space. She looked back at Dean, who laughed lightly at her confused face as he brought his nearly empty beer to his lips.

"I swear I need to put a bell on her sometimes," Allison said as she shook her head and sat back on the stool.

"So, what do you say we get out of here?" he asked. Allison bit the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling as Dean stood from his stool and walked over so he was standing next to her and leaning on the table so his eyes were even with hers.

"I thought I told you I don't break eas-," she didn't get to finish because Dean leaned in and pressed his lips to hers for a fraction of a second. Allison sighed when he pulled away and her blue-gray eyes met his green.

It had been almost three years since she had any sort of interest in a guy, and Dean was the first guy that had her shaking in her boots with a simple smile. She knew his type and had seen plenty of guys like him in her sister's bed over the last seven years; he was a love 'em and leave 'em type and for the first time in her life she really didn't care. All she wanted was to feel his lips on hers again. Hell, she wanted to feel all of him against her.

"Yours or mine?" she asked and Dean grinned before he helped her down from the stool and turned his head so he was gazing down at her as she settled on her feet.

"How about mine? Sammy will know to steer clear for a while," he said, his voice soft and heavy. Allison nodded as she licked her lips.

"I just have to find Addie to give her the keys to the truck," she said and Dean laced his right hand into her left.

"Let's look for her then," he said before he turned away from her and they made their way through the bar. Thankfully, it didn't take them long to find Sam and Addison and Allison reached into the front pocket of her jeans and pulled out the truck keys before tossing them at Addison. Addison caught them with ease and raised an eyebrow at her sister.

"I'll see you later, Addie," Allison said and Addison smirked.

"Okay," Addison said before she laughed when Dean sent her a wink and practically dragged Allison from the bar. Addison turned her eyes to Sam who raised his eyebrows and gave her a tight, forced smile. "Does your brother do this often?"

"Not lately," Sam said after he took a long drink of his beer. "It's been a while since . . . well . . .,"

"I get it," Addison said as she nodded, "but know this; if he hurts my sister, he better be able to run fast." Sam smirked and leaned in a little closer to her.

"Why's that?" he asked, curious as to what the threat was going to be.

"Because I'm a big fan of castration," she deadpanned before she took a sip of her beer and Sam let out a hearty laugh before he too took a drink from his bottle. He decided that he liked Addison at that moment. She was sweet, with just enough crazy to keep a guy on his toes.

* * *

Dean had no more pulled Allison into the motel room and flicked on a light before he had her pinned against the door and started kissing her heatedly. No protest fell from Allison's lips as she battled Dean for dominance in the kiss, and when she felt the heat of his calloused hands against her torso after he pushed up her tank top she relented slightly and allowed him control of the kiss.

Her hands pushed at his light jacket and his hands left her long enough to shrug out of it before he grabbed her firmly and held her to his chest as he started walking them towards one of the beds. Still never breaking their kiss, Allison shrugged her arms out of her jacket while Dean pulled the dark material from her body, throwing it with his jacket on the floor. His lips left hers as his right hand cradled her head and his lips moved down her neck, making her knees shake with need and her body to feel like it was on fire.

"Dean," she breathed and he raised his head from her skin and she looked at him with hooded eyes. "Too many clothes," she said as she started to push at his over shirt and he smirked again, revealing the dimples that she had been enticed with since she had first noticed them in the bar. Dean took off his over shirt while she pulled at the hem of his t-shirt and the second the fabric was off his body his lips found hers again as he grabbed the hem of her tank top and started to lift it from her body. He pulled his lips away as she raised her arms and he pulled the thin cotton from her. She lowered her hands and rested them on his chest as she started to lean up to kiss him, but stopped and gasped as she looked at his chest. Dean frowned, his hands on her back and at the clasp of the beige lace bra she was wearing.

"What's wrong?" he asked before he cleared his throat, her eyes glued to the tattoo on his chest. "What? You've never seen a tattoo before?" he teased and her eyes snapped from his chest and up to his face.

"You're a hunter?" she asked, her voice quivering a bit and Dean's eyebrows rose as he tried to keep his face neutral.

"What?" he asked with a forced laugh and Allison pushed away from him. Dean let his arms fall away from her as she stepped back and looked at him. Her face was flushed from more than their recent activities, and her eyes were wide but he wasn't sure if it was concern or worry he saw in the blue-gray depths of her eyes.

"You're a hunter," she said instead of asked that time.

"How did you-," he started but she sighed and turned around, gathering her hair around her shoulder as she did so. It was then that he saw it. Settled on her back in between and just above her shoulder blades rested the very same protection tattoo he had on his chest. She turned back around and looked him square in the eyes. "You're . . .," he trailed off and Allison nodded not really wanting him to throw her words back at her.

"Talk about a small world," she said lightly.

"All that stuff about the road trip?" he asked, a dark eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"I didn't lie about the places Addie and I have been the last couple of months," she said, "I just lied about what we did while we were there." Dean nodded his head before he sighed and ran his hand over his mouth. "You and Sam . . . you're here on a hunt?"

"Yeah," he said. "Is that why you're here?"

"No," she said. "We just came off of one, several actually. We've been going six weeks straight and stopped here to rest up a while before going out again." She felt odd talking to him in only her bra, jeans, and boots, but she was covered and it wasn't like she really wanted to get dressed right away. She certainly didn't want him to put his shirt on again. Dean nodded before he noticed that the surprise had left her eyes and she was looking at him like she had been in the bar. Smiling, he slowly closed the distance between the two of them and Allison felt her heart skip a few beats as he moved in.

"So, does that mean we have to stop?" he asked and Allison bit her lip as she looked up at him and he raised his right hand to her face, holding her head gently in his hand.

Addison and Allison had one rule that they had had since they had took on hunting full time after their father died; never get mixed up with another hunter. It only led to heartache and trouble down the line. The life of a hunter wasn't easy and far from ideal for any sort of relationship other than friendship, but Allison wanted Dean. She wanted him so bad that her entire body was screaming at her, and she knew that as soon as Dean and Sam finished their job they'd be gone just as quickly as they rolled in. She knew that she'd probably never see him again. It was only going to be one night and Addison was probably going to kill her when she found out, but at that moment she really didn't care.

"That depends," she said. "Do you want to?"

"God no," he said seriously and Allison smiled.

"Then no, we don't ha -," Allison was a little annoyed that he had cut her off for the second time by kissing her, but she certainly wasn't going to complain.

Dean's hand moved from her face to the back of her head, his fingers lacing and locking into her hair. Her cooler hands settled on his waist while his left hand moved to her back and with a flick of her wrist she felt the fabric of her bra loosen around her body. Dean's deathlike grip on her hair loosened as well as he pulled his lips from hers and moved both of his hands to her shoulders and to her bra straps. His eyes locked with hers as he slowly pulled the material away, freeing her chest from the confines of the cotton, lace and wire. He tossed her bra aside and in one swift movement lifted her from the floor and brought her to the bed.

He laid her down, his body covering hers as he kissed her deeply and Allison's hands moved from her shoulders to his chest. She had felt more than saw a scar on his upper left arm/shoulder, but she really could care less about it. Her body was littered with various scars; a bullet wound on her left thigh and several slashes along her stomach. She was surprised she didn't feel more, but her attention was suddenly diverted when his lips left hers and started trailing down her neck and to her chest. She gasped and arched her back into him as she laced her right hand into his short hair. He didn't linger there long and she whimpered in protest when she felt him pull back completely after placing several kisses along her stomach. She opened her eyes and looked down to see him making quick work of her boots only to hear him chuckle after taking her right boot off.

"Nice," he said after he took off her ankle sheath and silver knife before he held it up for her to see. "Do you ever go anywhere naked?"

"Not really; unless I'm otherwise occupied," she said with a smile and Dean smirked as he tossed the knife onto the nightstand before leaning back over Allison and kissing her gently as he started to unbutton her jeans. She pulled her lips from his and pressed her forehead against his when he started to tug the form fitting material from her hips. "In about two seconds you're going to be a little overdressed."

"Which will be remedied very shortly," he said before he pulled back and freed her of her jeans and underwear in one swift pull. He stood from the bed then and tugged off his shoes before he took off his jeans and boxers and rejoined Allison on the bed. Allison watched Dean disrobe before he covered her body with his and started kissing and touching her yet again. While he kissed her, his hand slid across her hip before his fingers dipped into the apex of her legs.

Allison gasped against Dean's lips as her hips moved up on their own accord to meet his fingers. The kiss they shared became rougher, but Dean's touch against her was gentle and it was a heady combination. When she felt him slip a finger between her folds and move his finger along with his hand against her, she tore her lips from his and cried out in surprise at the sudden rush and quivering that over took her senses. She was gasping as she pushed his hand away and took control, flipping him over so he was lying back on the bed and looking up at her with wide, lust filled eyes.

Dean hadn't expected her to cum as quickly as she did, but she had and he felt a little satisfaction in knowing he had been the one that had made her beautiful face contort the way it had as she quietly screamed. Allison straddled his waist, her hips just inches from his as she leaned down and kissed Dean deeply while her hair came down around them and created a curtain around their faces. He raised his right hand to her face and pushed some of her hair way before he held it in place.

"Please tell me you have something," she breathed against his lips.

"Yeah. Bag beside the bed," he said back and she pressed her lips to his once more before moving away from him and sifting through his bag next to the bed. She found the small box rather quickly and pulled a foil package from inside. They were both practically panting as she slid down his body so she was straddling his thighs and soon protection was properly in place. She moved back up his body and leaned over him again, kissing him softly while Dean turned her over so she was now lying with her back on the bed. He broke the kiss and looked down at her as he settled himself between her legs.

"It's been a really long time," she whispered honestly as her eyes held Dean's and he swallowed roughly and licked his lips. "Be gentle," she requested and he nodded in agreement as he kissed her and slowly slid into her; both moaning quietly at the feel.

* * *

Addison drove Sam back to the motel a few hours after Allison had left with Dean. She parked the truck and killed the engine with a soft sigh as she looked at him. "So, which room is yours?" Addison asked and Sam pointed towards the only room whose curtain covered window shined with light.

"Looks like they picked Dean's room, huh?" he asked and Addison laughed quietly.

"Looks like," she said. "Do you want to wait in my room for a while?"

"That's all right," Sam said. "I feel like going for a walk." Addison nodded and the pair climbed out of the truck.

"It was nice to meet you, Sam," Addison said and Sam smiled at her.

"It was nice to meet you too, Addie," he said. "Good night."

"Good night," she said back before she went over to the door to her room and went inside. Sam sighed quietly and stretched his arms above his head before he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket to call Ruby. It had been a few days since he talked to her, and he wanted to know if she had come up with anything else about where Lilith might be.

* * *

Allison laid on the bed next to Dean and just watched him sleep for a few minutes. Even sleeping he was beautiful, maybe even more so since his features were relaxed and soft. They had had sex twice and after the second time, Dean had pulled her close and fell asleep a short time later. The lights were still on, so, she had clearly seen the scar she had felt on his shoulder. To her surprise it was a burned handprint, and she wondered how he got it. She glanced at the alarm clock on the table in between the two double beds and mentally cursed when she saw that it was nearly one in the morning.

Carefully, she climbed out of Dean's arms and from the bed before she gathered her clothes Dean had scattered about the room. She glanced at Dean while she pulled on her clothes and thankfully he was still sound asleep. He was even snoring softly and Allison smiled as she pulled on her boots and then shrugged on her jacket. She walked around the bed and leaned down to him, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"Good bye Dean," she whispered before she quietly made her way to the door and slipped outside only to stop short when she saw Sam standing on the other side with his hand poised to knock. Allison smiled at him and thanks to the light of the overhang shining directly down on them, she knew Sam could clearly see the blush she felt burning on her cheeks. "Hi," she said quietly and Sam smiled as he lowered his hand and glanced behind Allison and at his sleeping brother.

"Hi," he said back and Allison stepped out his way.

"You weren't waiting outside all this time were you?" she asked and Sam chuckled quietly and shook his head.

"No," he said. "Addie brought me back about a half an hour ago. I went for a walk and was just about to knock."

"Sorry," Allison said as she tucked her hair behind her ears and Sam shook his head again.

"It's fine, Allie," he said and Allison forced a smile.

"Well, good night," she said before she turned away from him and rushed down the sidewalk before quickly slipping into her room. Sam sighed quietly and went into the room, closing and locking the door behind him.

* * *

"Look at you, looking all relaxed and satisfied," Addison said when Allison slinked back into the room and Allison's blush had yet to diminish. "So, how was it?"

"Every second was worth the tongue lashing you're going to give me when I tell you something," Allison said as she took off her boots and jacket, and walked over to her bag where she pulled out her pajamas and fresh under clothes she planned on putting on after a shower. Addison frowned and sat up on the bed, tossing the magazine she had been reading to the side.

"What does that mean?" Addison asked and Allison sighed quietly as she looked at her sister.

"Dean and his brother . . . they're . . .," she bit her lip which made Addison uneasy. Allison only ever bit her lip when she was nervous about something.

"Spit it out already, Allie," Addison said and Allison took a deep breath.

"They're hunters," she whispered and closed her eyes as she braced herself for her sister's explosion.

"WHAT?"


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to those that have added my story to their alerts. I hope you like this chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Supernatural.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

"Allison Jane Farrell, are you telling me that you just broke the _one_ rule we set up for ourselves?" Addison asked her voice was tight as she stood from her bed.

"It was one night, Addie!" Allison exclaimed. "They're here on a job and we'll probably never even see them again after they leave."

"Allie, I'm glad you finally shook off the funk you've been in; but with another hunter? You couldn't have picked someone else in the bar?" Addison asked and Allison sighed as she ran her free hand through her hair.

"It's not my fault he was the first guy since Kyle to make me feel all weak in the knees," Allison said as she sank down on the bed and turned her eyes to the fading carpet on the floor of the room. Kyle Sharper had been the last guy Allison had any sort of 'more than friends' relationship with.

Three years earlier, he'd been killed because of her, and it still haunted her; especially since Kyle had accepted the life she led. It had taken him a week to wrap his head around things after she confided her family secret to him. Addison and Allison had left town for another job and she was certain that Kyle wanted nothing to do with her after that. Needless to say it had been the shock of her life when he showed up at their motel, flowers in hand and told her he loved her despite all the crazy and baggage she brought to the party.

He had quit his job and said he wanted to fight alongside them. Addison had even trained him in basic combat, but it hadn't been enough. They had been on a simple salt and burn job in Oklahoma, or so they thought. The spirit was a lot stronger than the trio had been expecting and when Allison and Kyle had gone to investigate the building during the evening, it had gotten the better of them. Allison barely made it out alive as she dragged Kyle's lifeless body outside. It had taken Allison two months to recover from her physical injuries and in a way she was still recovering from the emotional scars she carried. However, the hours she had been with Dean she hadn't felt so empty inside but Addison was there to remind her just how bad of an idea it was to get involved with someone like Dean.

"How did you figure out they were hunters?" Addison asked quietly, feeling guilty for making her sister feel like crap for having a little fun.

"Dean's got a protection tattoo on his chest," she said and Addison mentally cursed herself for not realizing the boys' profession sooner. She usually could spot another hunter a mile away, but for some reason he boys didn't give off the vibe to her.

"And you slept with him anyway?" Addison asked and Allison rolled her eyes.

"Look, we'll leave in the morning if you want and put as much distance between us and them as possible. We'll find another place to crash and look for a job." After a few beats of silence from her sister, Allison shook her head and started for the bathroom.

"Maybe we can give them a hand with the one they're working," Addison said and Allison stopped before she crossed the threshold of the bathroom door. She turned around and looked at her sister with a small frown.

"What?" she asked and Addison sighed as she stood from the bed and walked over to her sister.

"Do you know how long they've been on the case or what it's involving?" Addison asked and Allison shook her head negatively.

"We didn't really talk about it. We were sort of occupied," Allison said and Addison laughed, which made Allison blush.

"Alright," Addison said before she turned around and headed for the door.

"Where you going?" Allison asked with a frown and Addison looked over her shoulder as she opened their motel room door.

"Don't worry not far," Addison said before she left the room. She was only in her socks and pajamas, so, Allison knew she really wasn't going far. Shaking her head in mild confusion, Allison went into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

* * *

Sam had just come out of the bathroom when there was a soft knock on the door. He sighed and tossed the towel he was using to dry his hair on one of the dinette chairs before he glanced at Dean who was still out for the count. He figured it was Allison and that she realized she had forgotten something in the room so she had came back. He moved in front of the door and opened it a crack like usual only to frown when he saw Addison standing on the other side of the door dressed in a gray tank top and light blue pajama bottoms with yellow smiling faces on them.

"If I promise to talk in a whisper, can I come in?" she asked and Sam nodded before he opened the door further and she walked inside. Addison shook the chill from her body thanks to the cool night air and turned around to crane her neck up to look Sam in the eye. "You know, you don't look like a hunter," she said and Sam's eyebrows rose as he looked down at the petite woman in front of him.

"What?" he asked and Addison smiled. Everyone seemed to be a fan of that word that night.

"Allie told me," she said. "Dean's protection tattoo gave him away because Allie and I have the same one." Sam's eyes widened even more as he took in her words and Addison laughed quietly. "Don't look so shocked. Allie and I may look sweet and innocent, but we kick ass."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but _you_ don't come across as sweet and innocent," Sam said, a grin on his lips and Addison rolled her eyes.

"Okay, so, Allie comes off as sweet and innocent," she corrected with a grin of her own. "Anyway, I came over because I wanted to ask you about the case you and your brother are working."

"Why?" he asked and Allison crossed her arms over her chest.

"Could you guys use a few more eyes?" she asked and Sam sighed quietly as he looked down at the carpet. They'd been in town for two days and hadn't made any headway on the case, and as much as he hated to admit it; fresh eyes would probably help. "I'm going to take your silence and look of contemplation as a 'yes'," Addison said as she uncrossed her arms and Sam returned his eyes to her. "Allie and I will be over in the morning. Eight okay? We'll bring breakfast," she said and Sam could only nod as she pushed past him and went to the door. "Good night, again," she said before she left and Sam scoffed a laugh before he locked the door and turned off the light. Tomorrow was definitely going to be interesting.

* * *

There was a faint pounding the back of Dean's head as he slowly came to and the sun shining in his face thanks to the open curtains wasn't helping. He groaned quietly before he turned his head and looked at the alarm clock on the stand in between his and Sam's bed. It was a little past seven and he stretched his arms over his head before he sat up.

"Morning," Sam said from where sat at the small table by the window and Dean looked at his brother, squinting because of the light. Sam was sitting in front of his lap top and focused on the computer as he searched for something.

"You're up early," Dean said as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Couldn't really sleep," Sam said. "Did you enjoy yourself last night?" The memories of the previous night's activities came rushing back to Dean, and he smiled as he turned away from his brother and found his jeans still on the floor with his boxers tucked inside.

"You have no idea," Dean said as he snatched his boxers from yesterday and pulled them on as he stood up. "And, dude, she's -"

"A hunter, yeah, I know," Sam said and Dean frowned as he turned around and looked at his brother.

"I was going to say really flexible," he said and Sam scoffed and shook his head. "How did you know she was a hunter?"

"Addison stopped by last night after Allison went back to their room," Sam said. "You might want to get dressed; they'll be here around eight."

"Why?" Dean asked and Sam gestured towards the computer and the research he had spread out on the table.

"To give us a hand," Sam said and Dean's frown deepened.

"Seriously?" Dean asked and Sam nodded.

"Addison offered to help, and I took her up on it," Sam said. "We've hit a brick wall with this one, Dean, and fresh eyes won't hurt." Dean sighed before he ran his hand over the top of his head and went to his bag to get some fresh clothes to change into after his shower.

"Alright," Dean said. "I'm taking a shower and then going to get something to eat."

"Addison said they'll bring breakfast," Sam said and Dean smirked as he grabbed his clothes.

"I knew I liked her," Dean said before he went into the bathroom and Sam rolled his eyes once more and returned to his research. Dean was still in the shower when there was a knock on the door. Sam glanced at his watch and saw that it was quarter to eight, and he stood and went over to the door. He smiled when he saw a smiling Addison and a tired looking Allison standing on the other side of the door. Addison was holding a pastry box and Allison a tray with three coffee cups as she sipped on a cup in left hand.

"Good morning," Addison said as she walked into the room and past Sam. He laughed quietly as he followed her with his eyes before he looked at Allison.

"Someone put a quarter in her this morning, so, I hope you can handy the peppy," Allison said and Sam laughed as he closed the door. "We weren't sure how you guys took your coffee so we just ordered it black and grabbed handfuls of creamer and sugar packets," Allison said as she carefully put the tray on the table to avoid setting it on any of the printed photos Sam had scattered on the table that morning.

"Thank you," Sam said with a genuine smile as he looked down at Allison and she gave him a sleepy smile in return. Despite the slight outer alterations, they truly were identical and even if Addison's hair wasn't shorter and her eyebrow pierced he would be able to tell the difference. Allison's eyes seemed more haunted then Addison's, and at that moment reminded him almost painfully of the look he had caught in Dean's eyes on more than one occasion lately. When Allison frowned and looked away from him, he grabbed a cup of coffee from the carrier and sat it on the table before he took off the lid and grabbed a couple sugar packets Allison had pulled out of the pocket of the black jacket she was once again wearing.

"So, where's your brother?" Addison asked as she opened the pastry box and grabbed a glazed donut from inside before settling herself in the chair Sam had been sitting in and crossed one leg over the other.

"Right here," came Dean's voice and Addison looked towards the bathroom and smiled before she looked at her sister. Allison turned around and looked at Dean as he walked out of the bathroom, towel in hand as he ran it over the back of his short hair. He was dressed in dark jeans and a fitted gray t-shirt. He smiled at her and Allison smiled back before she looked away from him and took a drink of her coffee. Dean walked over to the nightstand and picked up the ankle sheath and knife before he put the towel down in its place. "Allie," he said and she returned her eyes to his and he held the sheath out to her. "You left this."

"Thanks," she said as she laughed lightly and grabbed the sheath with her free hand, purposefully brushing her fingers against his as she did so. He nodded and looked at the table.

"So, what's for breakfast?" he asked before he grabbed a cup of coffee and a donut from the box.

"_You must have had fun last night,"_ Addison said in Gaelic and Allison turned her eyes to her sister. _"Since Dad gave that to you, you never go anywhere without it. So not like you to forget it somewhere."_ Sam and Dean looked at the woman as she spoke in a language they didn't know and then looked at Allison, whose cheeks were a bright shade of pink.

"_We are not having this conversation now,"_ Allison said quickly before she looked at Sam and Dean and forced a smile. "Sorry. Don't mind her too much, she's only slightly crazy." Addison laughed lightly before she grabbed her own coffee after stuffing the last bite of her donut in her mouth.

"What language were you just speaking?" Sam asked and Allison looked at him.

"Gaelic," Allison said and at their frown she laughed and explained further. "It's Irish. Our grandfather taught us when we were kids."

"Comes in handy when we need to talk about things in secret," Addison said, a grin in place.

"Addie," Allison warned as she kept her face towards Sam and Dean as she closed her eyes and shook her head.

"What? It's true. No one really knows it, and faces like the one you two are making always make me laugh," Addison said before chuckled and she took a drink of her coffee. Sam and Dean laughed and shared a look before they returned their eyes to the sisters.

"Okay, now that share time is over, let's get started," Allison said as she opened her eyes and looked up at Sam and Dean's smiling faces. "What are you guys working on?"

* * *

It was nearly one o'clock in the afternoon and Addison and Sam had gone to get lunch for the foursome while Dean and Allison remained behind. Dean was paging through one of the books Allison had grabbed out of their truck, but he wasn't finding anything that was helping them. All they really knew was that people were dying, violently, in their sleep. According to the coroners reports two of the victims had multiple broken bones and one's organs had basically turned to soup. Three people had already been killed, and a fourth while they were on the job. Sighing, Dean looked up from the book resting on the table in front of him and looked over at Allison who was settled on the sofa.

She was sitting with her back against the arm of the sofa with her legs in front of her and bent at the knees while another book rested in her lap. She had put on a pair of black square framed reading glasses when she started paging through the books she had gotten out of the truck. Dean had to admit with her long hair pulled up into a high ponytail, the fitted white button up she wore with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, and the dark jeans she wore along with the glasses evoked all sorts of 'hot for teacher' thoughts in his head.

"You know, it's rude to stare," she said, never taking her eyes off the pages in front of her and startling Dean slightly before she turned her head and looked at him with a small smile on her face.

"I wasn't staring," he said defensively, but Allison's smile grew.

"Okay, you can tell yourself that," she said before she sat up and swung her legs over the side of the sofa. She left her shoes on the floor and walked, bare footed over to Dean. "I think I found something," she said as she put the book down on top of the one in front of him and pointed to the pages. "There's old Scandinavian folklore about a creature called a Mare."

"A female horse?" Dean asked with a frown and Allison scoffed a laugh.

"No, not a female horse," Allison said as she turned her head and looked at Dean with a smile before she looked back at the pages. "It's a creature that sits on a person's chest while they're sleeping and causes nightmares, and I think this one might be making the nightmares of its victims a little more real."

"Can it do that?" Dean asked and Allison sighed quietly as she stood fully and put her hands on her hips.

"I don't know, but after five hours of scouring through all my father's old books it's the best I can come up with," she said as she raised her right hand to her reading glasses and pulled the frames from her face.

"Okay, so, how do we find it and kill it?" he asked and Allison furrowed her brow as a look of contemplation crossed her features. Dean simply watched her as she stood there thinking. He had nothing since he had never even heard of the creature before. Just then, Sam and Addison walked back into the room take out bags in hand.

"Awesome," Addison said as she looked at her sister's face and both Dean and Sam looked at her as she closed the door. "Allie's got her thinking face on, that can only mean one thing; you guys figured out what it is."

"Maybe," Dean said as he glanced at Allison, who had turned away from the other three and had started pacing the room a bit at the foot of the beds. "She okay?" Dean asked, looking at Addison and Addison nodded.

"Yeah, she's fine," Addison said. "It's a habit she got from our dad. Pace and think. Funny thing is, she always comes up with an answer after-"

"All four victims, the day they died, hiked along one of the more difficult trails in the state park right?" Allison asked suddenly, cutting off Addison as she quickly turned around and looked at Sam knowing that he would have the answer for her.

"A minute," Addison whispered to herself as she opened the take out bag from the Chinese restaurant they had gone to and started taking out the containers.

"Yeah," Sam said slowly and Allison walked back over to the table.

"The Mare must live along the trail somewhere," she said and Sam frowned.

"The what?" Sam asked and Dean picked up the book Allison had put in front of him and handed it to his brother. Sam's eyes quickly scanned the pages in front of him and his frown only deepened. "You sure this is what it is?" Sam asked as he looked at Allison and she shrugged.

"It's the best thing I could come up with," she said. "It's really the only thing that makes sense, and like I told Dean maybe this one is making its victims' nightmares a little more real."

"Now that everyone is caught up to speed, again I ask; how do we find it and kill it?" Dean asked as he took the container Addison held out to him.

"Well, I've got the 'finding it' part covered," Allison said as she looked at Dean and he looked at her.

"How?" he asked.

"Easy," Allison said. "I'm going for a hike."

"Wait, what?" Addison asked and Allison looked at her sister. "I'm not letting you be bait."

"_I trust them," _Allison said in Gaelic and Addison frowned.

"_Why?"_

"_Think back thirteen years, Addie," _Allison said. _"Remember the other hunter that saved Dad? Remember his two sons that sat with us while he took Dad to the hospital?" _Addison's eyes widened as she glanced between Sam and Dean before returning her eyes to her sister. _"I didn't figure it out until this morning when Sam thanked me for his coffee. His smile brought me back. It all clicked into place and I figured out why Dean was so familiar when I first met him."_

"Okay, I don't know what you just said, but our names were definitely in there," Dean said and Allison looked at him. They looked at each other for a second, but before Allison could say anything Sam spoke.

"We don't know how to kill this thing yet, Allie," Sam said as he looked down at her. He knew she had said something about them, but he really didn't care about that right then. He was worried about Allison acting rashly.

"It's a type of goblin, so, one of two things should work; silver or fire," Allison said.

"And if it kills you before we stop it?" Dean asked, not liking her idea at all.

"That's a chance I'm willing to take," she said her eyes meeting his. "I trust you and I trust Sam; and I know I can trust Addie. I'm doing this." Dean sighed quietly at the resolution in her eyes. He knew that there was no way they were going to be able to talk her out of it.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone. Thank you to those that have added my story to their favorites/alerts. I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. I'd like to know what you guys are thinking, and I've changed my settings so anonymous reviews are welcome. Thanks again, and please let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Supernatural.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

After eating lunch, Allison and Addison had gone to their room so Allison could change into proper clothes for a hike and Addison had gone to talk to her sister about their realization concerning their fellow hunters. "Are you sure they are the same guys?" Addison asked when they went into their room and Allison went over to her bag and pulled out a pair of jean shorts, sports bra, and a loose fitting t-shirt.

"Positive," Allison said. "All thanks to Sam's smile this morning, memories came flooding back. I recognized Dean's necklace too, so, I have no doubt that they're the same guys. I just . . . I can't believe we didn't recognize them sooner."

"Sam must have grown like a foot, because I sure don't remember either of them being that tall," Addison said, the surprise still in her tone, "and we were twelve at the time, Allie. It really doesn't surprise me that we didn't recognize them."

"Obviously, they didn't recognize us," Allison said as she started to undress and change in front of her sister. They weren't shy around each other and since she was in a bit of a hurry, she didn't really care about changing in front of her sister; plus, Addison wasn't even looking at her. Allison's back was to her sister as she pulled on her sports bra and adjusted it when she heard Addison gasp. "What?" she asked as she turned around quickly and grabbed her t-shirt from the bed.

"You've gone over and beyond your twelve year old girl fantasy," Addison said which made Allison frown as she pulled the t-shirt over her head and shimmied out of her jeans.

"What?" Allison asked again and Addison laughed.

"You mean, you remember them but you don't remember what you said about the older boy, which was obviously Dean?" Addison asked and as Allison pulled on her shorts, her face flamed bright red. "Yeah, it's coming back to you now, isn't it?" Allison just shook her head and fastened her shorts before she went back over to her bag and pulled out some socks. "You said that he was so cute and if you were just a little bit older that you'd, and I quote, 'totally ask him out.'"

"Lay off, Addie," Addison said as she sat down on the bed and pulled on her tennis shoes. "Like you said, we were twelve." Addison laughed and raised her hands in defeat.

"Okay, okay," Addison said as Allison stood from the bed and grabbed her phone and keys from where she rested them on the bed after pulling them out of her coat pockets and then put them in the pocket of her jean shorts. "I'm going to hang out with them while you're hiking; unless you want me to go with you."

"I'll be fine," she said. "We don't need it coming after you too." They left their hotel room, locking the door behind them, and made their way to the boys' room. Allison knocked and Sam was quick to open the door.

"Allie, are you sure this is a good idea?" Sam asked as the girls walked in and Allison smiled up at him.

"It's the only one we've got," she said. "The woods off the trail is too vast to search. There's no way we're going to be able to find where it lives. It could be anywhere out there."

"Sam or I could go with you," Dean said suddenly and Allison looked at him and where he sat on his still unmade bed. "It doesn't have to be just you."

"I just told Addie, that I'll be fine. We don't need to give this thing options. It'll be best if just one us goes, and I'm going," she said and Dean had a look of frustration on his face. "Guys, it's not like it's going to attack me on the trail. It won't come after me until tonight, until I'm asleep." Dean stood from the bed and walked over to where she stood. Addison glanced between them before she grabbed Sam's arm and pulled him away from the pair. Sam frowned but went with her when he saw the look on his brother's face.

"You armed?" he asked in a whisper and Allison laughed softly as she looked down at herself and then back up at Dean.

"I can't exactly wear my sheath and a gun would be somewhat noticeable in the waist of my shorts," she said.

"Here," he said as he held out a switchblade. "It's silver and I want you to carry it, just in case."

"Thanks," she said as she took the knife from his hands and tucked it into the front pocket of her shorts along with her keys. Dean looked at her for a beat and sighed quietly. They had lost a lot of friends over the years. He felt as though he had a lot of blood on his hands, and he didn't want anything to happen to her.

"Be careful," he said and Allison smiled softly at him.

"I always am, Dean. I'm tougher than I look." At his sigh, she brought her right hand up to his face and gently ran her thumb along his cheek. For some reason it took a lot of his strength to not close his eyes and lean into her touch, but he managed it before she pulled away from him and smiled at Addison and Sam. "I'll be back soon." With that she turned around and left the others in the motel room.

* * *

Allison had been gone for nearly three hours and Dean was growing restless. He was seriously thinking about going to the park and look for her since they hadn't heard from her since she left. Just when he was getting ready to grab the keys to the Impala and go, there was a knock on their room door. Addison and Sam, who were sitting on the small sofa and watching some mindless show on the TV, looked at Dean who was quick to the door. He opened it with a relieved sigh when he saw a sweaty Allison standing on the other side.

"Hey," she said before she walked inside the room, fanning herself with her hand for a few seconds. "You know when they say 'advance trail,' they really mean it," she said as she collapsed onto one of the dinette chairs.

"You okay?" Dean asked and Allison nodded.

"Yeah, just warm and exhausted," she said with a smile and he smiled back while Sam turned off the TV and along with Addison walked over to the table.

"Did you see anything while you were hiking?" Addison asked and Allison shook her head negatively.

"Other than a whole lot of trees, dirt, and a few squirrels; I didn't see anything," Allison said, "but half way along the trail I felt like I was being watched." Dean sighed heavily and shared a look with his brother.

"Let's get everything we need together for tonight," Dean said and Sam nodded.

"I thought you guys would have done that while I was gone," Allison teased.

"After thirty minutes, this one was too busy worrying about you to do much of anything but look at his watch and then out the window," Addison said as she put her hand on Dean's arm and Allison looked at Dean. He cleared his throat and pushed Addison's hand away before he walked out of the room, not even looking at Allison as he went. Sam chuckled and followed Dean out to the Impala to gather what they would need.

"I think you embarrassed him, Addie," Allison said sounding surprised. Addison laughed lightly before she grabbed Allison's arm.

"There's a first time for everything," she said as she pulled Allison from the chair, ignoring her sister's protesting moans. "Come on, you need a shower. You smell to high heaven."

"Thanks," Allison said with a scoff as they left the boys' motel room and went to their own. Dean looked up and around the trunk when he heard Addison's laugh and he watched the two women walk along the sidewalk to their room before they slipped inside.

"Dean," Sam said and Dean quickly turned his eyes to his brother. "Is there anything you want to tell me?" he asked and Dean frowned.

"What are you talking about?" he asked before he looked away from Sam and put the homemade flame thrower into his bag.

"Nothing. Never mind," he said with a shake of his head. They pulled their bags from the trunk and closed it securely just as Addison was walking back out of the room she shared with Allison. She started towards the boys, but slowed when she heard Dean stop his brother and start to talk.

"Wait, Sammy," Dean said and Sam stopped and looked at him. "Do they seem familiar to you?" Sam frowned and waited for Dean to continue. "I mean, do you get the feeling that we've met them before?"

"Who? Addie and Allie?" Sam asked and Dean nodded. Addison's approach had gone unnoticed, so, she decided to make herself known.

"You have met us before," Addison said and Sam looked up at her and Dean turned around to face her. "Only all of us were a lot younger then."

"When?" Dean asked with a frown. He was pretty sure that he would have remembered them. It wasn't every day that he came across identical twins. She smiled at their confused faces before she leaned against the Impala, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Thirteen years ago your dad saved ours on a hunt," she said. "Our dad, Alex Farrell, called yours because he needed a hand on a vampire case in North Carolina. I guess they met while on a job years earlier. When he didn't hear back right away, Dad had no choice but to go alone. We were only twelve and he barred us from actually going on a hunt until we were eighteen. You guys showed up at the hotel, and after Allie told your dad that ours had already gone he told you guys to stay with us while he checked on Dad. He saved his life and took him to the hospital."

"Alex Farrell is your father?" Dean asked and Addison nodded. Dean and Sam shared a look before they both looked back at Addison. Alex was a great hunter and crazy smart from what Dean remembered. He also remembered the girls and how Sam, since he was only a year older than the two, had calmed them down when John came back and told them that their father was hurt. He found it funny that he didn't recognize them sooner, but not odd. A lot had happened in his life over the last thirteen years, and some things weren't as easily accessed as they used to be.

"He was," Addison said. "He died five years ago."

"We're sorry," Sam said and Addison smiled before she uncrossed her arms and pushed herself off the car.

"It's a hazard of the job, hell, of life in general," Addison said earning small and completely understanding smiles from the two men.

"Our dad's gone too, three years now," Sam said and Addison sighed quietly as she shook her head. From what she remembered of the boys' dad, he was a great hunter. Probably wasn't going to win a father of the year award, but her dad wasn't much better. However, the only thing that really mattered was that she and Allison knew that their dad loved them and would have given anything to keep them safe. Addison also knew that their father hadn't wanted hunting to become their lives but it had. Even when Allison had stopped hunting for a year after their father was killed, she came back to it. It was in their blood, and they were good at it.

"Tell you the truth, I'm not sure how Allie and I aren't dead yet," she said with a smile to lighten the tension, but only earned awkward chuckles from the men in front of her. "Allie took dad's death pretty hard. She even stopped hunting for a while before I got her back into it."

"She stopped?" Sam asked and Addison nodded.

"She said she couldn't do it anymore and that she wanted to be normal," Addison said, "but there's no such thing as normal when you know what's out there." Dean looked at his younger brother, who was looking at Addison before he looked at Dean. "What do you say we go in your room and get the weapons ready?" Dean nodded and adjusted his grip on his bag.

"We're going to set up a camera in your room so we can watch Allison on my laptop," Sam said as they started towards the room.

"We're not going to be in the room with her?" she asked, worry clear in her voice.

"All four victims were single and lived alone," Dean said as they entered the room. "Believe me when I say that I don't like leaving her alone in there, but if it comes for her, it's not going to go after her with someone in the room." Addison nodded knowing that they were right before silently, the trio set to work.

* * *

Allison silently thanked the inventor of the water heater as the hot water once again undid the knots and tension thought out her body. Her legs were killing her from the long hike and all she wanted to do was crawl into bed and go to sleep; but that was far from happening just yet. It was barely six, and she as tired as she was she wasn't ready to face the mare. Plus, she was starving.

She climbed out of the shower and dried her body off as best she could before wrapping the large towel tightly around her body and grabbing a second towel for her hair. After squeezing most of the excess water from her long locks she ran the towel over her hair. She dried it as best she could before throwing the towel over the shower rod and making her way out of the bathroom.

She quickly dressed in a pair of gray sweats and a loose t-shirt before she slipped her feet into a pair of flip flops and ran a brush through her long hair. She pulled the wet locks over her left shoulder and quickly plaited her hair into a braid. After securing an elastic band around the end of her braid, she grabbed her motel room key and phone from the table. Allison walked outside and locked the door behind her before she walked to Sam and Dean's room. She knocked and Addison opened the door, smiling at her as she walked in.

"What did I miss?" Allison asked as Addison closed the door and Dean cocked the pistol in his hand, which made her raise an eyebrow. He grinned at her before he flipped on the safety and stood from the bed, tucking the gun in the waist of his jeans.

"Not much," Addison said, answering her sister's question and drawing her eyes to her. "Sam's going to set up a camera in the room so we can watch on his lap top in here to see if the mare shows up tonight."

"I was wondering how everyone was going to lay it wait for it," Allison said before she looked at Sam and smiled at him. "That's a really smart idea." Sam smiled and nodded his head as he gathered in his hands what he needed before Addison took the room key from Allison and left the room with Sam. Allison returned her eyes to Dean and he walked over to where she stood.

"You scared?" he asked and she shrugged.

"More nervous than scared actually," she said. "We've dealt with scarier things, but there's still that slight fear of not waking up again."

"You'll wake up," Dean said and she smiled at him.

"You sound pretty confident in yourself there, Dean," she said. "We're not even sure what this thing looks like or if it's even visible to the naked eye." Dean's heart dropped as the realization sunk in that the creature could very well be invisible since there really wasn't a clear description of the thing in the book Allison had showed him.

"Forget the camera, I'm staying with you." Dean started to leave the room to stop Sam, but Allison caught his arm.

"Dean, I was only teasing," she said quickly, her eyes wide at the sudden rush of protectiveness he had displayed. "During lunch, I used Sam's lap top and found an online source. Mares are supposed to be small creatures with dark rough skin and long pointy ears. You'll be able to see it on the camera feed." He let out a relieved sigh and looked down at her. "Why are you more worried about this than I am?"

"Why didn't you tell us Alex Farrell was your dad and that we'd met before?" he asked and Allison's hand fell away from his arm. "When you remembered us, why didn't you mention it?"

"I was planning on telling you when we finished this job, but it looks like Addie beat me to it," she said and Dean nodded. However, Allison wasn't going to let him get away with the subject change. She wanted to know why Dean had been so on edge since she told them her plan. "Are you going to answer my question?"

"No," he said before he turned away from her and went back to the cache of weapons he had laid out on his bed. Allison frowned and shook her head.

"Why are you shutting me out?" she asked and Dean looked at her.

"I'm not doing anything."

"Yes you are," she said. "Is it because I didn't tell you about my dad?"

"No," he said tightly and Allison was getting frustrated.

"Then what is it? Do you regret last night or something?" Dean sighed as he pursed his lips and Allison walked over to him. "Is that it? Is that why you're being so hot and cold with me all of a sudden?" Dean looked away from her then before he picked up his homemade torch and made sure it was full. "Look, I'm not going to lie; last night . . . last night was amazing and it certainly isn't a night I'm ever going to forget. However, I'm not expecting anything if that's what you're worried about," she said and he returned his eyes to her. "After all, this life doesn't exactly allow for anything more than one night of bliss every now and then."

Suddenly, Dean leaned down and caught her lips with his silencing any further words that Allison was going to say. Dean tossed the small can onto the bed and pulled her close to him, his right hand holding her by the neck and his left arm wrapping around her waist. There was something about her that just made him feel a little better about everything going on around him. When he had fallen asleep with her in his arms, it was the first time since he came back that he didn't have nightmares of Hell. He didn't hear the screams or relive his days down there. He didn't even dream. He just slept, a peace filled sleep for the first time in two months. There were no worries when he was with her. The apocalypse wasn't looming, Sam wasn't keeping secrets from him, and things were like they were before he went to Hell; at least, that's what he felt like when she was with him.

The kiss grew heated, and Allison wasn't fighting it. In fact she was enjoying it. Dean knew what he was doing when it came to kissing, and when her hands raised to rest on his chest she loved the feel of his muscles tightening under her touch. She slid her right hand up his chest and ran her fingers along his jaw before moving to the back of his head. She laced her fingers into his short dark hair as he deepened the kiss even more. They stood at the foot of Dean's weapon covered bed for who knew how long so lost in each other that they didn't hear the door open or Sam walk back into the room. At the sight in front of him, Sam pushed down his smile before he cleared his throat, which effectively tore the couple apart.

"Sorry to interrupt," Sam said and Allison blushed as she looked back at Dean who sighed and let go of her. Allison licked her lips before wiping at her lower lip and turned around to look at Sam.

"Where's Addie?" she asked, her blush still raging. However, Sam was kind enough not to say anything.

"She went to the pizza place across the street to get some dinner. She should be back in a minute," he said as he made his way over to the sofa and coffee table where he had his laptop set up. Allison nodded and looked back at Dean. He had returned to checking his weapons and was once again giving her the cold shoulder. Something told her that Dean rarely, if ever, let anyone in and his cold shoulder treatment was his way of pushing people away. She wasn't sure what hurt more; the fact that he seemed to care but didn't want to or the fact that if she lived through the night the follow day was probably going to be the last time she ever saw him.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for your reviews and adds! I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story so far. I hope you like this chapter as well. Please let me know what you think, and thank you for reading!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Supernatural.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5

"You know, if this works and it comes for me, I'm counting on the three of you to save my ass, so, no hesitating," Allison said as she finished off her fourth piece of pizza, which probably negated the effort of her afternoon hike but she didn't really care. She had been starving and Addison had thankfully bought two large pizzas, and the four of them were fed well.

"No worries on that, sis," Addison said with a smile and Allison sighed quietly as she nodded and glanced at Dean who apparently found the table top more interesting than her. Since he kissed her, he had barely even looked at her and Allison tried to not let it bother her, but it was easier said than done. She shouldn't have cared as much as she did; after all she barely knew him, but there was something about Dean that brought out feelings she had locked away long ago and she liked him. She liked him far too much. Allison glanced at the clock on the wall, it was quarter to ten and the day had finally caught up with her.

"All right then," she said as she stood. "Let's get this show on the road. I'll leave the door unlocked, so, just charge right in when it comes." Dean looked up at her and watched as she adjusted the hem of her t-shirt before walking around him and headed towards the door. "Good night guys," she said with a faint smile before she left the room. Sam moved over to his computer and Addison quickly followed him. Dean sighed heavily as he scowled and he took a deep breath before he closed the open pizza box and stood to join Addison and Sam.

* * *

Allison climbed into bed with a soft sigh after she slipped off her flip flops. She spared a glance at the camera hidden on the nightstand before she pulled the covers over her body. Lying on her back she found the activities of the day catching up with her despite the slight nagging fear of the arrival of the mare. Slowly, her eyes closed and her breathing evened as sleep gently claimed her.

* * *

An hour had passed since Allison had fallen asleep and Addison smiled at her sister's sleeping face before she glanced at the window and the door on the lap top screen. The camera was a wide shot of half of the room that focused on Allison's bed, the door and the window. "When do you think this thing is going to show?" Dean asked breaking the silence they had settled into. His eyes were on Allison's sleeping face and the slight frown that suddenly marred her brow. She had turned slightly in her sleep and was resting on her left side, facing the camera.

"No clue, but it probably won't be . . . Dean," Sam said when he spotted something at the foot of Allison's bed. He pointed to the screen and Addison gasped quietly while Dean stood, his eyes still on the screen. A creature that was just like Allison described, slowly climbed onto the bed. It wasn't much bigger than a medium sized dog, but the fact that it ran its hand along Allison's blanket covered leg as it made its way to the top of the bed had Dean's blood boiling.

"We need to move, now," Dean said but Sam caught his arm as he quickly stood from the sofa.

"Dean, we need to wait until it establishes the connection with Allie," Sam said, not liking the fact anymore than Dean. "It'll be weaker when it attaches itself to her." Dean wanted to punch Sam for holding him back, but he knew Sam was right.

"Guys, I don't think we'll have to wait long," Addison said as she watched the mare push Allison slightly so she was once again lying on her back. "It's crawling on her chest now."

"Let's move," Dean said as he pulled his gun from the waist of his jeans and unlocked the safety while Sam did the same. Addison stood from the sofa and grabbed the homemade torch before the three of them quickly made their way to Addison and Allison's room.

Once they all had gathered at the door, Dean silently and quickly counted to three before he pushed open the door and ran inside, gun raised. The mare had its long fingered hand pressed to Allison's head and her face was contorting in pain. It looked at Dean as he walked in with a sinister smile on its face. Dean held back a growl before he fired off several rounds, hitting the mare in the chest and the head with the silver bullets. It screeched loudly and fell away from Allison before it started to shake. Sam walked in and grabbed the creature, pulling it from the bed and onto the floor with his gun trained on it just in case. He winced at the putrid smell of it, but kept his eyes on it just to be sure it was dying. They didn't need it coming after them again.

"That's just nasty," Addison whispered as she walked over to Sam and watched as the thing pretty much melted into the stained carpet. She glanced at her sister, fully expecting her to be sitting up and awake thanks to the loud bangs of Dean's gun; but she wasn't. In the dark, Addison could see that Allison was shaking as she lay on the bed, small whimpers of pain coming from her lips. "Allie?" Addison asked; fear for her sister coursing through her, but before she could even take a step towards the bed Dean was at Allison's side, his hands gripping her shoulders tight.

"Allie? Allison!" Dean demanded sharply as he roughly shook her, trying to wake her. Suddenly, Allison gasped and sat up, effectively throwing herself into Dean's arms.

At first she started to fight against him, still caught up in the nightmare she had been lost in but his newly familiar scent washed over her pulling her out of her frightening thoughts. With a heavy sigh, Allison threw her arms around Dean and buried her face in his neck. She took a deep breath against his skin and let Dean completely consume her. Dean let out a relieved sigh and closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. Addison slowly let it out the breath she had been holding before she looked up and over her right shoulder at Sam who had moved over to her side and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. The relief that was on her face was reflected in his, and slowly she returned her eyes to Allison and Dean just as the duo pulled apart.

"You okay?" Dean asked her and thanks to the light shining in through the open motel room door, he saw her smile softly at him.

"Yeah," she said. "I'm okay. How about you?" Dean just shook his head before he raised his left hand to her face and gently pushed a way a few strands of hair that had loosened from her braid.

"Peachy," he finally responded and Allison rolled her eyes at his response. That was one thing Dean hadn't toned down over the last thirteen years. He was just as smart mouthed as he was when he was a teenager.

* * *

Much to Allison's surprise no one had came running at the sound of Dean's gun shots, but she shouldn't have really been surprised. Given the rotting smell of what was left of the mare, the girls packed up their things and joined the boys in their room for the night. Allison was sitting on Dean's bed, her back resting against a pillow and the headboard with her knees bent while she wrote down the events of the day and the results of the job in the log her father had left to her and her sister to maintain. Her reading glasses were perched on her nose and she was doing her best to ignore Addison and Sam's bickering.

"I'm sleeping on the sofa," Addison said as she crossed her arms over her chest and craned her head back to look Sam in the face since he was standing rather close to her.

"I'm not going to let you sleep on the sofa," Sam argued and Allison was about ready to pull her hair out. They'd been bickering back and forth for the last ten minutes about who was going to sleep where and it was getting on Allison's nerves. "Take the bed."

"No," Addison said. "You're too tall to rest on that thing comfortably. I'll be just fine. If I can sleep in the truck bed without a problem, I'm sure I can manage a sofa."

"Addie-," Sam started but Allison interrupted.

"Okay, you two I can't take it anymore," she snapped and both Sam and Addison looked at her. "Sam, Addie's right. You're too tall to get any sort of rest on that sofa and she's slept in less comfortable places. However, you both are completely missing the easiest solution to this dilemma you have going on."

"What?" Sam and Addison asked at the same time and Allison smiled.

"Why don't you two just share the bed?" Allison asked as she closed her father's log and sat it on the nightstand.

"What?" they asked at the same time yet again, which made Allison laugh as she pulled her glasses from her face. Dean came out of the bathroom then, his toiletry bag in hand and dressed in fresh shirt and boxers. He looked at everyone and frowned as I squeezed between Addison and Sam and looked at Allison who was still chuckling to herself.

"Did I miss something?" Dean asked as he tossed his toiletry bag on top of his duffle and settled under the covers next to Allison. When Dean suggested that she sleep in his bed with him, Allison didn't argue. She would take any reason she could to get as close to him as possible for the short time they had left together.

"Yeah, my sister trying to pimp me out to your brother," Addison said as she narrowed her eyes at Allison, who's laughter had sobered up when she saw the very faint light pink tone her sister's cheeks had taken. Addison was never flustered when it came to men, so, Allison knew that meant only one thing and Allison was shocked. However, she quickly recovered and decided to let the knowledge slip away for a while.

"I was not trying to pimp you out to Sam," Allison said. "I was merely making a suggestion so you two would shut up. It's not like Sam's going to try and cop a feel or anything, right Sam?" she asked as she turned her eyes to the taller Winchester, who sighed as he shook his head negatively and looked at Addison.

"She's got a point," Sam said and Addison looked up at him.

"Yeah, Sammy'll keep his hands to himself unless you don't want him too, Addie," Dean said with a smirk, which earned him a glare from Sam and Addison and a smack on the arm from Allison. "What?" he asked as he looked at the brunette beside him and she just smiled at him.

"Fine," Addison said. "I'm going change and if I so much as feel a hand anywhere near my ass or chest tonight, you'll have to learn to live without a certain appendage." Sam's eyebrow rose, and he couldn't help but smirk as Addison turned away from him. Dean scoffed a laugh before he settled back on his pillow with a soft sigh and still chuckling.

Addison looked at Allison as she gathered her clothes and frowned when she saw Allison look away from Dean with a sad look on her face. She could sense a slight change in her sister ever since she woke up from whatever dream the mare had put her in, and she was concerned. Allison had a knack for keeping things to herself sometimes, especially if something was really bothering her. She'd hold it in until she was ready to explode and then Addison was always there to put the pieces back together when she finally did. Sighing quietly, Addison went in the bathroom to get ready for bed.

Allison stood from the bed then, gathering her things from the nightstand and she moved over to her bag. She put her reading glasses in the hard silver case she kept them in and put her father's log in the bag along with her glasses. She zipped up her bag and stood fully, turning back to face the bed only to find Dean watching her. She glanced at Sam to see the younger Winchester laying in bed with his back to them. Allison returned her eyes to Dean and felt the stupid blush flood her cheeks that always seemed to come around whenever Dean was looking at her.

"Is something wrong?" she asked in a whisper and Dean shook his head negatively. Allison walked back over to the bed and laid down next to him, moving close to him so she could speak quietly since Sam was still awake and Addison would be coming out of the bathroom any minute. He watched her the whole time and tensed slightly when she moved closer. It wasn't that he didn't want her to. He wanted her to. For some crazy, no sense making, reason he cared about her when he knew he shouldn't because come morning she'd be a memory. She opened her mouth to say something when Addison came out of the bathroom.

"Night everyone," Addison said before she turned off the lights and climbed into the double bed with Sam.

"Night," Allison, Sam, and Dean chorused; but Allison knew sleep wasn't going to come right away from her.

"Dean," she breathed and in the darkness she saw him turn his head in her direction.

"Yeah?" he asked just as quietly and she licked her lips, suddenly loosing the courage she had earlier in the day when she had confronted him about what was going on with him.

"Thank you," she whispered, "for everything." She leaned in to him, meaning to press her lips to his cheek, but Dean had turned his head when he heard her move in the darkness and instead of pressing her lips to his cheek, her lips met his in the dark. She gasped quietly and started to pull away, but Dean brought his left hand to her neck and held her in place. Just like that afternoon, the kiss between the pair deepened and Allison was lost in Dean.

"You better not be doing what I think you're doing over there!" came Addison's stern voice, breaking the two of them apart.

"Seriously guys, you're not alone in here," Sam said and Dean rolled his eyes, but Allison was the one that spoke.

"We weren't doing anything," Allison said as she pulled back from Dean, but he kept her at his side by wrapping his right arm around her.

"Then we weren't hearing the sounds of spit being swapped?" Addison asked smirking as she laid on her back and looked up at the ceiling. Sam scoffed a laugh as he laid on his side, facing Addison.

"Shut up," Allison mumbled before she turned her burning face into Dean's t-shirt covered chest, which was shaking gently with his silent laughter. The room grew quiet then and it wasn't long before Addison and Sam were sound asleep.

As the minutes ticked by, Allison was still awake and cuddled into Dean's side. She was afraid to go to sleep because of what the mare had made her see. Addison told her that it hadn't been on her for long, maybe two minutes at the most, but the dream it put her in seemed like it lasted for hours. She had seen a lot in her twenty-five years, but nothing scared her as much as the dream had. She closed her eyes tightly and gripped at Dean's t-shirt as she willed the images away, but they wouldn't go away.

Allison had dreamed that she and Addison were in the middle of a fierce fight in an old warehouse with Dean and Sam at their sides. When it was over, Allison had been injured, but it wasn't the pain she had felt that haunted her. It was the lifeless bodies of Sam and Dean and the dull blue-gray eyes of her sister she kept seeing over and over again. She had lifted Addison's limp body into her arms with great effort and held her close to her chest as she cried until she was torn away from her sister and thrown against a wall. It was then that one of the demons they had been fighting picked her up by the throat and pressed her up against the very wall it had thrown her against.

That demon wasn't like the others she had fought before. Unlike his minions, his eyes were white and his power was far too much for them. He was laughing as he had her pinned and he told her how he was going to make her death slow and painful. He told her how he was going to enjoy every one of her screams and that he was going to make her beg for death. She hadn't cared though. She would welcome death when it came because everyone she cared about was gone.

"Hey," came Dean's voice above her head and she opened her eyes and raised her head. Her eyes had long adjusted to the dim light and saw Dean looking at her with a frown marring his face.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "Did I wake you?"

"I wasn't really sleeping yet," he said. "What's wrong?"

"I just can't sleep," she said, her voice betraying her and cracking a bit with the emotions she was trying to push away. She cleared her throat and sniffed quietly.

"Yeah, cause I know I cry when I can't sleep," he said and Allison sighed as she rested her head back on Dean's chest. "Allie, what's going on?" Dean looked at the top of her head for several seconds before he raised his right hand from her waist to her face and ran a finger across her cheek.

"I can't get the dream the mare put me in out of my head," she whispered when he put his hand on her shoulder.

"You weren't under for long," he said and Allison sighed as she raised her head again and rested her chin on his chest so she was looking at his face.

"I know," she said, "but it felt like hours."

"What was it about?" Dean asked, completely throwing her off guard. That wasn't a question she would have ever expected from Dean; Sam maybe, but not Dean. However, she figured since he asked, he must have been concerned. She also knew that it would probably be better to talk about it and maybe she would be able to get some rest. They had a drive ahead of them the next day.

"Addie and I were fighting a bunch of demons, and for some reason you and Sam were there," she said. "We . . . we didn't win. You, Sam, and . . . and Addie were killed. I was hurt, and as I was sitting with Addie when one of the demons threw me against the wall. He . . . he was strong. Stronger than any demon Addie and I have ever faced. He didn't have the black eyes like the others. His were white."

"White?" Dean asked sharply and louder than he should have because he glanced over at Sam's bed. Thankfully, he hadn't woken his brother or Addison. He looked back at Allison. "Did he say anything to you?" he asked and Allison frowned.

"He pinned me against the wall and told me he was going to torture me to death, but that's not what's bothering me. It's the fact that I keep seeing Addie, Sam, and you lying dead on the ground."

"Allie, that's not going to happen," Dean said and Allison sighed before she rested her head against his chest once more.

"I know," she said softly, "but it felt so real and I wanted to die. I didn't care how it happened, but I wanted to die. If I don't have Addie, Dean, I don't have anything. I'd be alone and I can't do this alone."

"You're not alone, Allie, and something tells me, Addie doesn't plan on going anywhere," Dean said, his voice heavy. He knew _exactly _how she felt. "She's asleep twenty feet away from you, and will probably kick your ass in the morning for not getting enough sleep." Dean bent his head and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "Go to sleep, Allie. You've got nothing to worry about." She sighed quietly as she slowly closed her eyes.

"Okay," she breathed. "Good night, Dean."

"Night," he whispered back. Dean found himself staring at the ceiling while he listened to her breathing slowly even out. Dean knew it was just a dream that probably fed from her fears and when it looked at him as he walked in, it probably put his fears into Allison's dream, but it didn't matter.

There was only one demon that Dean knew of who was out of hell that had a penchant for torture and white eyes, and Dean's mind was racing. There was no way that Alastair knew about Allison, but that didn't stop Dean from worrying all the same. She didn't know it, but Allison had passed her unease onto him and as long as she got some sleep he was happy to take it on. Now, he wasn't so sure about saying good bye to Allison and Addison come morning.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you all so much for your reviews and adds. I'm glad you are enjoying the story so far. As I've asked in the previous chapters, please let me know what you think! Thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Supernatural.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6

It was almost nine before everyone was finally awake and moving. The boys let the girls take turns showering first before Sam went in and then Dean. While Dean was in the shower, Allison had gone outside with her and Addison's things to pack them away in the back of the truck. It was then that Addison turned her attention to Sam as he packed up his bag.

"So, where are you guys heading to now?" she asked and Sam looked at her.

"Don't know yet," Sam said. "We might go and see a friend of ours, or just search for another job." Addison nodded and tucked some her hair behind her ears. "What about you and Allie?"

"When we get in the truck, Allie's probably going to tell me we're heading up to Iowa," she said. "I heard her on the phone this morning with a guy we know up there, and it sounded like he's got a job for us."

"You don't sound too thrilled about it," Sam said as he zipped up his bag and Addison chuckled.

"I'm not," she said. "I was hoping to convince Allie to drive down to Florida so we could soak up some sun, splash around in the ocean, and have an actual vacation for a couple of days."

"Vacation? What's that?" Sam teased and Addison laughed again.

"Yeah, no kidding," she said before she ran her hand through her hair with a soft sigh as she looked at Sam. He smiled at her and she couldn't stop herself from what she did next. Addison moved closer to Sam and rose onto her toes as she brought her hand to his neck and pulled his face to hers. She kissed him chastely before letting go of him and stepping back. Sam slowly righted himself, his hazel eyes locked with Addison's. "Sorry," she said, a blush gracing her cheeks and Sam shook his head.

"Don't be," Sam said with a small smile. "You sort of beat me to it." Addison smiled and the pair just looked at each other for several beats until Allison walked back into the room. They looked away from each other then and at her as she smiled at them, but the smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Everything's in the truck," Allison said quietly and Addison nodded.

"I suppose we should be hitting the road then," Addison said and she looked at Sam, a faint blush still gracing her cheeks. "Don't be a stranger, okay? If you and your brother need my sister and her big brain or me and my quick draw, just give us a call. We're never too far away." Sam smiled at her and nodded.

"All right," he said. "Same goes for you. If you ever need anything, just call."

"Thanks, Sam, we will," Allison said as she tucked her hands into the front pockets of her jeans and looked at her sister. "Ready?" she asked and Addison nodded.

"Yeah, I'll meet you outside," she said before she walked past Allison and went outside. Allison glanced at the closed bathroom door and then turned her eyes up to Sam.

"Sam, would you tell Dean I said good bye?" she asked. "We'd wait, but . . ."

"You got to head up to Iowa," Sam said and Allison furrowed her brow as she smiled in wonder. "Addie heard you on the phone this morning and told me that she figured that's where you guys would be headed."

"I love my sister, but she has got to be the nosiest person I have ever met," she said with a chuckle that made Sam smile. "I can never have a phone conversation without her listening in. You'd think I'd have learned my lesson by now and sneak off into another room." Sam scoffed a laugh just as the bathroom door opened and Dean walked out. The tightness that had been in Allison's chest all morning tightened even more as Dean turned his green eyes on her and she suddenly felt sick at the thought of leaving.

"Where's Addie?" Dean asked and Allison pulled her hands from her jean pockets and gestured behind her with her right hand.

"Out in the truck," she said. "We've got to get going."

"Now?" Dean asked with a frown and Allison nodded. "Why?"

"A job in Iowa," she said and Dean sighed heavily before he looked away from her and at his brother. Sam understood the look and quickly grabbed his bag from the bed.

"I'm just going to put my stuff in the car," Sam said before he left them alone yet again. Allison watched Sam walk out before she looked back at Dean.

"Allie, I don't think you and Addie should go off on your own just yet," Dean said and Allison frowned.

"Why not?" she asked, her tone was a little sharper than she intended it to be but the words were already out.

"Because it's not a good idea," he said.

"Dean, Addie and I have been hunting on our own since we were eighteen and dragged across the country on jobs by our father from the time we were seven," she said. "We can take care of ourselves."

"I don't doubt it, but there's stuff going on that you and Addie don't know about," Dean said, "and now that you're connected to Sam and me, you guys could be in for a whole lot more hurt."

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Look, I can't explain it right now," Dean said as he closed the distance between them, leaving less than a foot of space between their bodies. Allison tilted her head back so she was looking up at him and he was looking down at her. "I want you and Addie to stick with us for a while."

"I'm sorry, Dean, but we're not going with you," Allison said with a shake of her head.

"Why not?" he asked sharply.

"Because," she said, "as much as I would love to, we can't. A friend of ours has a job waiting for us in Iowa. I can't leave him hanging. He's helped us before and it's our turn to return the favor."

"Then we'll come with you," Dean said and Allison's frown deepened.

"Dean, what is going on? Why are you acting like this?" she asked and Dean sighed as he looked down at the floor for a second before he returned his eyes to her.

"The demon in your dream," Dean said. "The demon with the white eyes . . . I know who he is and he's not someone I want you to cross paths with."

"Dean, it was just a dream," she said trying to ignore the sinking feeling that came along with Dean's words. "Besides, the job we're going on doesn't involve demons."

"Allie, will you just trust me?" he asked and Allison quieted the retort she had lined up when she took in the serious expression on Dean's face.

"Are you and Sam in some sort of trouble?" she asked and Dean sighed as he ran his hand over his mouth.

"Allie," he started but she interrupted.

"No, Dean, no more excuses or telling me to trust you," she said. "My dad gave me plenty of those speeches growing up. I'm twenty-five years old, Dean, not five. I can take it just tell me what the hell is going on."

"The apocalypse, Allie, that's what's going on," Dean snapped and Allison's eyebrows rose and disbelief was clear on her face.

"Like the end of the world, Hell on Earth, apocalypse?" she asked and Dean gave her a curt nod.

"Yeah," he said.

"How do you know?"

"It's a long story," he said softly and Allison frowned when he didn't say anything else.

"That's all you're going to give me?" she asked. "You tell me the apocalypse is happening and you won't even elaborate on that fact?"

"Allie, I want to tell you, but right now is not the time," Dean said and Allison sighed as she looked away from him with her hands on her hips. Her mind was in a million different places with the little bit of information he gave her, and something he told her suddenly made sense.

"You said that now that Addie and I are connected to you and your brother, we're in danger," she said before she returned her eyes to Dean's tense face. "What do you have to do with the apocalypse?"

"That falls under the 'right now is not the time' blanket," Dean said and Allison gave him a pointed look, which made him sigh and look away from her briefly. "We're trying to stop it."

"How?"

"Is this twenty questions or something?" he asked tersely and Allison threw up her hands in frustration.

"What do you expect, Dean? You just told me the apocalypse is looming, you're trying to stop it from happening, and that my sister and I are in danger now because we know you," Allison said. "That's not really something you can say 'okay' to and walk away."

"I know, Allie, I know; but please just trust me," Dean said and Allison sighed at the words before she nodded her head.

"Alright," she said softly. "Alright. You and Sam can help Addie and me on this job, but, Dean, I want an explanation. I want you to tell me what's going on."

"I will," he said. "I promise." They looked at each other for several quiet beats until Allison looked away from him and cleared her throat.

"Hurry up and get your ass outside. Try to keep up," Allison said before she turned around and left the room, leaving Dean behind. Dean sighed heavily before he grabbed his packed bag he had left on his bed and followed Allison from the room.

* * *

"Why are they following us?" Addison asked an hour into the ride and Allison sighed quietly. She had yet to tell her sister what transpired between her and Dean in the room while she waited in the car, and she was hoping to wait until they stopped for gas or something. "Allie, are you going to answer me sometime today?" Addison asked and Allison glanced away from the road and at her sister before returning her eyes to the highway.

"They're coming with us to Chris'," she said and Addison frowned.

"Why?" she asked.

"Dean insisted on helping us with the job."

"Again I ask, why?"

"He wouldn't take 'no' for an answer."

"Okay, the way you're gripping the steering wheel and the fact that you haven't even reached to turn the radio on are tell tale signs that something is going on," Addison said. "Care to let me in on whatever secret you're keeping."

"Dean thinks we're in danger," Allison said and Addison's frown returned to her face.

"Allie, we're always in danger. Sort of the territory that comes with the job," she said.

"I know, but . . . last night I told Dean about the nightmare the mare had put me in," she said and Addison's eyebrows rose in disbelief as she looked at her sister's profile. Allison hadn't breathed a word about what she dreamed to her, her twin sister, and yet she spilled it to a guy she barely knows.

"And you haven't told me?" Addison said and Allison sighed as she glanced at her sister again.

"Don't take it personally, Addie," Allison said. "I was planning on telling you during the drive. The only reason I told Dean was because I couldn't sleep and I accidently woke him up. He asked me what was wrong and I found myself telling him. The point is there was something in my dream that sort of, for the lack of a better word, freaked Dean out a bit."

"What?" Addison asked her hurt dissipating at the soft tone Allison's voice took.

"In the dream, we were in this warehouse fighting demons," Allison said. She knew she had to tell Addison sometime and that moment was as good as any. "Sam and Dean were there with us but things weren't turning out so well for us. Sam and Dean were killed . . . so were you. I was hurt, crying, and kneeling next to you when I was thrown against a wall. I fell to the floor and was laying there until one of the demons came over to me and grabbed me by the throat. He pinned me to the wall, and he was much stronger than any demon we have ever faced before, Addie. His eyes were white, and he said he was going to enjoy torturing me. That was what freaked Dean out because he told me this morning"

"Why did the demon with the white eyes freak him out?"

"Because he said he knows the demon, and I think the dream put the thought in his head that the demon will come for us," Allison said. She decided not to tell Addison that Dean also told her the apocalypse was on the horizon. "He also told me that something else was going on and that he would explain everything to me after the job."

"Allie, have we gotten ourselves into something big?" Addison asked and Allison sighed quietly as she nodded.

"I think so, Addie," she said and Addison laughed. Allison frowned as she glanced at Addison who was openly laughing. "What's so funny?"

"This is just so typical us, isn't it?" Addison asked through her chuckling.

"What do you mean?" Allison asked.

"We _always _seem to get ourselves into something crazy, don't we?" Allison made a face before she chuckled and nodded her head.

"Yeah, we do."

"At least we have some eye candy to ogle at this time though," Addison said and Allison smirked and glanced at Addison. "You gotta admit Dean wanting to tag along is a perk. Who's to say you won't have a repeat of your first night together when everything's said and done. I know that you'd like that, especially after the look that was on your face when you came back into the room."

"Okay, Addie, enough about Dean and me; what's going on with you and Sam?" Allison asked, trying to get her mind off the conversation she had had with Dean and the knot in her stomach since then.

"Nothing," Addison said. "Well, maybe something."

"Oh?" Allison asked.

"I kissed him," Addison admitted. "It wasn't really a big deal. It was more of a 'this is the last time I'm going to see you and I've got to know what it's like' sort of thing." Allison chuckled and shook her head. "What?"

"You're usually the one rolling in the sheets with a guy while I'm sitting in the truck," Allison said. "We sort of did a role reversal this time around, huh?" Addison laughed and smiled in response to her sister's observation, however, before she could say anything her phone started ringing.

"Hello?" she said, not bothering to look at the ID after she pulled it out of her jacket pocket. She paused and listened as Sam spoke on the other end. "Okay, we'll pull off," Addison said before she leaned over and looked at the gages in front of her sister. "We could use a fill up too. Bye."

"Sam or Dean?" Allison asked.

"Sam," Addison said as she tucked her phone back in her pocket. "They want us to pull off at the next exit. There's a gas station and Dean needs to fill up their car." Allison nodded as the exit off the highway came into view. She turned on her blinker and started to pull off the highway.

* * *

"So," Sam said as he put his phone back into his coat pocket, "are you going tell me why we're going with them?" Dean glanced at his brother as he followed Allison's truck onto the exit and rolled his eyes.

"I told Allie we'd give her and Addie a hand on the case since they helped us out," Dean said. "It's not a big deal Sam."

"I know it's not, but it's also not like you," Sam said. "Look, man, I know you like her but why are you acting like this?"

"Acting like what?" Dean asked with a frown as he followed Allison's truck into the gas station and pulled up to a pump, putting the Impala in park, and looked at Sam.

"Like you're worried about something," Sam said and Dean sighed as he looked away from Sam and out his window where he saw Allison's truck parked. Addison popped out of the cab and went towards the pump to start filling up the truck.

"Allison told me about the nightmare she had when the mare attacked her," Dean started as he looked at Sam and Sam was looking at him expectantly. "Alastair was in her dream, Sammy."

"She knows who Alastair is?" Sam asked, his eyebrows raised and shock clearly written on his face.

"No," Dean said. "She doesn't."

"How do you know it was Alastair?"

"She said in her nightmare that Addie and her were fighting a group of demons in a warehouse. Apparently, we were there and fighting with them," Dean said. "We didn't win the fight. Addie, you, and me were killed and she said a very powerful male demon with white eyes pinned her to the wall by her throat and said he was going to enjoy listening to her screams as he tortured her. I only know one demon that gets his kicks out of torture, Sam."

"Maybe the mare read one of your fears when it looked at you before you shot it and threw Alastair into Allie's dream," Sam suggested.

"Maybe, but I don't want to chance it," Dean said before he got out of the car and Sam frowned. After a second, he quickly climbed out of the car and walked over to where Dean was standing at the back of the Impala with gas pump in hand. However, before he could get his question out, Allison's voice broke through the silence.

"Hey, I'm getting Addie and myself something to drink," she said. "You boys want anything?"

"Sure," Sam said after he glanced at Dean. "Whatever you pick is fine."

"Okay," she said with a forced smile before she walked towards the station store. Sam turned back around to Dean and leaned against the car while Dean filled it up.

"What do you mean you don't want to chance it?" Sam asked quietly and Dean kept his eyes on the pump while the gas flowed into the car. "Dean?" Sam questioned, but Dean still didn't look at him and realization washed over him. "You told her didn't you? How much did you tell her?"

"Not much," Dean said as he took the nozzle out of the car and put it back on the pump, "but I promised to tell her what was going on." Sam sighed before he thought a minute and nodded.

"Maybe it's a good thing you told her," Sam said. "They can help us keep an eye out." Dean just nodded his head as he screwed the fuel cap back on. That hadn't been his reason for telling Allison, but Sam had a point.

"Guess you're right," Dean said and the pair wasn't alone for long.

"What has you two looking like somebody keyed this baby?" Addison asked and Sam and Dean looked at her as she rested her elbows on the trunk of the Impala and looked over it at the brothers. Dean raised his eyebrows at her analogy, but Addison just smiled at him. Obviously, Allison hadn't shared with her what he did and in a way he was glad.

"Just talking," Sam said with a smile and Addison nodded.

"Here you guys go," came Allison's voice from behind the boys and they turned around and saw her standing there with two bottles of soda extended to them. Sam smiled as he took the bottle from her and nodded his thanks.

"Thanks Allie," Dean said.

"You're welcome," she said. Allison didn't like the look on Dean's face, and since the last thing she had said to him hadn't been so kind, she had an idea to make up for it. "Well, we ready to get back on the road?"

"Yeah," Sam and Addison chorused before the smiled at each other and Addison pushed off the trunk of the Impala before heading back to the truck. Sam turned and climbed back into the Impala while Dean and Allison remained at the back.

"Hey," she said as Dean started to walk around the car and he stopped and looked at her. "Sorry if I was a bit of a bitch earlier. I was just frustrated that you didn't give me any more information."

"It's fine, Allie, no hard feelings," Dean said and Allison nodded before she put her free hand on his left arm and raised up on her toes to place a kiss on his cheek.

"I'm still sorry," she whispered as she remained on her toes and her face a breath away from his. He turned his head slightly and smiled slightly before he dipped his head and placed a kiss on her lips.

"Apology accepted," he whispered, his lips brushing against hers before he pressed another kiss to her lips. However, the kiss didn't last long because Addison honked the horn of the truck, making Allison jump and pull back from Dean slightly.

"Come on you two! Save that for the motel room!" she yelled out the window and Allison blushed a deep shade of pink before she took half a step back from Dean and smiled up at him.

"Don't worry so much, okay," Allison said. "Apocalypse or not, Addie and I can hold our own just fine. Like I told you, we're tougher than we look." Dean just nodded while Allison jogged over to the truck and he heard her speaking quickly in Gaelic to her sister. Dean smirked at the tone of her voice as he walked around the car and climbed in. He had no clue what she was saying, but he had a feeling Addison was getting a tongue lashing.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you all so much for your reviews and adds. I hope you all like this chapter. Please let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Supernatural.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7

"Do you have any idea how long it's been since we've actually had a home cooked meal?" Addison asked as she and Allison stood in the kitchen of their old friend Chris' house.

The job had been a pretty easy salt and burn case, and since Chris' wife, Emily, was pretty insistent that they stay with them for a few days. They were helping the older woman fix dinner, and sneaking bites of food along the way. Emily laughed lightly, her graying hair pulled back neatly on the back of her head and her cherry printed apron littered with a bit of flour from the fried chicken she was making.

"I swear you're spoiling us, Emily. Two days in a row now. I don't know if I'll be able to stand diner food by the time we get out of here," Addison said and Allison smiled at her sister as she silently agreed with her. The girls could cook a decent meal thanks to Emily's teachings when they would stay with her on occasion, but they never really had a kitchen to cook in and there was only so much you could make on a hot plate in a dingy motel.

"I'm glad you girls decided to stay," Emily said, "and those boys you brought with you seem nice."

"I was wondering when you were going to start questioning us about them," Allison said with a smile as she sank onto one of the stools that rested at the island in the kitchen. Emily sent a smile Allison's way before she checked on the chicken in the kettle on the stove.

"Well, aren't you going to tell me how you met them?" Emily asked and Allison and Addison shared a look before Addison gestured for Allison to go ahead and tell her. They hadn't given Chris or Emily the boys' last name because the older couple would know who they were in an instant. Chris had come across John on a job or two when he was still in the game, before he lost his left leg in a car accident ten years earlier.

"They're John Winchester's boys," Allison said and Emily turned around and looked at her.

"Really?" Emily asked and Allison nodded in confirmation.

"We ran into them while we were in Georgia," Allison said, leaving out the juicy details, "and helped them on a job. They came with us to return the favor."

"Where's John?" Emily asked after nodding at Allison's explanation.

"Dead," Addison said. "They didn't tell us how, but from what I remember about John it wouldn't surprise me if something got him before he got it." Emily nodded in agreement before she returned her attention to the kettle. A loud ruckus echoed into the kitchen from the living room and Allison and Addison smiled while Emily sighed and rolled her eyes.

"That man usually makes enough noise on his own when he's watching a game, now add those boys to the mix and it's even louder," Emily said, trying to sound exasperated but the smile on her face gave away her mirth. "Would one of you mind telling them dinner's just about ready?"

"I'll do it," Allison said as she hopped off of the stool.

"Okay, then Addie grab me the platter of chicken from the oven and then check on those potatoes. We got to start mashing them if they're ready," Emily said and Addison shot Allison a glare, but she just grinned at her sister before she left the kitchen and walked through the dining room, where the table was already set, and into the living room. When she reached the room, she paused at the doorway and smiled as she took in Dean and Sam's relaxed postures and easy smiles as they watched the late Sunday afternoon football game with Chris. Allison wasn't even sure who was playing, but she didn't really care. She knew that with everything going on, the boys didn't get moments like that often.

"Sorry to break up the fun, but Emily said dinner is just about ready," Allison said and the three men looked at her. "I'm guessing that's her way of telling you to wash your hands and get your asses to the table."

"You know my wife too well, Allie. I won't be long boys, so, you'll want to march up there when I'm through," Chris said from his seat before he downed the rest of his beer and stood from his lounging chair. Thanks is prosthetic left leg he could walk and get around fine, but he wasn't quick enough to hunt anymore, which was why when he ever heard of anything he'd call on his old friends for help. He winked at Allison before he went into the foyer and then slowly made his way upstairs to the bathroom. Allison walked further into the room and sat down on the arm of the chair Dean was sitting in.

"So, now that the job is done when are you planning on telling me what you were talking about back in Georgia?" she asked softly and Dean sighed as he looked up at her.

"When do you want to know?" he asked her back and she shrugged.

"You can't exactly say anything around Chris or Emily," she said.

"How about when we leave here, we go to Bobby's?" Sam suggested and both of them looked at the younger Winchester. "We can explain everything there and if they have questions we can't answer, Bobby might be able to."

"Who's Bobby?" Allison asked.

"Bobby Singer," Dean said. "He's-,"

"A hunter," Allison said and she smirked at Dean's surprised look. "Our father's shared a few of the same friends, you know. However, we haven't seen Bobby since we were kids. He still running that salvage yard in South Dakota?"

"Yeah," Sam said with a grin and Allison nodded.

"All right, boys, washroom's all yours," came Chris' voice as he walked back down the stairs. "I suggest you hurry or Emily will be chewing you out for being late to the table." Sam stood then and quickly took the path to the bathroom that Chris had while Chris walked through the living room and into the dining room.

"Why haven't you told Addie what I told you back at the motel?" Dean asked and Allison looked down at him.

"Because Addie is more demanding than I am, and she would have insisted on you telling her what was going on before we did the job," she said and Dean nodded. "I told her something big was going on, but I didn't tell her that the apocalypse is looming." Dean nodded and Allison sighed as she stood from her perch and Dean was quick to follow suit as he sat his beer bottle on the coffee table. He caught her arm as she turned to walk away. Allison turned back around and looked up at him expectantly as she waited for him to say whatever it was he wanted to say.

"You did well yesterday," Dean said, his hand still wrapped around her arm. She was wearing a t-shirt in the well heated house that kept away the winter's chill, and she was suddenly wishing that she was wearing a long sleeved shirt since the feel of Dean's calloused hand against her skin was a little much.

"Did you doubt I would?" she asked, a dark eyebrow raised. Dean smirked, revealing the dimples on the left side of his face as he inched slightly closer to her and shook his head negatively.

"No, but it was hot watching you fire off that rock salt at the spirit," he said and Allison laughed lightly.

"If I remember right, you're the one that told me I wouldn't be able to handle the kick back of the sawed off," she said and Dean's smirk morphed into a smile.

"I'll never doubt you again. Especially after the way you took charge when I pissed you off. I like a woman with a little bite to her," he said and Allison nervously licked her lips. Her heart was pounding like a maniac in her chest and she was feeling light headed from the rush, but she was trying to not let it show. However, the gleam in Dean's eyes told her she was failing miserably.

"Oh really?" she asked and Dean nodded. Allison laughed lightly, feeling the sudden nervousness dissipate a bit as she shook her head. "You are too much, Dean Winchester," she said softly and he smiled before he started to lean into her, but the quiet moment between the two was interrupted by a throat clearing behind Allison. Dean quickly righted himself and looked over Allison's head to the older man who was standing in the doorway, a smile on his face as he looked at them. Allison turned around, blushing slightly as she forced a smile at Chris.

"Emily wants you in the kitchen, Allie," Chris said and Allison nodded before she pulled her arm from Dean's grasp and quickly walked past Chris and into the kitchen. Dean cleared his throat awkwardly at the look on Chris' face as Sam rejoined him in the living room.

"What's going on?" Sam asked as he looked between the former hunter and his brother.

"Nothing," Chris said with a small shake of his head. "I just want to tell you, I think of those girls like my own. I may only have one good leg, but that won't stop me from kicking you boys' asses if you ever hurt them." Sam frowned while Dean just nodded. "Go on and wash your hands, boy, Emily's getting the food on the table." Chris went back into the dining room and Sam looked at Dean.

"What's he talking about?" Sam asked and Dean looked at Sam.

"Nothing, Sammy, go sit down. I'll be back in a minute," Dean said as he started to walk into the foyer. Sam sighed quietly before he went into the dining room with Chris. Dean had almost reached the stairs when a hand wrapped around his arm. He stiffened a bit as he turned around, but before he could even react a second hand grasped his neck and pulled his head down. Allison's face flashed in front of him before he closed his eyes as she pressed his lips to hers. The kiss didn't last long, but Dean was slightly breathless when she pulled away and he opened his eyes. He looked at her questioningly and she bit her lip before she smiled.

"I didn't want to wait until after dinner to do that," she whispered and just as quickly as she appeared, she went down the foyer hall and into the kitchen. Dean smiled at her retreating back before he went upstairs, a little more pep in step as he did so.

* * *

Later that night, it was well midnight and Allison couldn't sleep. She laid next to Addison on the queen sized bed of the spare room Chris and Emily were letting them stay in and was staring up at the ceiling. Addison was snoring softly next to her and after glancing at the clock for the twentieth time in five minutes she sighed and quietly climbed from the bed. She adjusted her pajama bottoms and t-shirt before she tossed her long braid over her shoulder and made her way to the bedroom door. Once she was in the hallway, she silently made her way down the stairs. She tip toed past the wide door that led into the living room where the boys were sleeping on the sofa and the floor and went into the kitchen.

She turned on the light and walked over to the fridge. She opened the door of the refrigerator and pulled out the carton of milk before she grabbed a glass from the cupboard and poured the milk into the glass. Once the carton was tucked back into the fridge, she settled herself on the same stool she had been sitting at earlier and took a small sip of her milk before she sighed quietly. She rested her left elbow on the island and raised her hand to her head, resting her left temple against her palm as she looked down at her glass of milk.

"I thought warm milk was for when you couldn't sleep," came a soft, deep voice from behind her and she sat up before she turned around slightly and looked at Dean who was grinning at her.

"I hate warm milk," Allison said back just as quietly with a smile of her own on her face. Dean laughed lightly before he pushed off the doorframe and walked over to her. "Did I wake you _again_?" she asked as he settled onto the stool next to her and he shook his head negatively.

"No," he said. "I was awake when I heard you come down the stairs." She nodded and looked away from him and back at her glass. "Allie," Dean said and she returned her eyes to him, "can I ask you something?"

"You're asking permission?" she asked with a grin and he let out a small chuckle before he looked at his hands that rested on the island before he looked back at her.

"Yeah, I guess I am," he said.

"Okay, shoot," she said.

"Addie told us that you stopped hunting when your dad died," Dean said and Allison's smile faltered a bit. "Why did you?" She sighed again and looked away from Dean and his curious green eyes. Instead of looking down at her glass, she turned her eyes to the window above the sink and she could see snow lightly falling outside in the darkness.

"I've never even told Addie the real reason behind why I quit," she admitted before she looked at Dean once more. "Do you really want to know?" she asked.

"Yeah, if you want to tell me," Dean said and Allie sighed quietly.

"You might not like me too much if I tell you," Allis said, but Dean shook his head and reached out, taking Allie's left hand into his right and squeezing her hand encouragingly. "It was my fault our Dad was killed." Dean frowned as he felt his stomach drop at her words.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"It's a long story," she said weakly, but Dean just moved a little closer to her.

"I got time," he said and Allison took a deep breath before she slowly let it out and nodded.

"Addie was sick, really sick. She had a bad case of the flu, so, I had called Dad for help on the job we were working," Allison said. "I was starting to feel under the weather by the time Dad got there, but I had already located the witch that had hexed and killed a couple of people in town. Dad could tell I wasn't feeling very well and he tried to get me to stay with Addie while he went after the witch, but I didn't. I should have stayed behind. If I had, he wouldn't have been paying more attention to me than the witch." She hastily wiped at the few tears that fell from her eyes and sniffed quietly as she looked away from Dean.

"We had her cornered, but I fell . . . I tripped over _nothing_ but my own feet and Dad turned his attention to me long enough for the witch to react," she said. "She killed him and I killed her a second later; it all happened in less than a minute. I don't remember much of the minutes afterwards, but I remember trying to stop the bleeding on my Dad's neck. He was gagging and I . . .I . . .," she couldn't get the words out and a quite sob escaped her lips as more tears fell. Dean was quick to react, and stood from his stool and took her into his arms. Allison wrapped her arms around him in return, clinging to the back of his t-shirt. Normally, crying women and Dean Winchester did not mix, but Allison wasn't a woman he was interviewing. Allison was different and he hated to see the pain on her face, especially since it was a pain he had felt for a long time.

"It's okay, Allie," he said softly as she turned her face into his neck to muffle her tears. "It's okay," he told her again as his left hand moved to the back of her head and his right arm wrapped around her a little further, pulling her tighter to him.

"It was the same with Kyle," she whispered against his skin and Dean frowned. "He started hunting because he wanted to be with me, and it got him killed. I'm cursed aren't I?" Dean closed his eyes at the question and shook his head negatively before he slowly opened his eyes.

"You're not cursed, Allie," he whispered and she sniffed quietly as she lifted her head and looked at Dean, her face inches from his. "It's just the job."

"Yeah, well the job sucks," Allison said and Dean couldn't stop the smile on his face as he nodded in agreement. "I'm sorry, Dean, I didn't mean to lay that on you."

"It's okay," he said as he wiped at the remaining tears on her left cheek.

"Thank you for listening," she said softly and Dean smiled again and shook his head.

"I asked. You didn't have to tell me," he said and she contemplated his words for a minute before she sighed quietly.

"Yes I did," she said and Dean tilted his head curiously. "I've never told anyone about what happened. I mean, I told Addie, but I didn't tell her how the witch got the better of him. I didn't want her to look at me differently. I didn't want her to hate me for getting our father killed."

"It wasn't your fault, Allie," Dean said firmly. "I know you think it is, but your dad made a choice and he put your welfare first. He knew what could have happened and he risked it because he loved you." She just looked at him for several quiet beats before she nodded since words failed her. Dean had no clue what had gotten into him, but he knew it had everything to do with the woman looking back at him. She made him feel different, and even though he wasn't too keen on the idea he decided to embrace it. Allison sniffed quietly and wiped at her nose before she forced a quiet laugh.

"I must look a mess," she said, trying to change the subject, and he shook his head again.

"You're beautiful." The words were out before he even realized it, and Allison blushed lightly under his gaze. Allison knew that Dean found her attractive. If he hadn't, he probably wouldn't have talked to her that night at the bar. However, the way he said that she was beautiful was different than she expected. His tone wasn't flirtatious like it had been earlier and it wasn't him laying on the charm that was natural to him. He actually meant it and a warm filling settled in Allison's chest, filling the hole that had been there for so long.

Without even really thinking, Allison leaned in and softly pressed her lips to Dean's. Unlike earlier when she surprised him, Dean was quick to respond and wrapped his arm around her once more. Allison brought her hands to his chest and slid her right hand up the soft fabric of his shirt to his face. His stubble rubbed across her chin as they kissed and she loved the feel of the bristles against her skin. She had never found the feeling pleasing before, and she knew that the reason she liked it so much now was that it was Dean whose stubble scraped against her skin. Dean's lips moved from hers and along her jaw before they settled on her neck. Allison's hand slipped from his face to his neck and she gasped at the feel of his lips against her skin. She bit her lip as she grasped the collar of his t-shirt to hold back the moan that threatened to escape from her throat.

"Dean," she whispered and he raised his head from her neck and looked at her. "We can't do this. Not now."

"What are we doing?" Dean asked and Allison sighed before she leaned in to him and thanks to the height of the stool, she could rest her forehead against his.

"You know what we're doing," she said and Dean's grip on her hips tightened. During their little make out session she had turned so she was facing him, and he was settled in between her legs with his hands on her hips. "I don't want to stop, believe me, I don't want to; but we're not exactly in the best place for anything more."

"Can't hate a guy for trying," Dean said heavily and Allison raised her head from his and smiled at him.

"That I can't," she said before she leaned in and kissed him chastely. "Thank you."

"For what?" he asked with a small frown.

"Everything," she whispered.

"You already thanked me."

"I thanked you for listening, Dean, but I'm thanking you now for just being here with me," she said as she brought both her hands to his face. "I don't know what's going to happen once we're at Bobby's and after you tell us what's going on, but I want you to know that for the first time in a very long time . . . I feel whole again. I think I have you to thank for that." Dean didn't know what to say at her words, so, he did the only thing he knew how to. He kissed her.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone! I meant to have this up days ago, but my internet was down for some reason. Thank you all so much for your reviews and adds. I'm really glad you are enjoying the story so far. I hope you like this chapter, and please let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Supernatural.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8

"Okay, what is going on with you?" Addison asked the following morning as they packed up the truck for the drive to South Dakota. Allison frowned as she looked at Addison who was standing at the tailgate with her.

"What are you talking about?" Allison asked.

"You've been humming since we woke up this morning. You haven't done that since before Dad died, hell, I can't even get you to sing along with the radio when one of your favorite songs come on and you used to love to sing with the radio," Addison said. "So, what's up?"

"Nothing's up," Allison said. "Can't I just be in a good mood?" Allison asked before she climbed up into the back of the truck and secured the bags in the back.

"Of course you can, but seriously, Allie, it's kind of freaky," Addison said and Allison's frown returned as she climbed out of the truck bed. Addison studied Allison's face before her eyes widened. "Oh God, you and Dean didn't . . .," Addison trailed off and Allison gently shoved her sister's shoulder.

"_You know I wouldn't do that in Chris' house!"_ Allison said quickly in Gaelic.

"_But this cheery mood has something to do with him,"_ Addison said with a grin at her sister's blazingly red face.

"_I couldn't sleep last night," _Allison said as she closed the tailgate and the glass door of the topper. _"I went downstairs to have a glass of milk. Dean woke up and came into the kitchen with me. We just talked, Addie."_

"_You just talked?"_ Addison asked and Allison sighed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"_Okay, we did a little more than talk but it stayed PG-13," _Allison said and Addison raised a doubtful eyebrow. Allison rolled her eyes and uncrossed her arms. _"We didn't do anything more than kiss."_

"_What is going on with you two?"_

"_I don't know, but whatever it is I want to hold onto to it for as long as I can,"_ Allison said and suddenly Addison hugged her sister. Surprised by her sister's assault Allison stumbled back slightly before she slowly returned her sister's embrace.

"_I hope you do because it's bringing the old Allie back,"_ Addison said and Allison tightened her arms around Addison as she smiled and closed her eyes tightly.

"What'd we miss?" came Dean's voice and Addison pulled away from Allison before she turned around and looked at the man in question. Allison opened her eyes and smiled at Dean and Sam who stood behind him.

"Nothing, just a sister moment," Addison said before she smiled brightly at Dean, which made him look at her strangely before she walked back to the house and up the porch steps where Emily and Chris stood. Allison started to follow her, but Dean's right arm came out and stopped her. She looked up at him curiously and he licked his lips.

"When you follow us, stay close. I don't want to lose you on the highway," Dean said and Allison smiled up at him.

"Dean, if we get separated, we have cell phones," she said and Dean lowered his arm from in front of her.

"Humor me?" Dean asked with a smile tugging at his lips and she rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Okay," she said before she playfully hit his chest and pushed past his shoulder and towards the house. Chris was talking quietly with Addison, so, Allison walked over to Emily. The older woman was quick to take Allison into her arms and hugged her tight.

"Stop being such strangers," Emily said. "I'd like you to call me at least once a week to let me know how you two are doing. I worry you know." Allison smiled as she pulled away from Emily, who kept her hands on Allison's upper arms.

"We'll do our best to call as often as we can," Allison said and Emily nodded before she raised her right hand to Allison's face.

"Be careful, sweetheart," Emily said and Allison's smile only grew.

"I'm always careful," Allison said and Emily shook her head as she lowered her hands from Allison and clasped her hands in front of her.

"Not what I mean," Emily said and Allison frowned. "I mean be careful with this." She raised her right hand to her chest and gently tapped over her heart. "He's a good man, but he's also a hunter. I got lucky with Chris and I'm not saying you won't be just as lucky, but you know how this life is. You've lived it for most of your life." Allison nodded before she hugged Emily again, silently thanking her for her concern. Allison still didn't know what exactly was going on with her and Dean, but she would ride the ride for as long as she could. She loved how she felt when she was even in the same room with him, let alone wrapped tightly in his arms.

"I'll be careful," she promised in a whisper and Emily nodded. Addison playfully shoved Allison out of the way so she could hug Emily good bye and Allison laughed before she went over to Chris. "So, old man, this is good bye until next time."

"You know you need to quit calling me old man," Chris said with a smile on his wrinkled face. "I may be up in years, but I still got kick in me."

"I know you do," Allison said before she hugged him. "Thank you, Chris, for everything."

"You never need to thank me, Allie," Chris said as he returned her embrace. "You and Addie are welcome in my house even when there isn't a job for you to take in the area. You know that." Allison smiled as they pulled apart and Chris sighed quietly as he looked at her, a solemn look crossing his face.

"What? Is something wrong?" Allison asked, her smile slipping with slight worry. Chris had a look on his face she wasn't very familiar with, and she wasn't so sure if she liked it.

"Nothing's wrong, Allie, it's just been a long time since I've seen you smile like you have been," Chris said. "Don't stop."

"I'll try not to," Allison said, not really sure what to say in response to Chris' words.

"And if that boy hurts you, I'm a phone call away," Chris said, a smile returning to his face and Allison laugh.

"Duly noted," she said before she hugged him again. "Bye."

"Bye, sweetheart," Chris whispered and Allison pulled away.

"Come on, Addie, Dean and Sam are waiting," Allison said as she turned to her sister and Addison hugged Emily one more time before the duo walked down the stairs and waved at the couple, who had moved into each other's arms. They waved back and Allison and Addison trudged over to the truck, which now also held a stocked cooler that Emily insisted on sending with them. Allison glanced at the Impala and at Dean in the driver's seat before she smiled at him. Dean returned her smile with a small one of his own before he started the Impala and moved down the driveway so Allison could pull up behind him.

"You're in love with her," suddenly came Sam's voice, which was laced with surprise and disbelief as he looked at Dean. Dean nearly swerved into the grass as he looked at his brother and brought the car to a stop.

"What?" Dean cried loudly as he glared at Sam, who was smirking at Dean's reaction.

"You're in love with Allie," Sam said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and Dean scoffed before he looked away from Sam and out the windshield before glancing in the rearview to see Allison's truck pull up behind him. He remained silent as he hit the accelerator and started down the gravel driveway with Allison following behind. "So, you're not going to deny it?"

"I'm not in love with her," Dean snapped harshly. "We barely know each other."

"It doesn't matter," Sam said. "I'm pretty sure I was in love with Jessica after our first date."

"That's you, Sammy, not me." Sam was silent for a few seconds before he looked away from Dean and then back again.

"What's her favorite color?"

"Green," Dean answered without thinking and Sam smirked. At Sam's silence, Dean glanced at his brother with a sigh. "What now?" Dean asked when he saw Sam's grin.

"You know her favorite color?" Sam asked and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I know her favorite color. Why is that so Earth shattering?"

"The fact that you know her favorite color means you had to have asked her that question, and that means that you have more than an occasional interest in her. I knew you liked her, but I'm pretty sure you're in love with her." Dean's grip on the steering wheel tightened even more as he glanced in the rearview mirror only to see Allison's truck a click behind them. Over the course of many conversations, they had gotten bored and just asked random questions back and forth. That just happened to be one of his questions.

"Just because I know her favorite color doesn't mean that I'm in love with her," Dean said as he returned his eyes to the road ahead. "It means I've gotten to know her, so, drop it Sammy." At Dean's scowl, Sam quietly laughed as he held up his hands in defeat, but the smile didn't leave his face.

* * *

It was completely dark outside as Allison followed Dean's Impala under the weathered and beat up sign that read 'Singer Salvage' and sighed quietly as she glanced at Addison. Her twin was asleep, her head resting against the glass of the window. It was a little before eight o'clock, and Addison had been sleeping practically since they left the park after eating the food Emily had packed for them hours earlier.

"Addie," Allison said as she returned her eyes to the road and parked her truck behind Dean. "Addie," she said again as she turned off the truck and looked at her sister fully and unbuckled her seatbelt. Addison sighed as she slowly opened her eyes and frowned when she realized they were stopped. She looked at Allison curiously as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and Allison chuckled. "We're at Bobby's."

"Already?" she asked sleepily and Allison laughed again.

"You've been asleep since we left the park and it's been a while," Allison said as she shrugged her jacket back on and climbed from the truck. Addison groaned as she stretched her neck and her back before unbuckling her seatbelt and following her sister from the truck. Dean, Allison, and Sam were waiting for her at the trunk of the Impala. Addison stumbled over the gravel in the driveway and Allison laughed once more before she walked over to her sister and laced her arm with hers. "Come on sleepy head, I'll walk you to the house."

Addison grumbled but smiled at her sister all the same and then at Sam when he smiled at her before stepping in front of the pair, leading them to the house. Dean fell in line next to Allison and walked silently beside her. Sam was knocking on Bobby's door when the girls and Dean joined him on the porch and it didn't take long for the well worn wooden door to swing open and reveal the older hunter dressed in a faded button up, weathered jeans, and cap. Bobby didn't say anything, simply stepped aside and Sam walked in followed by Dean, but when Allison and Addison crossed the threshold of the door Bobby smiled. Allison slid her arm away from Addison and the twins smiled back at him.

"Hi Bobby," Allison said. "Long time no see."

"You ain't kidding me, and now you two finally look a little different but I don't know which one of you is which. Who's who?" Bobby asked and the girls laughed in unison. "That's still creepy," he added as he pointed at them and they smiled.

"Allie," Allison said as she raised her hand and Addison mirrored her action.

"Addie," Addison said and Bobby smiled as he shook his head and looked at the two of them.

"It figures that you're the one that went a little wild," Bobby said as he looked at Addison and Addison chuckled.

"You know me, Bobby," Addison said. "I hated always being confused for Allie and she hated it just as much as me." Bobby nodded and gestured for them to go further into the house. They went into Bobby's library and Addison plopped down on the small sofa, sighing contentedly as she sat back.

"You'd think you were the one driving all day," Allison said with a good natured smile on her face and Addison stuck her tongue out at her before she closed her eyes and sighed once more.

"So, are you guys finally going to let us in on whatever secret it is you're keeping?" Addison asked while Allison shrugged out of her jacket and looked at Sam and Dean. Addison raised her head from the back of the sofa and looked at the three men and glanced at her sister. She knew that Allison was keeping something from her, she wasn't stupid, but she also knew that Allison didn't know everything.

"It's a long story," Sam said and Addison sat forward, resting her elbows on her knees, and Allison draped her jacket on the arm of the sofa next to Addison.

"We've got time," Addison said dryly and the three men looked at each other before Bobby sighed and walked over to his book laden desk. Allison looked at Dean and by the look she saw in his eyes, she knew that they definitely in for a long night.

* * *

"Holy shit," Addison said quietly as her eyes darted between Sam and Dean, who had each taken a seat in the room.

Allison remained silent as her eyes found the faded floor of the library far more interesting than anything else. She sat still as stone next to her sister processing the conversation of the last two hours. Dean had made a deal to save his brother over a year ago. He had gone to hell only to be pulled out by, of all things, an angel. Now, the apocalypse was slowly coming thanks to a super powerful demon, who had been the one that had held Dean's contract, breaking the seals that locked the fallen angel, Lucifer, in his cell. They were trying to keep track of the seals and stop them from breaking, but with well over six hundred to choose from and only sixty-six needing to be broken it was near impossible to keep track. Apparently, the angels were trying to stop them but they had also called upon Dean to try and stop it.

"Holy shit," Addison said again but louder. Dean looked away from Allison's ashen face and looked at Addison's shock filled one. Addison stood from the sofa and walked out of the library and out onto the porch. She didn't care that she left her jacket behind and that the late November air was freezing. She just needed to get out of the house and some fresh air. Sam was quick to follow her, but not before he grabbed not only her jacket but his from where they had sat them. Bobby looked at Dean who nodded before Bobby stood from his chair and excused himself to the kitchen, closing the sliding doors behind him as he went.

"Allie?" Dean questioned as he stood from the chair he had been sitting in and walked over to the small sofa. Finally, she looked up at him and he sighed at the look on her face. He wasn't sure what she was thinking, but he was pretty sure it was nothing good. He sat down on the sofa next to her and before he could react, Allison reached out and took his right hand into her left. She held on tight as she looked into his eyes and he frowned when he saw the tears that lined her light eyes.

"You were pulled out of hell only to come back to the news that the world is ending," she said softly and he grinned.

"Yeah, it wasn't exactly a big welcome home party," Dean said dryly and Allison shook her head as a long tear rolled down her left cheek.

"Right now is not the time for your sarcastic sense of humor, Dean," she whispered and Dean's grin left his face. He reached across his body with his left hand and wiped the fallen tear from her face with the back of his left index finger before settling his hand back on his lap. "How do the angels expect you to stop it?"

"I have no idea," Dean answered honestly. "I don't even know what exactly it is I'm supposed to stop. All they've really told me is that I've got work to do. They're not exactly the most forthcoming." Allison let out a heavy breath before she looked away from Dean's face and at their joined hands that rested on her left thigh. She covered their hands with her free right hand and ran her thumb over the back of his hand.

"I can't even imagine what it must have been like for you in hell, and I'm not going to ask you to relive it but I do have a question," she said gently and Dean stiffened slightly. "How long were you down there?" Dean sighed quietly and looked to the floor before he answered her.

"Four months, but time moves differently down there," he said and Allison raised her eyes to his face, only to see him looking away from her.

"Then how long did it feel like you were there?" she asked and Dean returned his eyes to hers. To his surprise there wasn't pity in her beautiful eyes. He saw her empathy and pain at the thought of him being in hell, but there was something else in her eyes that he couldn't quite deceiver. "Dean?" she questioned, wanting him to answer.

"Forty years," he said and yet another tear rolled down her cheek as she gasped quietly and pulled her hands from his before she threw his arms around his shoulders. She had no idea what to say, so, she just wrapped her arms around him as she tried to quiet her tears while her imagination ran wild with thoughts of what he must of went through for forty years in hell.

Dean's arms quickly went around her as she held onto him tightly and buried her face in his neck. He felt her fingers in his short hair as she clung to him and his left hand gripped her shirt tightly while his right moved to the base of her neck. He closed his eyes as they held onto each other and he lowered his head so his face was against the exposed skin of her neck. She smelled softly of vanilla and as he held her the familiar calmness that washed over him every time she was in his arms made its presence known. He sighed quietly and tightened his hold on her as he realized that maybe Sam had been right; maybe he was in love with her.

* * *

"Addie," Sam said as he marched over to her, jackets in hand. She wheeled around to face him, her short hair flying about her face. Thanks to Bobby leaving the porch light on, he could clearly make out her agitated expression.

"How the hell do you and Dean plan on stopping the apocalypse?" Addison asked and Sam sighed quietly.

"We don't exactly have a plan, but I know . . . I have a friend who's trying to help me track down the demon that's doing all the seal breaking," Sam said as he took a few steps closer to the heavily breathing woman in front of him. "Every time we get close, the demon disappears again."

"If you find this demon, how are you going to stop it? Whoever it is, it's got to be pretty powerful."

"She is," Sam said as he held out her jacket and she hastily took it from his hands and threw it on before buttoning it up quickly.

"So, exercising it probably isn't an option," Addison said and Sam took a deep breath.

"I'm going to kill her," Sam said and Addison frowned.

"Sam, you can't kill a demon," she said. "It's impossible."

"It's not impossible, Addie, and I'm going to do it," he said and at the conviction in his voice, Addison thought it best to not argue with him. She saw a slight change in Sam then and her frowned deepened for a second as her shock and slight anger melted away. More was going on, and she knew it, but she also knew that Sam wasn't open to telling her.

"Well, you two have got Allie and me on your side," Addison said. "We'll help all we can."

"I'm not exactly sure what you can do to help," Sam said, "but the more hands we have the better probably."

"Yeah," she said quietly as she wrapped her arms around her waist and turned to look away from Sam and out at the endless pile of cars around the house. "You know, when Allie and I decided to give you two a hand, we weren't exactly expecting this."

"I know," Sam said as he walked over to her and settled next to her before he leaned against the railing. Addison untangled her right arm from her body and reached over to Sam, taking his hand into hers. They didn't look at each other, but Sam squeezed her hand before he tugged on her arm and brought her closer. Addison melted into his side as he let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her. She leaned her head against him and sighed quietly as his warmth surrounded her and blocked her from the cold night air. She decided then that the Winchesters were definitely worth all the trouble they brought with them.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone. I suppose everyone's heard by now that Jensen Ackles is directing (or directed since they filmed it this past week) the fourth episode of season six and I was wondering what you all thought about that? It's only got me looking forward to season six all the more. I think he's an amazing actor (Jared's amazing too! They both do such a great job on the show and I always seem to cry when they do!), and something tells me that he probably has a great eye and will rock at directing. Okay, enough rambling, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and just as a warning there is a bit of adult situations at the end. Thanks for reading and PLEASE let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Supernatural.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9

Allison woke to the sound of a steady rhythm under her left ear. She was warm and comfortable, so, she really didn't really want to wake up. Sighing quietly she pressed her head a little further into her pillow only to realize that her pillow was rather firm and the steady rhythm she heard was coming from her pillow, which smelled oddly like Dean. Slowly, she opened her eyes and blinked several times at the brightness of the room before her eyes adjusted to the light. When she raised her head slightly she saw that she was lying on the sofa, well, more like lying on top of Dean as he slept on the sofa in Bobby's library.

She wasn't sure why she was lying on top of Dean, but she did remember feeling incredibly tired as she sat with him and talked quietly. Addison and Sam had came in shortly after Allison had pulled away from the embrace she had shared with Dean, and Addison had gone up to the room Bobby had said they could sleep in. Allison wasn't sure where Sam was, but at that moment she could really care less. Her eyes were focused on Dean's sleeping face and she smiled slightly.

He looked years younger as he slept peacefully with his right arm wrapped securely around her waist and despite the fact that he was sleeping she knew she wasn't moving from where she laid. She hadn't realized how long or how thick his eyelashes were until she saw them gently brushing against his skin. She envied his lashes even though hers were relatively long they weren't nearly as thick as his were. He was better looking when he slept even though his mouth was open slightly and a soft snore escaped his lips. However, she was pretty sure she would have still found him beautiful even if he was drooling. Suddenly, her bladder was protesting and she sighed knowing she was going to have to wake up Dean if she was going to be able to get up so she could use the bathroom.

"Dean," Allison whispered as she slid her hand up his chest and rested it next to her head. Dean didn't move and Allison sighed again. "Dean," she said once more but she still got no response.

A smile crossed her lips as she thought of a way to wake him up and she started peppering his jaw and chin with feather light kisses before she raised herself up enough to place a chaste kiss on his lips. Unexpectedly, Dean's left hand raised and settled on the side of her face while his right arm wrapped around her even tighter before he started kissing her fiercely. At first, Allison was too stunned to respond but it didn't take her long to return his kiss just as heatedly.

"So," she breathed when she finally pulled her lips from his and Dean grinned as he looked up at her with sleep filled eyes. "Were you awake the first or the second time I called your name?" she asked and Dean chuckled as he ran his thumb along her cheek.

"First," Dean said, his voice husky. "I just wanted to see what you were going to do if I didn't wake up, and I'm glad I did. That's a hell of a way to wake up." Allison rolled her eyes and smacked his chest playfully, which made Dean chuckle.

"Okay, let me up," she said.

"Why? I like you where you are," he said as his left hand left her face and settled on her back with his right hand.

"I have to pee," she said honestly and a full laugh escaped his lips.

"That's a little too much information, Allie," Dean said through his smile and he loosened his hold on her, allowing her to stand from where she laid. Allison smiled before she adjusted her t-shirt and shrugged.

"You're the one that asked," she said before she leaned down and kissed him briefly once more before turning away from him and going upstairs to where she knew one of the bathrooms rested. Dean sighed quietly as he sat up and stretched out his back, his arms going above his head.

"Morning," came Bobby's rough voice and Dean looked towards the open sliding doors to see Bobby standing there with a cup of coffee in hand. Dean nodded in greeting before he stood from the sofa and nearly tripped over Allison's boots that he had taken off her feet before he had laid them down on the sofa. "So, you and Allison?" Bobby asked and Dean sighed quietly as he looked at Bobby once more.

"Yeah," Dean said and Bobby nodded as he took a drink from the mug in his hand. "That's it? No speech about how she's too good for me or crap like that?" Dean asked with a frown and Bobby shrugged.

"She's an adult and can make her own decisions," Bobby said, "but if you hurt her . . ." Bobby trailed off and Dean grinned as he nodded, knowing exactly where the older man was going.

"Got any more of that coffee?" Dean asked and Bobby nodded before the two men made their way into the kitchen.

After using the facilities and washing her hands, Allison went downstairs and into the kitchen where she heard Dean and Bobby talking. However, when she walked in the room the conversation immediately stopped as both men looked her way. "Do I want to know what you two were talking about?" Allison asked as she walked over to the half full coffee pot and poured herself a cup after grabbing a mug from the counter. Neither man answered her question, so, deciding not to push it she finished fixing her coffee. Allison added several spoonfuls of sugar and a bit of milk to her coffee before turning around to face the men as they sat at the cramped table Bobby had settled in the kitchen near his wall of telephones labeled with different agencies.

"Do either of you know where Sam and Addie are?" she asked before she took a tentative sip of the hot bitter liquid in her cup. "I check the spare room for Addie, but she wasn't there."

"They went to get some breakfast," Bobby said. "They left about five minutes before the two of you woke up."

"They should be back soon," Dean said, "and it's a good thing too because I'm starving." Allison laughed quietly as she walked over to the table and sat her coffee cup down on the table.

"When aren't you starving?" she asked before she headed towards the door and stepped out onto the porch only to gasp quietly at the cold air.

"Hey, where you going?" Dean asked as he took in her sock clad feet and jacketless torso.

"Nowhere," she said simply as she looked at him and tried not to shiver at the cold that washed over her. She had forgotten they were in South Dakota at the end of November. There was even a light dusting of snow on the ground, nothing heavy but enough to put a frosty look to everything outside. She stepped back inside and walked into the library, refusing to look at either Bobby or Dean as she blushed slightly at her mistake. Dean chuckled before he took a gulp from his cup and followed her into the library.

"Were you planning on leaving your footprints in the snow out there?" Dean asked with a grin as he watched Allison pull on her boots and refasten her sheath around her ankle.

"I forgot we were in South Dakota," she said with a smile of her own as she stood, looking up at Dean while she did so. "I'll be back in a second." She grabbed her jacket and Dean nodded.

"Where are you going anyway?" he asked as he watched her shrug on the thick black fabric and her smile widened as she looked at him.

"To get my bag out of the truck. Addie's was in the room upstairs, but it looks like she left mine in the truck," she said. "I don't know about you, but I don't feel like spending the day in yesterday's clothes." Dean smiled at her as she turned away from him and started towards the door. Dean went back into the kitchen, his smile still on his face and as Bobby watched him settle back into the chair Bobby raised his eyebrows.

He probably should have been bothered by the fact that Dean was letting whatever it was he had going on with Allison get in the way of the looming apocalypse; but the older hunter couldn't find it in him to feel that way. He knew that if there was a man out there that deserved at least a sliver of happiness in his life, it was Dean. The boy had been through hell his entire life, and literally went there. He had never seen Dean's eyes light up like they had when Allison had walked into the room and as he watched her simply pour a cup of coffee. If Bobby didn't know any better, he would have thought the boy was in love but then again there was a first time for everything.

* * *

Allison had climbed up into the back of the truck to get her bag when her cell phone, which was in her jacket pocket, started ringing. Sighing quietly, Allison paused and reached into her pocket and pulled out the small silver device. She flipped it open without bothering to look at the ID.

"Hello?" she asked as she reached and grabbed her bag before she started towards the tailgate.

"Allison?" a soft, aged, voice asked and Allison nearly tumbled out of the back of the truck when she heard the voice. Her bag slipped from her hand and her boots slipped on the metal of the tailgate and she fell with a loud 'bang' on the heavy metal. "Allison? Are you okay?" the old woman on the other end of the line asked and the young hunter blinked back the tears that lined her eyes.

"Yeah," she breathed. "I'm . . . I'm fine. I just . . . slipped." There was an awkward pause for a second and Allison vaguely heard the rumbling of the Impala's engine as it pulled up the drive. However, her eyes were focused on the gravel covered ground and on the voice that she hadn't heard in three years.

"I hope you didn't hurt yourself," the woman said, but Allison knew she didn't expect an answer. "How have you been?"

"Um, okay, you?" Allison asked, not really knowing what to say or why she was calling her. The woman on the other end of the line was Margaret Sharper, Kyle's mother, and it had been three years since Allison had talked to Margaret. Three years since Addison had called Margaret on Allison's behalf to tell her that there had been a terrible accident and that Kyle had died and that Allison had nearly died herself as she tried to save him. They had spoken almost two weeks after everything that had happened, and until that moment they hadn't spoken since.

"I've been better," Margaret said and Allison swallowed hard to dislodge the lump in her throat. "I . . . I don't . . . I don't know how to say this without sounding completely batty, but I need your help."

"My help?" Allison asked, her surprise ebbing away and concern taking its place.

"Kyle . . . when he left he told me that you and your sister were some sort of specialists," Margaret said. "That he was leaving to be with you because the only way the two of you could be together was if he started doing what you do."

"I'm sorry, but I'm not following," Allison said slowly before she heard the crunch of gravel and looked up to see a concerned looking Addison standing there with a frown on her face.

"You okay?" Addison mouthed and Allison shook her head negatively, which only made Addison's frown deepen.

"Kyle said that if ever anything strange happened to call one of you and that you'd come and help," Margaret said, her tone reluctant and doubtful. "I never thought I would ever call, especially after Kyle died, but I can't explain what's going on and . . . you're the first person I thought of."

"What's going on, Margaret?" Allison asked, her eyes firmly on Addison, and her sister had the exact reaction she expected. Addison's eyebrows rose practically to her hairline as her mouth dropped open and she looked just as shocked as Allison had when Margaret first spoke.

"Several people in town, my friends and others, are getting sick," Margaret said, "but it's not anything the doctor's can figure out. They're guessing its some form of pneumonia, but I'm not so sure. My friend Mable's husband just died from it and Mable said that the doctors were clueless as to what was wrong with him. No medicine was working to bring him around, and according to all the tests they ran he was perfectly fine. He just . . . died." Allison sighed quietly before she took a deep breath and nodded as she pursed her lips and readied herself for the words that were readying to come out.

"Okay, Margaret, Addie and I will be there as soon as we can," Allison said and Addison's mouth snapped shut as her shocked expression morphed into a glare. "We're in South Dakota, so, it's going to take us a little bit, but we'll try to be there by morning."

"Thank you, Allison," Margaret said and Allison hopped off the tailgate after finally getting the feeling back in her legs.

"You're welcome, Margaret. We'll see you soon." Margaret said good bye and Allison closed her phone before she grabbed her bag and closed the tailgate.

"What the hell, Allie!" Addison said as she started at her sister. "Why are we going to see that bitch?"

"It's a job," Allison said, not looking at Addison, as she started towards Bobby's house.

"Did you forget the way that she talked to you after Kyle died?" Addison asked as she quickly followed Allison into the house.

"Of course I haven't, and the only reason we're going is because something's going on. People are dying, Addie," Allison said as she walked into the house and turned around to look at her sister.

"What's going on?" Addison asked and Allison ran a hand through her hair and blinked away the tears that once again lined her eyes. She knew Addison hated Margaret for how she treated Allison after Kyle died and Margaret wasn't exactly one of Allison's favorite people either; however, people needed their help.

"I'll tell you when we leave," Allison said. "Right now I need a shower." Allison walked through the library, not bothering to cast a glance at Dean, Sam, and Bobby who were standing there watching the pair. Dean frowned as he watched Allison walk away before he looked at Addison.

"What's going on?" Dean asked and Addison sighed as she looked at Dean. She simply looked at him for several long seconds until she noticed anger and agitation slowly take over his face.

"We're leaving," Addison said and Dean's frown deepened.

"What? Why?" he asked and Sam looked at his brother briefly before he looked back at Addison.

"We got a job in Oklahoma," Addison said, "and it's not one you two should tag along for."

"Why not?" Sam asked and Addison looked at him.

"Because this one is going to be painfully personal for Allie," she said.

"All the more reason we should be there," Dean said firmly and all three of them looked at them. "Look, Addie, Sam and I know better than anyone what can happen when jobs are personal. Let us go with you and help you."

"It's not going to be up to me, Dean," Addison said. "It's going to be up to Allie." Dean nodded before he went upstairs, forgetting his breakfast and the ignoring the look Bobby sent him. He needed to talk to Allison, and he needed to talk to her now.

* * *

As the shower warmed up, Allison stared at her reflection in the mirror and sighed at the face she saw looking back at her. Gone was the happiness she felt when she woke up in Dean's arms. Gone was the light in her eyes that had somehow made its way back into her eyes over the last couple of weeks and stayed despite the news Dean and Sam had shared with them the night before. When she noticed the steam rising from the other side of the shower curtain, she stripped and climbed into the shower. She winced slightly at the hot temperature of the water, but she relished the fire across her skin.

She lathered shampoo into her hair, her mind blank, before she rinsed the heavy lather from her long locks and then applied the conditioner to her hair. Slowly she started washing her skin, which was a bright pink nearly red thanks to the heat of the water. After several minutes of washing, she felt a slight breeze, but ignored it as she ran the wash cloth across her skin and down her legs. She rinsed out her wash cloth and settled it on the soap dish before she slipped under the spraying water and rinsed the soap from her skin before she started to rinse the conditioner from her hair. It was then that the damn broke and a quiet sob escaped her lips as she fell back against the tiles and started to cry quietly. She raised her hands to her face and wiped at the water and her tears before she felt calloused hands on the soft skin of her waist. She bit back a scream as she raised her head and saw a totally naked Dean standing right in front of her.

"You trying to scorch your skin off?" he asked as he pulled her forward and with his left arm wrapped tightly around her, he reached forward with his left hand and turned the hot water off a bit and turned the cool knob up so the water was then lukewarm.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked. Her voice was thick with her roller coaster emotions. When Dean was close, the pain of the memories Margaret had brought to the service wasn't as bad and she could handle it with ease.

"I didn't want to wait for the shower," Dean said, grin on his lips as he pushed her wet hair from her face. The look on her face made it clear that she didn't believe him and his grin slipped from his lips. "Addie told us you're leaving," he said and Allison nodded.

"We got a job in Oklahoma," she said, suddenly fully aware that she was pressed tightly to Dean's completely naked body and her own body started to react to that realization.

"Sam and I are going with you," Dean said and Allison shook her head viciously.

"No," she said. "You guys have enough on your plate. I'm not going to take you away from that. You've got the world to save, remember?"

"Allie, please," Dean said as he pulled her even tighter to him. "The apocalypse isn't coming tomorrow, at least I don't think it is," he added and Allison rolled her eyes but smiled slightly anyway. "Addie said its personal and I'm not going to let you face whatever this is alone."

"Why? Why do you care so much, Dean?"

"Why do you care about me so much?" he asked, throwing her question back at her. The way he was looking at her and the fact that he asked her the same question, pretty much confirmed in her mind that he felt the same way about her that she felt about him.

"Because you are so . . . strong," she said softly, her hands sliding up his chest and grasping his face in her hands. "Even though you don't think too highly of yourself, Dean, you're amazing." The happiness was back and Allison had all but forgotten her conversation with Margaret. At that moment, all her focus was on Dean and the words that seemed to just flow from her lips without her really thinking them over. "I know we've only really known each other two weeks, but it seems like a lifetime and somehow over the last two weeks I've fallen in love with you." She spoke truthfully and from the heart, and Dean knew that. His face clearly displayed the shock he felt from her words and hearing them made his chest tighten and his heart oddly race.

"Allie . . .," he trailed off, unable to get the words out. He wanted so badly to tell her he felt the same way; but the words wouldn't come. He hoped that she could see the words in his eyes and as her thumbs caressed his cheeks and she smiled, he knew she did.

"I know, Dean," she whispered before she pulled his face down to hers and he pushed her backwards as their lips meant. Allison's back pressed against the cold tiles and the quickly cooling water cascaded down both their bodies.

Dean grasped her hips and lifted her slightly, which made Allison wrap her legs around his waist and allowing their most intimate parts to press against each other. She could feel his length slowly harden against her and her body was reacting to his lips and caresses as well. Dean's lips left hers and from her raised position against the shower wall, he kissed along her jaw and then his lips found her wet neck. Allison's nails dug into the flesh of Dean's back before her right hand moved to the back of his head and into his short hair that was now wet thanks to the water.

"Dean," she whimpered and he raised his lips from her neck and looked at her with hooded eyes. She leaned into him and caught his lips with hers in a slow kiss. As she pulled back, she bit his lower lip and tugged on it gently sending an electrical current straight to his length that was pressing tightly against her, begging for entrance. Her body was humming and ready for him and she slid a hand between their bodies before she shifted and grasped him tightly. She settled him at her entrance, but Dean stopped her.

"Allie, we're not covered," he said and Allison wanted to cry. She needed him. She wanted him, and she really didn't care at that moment, but she knew he was right. However, she was willing to rely on a 'method' she thought was stupid and to be safe she'd make a pit stop at a pharmacy.

"Just don't cum inside me," she panted as she licked her lips. "Pull out before you do."

"You sure?" he asked and Allison nodded.

"And I'm clean. You won't catch anything from me," she said and Dean rolled his eyes. He trusted her on that front and he knew he was clean thanks to regular testing.

"Not what I was worried about," he breathed as he leaned in and kissed her chastely. Her hand was gently tugging on him and he groaned against her lips.

"I'm sure, Dean," she said as she tugged him a little harder after he broke their kiss. Giving in Dean allowed her to guide him into her warm wet folds. They started breathing heavily as Dean held still, buried deep inside her while she was pressed firmly to the wall of the shower. Allison pushed her hips against Dean's as their eyes locked and Dean needed no further encouragement. It wasn't quick or rough, it was slow and deep. Despite the location and the need radiating off from each of them, the act was no longer sex between the two of them. They were making love and it would be a moment in time that neither would ever forget.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone! Sorry for the long wait. I got a new job and I haven't had that much time to write lately. So, I hope this extra long chapter makes up for the wait. Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Supernatural.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10

Dean looked at Allison who sat behind the wheel of the truck, gripping the steering wheel tightly. It was dark and the small Oklahoma town was quiet. Sam and Addison had stayed behind at the motel to check them in and get two rooms for the four of them. Addison had wanted to go along with Allison, but Dean insisted that he go with her especially since he now knew why Allison had been so upset a couple of days ago after she had gotten the phone call about the job.

He now knew a little bit about who Kyle was and who he had been to Allison, and in truth he was a little jealous but he also knew that his past was littered with women and he could only really remember the names of two. Until Allison they had been the only ones that meant anything to him, but they were distant memories now and he was concerned about the woman in front of him as she took slow deep breaths as she quietly readied herself to face the owner of the house they were parked in front of. The house had a porch light on and the large window was lit by light on the inside, but the curtains were closed and he couldn't see inside.

"Allie, you okay?" Dean asked quietly and Allison nodded as she finally let go of the steering wheel and unbuckled her seatbelt before she turned her eyes to Dean.

"Yeah, Dean, I'm okay," she said. "I'm just a little nervous."

"Don't be," Dean said. "I'll be right there with you." Allison smiled then and nodded before the two of them climbed out of the truck and headed up the walkway. Once they reached the door, Dean rang the doorbell while Allison stood at his side. He sent a look her way just as the door swung open. Dean turned his eyes ahead and saw an petite older woman with graying brown hair and aged eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses.

"Allison, you're here," she said softly before she pushed the screen door open and looked at Dean with a small frown as the two of them walked inside.

"Hell, Margaret," Allison said as Margaret closed the door. "This is my friend Dean. He and his brother, Sam, are . . . they do what Addie and I do and they've come to help us." Margaret nodded before she looked at Dean once more and settled her eyes back on Allison.

"Where is Addison?" Margaret asked.

"She and Sam went to the motel to get our rooms," Allison said. "It's late and I really didn't think that you'd want a whole bunch of people in the house." Margaret nodded again before she led them into the living room and gestured for them to sit down. Dean could feel the slight tension between the two women, but he acted as though he didn't.

"Would either of you like something to drink?" Margaret offered and Dean shook his head.

"No thank you, ma'am," Dean said and Margaret sat down on the arm chair across from the sofa Dean and Allison sat on. "Allison told us what you told her, but I do have a few questions."

"I'll try to answer them," Margaret said as she adjusted her glasses and looked between the two of them.

"Do you know how long it takes for this . . . sickness to run its course?" Dean asked and Margaret sighed.

"A week, I think," Margaret said. "Carl, Mable's husband, started feeling sick last Sunday after church. Mable thought it was a bug of some kind, but when he got worse the next day she took him to the hospital. By Friday he was in a coma and he died the day I called Allison."

"It is a week," Allison said and Dean looked at her. "She called Sunday morning." Dean nodded and looked back at Margaret who was yet again looking between the two of them with a curious expression on her face. "Who else has died from this mysterious sickness?"

"Three others and four more people are in the hospital," Margaret said. Dean and Allison continued with their questioning until they had all the information they were going to get out of Margaret. "I wish there was more I could tell you," Margaret said, thirty minutes after Dean and Allison arrived.

"You gave us enough to start with," Allison said as she and Dean stood from the sofa. "We'll let you know when we stop it." Margaret nodded as she too stood. The three of them walked to the front door, but Margaret reached out and grabbed Allison's arm. Allison stiffened and looked to her left, her light eyes meeting Margaret's brown.

"Can I talk to you a moment, Allison?" she asked and Dean turned around to look at the pair just as Margaret turned her eyes to him and lowered her hand from Allison's arm. "Alone," she said and Dean looked at Allison and she nodded at him to let him know it was okay.

"I'll wait in the truck," he said and Allison handed him the keys. With an encouraging look, he left the house and Allison sighed quietly as she turned around to face Margaret.

"I know you were dreading coming here, and I can't say that I blame you," Margaret said. "I wasn't very kind the last time we talked."

"You were grieving, Margaret, and Kyle died because of me," Allison said. "You were right to be angry." Margaret sighed at the young woman's expression and the guilt that had been eating at her for the last three years rose completely to the surface.

"Allison, it wasn't your fault that Kyle died," Margaret said and Allison frowned. "Kyle _loved _you, and he gave up everything to be with you because he loved you so much."

"I loved him too, and shouldn't have let him stay with us," Allison said. "I should have told him to go back home the second I opened the motel room door and saw him standing there."

"He wouldn't have listened, Allison," Margaret said with a small, sad smile on her face. "Believe me, I tried. Kyle chose to follow you. He chose to . . . to do what you do. It was no one's fault he died, and you nearly died yourself. I shouldn't have said what I did to you that day, and I'm sorry." Allison sighed quietly as tears lined her eyes and she was seriously getting tired of crying. It seemed like all she ever did was cry any more. Margaret pulled Allison into her arms and hugged her tight. Allison hugged her back just as tight. After several seconds, they pulled apart and Margaret and Allison laughed lightly as Allison wiped at her damp face.

"Thanks," Allison said. That was all Allison could come up with, but Margaret seemed to understand what she meant all the same. "I should get going. We had a long drive and if we're going to be any good tomorrow, we all need to get some sleep." Margaret nodded and the two said their good-byes before Allison left. Despite the chill in the air, Dean wasn't waiting inside the truck like she had been expecting. He was standing on the curb, leaning back against the truck with his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket as he looked towards the house. Allison drew her jacket around her and closed the distance between them. When she reached him, Dean stood straight and looked down at her.

"You okay?" he asked and she smiled at his concern.

"Yeah, I'm okay," she said. "That wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be." Dean sighed quietly in relief before he pulled her close and kissed her forehead. Allison took a deep breath, breathing in Dean's scent as she closed her eyes and her body relaxed on instinct against his.

"You want me to drive?" he asked into her hair and she nodded as she pulled back.

"If you can handle her," she said with a smile and Dean smirked as spun the keys to the old truck in his right hand.

"Sweetheart, you know I can," he said and Allison rolled her eyes as he opened the passenger door for her and she climbed in.

She had been tense from the moment Margaret had called two days earlier and now that the moment she had been dreading had come and gone she was exhausted and she closed her eyes as she rested her forehead against the cool glass of the window. After Dean started up the truck, put it in gear, and started down the road, he reached over and encased Allison's left hand in his right. However, when she didn't respond he glanced at her only to smile as his eyes returned to the road. She was in the truck for not even five minutes and she was already asleep.

* * *

Addison sighed quietly as she sank down on to the curb of the sidewalk that lined the rooms of the motel they had checked into. The room had felt stuffy and confining after she had showered and tried to watch some mindless television. She couldn't relax because her mind was with her twin and her imagination was running a bit wild with what was happening while Allison and Dean were with Margaret. Addison had never officially met the older woman, she really had no desire to, but the conversation that they had shared was very unpleasant. She was pulling her coat around her body a little tighter when she heard a door open.

She looked over her right shoulder only to see Sam leaving his and Dean's room before he walked down the sidewalk and to a car waiting in the shadows. Addison frowned as she saw a young woman step into the limited light by the car. Sam and the woman were talking and Addison didn't like the smirk that graced the woman's lips. The way the light was shining on her face made her look almost sinister and a shiver ran up Addison's spine that wasn't from the cold. Quick to her feet, Addison marched as quietly as she could down the sidewalk and up to the whispering couple.

"Sam?" Addison questioned and she saw Sam's shoulders stiffen as the woman looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Sam turned around and looked at her. "Who's this?"

"She's the friend I was telling you about," Sam said and Addison's frowned returned.

"The one that's helping you track Lilith?" Addison asked before she looked back at the woman.

"Come on, Sam," the woman said, choosing to ignore Addison's question. Sam sighed and glanced at the other brunette before he looked back at Addison.

"I'll be back in a little while, Addie," Sam said as Addison's eyes returned to his, "and I need you to do me a favor."

"What?" she asked not liking the feeling his words brought. She wasn't sure what was going on, but she didn't like the vibe the woman gave off. It was familiar and . . . dark.

"You can't tell Dean, or Allie, that she was here," Sam said and Addison gave him a look.

"Why not?"

"They don't exactly get along and even though he's not so against her anymore, she's not his favorite person; and Allie will tell him she was here if you told her."

"That's a lame excuse, Sam. Tell me the real reason why you don't want your brother to know she was here," Addison said and Sam stepped closer to her, his hands rising to rest on her shoulders.

"Please, Addie," Sam said and she sighed as she glanced at the woman to see her smirking again and Addison shot her a quick glare before she pursed her lips and looked back at Sam.

"Fine, but I want to know what's going on," she said and Sam lowered his hands from her shoulders. He didn't say anything, only nodded, before he and the woman climbed into the car she had drove up in. As the car drove out of the motel lot, Addison wrapped her arms around her waist as a frown once again made its way across her face. Something wasn't right about that woman and the way Sam was acting. She could just feel it, and she didn't like it. She didn't like it one bit.

* * *

The following morning, Allison had gotten up early and climbed into the shower before Addison had even stirred. Dressed in a black pencil skirt and soft blue button up that would be covered by her fitted suit jacket, Allison was putting the finishing touches on her makeup and tightened the high ponytail she had pulled her hair into. When Dean had been attempting to carry her into the motel room, she had woken up and they put together a plan before parting for the night and going to bed. They were going to pose as CDC agents at the hospital while Sam and Addison were going to do the same, but talk to the families of the people that were either sick or that had already died.

"Allie, do I have to take my piercing out?" Addison questioned from the bathroom and Allison smiled as she walked towards the open bathroom door. Addison was dressed similarly to Allison only Addison was wearing black slacks and a dark red blouse. On her head was the very realistic dark brown shoulder blade length wig that Addison wore on occasion, especially when she hadn't been able to get her hair done. She was wearing it that morning to hide the blue streaks in her hair and if it wasn't for the piercing in her eyebrow one would think she was her sister. "It's bad enough that I'm wearing this wig, and it might close before I get the chance to put it back in."

"I think you'll be fine," Allison said. "I don't think anyone will really notice it if you comb your hair just right." Addison smiled at Allison before she picked up their hairbrush and a knock sounded at the door.

"That's probably Dean," Addison said and Allison nodded.

"Call if you find out anything," Allison said.

"I will, and you too, okay?" Addison asked and Allison nodded again.

"Yeah," Allison said as she started to turn away, but stopped and looked back at her sister. "This feels weird." Addison paused in her hair brushing and looked at Allison.

"What feels weird?"

"Leaving you behind and going to the hospital. I'm used to it being you at my side when we're doing the leg work," Allison said with a furrowed brow and Addison smiled.

"I know, right?" Addison asked and there was another knock on the door, a little firmer and louder than the first. Allison rolled her eyes while Addison laughed. "Good luck."

"Thanks," Allison said before she walked away from the bathroom door and grabbed her suit jacket from where she had draped it on the back of the chair at the table. She opened the door just as Dean raised his hand to knock again and she smiled at his scowl. "Morning," she said and Dean cleared his throat as he lowered his hand and adjusted his tie.

"Hey," he said. "Ready?" She held the door open with her foot as she pulled on her suit jacket.

"Almost, come in," she said and Dean put his hand on the door, allowing her to step away. He followed her inside and closed the door. "I just have to get my jacket and I'll be good to go."

Dean watched her walk over to the bed, the skirt hugging her hips and the black heels giving her added height and making her legs look long and lean. He was a little disappointed when the long dark coat hid her curves from his eyes, but when she turned around after grabbing her reading glasses from the bedside table. As he watched her put her glasses on, he smiled.

"What?" she asked as she glanced to the bathroom door, relieved to see that Addison was still tucked into the room. She hadn't told her sister about the shower confessions she had shared with Dean, and the look Dean was giving her would have led to questioning from her twin.

"Nothing, you're just . . . beautiful," he said still smiling and Allison blushed as she returned his smile with a small one of her own. "Let's go." Allison nodded and the pair left the room and headed towards the Impala.

Addison sighed quietly after she heard Allison and Dean leave the room before she looked at her reflection. She had stopped herself many times over the last twelve hours from telling Allison what had transpired with Sam the night before. Somehow, Sam had made it back before Dean and Allison and once again asked her not to say anything to Dean or Allison. When she asked if the woman had any leads on the demon she was supposedly helping him to find, he only told her that 'she was working on it.' She had also asked him what he had been doing with the woman, but he didn't answer and she made a decision then and there. Whatever feelings she knew she was starting to have for Sam, she was going to push them away.

Sam was a great guy, but she knew that something wasn't right. His desire for revenge against Lilith was understandable. She had held his brother's contract. She was the one who unleashed the Hellhounds on his brother. She was the one who was breaking seals and trying to set Lucifer free to start the apocalypse. Addison understood his motives completely because if she would have been in his shoes, she probably would have been just as blood thirsty. However, the secrets he was carrying wasn't something she wanted to get involved in. A knock sounded on the motel room door and she sighed as she turned away from the mirror and turned off the bathroom light before she made her way into the room. She just knew it was going to be a long day.

* * *

"And all their tests have come back negative?" Dean asked as he handed the medical files over to Allison who started to page through the file on top while Dean talked to the doctor in charge of the four patients currently in the hospital; all in various stages of the 'sickness.'

"That's what has us going in circles," the older doctor said as he ran a hand down his weathered and stress lined face. "We've ran every test possible, given them as many medication cocktails as we dare, but nothing seems to be working. It's like they're just going to sleep and dying. Nothing's wrong with any of them." Dean sighed quietly as he looked through the glass wall and at the patient who had been in the hospital the longest. Darren Solomon. He had slipped into a coma the day before, which meant they had less than forty-eight hours to try and stop whatever was happening and save everyone's lives.

"Is it okay if we take these? I'd like to review them with one of our partners that's currently talking to a few of the decedents' families," Allison said and the doctor nodded.

"Of course," he said.

"We'll be back, Doctor," Dean said as he pulled a card from the inner pocket of his suit jacket, "but if any of their conditions change or you find anything new, please call me." The doctor took Dean's car and nodded his head as he looked at it and then at Dean.

"I will, thank you," he said and Allison and Dean left the hospital. Dean was loosening his tie before they even reached the car and Allison was thinking over their conversation with the doctors. All of the victims that had died were over sixty, and the latest victim to sleep into a coma was in his mid fifties; however, the other three that were in the hospital were between Allison and Dean's age.

"Do you have any idea what this could be?" Allison asked as she glanced at Dean and he sighed as he pulled his tie from around his neck and stopped next to the Impala with Allison stopping right next to him, her hip resting against the car.

"Not really," Dean said as he stuffed his tie into his jacket pocket and Allison took a deep breath before she pushed her glasses up into her slicked back hair. "Hopefully, Addie and Sam are coming out better than we did. Maybe they can get a common thread between the victims."

"Maybe," Allison said. As far as they could tell they were along in the parking garage and after a quick glance around them, Dean put his hands on Allison's waist and pulled her close. She laughed lightly and silently wished her hands weren't full so she could wrap her arms around him in return. They smiled at each other and Dean's hands caressed her body over her clothes and Allison shivered slightly when she felt the heat of his gentle hands seep through her clothes. "We're on a job, Dean," she said quietly as she pulled her head back from his descending lips.

"True, but we got nothing right now and we can't really do anything until-," Dean's words were cut off by the ringing of his cell phone. He groaned as he pressed his forehead against her. Allison laughed again as his right hand left her waist and pulled his phone from his jacket before he raised his head and brought the phone to his ear. "Yeah?" he questioned, his green eyes focused on Allison's face. "We just finished up at the hospital, and didn't get much more information than we already know," he paused before he sighed and nodded his head though Addison or Sam couldn't see him. "All right, we'll meet you at the motel." He hung up and stepped back from Allison. "That was Sam, they think they might have a link."

"Great," Allison said before she turned away from Dean and walked around the hood of the Impala. They climbed into the car and were on their way back to the motel to meet their siblings.

* * *

"Looks like we beat them back," Dean said with a grin and Allison looked at him briefly before she rolled her eyes and got out of the car. "What?" he asked as he followed her out and she smiled at him.

"I know that grin, Dean Winchester, and no," she said through her smile before she started towards his and Sam's room.

"No what?" Dean questioned as he quickly followed her and pulled out the key to the motel room. They came to a stop outside the door and she looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Dean's grin was back as he slowly licked his lips and moved a little closer to her. "Okay, we won't go that far, but a little kissing never hurt anyone," he said as he discretely slid the key into the lock and turned it as he kissed Allison gently. The files were tucked into her left arm and she raised her free right hand up to the side of Dean's face as he pushed open the door and pulled her inside, slamming the door behind them. Allison giggled against his lips as he ripped the files from her grasp and tossed them on the table before he threw his left arm around her and crashed her body to his as their lips battled.

"Dean," a gravelly voice said, making Allison gasp as she pulled away from Dean, but Dean kept her close and hidden from the source of the voice as he looked over his right shoulder. Dean sighed heavily before he looked down at Allison and gave her a tight lipped smile.

"Don't worry, I know him," Dean said dryly before his grip loosened on the woman in his arms and he took her right hand with his left as he turned around to face the man in the trench coat that stood between the double beds. Allison looked at the man with a frown. His blue eyes settled on her, and a look of contemplation took over his features. "Cas, what the hell are you doing here?" Dean asked and the angel looked away from the brunette at Dean's side for a second before his eyes returned to Allison.

"You shouldn't be here," Castiel said quietly as he took a step around the bed, his eyes still focused on Allison. "It is too soon." Allison frowned as she looked away from Castiel to Dean who looked just as confused as she was.

"Cas?" Dean questioned and Castiel finally looked away from Allison and at Dean, a small frown on his face. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing," Castiel said as he glanced at Allison. "It is not important."

"Okay," Dean said slowly. "What are you doing here?"

"You're wasting your time here. The cycle will end after the seventh death in the, and there is nothing you can do to stop it from happening. The source of the sickness is dormant and will not reactivate," Castiel said. The coldness in his tone didn't really surprise Allison, and she remained silent. Dean had told her the angels he had met were dicks, but that he had hope that Castiel was a little different. However, he didn't seem so different to Allison.

"What do you mean we can't stop it?" Allison asked as she let go of Dean's hand and stepped closer to the trench coat wearing angel. "We're just supposed to step back and let the people in the hospital die?"

"They're souls have been marked by dark and ancient magic," Castiel said, his steely eyes hard as he looked at her. "There is no way to reverse the spell." Dean's frown returned as he looked away from both Castiel and Allison and to the carpeted floor.

"Well, if we can't save them, then we can go after the witch that put the spell on them. Stop her from doing this again," Allison said.

"It is not that simple, Allison," Castiel said and Allison's retort died in throat as he said her name. They certainly hadn't been introduced, and the only reason she knew who he was because Dean had told her about him and Dean hadn't seen Castiel in weeks, so, he hadn't told him about her.

"It's Lilith, isn't it?" Dean suddenly asked, making both of them look at him. "This was a seal." Castiel's answer was a small nod in Dean's direction.

"Move on," Castiel said and Dean let out a frustrated sigh just as Sam and Addison walked in the room. Allison looked at Addison, whose smile slipped from her face when she saw the look on Allison's face. Allison heard a fluttering behind her and she turned around only to find Castiel gone and the four of them alone in the room.

"What the hell happened?" Sam asked and Dean scoffed before he shared a look with Allison and returned his eyes to his brother.

"You're going to want to sit down."


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone. I'm so sorry for the delay in posting. My life got a little hectic and I had zero time to finish this chapter. Thanks for reading, and please let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Supernatural.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11

Allison and Addison laid in their beds, the quiet of the room only interrupted by the gentle sounds of their breathing. Despite the late hour, neither was asleep but pretending to be for the other's benefit. It wasn't until Allison let out a heavy sigh that Addison realized her sister wasn't asleep either. "Allie," Addison said and Allison turned her head to look at her sister in the dark room.

"Yeah?" she asked and Addison sat up on her bed before she turned the soft light on that rested on the nightstand in between their beds. Allison closed her eyes for a second before she blinked and sat up, mirroring her sister's position on the bed next to her.

"You know we can follow Sam and Dean around anymore," Addison said. "With that angel showing up, they've obviously more important things to be doing. I think in the morning, we should say good bye." Even though Allison hated the thought of saying good bye to Dean, she knew her sister was right. They could keep in touch and maybe meet up along the road again. It wasn't like they would never see each other again, unless something unthinkable happened.

"You're right," Allison said quietly. "In the morning we'll back up and hit the road. Get back to normal, right?"

"Why do you sound like I just told you your dog died or something?" Addison asked, not liking the expression on her sister's tired face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Allison said as she started to lay back down, but Addison wasn't going to let her sister off that easily. Climbing from her own bed, she was quick to settle on her sister's bed.

"It's not nothing, Allie, what's going on?" Allison sighed as she looked at Addison before she sat up and tucked her loose hair behind her ears.

"I'm in love with him, Addie," Allison said softly and Addison smiled before she put her hand over Allison's that rested on her blanket covered knee.

"Tell me something I don't know," Addison said and Allison gave her sister a weak smile.

"He loves me back," she said and Addison laughed quietly.

"Sorry, knew that too," Addison said and Allison frowned.

"How?" she asked.

"The fact that the man can't be in the same room with you without staring at you and grinning like an idiot," Addison said.

"He never does that," Allison said, her frown still in place and Addison pulled her hand back as she laughed and nodded her head.

"Yes he does, you've just never noticed and he catches himself after a few seconds and puts that mask of indifference back on his face," Addison said and Allison smiled. "I know it won't be easy, Allie; especially since you've gotten used to being around him all the time, but we can't tag along for forever."

"I know," Allison said, nodding, and Addison ran her hand through her messy short hair.

"Plus, the world is pretty much screwed if Dean can't stop the apocalypse. I really don't think he needs a lot of distractions right now." Allison gave her a look and Addison quickly back peddled. "I'm not saying you're distraction him, Allie, I just mean that if we're working with him and we go in hot somewhere he's going to be splitting his focus between you and the job."

"And I would be doing the exact same thing," Allison said. "I know. It happened with Kyle, and it will most certainly happen with Dean. Especially since I know what he's up against."

"It's not like you guys won't be able to talk . . . or hook up on occasion." Allison laughed before she hit her sister with a pillow and Addison laughed in return. "Let's get some sleep, huh?" Addison asked and Allison nodded while Addison climbed from Allison's bed and settled back on her own. Allison sighed quietly as she laid back down, pulling the covers over her shoulders as she turned on her side with her back to her sister. She just hoped that after they left in the morning that they reunited with the boys sooner rather than later.

* * *

It was barely seven in the morning when knocking on the door woke both Sam and Dean from the little sleep they had actually gotten. Sam sighed as he ran his hand through his hair before he stood from the bed and grabbed his jeans that he had draped over the foot of the bed. He tugged them on just as another knock sounded and he started fastening them as he walked to the door while Dean put a pillow over the top of his head as he was desperate for a few more minutes of sleep. Sam cautiously opened the door only to open it a little quicker when he saw Allison standing on the other side.

"Hey, everything okay?" he asked as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and Allison nodded as she glanced at Dean's bed behind Sam before returning her eyes to Sam.

"Yeah, everything's fine," she said as she slid her hands into the back pockets of the dark jeans she was wearing. "However, Addie and I are leaving."

"What?" Sam asked with a frown and Dean was suddenly fully awake. He sat up and squinted and looked towards the open door. Out of the corner of her eye Allison noticed Dean's movement and she looked at him just as he threw the covers back and started walking towards the door dressed only in a t-shirt and his boxers.

"What do you mean you're leaving?" Dean asked. His deep voice was still heavy with sleep. Sam looked between his brother and Allison before he decided to give them a minute.

"Um, I'm going to go say good bye to Addie," Sam said as he brushed past Allison and barefoot he made his way towards Allison and Addison's room. Dean reached out and grasped Allison's left wrist before he pulled her into the room and closed the door. Without the benefit of the open door, the room was dim because the curtains were closed but they could see each other well enough.

"Dean, you know Addie and I can't follow you and Sam around forever," she said, using a variation of Addison's line from the night before. "You and Sam have a lot to do, and we'll only get in the way."

"We can use your help," he said and she nodded.

"And we're always just a phone call away. You ever need anything, call me and I'll be there," she said. She pulled her wrist from Dean's grasp and raised both her hands to his face before she ran her thumbs along his stubble covered cheeks. "It's not good bye, Dean, it's . . . it's more like see you later. I love you; so, don't go thinking you can get rid of me that easy." He sighed quietly before he brought his hands to her upper waist and pulled her close as he leaned down and kissed her softly. Allison's left hand left his face and moved to back of his head as she slowly returned his kiss. The kiss ended far too soon for her liking, but Dean pressed his forehead to hers just to stay close to her for another few moments.

"Allie," he said softly as he lifted his head and her hands found his chest while his right moved to her face. "Be careful, okay?" he asked, his eyes saying more than his words.

"I will so long as you are," she said and Dean nodded as he lowered his hand from her face and wrapped her up in his arms. "Dean, I know we're not exactly the average couple and I know you enjoy flirting with anything in a skirt, which I don't mind at all so long as you don't act on it. Promise me you won't."

"I won't," he promised before he kissed her once more. The door to the room opened as they kissed and Sam looked at the couple for a second before he cleared his throat, breaking them apart. Dean glanced over Allison's head and at his brother before he returned his eyes to Allison.

"Later," she said quietly with a small smile and he nodded.

"Later," he said back and Allison slipped from his arms. She turned around and smiled at Sam before she hugged him good bye and left the room, closing the door behind her.

"Addie said to tell you good bye," Sam said after a few silent seconds and Dean nodded before he turned around and started to go through his bag.

"Let's get some breakfast and hit the road," Dean said as he pulled some clothes from his bag and started to the bathroom. He needed a shower and a few minutes to himself. Sam knew that and let his brother go. The first couple of days apart from the girls were going to be interesting; he just hoped Dean wasn't too aggravating.

_

* * *

_

Two Months Later

"Ow, Allie, seriously," Addison cried as Allison let her flop down onto the sofa in Chris' living room.

"Quit being such a baby," Allison said a little sharper than she intended as she put the two bags she had also lugged into the house on the floor next to the sofa. Addison simply rolled her eyes at her sister as she propped her cast covered left leg onto the sofa, wincing as the movement pulled on her bruised ribs. It had been a long drive from North Carolina to Iowa, and it hadn't been the smoothest of journeys. Chris chuckled at the exchange between the two as Allison practically flopped into the arm chair ready to sleep for days after driving practically non-stop.

"You look worse than we thought, Addie," Chris said as he looked to the shorter haired brunette who was sporting a black eye and split lip to go along with her broken left leg. He glanced at Allison who didn't look much better than her sister. She was sporting a deep bruise on her left cheek judging by the way she rolled her right shoulder it was still sore days after the severe dislocation had been righted.

"Sort of happens when a vamp throws you down a long flight of concrete steps," Addison said as she laid her head back against the sofa, closed her eyes and sighed.

"What possessed you two to take on a small coven on your own? Why didn't you call Baker, he was in the area?" Chris asked and it was Allison's turn to sigh.

"When we scoped it out, we thought there was only three and we've taken four together before without a problem," Allison said as she turned her tired eyes to the old hunter. "We weren't counting on their being six."

"They only got the upper hand for a second though," Addison said as she opened her eyes and smiled at Chris. "Gotta love pellets filled with dead man's blood." Chris smiled at the mentioning of his old trick and nodded his head.

"Where's Emily?" Allison asked.

"Market," Chris said. "She wanted to stock up on your favorites. She won't be much longer." Addison wasn't going to be hunting anytime soon thanks to the severity of the break, so, the girls had decided on a mini vacation until she was healed; which meant the duo had about eight weeks to kill and decided to spend the time with Chris and Emily.

"I hope you guys aren't going to too much trouble," Allison said and Chris shook his head as he sent a smile her way.

"Nothing's ever a trouble where you girls are concerned," Chris said and before anyone could say anything else, Allison's ringtone echoed throughout the room. Hastily, Allison pulled the ringing device from her pocket and smiled when she saw the name on the screen.

"Cover your ears, Chris, it's about to get mushy in here. Dean's calling," Addison said and Allison sent a mock glare her sister's way before she stood from her seat while Addison laughed. Chris chuckled as Allison walked out of the living room and onto the porch as she brought her phone to her ear.

"Hey," she said as she sat down on the porch swing. It had been almost a week since she had last talked to Dean, and she was excited to finally hear his voice.

"Hey," he said back quietly.

"Why are you whispering?" she asked back in a whisper and Dean chuckled. She heard movement on the other end before the sound of a door closing.

"Sam's sleeping. I didn't want to wake him," Dean said and Allison smiled.

"Aw, that's sweet," she said and she could just picture him rolling his eyes.

"Whatever, Allie," he said back but she could hear the smile that was on his face in his tone.

"So, where are you guys?" she asked.

"Taking pit stop in Illinois on our way to Iowa for a job," Dean said and Allison sat a little straighter.

"Where in Iowa?" she asked.

"Uh, Bedford, I think," Dean said and Allison's smile was back.

"That's only an hour and a half from where I'm at," Allison said happily.

"Where are you?"

"Chris'," she said. "Addie's and my last job didn't go so well. Addie's laid up for at least two months with a severely broken leg and deep rib contusions. It was not a fun ride getting her here let me tell you."

"Is she okay?" Dean asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, she's fine. She's complaining about every little thing, so, she'll be right as rain soon enough."

"How about you? Did you get hurt?"

"Not as bad as Addie," she assured him. "I ended up with a dislocated shoulder and that's still pretty sore, but other than that I got a bruise on my cheek and a few aching muscles. I'll live to see another day." There was a silence between the pair for a moment, but it didn't last long. "So, when do you think you'll make it to Bedford?"

"Probably early tomorrow afternoon," Dean said. "Why?"

"Could you use another pair of hands?" Allison asked.

"I thought you said Addie was laid up?" Allison laughed and shook her head as she started swinging the swing gently.

"She is, but I'm not," Allison said.

"You should rest while you can, Allie."

"And miss an opportunity to see you . . . and Sam?" Dean chuckled at her lame attempt to add his brother into question. Allison laughed with him before she sighed. "Dean, we haven't seen each other in over a month. We'll be less than two hours apart. You can't tell me that you don't want to see me."

"That I can't," he said heavily.

"How about I start making my way to Bedford around noon and you can call me and tell me where to meet you? We'll meet up and you can fill me in on what you know about the case so far."

"All right," he said after several beats and Allison smiled just as she saw Emily's car coming up the drive.

"Okay," she said as she stood. "I'll see you tomorrow. I've got to help Emily bring in some groceries."

"I'll see you tomorrow," Dean repeated her words.

"I love you," she said even though she knew he wouldn't say it back. However, it didn't bother her like it should. She knew he loved her, he just couldn't say the words just yet.

"Bye Allie," he said and they ended the call. Allison went down the porch steps with a new spring in her step. Addison wouldn't be happy that she was leaving her behind, but there was no way that Allison was going to let the opportunity to spend some time with Dean slip away; even though most of the time was going to be spent on a case. At least they would be in the same room.

* * *

Allison had been right in her assumption about how Addison took the news of Allison leaving for a while to help the guys with a case in nearby Bedford. She had waited until breakfast to tell Addison that she was going to help the guys and the colorful words that escaped her sister's lips. Addison hadn't been upset that Allison was going on a job; she was upset because she was being left behind. It had taken an hour for Allison to finally leave Chris' house after telling Addison she was leaving and as she pulled her truck up next to Dean's Impala in the parking lot of the small diner they agreed to meet at, she let out a heavy breath.

Her heart was racing in her chest as she killed the engine and pulled her keys from the ignition. The Impala was empty, so, she figured the boys were already inside. After running a slightly shaking hand through her hair, she adjusted her jacket and headed for the door. She stepped inside and offered a smile to the waitress behind the counter that looked up as the bell dinged above the door before her light eyes scanned the room and found Dean already standing from his seat in the booth he shared with Sam.

Dean took her in as he stood from his seat and she looked good. However, she looked a little thinner than she had been when he last saw her and she looked tired. The bruise on her cheek marred her otherwise flawless and slightly pale complexion. She was just as beautiful as ever. Their eyes caught and her smile grew into a truly genuine smile as she walked as casually as she could muster to him. Dean smirked as she headed his way and sighed as she wrapped her arms around him. Dean returned her embrace and placed a kiss on top of her head.

"Hey," he said and she smiled once more as she raised her head from his cotton shirt and looked up at him.

"Hey," she said back when their eyes met. It took all of her will power to not jump up and wrap her legs around him before kissing him senseless in the middle of the diner. Dean chuckled, winked, and licked his lips as they pulled apart before he slid back into his seat in the booth. Clearly he knew what she was thinking and Allison just rolled her eyes as she shrugged off her jacket and looked at Sam. "Hi Sam," she said as she took the seat on the bench next to Dean and settled her coat on the bench between them.

"Hi," Sam said. "Dean told me Addie got hurt pretty bad. Is she going to be okay?"

"She's going to be fine," Allison said and made to continue only to stop when the waitress from behind the counter brought over a glass of water to her with a smile.

"Hi," the waitress said kindly and Allison turned her smile to her. "These boys didn't wait for you to order," she chided with a look at the boys before settling her eyes back on Allison. "Do you know what you'd like?"

"I'll have whatever he ordered," Allison said, pointing at Sam, and the waitress smiled before she nodded and went back around the counter.

"How do you know that you want what Sam ordered? What if you want what I ordered?" Dean asked and Allison looked at him before she looked at Sam.

"Cob salad?" Allison asked and Sam suppressed a grin as he gave her a curt nod and watched as she turned her eyes to Dean. "I'm in a salad mood, not a bacon cheeseburger extra bacon kind of mood."

"How do you know that's what I ordered?" Dean asked with a frown while Sam was quietly chuckling to him.

"All right," came the waitress's voice, drawing their eyes to her, "we've got two cob salads and a bacon cheeseburger, extra bacon." She put the plates down in front of their respective owners before flashing a smile and going to check on her other tables. Allison simply looked at Dean with an 'I told you so' expression on her face which made him scowl as he picked up his hamburger.

"It was a lucky guess," Dean said and Allison smiled as he looked away from her.

"I just know you," Allison said before she leaned in to kiss his cheek, but he turned his head to look at her at the same time. Instead of her lips meeting his cheek, they caught his lips and after half a second Allison pulled back in shock as she gasped quietly and looked at Dean with wide eyes. A strange sensation had rushed through her when her lips touched Dean's; it was like a light charge of electricity coursing through her veins and if Dean felt it too she couldn't tell.

"What's wrong? My breath bad or something?" he asked only cementing the fact that she knew he didn't feel the charge.

"N-no," she said, stumbling over the simple word as she shook her head negatively. "Just surprised me is all." She smiled at him to cover up the sudden uneasiness she felt and placed a kiss on the corner of his mouth only to once again feel the strange sensation. Dean smiled at her as she pulled away, but as he watched her start to eat her salad he knew something was off. "So, tell me about the case."


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone. Thank you all so much for your reviews and adds. I hope you like this chapter, and please let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Supernatural.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12

While Sam and Dean went the jail, posing as public defenders, talking to the latest man that had killed his wife; Allison was sitting in the boys' hotel room going over the information they had gathered so far, which wasn't much. She had just finished reading the last article when her cell phone rang. "Hello?" she said without looking at the ID as she stood from the chair she had been sitting in and stretched her back.

"Hey," came Dean's voice.

"Hey, what did you guys find out?" she asked.

"Well, the guy off'd his wife because a stripper told him to," Dean said as Allison was about to cross the room towards the bathroom and Allison stopped mid stride.

"Come again?" Allison asked and Dean chuckled.

"He was having a thing with a stripper named Jasmine," Dean said. "Apparently, she said they could be together forever if the guy got rid of his wife; and he's not the only one."

"The other men killed their wives because a stripper named Jasmine told them to?" Allison asked.

"Not exactly," Dean said and Allison's frown deepened. "They were all different women."

"Are they a gang or something?" she asked.

"We're going to the club tonight," he said with a smirk on his face even though Allison couldn't see it. However, she knew it was there.

"You're going where?" Allison asked and Dean chuckled.

"Relax, Allie," Dean said. "We're only going there to ask a few questions. You can meet us there if you want."

"Thanks, but I think I'll pass," she said as she continued on her way to the bathroom. "Tell me what you do know." Dean started telling her what Benson told them and what the other two guys divulged to him and Sam while she started brushing her teeth. He told her about the high levels of some 'love hormone' in the men's blood the corner found, and that they were going to talk to the owner of the strip club to see if he could give them information on the girls. It wasn't until he gave her the names of the strippers that she spoke. "Wait, what were their names again?" she asked after she rinsed the toothpaste from her mouth.

"Uh, Jasmine, Aurora, and Ariel," he said after a beat and Allison laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Disney movies weren't your thing as a kid, huh?" she asked and there was a pause on the other end.

"No . . . not really," he said.

"Dean, those names are Disney princesses from Aladdin, Sleeping Beauty, and The Little Mermaid," she said as she walked out of the bathroom and turned the light off behind her.

"Well, that tidbit of information is so helpful," Dean said sarcastically and Allison rolled her eyes.

"Don't get cute," she said dryly before she walked back over to the table. She had planned on lying down to get some sleep, but she knew that it was pointless now since her brain was processing the information Dean had given her. She had an idea of what they were dealing with, but she needed to get her father's book from the back of her truck to be sure. "Look, just call me if you get anything new out of the owner or if you and Sam use those brains of yours while you're there. Remember, look but don't touch."

"Why would I even look when I got the sexiest thing on two legs waiting for me back at the hotel?" Dean asked, attempting to be smooth, and Allison smiled at the effort.

"You're you, Dean, and I know you're going to look; and besides I'm not exactly evoking 'sex' at the moment."

"Really? What are you wearing?" Dean asked and Allison rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, dude, I'm right here," came Sam's voice in the background on the other end and Allison laughed, but answered Dean's question.

"A pair of sweat pants and one of your t-shirts that I stole from your bag," she said and she heard Dean's gentle sigh as he parked the Impala.

"We shouldn't be long," Dean said. "Wait up."

"Planned on it," she said. "Love you," she added before they ended the call. She wasn't sure why she felt the need to tell Dean that she loved him every chance she had. However, she knew that since his mother's death when he was four, he probably didn't hear those words and that in itself was a good enough reason for her.

Tossing her cell phone on the bed she was intending on sharing with Dean that night, she sat down and pulled on her boots before grabbing the room key and the keys to her truck from the table. Deciding to forgo her jacket since she was only going to be outside for a moment, she left the hotel and went out to the parking lot. Hopping into the back of the truck she hunched down and walked to the back of the covered bed. She unlocked one of the three tool cases that served as her and Addison's weapons and research items storage boxes. Finding the book she needed with relative ease, she pulled it from its place before scooting out of the truck and back onto the pavement of the parking lot. Once the truck was securely locked, she turned around and went back inside. She had a lot of reading to do and it was going to be a long night.

* * *

"This siren could be anyone," Dean said as he drove the Impala back to the hotel with Sam riding at his side.

"I know, Dean," Sam said with a sigh.

"How are we going to figure out who the hell the siren is?" Dean asked and Sam looked at his brother. He was too tired to think too much of anything at that moment and all he wanted to do was crawl into bed and get some sleep. The pounding music at the strip club had only brought a headache on to his sleep depraved brain.

"Dean, could we wait and talk this over after we get some sleep?" Sam asked. "I can barely even think right now."

"All right, Sammy," Dean said heavily just as they pulled into the lot. Dean parked his car next to Allison's truck and the duo made their way inside. Dean had tried to call Allison after Bobby and Sam's little revelation to see if she knew anything about sirens, but Allison hadn't answered her phone. It had taken them longer than he expected and part of him was worried, but the more sensible part of his brain wasn't. Allison could handle herself just as well as Sam and he could, and there should have been no reason for him to be worried.

"Looks like Allie was busy," Sam said as he opened the door to their room and Dean followed him inside to see the brunette lying back awkwardly against the headboard of Dean's bed with Sam's laptop settled on her lap and her fingers still poised on the keys. Pieces of paper were scattered on the bed along with a book he knew she must have gotten out of her truck. Dean closed the door and walked over to the bed, picking up a couple of the pages with Allison's neat script smattered all over them.

"Seems like she knew what we were dealing with before we did," Dean said and Allison started awake, gasping as she did so, alarming both men and making their eyes move to her. "You okay?" Dean asked when he saw her wince as she sat up and craned her neck.

"Fine," she said before she looked at Sam and held up his laptop to him. Frowning, Sam walked over and took the computer from her hands. "It's got to be a siren," she said not really waiting to hear what they had found out. "It's the only thing that really fits and the only way to kill it is 'with a bronze dagger covered the blood of a sailor under the siren's song.'"

"Bobby and Sam came to the same conclusion, except for the how to kill it part," Dean said. "We hadn't gotten that far yet."

"Glad I could help," she said before she slid down the bed and turned on her side before wrapping her arms around a pillow. Dean chuckled and looked up at Sam who put his computer down on the table and gestured towards the bathroom.

"I'm going to shower and change," he said and Dean nodded as he loosened his tie and gathered the papers and book from the bed before setting them on the table next to Sam's computer.

"Hey," he said as he sat down on the bed and Allison opened her eyes and looked at him from her curled up position. "Don't you want to actually crawl under the covers?"

"Not really," she said before she closed her eyes again, which made Dean sigh before he reached out and tucked some of her hair behind her ear. Allison opened her eyes and frowned when she saw Dean's face. She sat up and moved closer to him, causing him to right himself as she settled herself right next to him. "What's wrong?" she asked and he shook his head.

"Nothing," he said as he loosened his tie and pulled it from around his neck.

"Hey, don't lie to me, Dean," she said gently. "Talk to me. I know you like to keep things to yourself, but you don't have to. Not with me."

"Now you sound like Sammy," Dean said as he stood up and shrugged out of his jacket. Allison frowned and quickly climbed from the bed before moving over to him and standing in front of him, her hands on his chest.

"Dean, seriously," she said as she looked up at him and he looked down at her hands before he looked at her face.

"I don't know, Allie," he said heavily, "something's just bugging me about this case. How are we going to know who the siren is if she could be anyone?"

"Well, since it can read minds it might already know we're here. Especially since you guys have gone to the club. If it was there, it probably spotted you guys a mile away. You could have already met it," she said as she slid her hands down his chest and rested them on his waist as she looked up at him.

"How does she put these guys under her 'song'?" Dean asked.

"It's some sort of chemical so it could be through any number of ways; but since these guys hook up with it repeatedly I'm going to guess sex is probably the main way it uses." Dean made a face.

"Ugh, like a supernatural STD?" he asked and Allison laughed.

"Yeah, like a supernatural STD," she said as she rolled her eyes and shook her head before she placed a kiss on his chin.

"I thought you were tired," he said as he tossed his jacket and tie towards the chair by the table before he settled his arms around her and pulled her close. With Sam in the shower he didn't want to talk about the case anymore.

"Not so much anymore," she said. "Since I'm wide awake now, what should we do?" Dean grinned before he leaned in and kissed her firmly. As Allison started to return his kiss the same electrical like sensation washed through her, but it wasn't painful. She wasn't sure what it was exactly, but in a way she sort of liked it. Deciding she was just going to ignore the sensation, she lost herself in Dean's talented lips.

Allison raised her right hand from his waist and danced her fingers along Dean's jaw before she rested her hand on his face. Dean wrapped her into his arms and with relative ease; he hoisted her from the floor. Instinctively, Allison's legs went around Dean's waist and he walked with her in his arms over to the bed before tumbling down onto the mattress. He was careful to keep most of his weight off of her and never broke the kiss as she giggled against his lips while her hand moved into his short hair.

Dean chuckled into the kiss as well, but the movement of her lips only allowed him to deepen the already passionate kiss. Clothes were loosened and hands were exploring when a throat clearing broke the two apart. Dean raised his head and Allison tilted her head back slightly on the bed to see Sam standing there in a pair of black sweats and a gray t-shirt, his hair wet and a grin on his face.

"Do you guys want me to get a separate room or something?" Sam asked and the couple looked at each other. Dean raised his eyebrows and gave her a look that clearly said he was game, but Allison didn't want Sam to get another room. She didn't want to put him out because she decided to tag along. The duo could wait until after the case to continue their night.

"No, it's okay, Sam. We're good," she said while she looked at Dean and her man pouted; he actually pouted at her; while Sam laughed. "I'll make it up to you," she whispered into Dean's ear.

"Promise?" he asked as he raised his head back slightly and looked down at her with raised eyebrows and a smirk on his face. She smiled and ran her hand along his cheek and nodded.

"I promise."

* * *

The three of them slept in the following morning before going to lunch. After talking to Bobby, Dean and Sam then left Allison to her own devices while they went to the corner to get the blood samples from the guys that had killed their wives that she had kept. Since they had already played the FBI card on the doctor, she let them at it. It wasn't until much later in the day that she got a call from Dean, that she knew something wasn't right.

"Allie, is Sam with you?" Dean asked and she frowned.

"No," she said. "Isn't he with you?"

"I left him back at the hospital with the doc to the get the blood sample and went back to the club with Nick, but Sam's not answering his phone," Dean said and Allison's frown only deepened.

"Okay, back up, who's Nick?" she asked.

"Oh, right, I didn't call you because I've been with him all evening," Dean said. "He's with the FBI."

"What?" she asked and she heard Dean chuckle.

"Don't worry, Bobby played our superior. We're good," he said, but Allison still wasn't satisfied.

"Are you sure that he's FBI?" Allison asked.

"Allie, he's not a hunter."

"Still," she said not liking the uneasy feeling she had in her stomach.

"Relax, Allie," Dean said. "I'm going to try calling Sam again. I think I got a lead on the siren. I think it's the doc." At those words Allison's thoughts were taken from the supposed FBI agent and to Sam.

"Then, he could be in trouble," Allison said.

"I know that's why I'm trying to get a hold of him," Dean said. "Call me if he gets there in the next few minutes."

"Okay," she said and Dean ended the call without saying good bye. Frowning, Allison pulled her phone from her ear and shook her head as she sat it down on the table. She was seriously wondering why she had even bothered coming on the job since the guys weren't letting her do much of anything other than research and tidy up after them once they left. Since she hadn't showered since the morning before, Allison decided to take one to help her thoughts come together.

* * *

After her shower, she was getting dressed in the bathroom and she heard Sam's voice fill the room before a loud ruckus. Dressed in a t-shirt and jeans, she rushed out of the room with her hair still wet only to see Sam throw his suit jacket on the floor and run his hand through his hair. "Everything okay?" she asked and Sam sighed as he looked at her.

"No," he said tightly. "Dean thinks the doctor is the siren, but she's not."

"You sure about that?" she asked and Sam looked at her.

"I was just _with her_, Allie."

"Too much information," she interrupted as she raised her hands in front of her, but Sam pressed on as if she hadn't even spoke.

"I'm fine," he said firmly. "I'm not in lust with her or anything like that. Hell, I could care less if I see her tomorrow." That made her raise her eyebrows in surprise. Sam wasn't the love 'em and leave 'em type at all. Maybe Dean had rubbed off on him more than she thought. Obviously, the doctor wasn't the siren. Sam wouldn't be acting the way he was if she was. "She's not the siren,"

"Yeah, I'm going to agree with you on that," she said before she went back into the bathroom to grab her hair brush and hair tie she left on the counter. "Where is Dean?"

"He's going to get Nick and they're going to stake out the doctor," he said and Allison nodded as she brushed her hair and pulled it up into a high ponytail.

"All right," she said. "How about you change and the two of us go and get something to eat. I'm starving." Sam smiled at her words and nodded.

"I could eat," he said and she smirked.

"I bet you could. You worked off lunch with the doctor," she said and Sam rolled his eyes.

"You're spending too much time with Dean," he said as he moved to his duffle bag and Allison picked up his suit jacket from the floor. She laughed as she fixed the dark blue fabric and draped it over the bed.

"That's funny. I was just thinking the same thing about you."


	13. Chapter 13

Hey everyone! Thank you for your reviews and adds. I hope you like this chapter. PLEASE let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Supernatural.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13

"Dean still not answering his phone?" Sam asked as he and Allison walked back to the hotel from the diner a few blocks away.

"No," Allison said with a sigh. "But if he doesn't call me back before we reached the hotel, I'm eating the pie I bought for him," she said pointedly as she slightly raised the brown paper bag in her hand and tucked her phone into her jacket pocket. Sam laughed and nodded his head in agreement as they entered the building.

They rode the elevator up in a comfortable silence and Sam let Allison exit off the elevator before following her down the hall. Sam slipped ahead of her and unlocked the door, opening it enough for her to go in and him to follow. Allison stopped short when she saw a man sitting on her and Dean's bed and she frowned only to have Sam gently push her to the side as he walked further into the room.

"Nick? What are you doing here?" Sam asked and the man's eyes flickered to Allison before he smirked. Suddenly, Dean seemed to come out of nowhere from Sam's left and slammed the door shut, holding his knife to Sam's throat. Allison tensed and her eyes widened as Sam struggled against his brother's hold. "Dean?" he questioned and Nick stood from the bed. Dean was obviously under the siren's spell and Nick was the siren. Allison didn't know what to do. She didn't have a bronze dagger and the silver knife in the sheath on her ankle was going to do no good against the siren. "I gotta tell ya, you're one butt ugly stripper," Sam said and Allison knew that she wasn't the only one that figured it out.

"Well, maybe," Nick said as he played with a flower in his fingers as he smiled at Sam. "But I got exactly what I wanted, I got Dean," he said.

"Dean," Sam said, still struggling against Dean's iron like hold, but Dean didn't budge.

"Dean, let him go," Allison said, hoping to break through the spell of the siren and get Dean to snap out of it. Dean raised his eyes to her, but there was no emotion in his eyes as they settled on her. "Fight it, Dean, this isn't you. You would never hurt Sam. Let him go." In her hopes to try and sway Dean from doing something he would always regret, she didn't pay attention Nick. A hand covered her mouth and an arm wrapped around her waist before a soft chuckle filled her ear.

"Sorry, sweetheart, but your pretty voice isn't going to do a thing to break lover boy from the spell he's under," Nick said softly in her ear and she struggled against him as he walked with her towards the pair and next to Dean. "Why don't you cut him, just a little, on his neck right there," Nick suggested to Dean, who then promptly sliced into Sam's neck. Sam groaned and Allison elbowed the Nick in the stomach, causing the siren to grunt and surprisingly relinquish his hold on her. She stumbled away from him and towards the bathroom door. She righted herself only to see him glare at her before another smirk played on his lips. "Dean's all mine now. There's nothing he won't do for me."

"You poisoned him," Sam ground out and Nick turned his eyes to him.

"No," Nick said his smile still in place. "I gave him what he needed and it wasn't some bitch in a g-string. That's what she's for," he said as he gestured towards Allison who glared at him while Sam grunted. "What he needed was you," he said looking at Sam, smirk still in place. "A little brother that looked up to him, that he could trust," he said as Allison subtly squatted to get the knife from her sheath. She really didn't care that the knife wouldn't actually kill the siren right then; all she wanted to do was incapacitate him enough to get Sam away from Dean. "And now he loves me. He'd do anything for me, and I gotta tell ya, that kind of devotion and watching someone kill for you is the best feeling in the world."

"Dean loves me, but he wouldn't kill his own brother for me if I asked him to, which I never would. Why would you ask someone to do that?" Allison asked and Nick's attention turned to her.

"How are you so sure he loves you, Allison?" he asked smoothly and avoiding her question. "Has he ever actually said those words to you?" Allison's stomach turned, but she didn't let it show on her face as she slowly stood, her knife hidden in her hand. "Remember, I've been inside his head. I know how he really feels, and I'm not so sure you're going to like it."

"You son of a bitch," she said before in one swift motion she flung the knife at him, hitting him right in the stomach. He stumbled back a bit and grimaced as he pulled the silver knife from his torso and sighed as he looked at it.

"That wasn't very nice," he said before he threw it back at her. Allison wasn't quick enough to dodge the knife completely and it lodge right into her left shoulder. She let out a scream as she collapsed against the wall, her right shoulder hitting the red wallpaper covered wall hard. She knew better than to pull the knife out then, she would bleed to death in a second if she did.

"Allie!" Sam cried and she righted herself as she growled in pain.

"I'm fine!" she snapped back as she turned her eyes to a smirking Nick and turned so her back was against the wall. She was pretty sure she had dislocated her shoulder when she hit the wall and the pain in both her shoulders was a little overwhelming. Nick just chuckled and returned his attention to Sam.

"I'll tell you what," Sam said heavily, "I have fought some nasty sons of bitches, but you are one needy pathetic loser."

"You won't feel that way in a minute," Nick said and Allison frowned.

Black spots were darkening the corners of her eyes, but she wasn't going to pass out. She struggled to remain conscious and with great effort attempted to move her right arm. Thankfully, she hadn't knocked it out again but it sure as hell felt like she did. She pushed herself from the wall just as Nick sprayed something into Sam's mouth. Knowing that Nick had just poisoned Sam, she was outnumbered and had no weapon that would kill the siren. She let herself fall back against the wall and sighed as she watched Sam's expression turn from disgust to fascination and admiration as he looked at Nick who gestured him closer.

"So, I know you two have a lot you want to get off your chests. So, why don't you discuss it and whoever survives can be with me forever," Nick said and Allison blinked furiously at the spots in her eyes as she looked at her shoulder only to see her jacket and shirt soaked with blood. She sighed as she slid down the wall and watched as Sam turned around to face Dean.

"Dean," she said weakly and he looked at her, his jaw tight. "You don't want to do this. Please . . . you're only going to hurt each other." From where she was sitting she could see the battle in Dean's eyes. He was trying to break free, but the siren's power was too strong and its hold was too tight. "Dean," she said again as he started to look away from her, but he didn't look at her. His eyes, and glare, were focused solely on Sam.

"I don't know when it happened," Dean said and Allison blinked back the tears of frustration and pain as she continued the battle to stay conscious. "Maybe when I was in hell. Maybe when I was staring right at you. But the Sam I knew, he's gone." Allison turned her heavy eyes to the boys as they started going back and forth.

"That so?" Sam asked, his eyes narrow.

"And it's not the demon blood or the psychic crap," Dean said and Allison frowned. "It's the little stuff. The lies. The secrets."

"Yeah," Sam said, sounding like he was bored. Sam wasn't acting like Sam and with Dean talking about demon blood and psychic abilities she was even more confused. "What secrets?"

"The phone calls with Ruby for one," Dean said and Allison had no idea who Ruby was.

"So I need your say so to make a phone call?" Sam asked.

"That's the point. You're hiding things from me. What else aren't you telling me?" Dean asked and Sam smirked.

"None of your business," he said and Dean shook his head.

"See what I mean," Dean ground out through clenched teeth. "We used to be in this together. We used to have each other's backs."

"You have Allie now don't you? She can have your back," Sam said and Allison, hearing her name, fought a little harder to stay awake even though it was getting damn near impossible for her to do so. She could feel the blood running down her body and pooling on the floor next to her. The fingers of her left hand were sticky with it.

"Allie's different, and you know it. We've fought together for a long time, side by side, now you're going off the reservation."

"Okay, look, you know why I didn't tell you about Ruby and how we're hunting down Lilith?" Sam asked and Dean looked at him expectantly. "Because you're too weak to go after her Dean. You're holding me back. I'm a better hunter than you are. Stronger. Smarter. I can take out demons you're too scared to go near."

"That's crap," Dean said quietly.

"You're too busy sitting around feeling sorry for yourself; whining about all the souls you tortured in hell. Boo hoo," Sam said mockingly. "When you're not doing that you're mooning over Allie and not focusing on what's in front of us. She's a problem." Suddenly, Dean threw the knife at Sam, breaking the window behind him after Sam ducked. Allison tired to get up, but failed as the boys continued to fight. As Dean rushed at Sam they broke through the door and cascaded into the hallway Allison finally succumbed to the darkness she had been fighting.

Dean stood up from the floor, groaning quietly as he righted himself and looked down at his brother, his eyes dark until he saw a red axe behind glass. Easily he broke the emergency glass away and pulled the axe from where it rested and slowly walked over to where Sam remained lying on the fallen door.

"Do it," Nick urged as he walked out into the hallway and Dean looked at him. "Do it for me, Dean." Sam looked up at Nick, confused, while Dean looked back down at his brother.

"Tell me again how weak I am, Sam," Dean said. "How I hold you back." Dean raised the axe to strike down his brother when suddenly the handle of the axe was grabbed in the air. Dean looked over his shoulder just as Bobby sunk a bronze dagger into the back of Dean's arm. Nick started to run away when he realized what was happening and Sam grew alarmed as Bobby moved away from Dean and started to follow Nick.

"No! No!" Sam shouted, but Bobby just threw the blood covered dagger at Nick, hitting him in the back. With the siren dead the spell over the boys came undone and Bobby turned around to look at them as they tried to get themselves together.

"Allie," Dean breathed when he remembered his girl inside the room. Dean charged inside as he lowered his hand from his arm and looked to the left to see Allison lying limply against the wall. "Allie!" Dean shouted as he ran over to her and the panic in his voice brought both Bobby and Sam into the room. "Allison," he said as he raised her head and felt for a pulse against her neck. Thankfully, her heart was still pounding but the beat was light against his fingers.

"What the hell happened?" Bobby asked as he saw the state Allison was in.

"The siren," Dean said as he ran his thumb along her cheek, but her eyes didn't open and he could hear her breathing was shallow. "I've got to get her to the hospital," he said before he hoisted her from the floor. Sam and Bobby nodded.

"Go, we'll take care of stuff here," Sam said and Dean quickly carried Allison out of the room. Forgoing the elevator, Dean raced down the stairs, adjusting his hold on Allison as he did so before he raced outside. His arm was killing him from where Bobby had sunk the knife in his arm, but he couldn't care less about himself right then. Allison was one of the most important people in his life, and he refused to let anything happen to her.

* * *

Allison slowly woke to the sound of a quiet beeping somewhere above her and to the left. She recognized the sound of course. It was a heart monitor and from the gentle pull on the skin of her chest, she knew the monitor was hooked up to her. The beeping steadily increased as she became more awake and the hand holding onto her right tightened as her eyes started to flutter open.

"Allie?" a deep voice questioned and she let out a relieved sigh as she fully opened her eyes and saw Dean sitting beside her, his forehead furrowed and his concern for her clear in his green eyes.

"Hey," she said and he let out a heavy sigh before he stood from the chair he was sitting in and looked down at her, pushing her hair from her forehead. "How long have I been here?"

"Not long. It's just past dawn," he said. "Addie wants to kill me by the way." Allison laughed quietly and if it wouldn't have been for the pain killers coursing through her body, she was pretty sure the slight pull on her shoulder would have hurt like a bitch. Dean smiled when he heard her soft laugh and that only cemented to him that she really was okay even though the doctors had already told him she was going to be fine. "She told me that I was lucky she couldn't drive or she would already be here and doing just that."

"Sounds like Addie," she said as she turned her hand in Dean's and ran her thumb along the back of his hand. "You okay?" she asked and Dean nodded.

"Don't worry about me, Allie, I'm fine," he said and she gave him a pointed look. "I'm serious. You're the one that's laid up in the hospital. I'm the last person you need to be worrying about right now."

"I'll be out of here in a few hours and we've had this talk before, Dean," she said. "You can't be strong and hold it together all the time. I know what Sam said while he was under the siren's spell hit hard, but I was confused by some of the stuff you said."

"Oh?" he questioned even though he knew what she was talking about.

"Yes," she said. "What did you mean by 'demon blood' and 'psychic crap' and who is Ruby?"

"It's complicated, Allie," Dean said and Allison sighed.

"If you haven't noticed, I got the time," she said, but Dean just shook his head.

"No, Allie," he said. "Some things are better left unsaid." Frustrated Allison, pulled her hand out of Dean's and turned away from him slightly. Even though she knew it had been lying, it had found what had become one of her greatest insecurities and it filled her head with doubt about how Dean truly felt about her. "Allie?" Dean asked with a frown as she turned away from him.

"Go away, Dean," she said weakly and his frown only deepened.

"You're pissed at me because I won't tell you about something that's between Sam and me?" he asked and Allison returned her blue eyes to his green and Dean was surprised to see the tears in her eyes.

"No, Dean, that's not why I'm upset. I'm upset because you don't trust me. You don't let me in, and when you finally do it's because I have to pry it out of you," she said. The heart monitor was beeping frantically as she spoke and the noise was annoying. "It's like I'm the only one that gives a damn about this relationship."

"There's more going on than us, Allie," Dean said and she sighed heavily as her head sank back against the stiff pillow behind her as her tear lined eyes focused on the foam tiled ceiling as she did her best to hold back her tears.

"I know that, Dean, God I know that, but right now; right at this moment; it's us we're talking about," she said. "We're not talking about the apocalypse or demons or anything else. We're talking about us." Dean made no reply and she swallowed the sudden lump in her throat as she kept her eyes focused on the ceiling. "Do you even want there to be an 'us'?" she questioned softly, hating the words the second they were out of her mouth but they had to be asked. She had to know if she wasn't just wasting what time on Earth she had left. She had to know if she was just setting herself up for a bigger heartbreak that she knew was going to be damn near impossible to recover from. She loved Dean far more than she should have, and it scared her to think that maybe he didn't feel as strongly about her as she did about him.

"What kind of questions is that?" Dean asked, his voice heavy and his eyes narrowed as he looked at her.

"One that I need an answer to," she said as she looked at him.

"Are you asking this because of what the siren said?" he asked, remembering the words 'Nick' has spoken to her. Sighing heavily for what felt like the thousandth time, Dean grasped her right hand firmly in his left as he leaned over the side of the bed and raised his right hand to her face, holding her eyes to his. "Allie, I want a lot of things that I'm not sure I'm ever going to get and I've never planned on anything because I've learned tomorrow's not promised." There was a deeper meaning to his words and she knew it.

"I'm scared too, Dean, but if when all this ends and we come out on top, I want the rest of my life to be with you. I just don't know if you really want the rest of yours to be with me," she said as she sat up, wincing slightly as her shoulder pulled. Dean's hand remained on her face and he didn't move back, so, her face was closer to his than it had been. Dean let out a slow breath as he leaned in and pressed his lips chastely to hers before he pressed his forehead against hers.

Sam was coming back into Allison's room with coffee in hand for himself and for Dean. Neither one of them had slept, both worried that she was going to wake up and neither of them would be awake for her. However, as he turned to enter the room he stopped at the doorway. Allison was sitting up and Dean was holding onto her, his forehead pressed against hers. Sam started to turn away to give them a bit of privacy, when Dean's voice kept him rooted where he stood.

"I love you, Allison."


	14. Chapter 14

Hey everyone! Thank you all very much for your reviews and adds. I'm glad you all liked the last chapter. Season Six premiers (in the U.S. at least) one month from today! I'm very excited to see where the series is going to go. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. PLEASE let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Supernatural.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14

Sam watched as Allison pulled her head back slightly and looked up at Dean with tear filled eyes and a bright smile on her face. He'd seen that look before, only he had been on the receiving end of it. She raised her right hand from where it rested in Dean's on the edge of the bed and rested her hand along Dean's jaw. She whispered something softly to him, and even though Sam couldn't hear it, he knew what she said before she pulled Dean's lips to hers. Sighing, Sam left the pair on their own and walked down the hallway, dumping both coffee cups into a trash can as he went. He found the waiting room on her floor and sank his tall frame down into one of the chairs in the deserted room. He pulled his cell phone out of his jacket pocket and dialed a now familiar number.

"Hello?" came Addison's sleep laced voice and he sighed softly once more.

"Hey, Addie, it's Sam," he said and he heard rustling on the other end of the line before a soft click.

"What's wrong? Is Allie okay?" she asked quickly and Sam nodded as he leaned forward slightly and rested his left elbow on his thigh while his right hand held the phone to his ear.

"She's fine," Sam said. "That's why I was calling. She's awake and seems to be doing okay." He heard Addison let out a heavy breath in relief and he could just see her shoulders slumping with the effort.

"Jeez, Sam, you're calling me at the butt crack of dawn. I thought something went wrong," she said and he winced. He had forgotten how early it was.

"Sorry, I just . . . wanted to let you know Allie was okay," he said.

"What's wrong, Sam?" Addison asked, frowning even though he couldn't see her.

"Nothing really," he said with a slight pause.

"I sense a 'but' in there somewhere," Addison said and Sam smiled before he chuckled quietly.

"No but," he said, "I guess I just wanted someone to talk to."

"I thought you said Allie was awake."

"She is, but Dean and her are having a moment," Sam said through a sigh as he sat back in the chair.

"They're having a moment?" she asked with a frown.

"Never mind," he said. "So, how's the leg?" Addison let Sam have the subject change and even though she wasn't on the best of terms with him, she decided to humor him. He sounded like he needed a friend just then.

* * *

Allison kissed Dean with as much force as she could manage, but thanks to the medicine she had pumping through her body it wasn't as powerful as she would have liked it to be. Dean took over the kiss, as he wrapped his left arm around her waist and pulled her as close as he could get to her. As her hand left his face and gripped at the collar of his shirt, slowly Dean ended the kiss and pulled away slightly but kept her in his arms.

"Hey," he said as he moved his right hand to her face, "what's with the tears?" he asked before he wiped the tears that had escaped from her eyes with the back of his fingers.

"Sorry," she said as she sniffed quietly and gave him a watery smile. "I don't know what's wrong with me," she breathed, the tingling sensation still humming through her from the strange sensation that had washed over her when they kissed. She wasn't sure what it was that passed between them, but Dean obviously didn't feel it, so, it couldn't have been anything terrible.

"I tell you I love you and you cry," he said with a grin, showing her the dimples she loved to see. "Not exactly the reaction I was going for." Allison rolled her eyes and laughed lightly as she shook her head.

"They're not tears of sadness you nincompoop," she said as she moved her hand to the back of his head and laced her fingers through his short hair.

"There's a word I haven't heard for a while," he said grinning cheekily again and she rolled her eyes once more before she pulled him in for another kiss, a kiss he happily obliged with. Their lips had barely connected when a throat clearing broke the two apart. Dean pulled away from her completely as he turned to the door, and Allison let her hand slide down his chest, along his arm and into his hand. He easily took her hand into his as both of them saw Bobby standing in the doorway.

"Good to see you awake, girl," Bobby said as he walked further into the room and smiled at Allison. "You gave an old man quite a scare."

"Sorry Bobby," she said and he shook his head as he looked at Dean, who shifted under Bobby's questioning gaze. "How'd you know to come?" she asked, wanting to break the strange tension that had settled in the room. Before Bobby could answer, Sam walked into the room. He looked at Allison and he could tell the smile on her face was forced as she looked at him. He knew she had heard what he said while he was under the sirens spell, and he knew that he would have a few things to clear up with her; just like he did with Dean.

"All it took was one phone call to find out that Nick wasn't really an agent," Bobby said as he looked between the three of them. "Them I understand, but you Allie?" he asked and she shrugged with her right shoulder before she laid back on the bed and absently itched at the IV in her arm.

"When can I get out of here?" she asked Dean as she looked up at him. "I hate hospitals." Dean smiled at her and forgetting the other two men were in the room, he softly pushed back her hair.

"I'll go tell your nurse you're awake, and she'll send in the doctor," he said before he raised his head and saw Bobby and Sam looking at him, each with smirks on their faces. Dean frowned as he looked between the two of them. "What?" he snapped and Allison held back a quiet laugh.

"You going soft on us, boy?" Bobby asked and Dean's frown only deepened, as he glanced at Allison who was smiling up at him from where she laid.

"What? No," Dean said and Bobby laughed before he smacked Dean's shoulder and the two of them left the room, leaving Allison and Sam alone. Clearing his throat awkwardly Sam pushed off from the wall and tucked his hands into the front pockets of his jeans before he slowly walked over to the side of Allison's bed. She turned her blue eyes up to his hazel and looked at him curiously.

"Allie, I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't mean the things I said about you. It was the siren's spell talking."

"You know, I read that the spell the siren puts you under brings some of your deepest hidden thoughts to the service," she said, and Sam sighed as he shook his head.

"Allie, I don't think you're a problem," he said and she laughed quietly.

"I'd be surprised if you didn't," she answered and he frowned. "You and Dean are supposed to stop this Lilith from rising Lucifer and bringing on the end of the world. The two of you have enough to deal with and then I come along with my crazy, but well meaning twin sister and break through whatever wall he created around himself and settled in. I know you think I'm trying to take Dean away from you, but that's the last thing I want to do."

"I don't think that, Allie," he said quickly as he shook his head again and pulled his hands from his pockets. "It's just . . . Dean's . . . he's never . . .,"

"He's never been the way he is with me with anyone ever before, and he's different with me than he is with you. He tells me things that you have to basically pry out of him," she said and he let out heavy sigh before he sat down on the side of her bed.

"Yeah," he said and she sighed softly as she turned her left hand over and held it out to him. Sam gave her a shaky smile before he took her hand into his.

"I've told Dean things that I have never told Addie, Sam," she confessed and he was a bit surprised. He knew Addison hadn't told Allison about Sam meeting up with Ruby, but he also knew that the Farrell twins kept very few secrets from each other; and he didn't take Allison for the secret keeping type. "The relationship we have is different than the ones we share with you and Addie."

"I know," he said quietly.

"He's still your brother, Sam; and I'm pretty sure that if it came down to him saving you or me, you'd win," she admitted.

"I don't know about that, Allie," Sam said, but Allison squeezed his hand silencing any further protest from him.

"I do," she said. "I could fight with Addie until we're blue in the face and we've even physically gone at it on more than one occasion, but family is family, Sam. You're all Dean has just like Addie is all I have. It doesn't matter if you two are at the complete opposite ends of the spectrum on things. You'll always find a way to meet in the middle."

"Thanks," Sam said softly and Allison frowned.

"For what?" she asked and he smiled.

"For not thinking I'm a complete ass."

"Oh, I still think you're an ass," she said and his eyebrows rose while Allison laughed, "and don't think you're off the hook just yet. While I'm working with you two, I see many trips for ice cream for you." Sam laughed and squeezed her hand while she joined him in his laughter.

"What'd we miss?" Dean asked as he took note of Sam sitting on Allison's bed and her hand in his much larger one while Bobby and him rejoined the pair in the room.

"Nothing," Allison said as Sam let go of her hand and stood from the bed. "Sam was apologizing and I was telling him he had a lot of groveling ahead of him." Dean grinned at Allison, but the smile slipped from his face slightly as he looked at his brother. Sam met Dean's gaze across the expansion of Allison's bed and an understanding passed between the two brothers. Neither met what they said, but silently neither one of them truly believed it.

* * *

Nearly a week later, Allison was still with Sam and Dean despite Addison's request for her to come back to Chris'. For some reason, Allison felt that she needed to stick with the Winchesters for a little while longer. Almost like she could sense something was going to happen; something that wasn't going to end well. They were settled in some dive dinner, and Allison had gone to the rest room while Sam was on the phone with Bobby and while Dean tried to get the jukebox to play. When it didn't work he returned to their table and his barely touched food.

"What's up?" Dean asked Sam as Sam hung up the phone and started typing on his lap top.

"Bobby found something in Wyoming," Sam said just as Allison returned to the table, taking her seat next to Dean's.

"A job?" Dean asked as he looked at her and grinned while he picked up his hamburger. She smiled back at him and stole one his fries from his plate.

She hadn't ordered anything because she wasn't really hungry she just wanted to get a rise out of Dean, but he did the opposite of what she was expecting when he pushed his plate slightly towards her and returned his eyes to his brother. She smiled to herself and mentally shook her head. Yeah, he loved her; there was no doubt about it now. Dean Winchester didn't share his food with anyone and if he was willing to share with her, he loved her enough to share.

"Maybe," Sam said, answering Dean's question, and Allison looked at him as continued typing on his laptop. "Small town no one's died in the last week and a half."

"That's so unusual?" Dean asked through a mouthful of hamburger.

"Yeah, in a small town it's not like a big city where there are more people and the probably of someone in the population dying every day is far greater," Allison chimed in and both of them looked at her with the same 'what the hell' expressions on their faces. "What?" she asked and Sam smiled and shook his head before his eyes went back to his computer.

"It's more how they're _not _dying," Sam said and Allison frowned. "One guy with terminal cancer strolls right out of hospice. Another guy gets capped by a mugger and walks away without a scratch."

"Capped in the ass?" Dean asked like it was a normal everyday question and Allison pushed away her smile.

"'Police say Mr. Jenkins was shot in the heart at pointblank range by a nine millimeter,'" Sam read from the article on his computer screen and Allison's eyes widened.

"And he's not a doughnut?" Dean asked through a mouthful of fries and Allison quietly echoed his thoughts.

"Locals are saying it's a miracle," Sam said.

"How?" Allison asked and the three of them looked at each other before Sam closed his laptop.

"It's got to be something nasty right? Like people making deals or something?" he asked.

"You think?" Dean asked.

"What else would it be?" Sam asked with a frown.

"I don't know," Dean said with yet another mouthful and Sam looked at Allison.

"I have no idea. I've never heard of anyone surviving a shot to the heart," Allison said and Sam sighed before he sat back and grabbed his laptop from the table.

"All right," he said. "Get that to go," he said to Dean and Dean remained sitting while Sam and Allison stood from the table, Sam pulling his bag over his shoulder and stopping when he noticed Dean hadn't moved. "What?" Sam asked and Allison knew what was coming. They'd been talking about it the last couple of nights after Sam had fallen asleep, and slowly Allison sat back down in her chair next to Dean.

"Sure you want us going with you?" Dean asked and Sam gave his brother a look as he glanced between Allison and Dean.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know, I don't wanna be holding you back," Dean said as he raised his hamburger towards his lips, "and having Allie around is a problem isn't it?"

"Dean," Allison said quietly, not wanting to have that particular discussion in the middle of a diner.

"Dude, I've told you a hundred times," Sam said tiredly, "that was the siren talking. Not me. Can we get pass this?" Dean sniffed and looked at Allison, who subtly reached under the table and put her hand on his left thigh, silently urging him to let go, at least for that moment. Sighing, Dean looked away from her and back at his brother before tossing his half eaten hamburger on his plate and wiping his hands.

"Yeah, we're passed it," Dean said and Allison withdrew her hand as she stood up with him and after putting some money on the table, the three of them left the diner. Sam headed towards the Impala with Dean following, but Allison caught his hand before they parted ways and she headed to her truck.

"I think when we get to Wyoming, we should get separate rooms for while we're there," Allison said and Dean frowned.

"What? Why? Sam's snoring finally getting to you?" he asked and she laughed quietly as she shook her head.

"No, I mean, you and I should get a room and Sam should get a room," she said and Dean's eyebrows rose yet again. "If we have a moment, together you and I can let off some that steam you've been building up for the past week."

"Sounds like the perfect plan to me," Dean said before he gripped her waist and pulled her close. Allison laughed quietly, but her laughter was soon silenced by Dean's lips crashing against hers. Their kiss didn't last long, because Allison pulled her lips from Dean's.

"Sam's waiting," she breathed and Dean sighed.

"Fine," he said as he relinquished his hold on her and Allison stepped back from him as she pulled the keys to her truck from her jacket pocket. Dean went to the Impala while Allison went to her truck and the smiles that were on their faces couldn't have been brighter.

* * *

They were half way to their destination and Allison was following the boys in her truck when her cell phone ringing cut through the music she had playing. After turning the radio down, Allison answered her phone without bothering to look at the ID since she was driving. "Hello?" she said.

"Allie, where are you?" came Addison's voice on the other end. Her sister sounded on edge, which had alarms going off in Allison's head.

"I'm on the interstate heading towards Greybull, Wyoming with the guys," she answered. "Why? Is something wrong?"

"What are you going there for?" Addison asked and Allison frowned.

"Addie, what's with the third degree? You know there's only one thing that has us move from point a to point b," Allison said.

"Allie, I'm serious. What type of job is it?"

"Well, we don't exactly know yet," Allison answered honestly.

"Tell me what you do know," Addison said.

"No one seems to be dying in town. A man was shot point blank in the heart and walked away like nothing happened. Sam thinks that people are making deals in the town," she said. Addison sighed heavily and Allison heard some clunking from the other end of the line. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to get downstairs without breaking my other leg," Addison said.

"Why?"

"So I can borrow Chris' car and follow after you guys."

"Addie, don't be ridiculous," Allison said. "You can't walk let alone drive, and if you did manage to get here, there's no way you can take part in any fight that goes down." Allison knew then why her sister had called her like she did. It was the same reason why Allison had been sticking with the guys. "Addie, I swear, I'll be careful. If anything goes down, I'll come out on top."

"I don't know, Allie, ever since you decided to work with the guys for a little while I can't shake this feeling," Addison admitted as she let out a huff and sat down on the stairs she was unsuccessfully trying to climb down.

"I've got it too, which is why I'm sticking with the guys. I can't let anything happen to Dean, Addie. I just can't."

"So, he finally said it, huh?" Allison laughed, thankful for the subject change, and quietly cursing herself for not telling her sister sooner. She had been leery about telling her, but Allison could hear the slight happiness in Addison's tone.

"How'd you know?"

"I just did," Addison said with a smile, remembering her conversation with Sam when he had called her waking her up at dawn. It had taken her a little while to realize what Sam had meant when he said that their siblings were having a moment, but when her brain was awake and she was able to process what he said. She knew then that Dean finally told Allison he loved her. Figures it took her almost dying for him to finally say it. "Since you won't listen to reason and insist on sticking them, please be careful."

"Don't worry, Addie. You're not going to get rid of me yet," Allison said and Addison smiled again.

"Good." Taking a deep breath Addison switched to Gaelic even though no one was around to hear what she was about to say. _"Be careful around Sam, Allie. I don't know why, but something is not complete right with Sam."_ Addison was surprised by her sister's words, but part of her wasn't. She had seen something in Sam's eyes when he had been under the siren's spell and it had been dark.

"_I don't think he'd hurt me, Addie, but I'll be on guard."_


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you all so much for your reviews and adds. Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. I've had a busy couple of weeks and no time to read through it and finish it until this morning. I hope you all like this chapter. PLEASE let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Supernatural.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 15

Once they reached Greybull, Sam climbed into Allison truck and the two of them went over to Mr. Jenkins' place while Dean went to the motel in town to get them a couple of rooms. "So, we're bloggers?" Allison confirmed as she pulled her truck up in front of the quaint looking house. Sam nodded and unbuckled his seatbelt that Allison instead he put on. There may not have been any seatbelts in the Impala but Allison wasn't about to let him get away with not wearing one while he was in her truck.

"Yeah," he said. "I figure it's the best way to get the guy talking."

"Adding a religious angle to it though? Doesn't that seem a bit . . . I don't know, wrong?" she questioned and Sam shrugged.

"Everyone around town is claiming all these people just sidestepping death are some sort of miracles," Sam reasoned. "I think it's really the only way it'll work." Allison sighed as she pulled her keys from the ignition and unbuckled her own seatbelt.

"All right. Let's get this over with," she said before she slid on her reading glasses and the duo climbed from her truck and headed towards the house. Allison rang the doorbell and smiled at the woman that answered the door. "Hi, Mrs. Jenkins?" Allie asked and the woman nodded her head, a small smile on her face.

"Yes," she said. "How can I help you?"

"I'm Allie West and this is my partner Sam Perry. We're bloggers for the site floored by the Lord dot com," Allison said through her smile. "We read about what happened to your husband, and we were hoping to speak with him for a posting on our site."

"Really?" Mrs. Jenkins asked as she looked between the duo and Allison nodded her head while Sam mirrored her action with a smile of his own. "Okay, um, come on in and I will get him for you. He's playing with our daughter right now," she said as Allison and Sam walked inside. She led them to a dining room table. "Please sit. Could I get you anything?" she asked and Allison shook her head.

"No, thank you. We're fine," she said and the woman nodded before she disappeared into the other room. Allison and Sam shared a look before Mr. Jenkins came into the room, smiling at the pair.

"Hi," he said. "My wife said you were bloggers."

"Yes, sir," Sam said as he nodded his head. "Floored by the Lord dot com," he continued using the name they had agreed on and that Allison had already given to Mrs. Jenkins. The man smiled and nodded his head as he looked between the pair. "Some of the people around town are saying that what happened to you was a miracle."

"It was. Plain as day," Mr. Jenkins said and Allison tilted her head to the side, her ponytail falling over her shoulder as she did so.

"How can you be so sure?" she asked and Mr. Jenkins looked at her.

"How else do you explain it?" he asked her with a shrug. "The doctor's can't. There's a bullet in my heart and it's pumping like a piston."

"How do you explain it?" Sam asked. Mr. Jenkins paused and looked into the other room he had come out of, and a little voice could be heard coming from the room as Mrs. Jenkins laughed lightly. Obviously, his daughter was in there and Allison's heart went out to the man when a regretful look came across his face.

"Look," he said as he looked away from the room and at his hands that rested on the table, "honestly, I was nobody's saint. Not exactly father of the year either. But when that guy shot me and I didn't bleed a drop, I just knew the Lord was giving me a second chance."

"That so?" Sam asked and Allison looked at him before she returned her eyes to Mr. Jenkins.

"I had this feeling, like angles were watching over me. I wouldn't expect you guys to understand," he said as he sat back and Allison looked back at Sam. The pair exchange a look, both of their minds instantly going to the member of their group that wasn't there before they returned their eyes to Mr. Jenkins.

"We can try," Allison said with a small smile and Mr. Jenkins looked at her, a small smile on his face in return.

"You wouldn't have happened to swung by a crossroads in the past week or so?" Sam asked and Mr. Jenkins looked at him with a frown.

"No," he said.

"Maybe you met someone," Sam said, "with black eyes or red."

"Who'd you guys say you were again?" Mr. Jenkins asked as he leaned forward on the table.

"Never mind," Sam said as the two started to stand.

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Jenkins," Allison said before she and Sam left the house and went out to her truck. "Well that was a waste of time," she said once they were safely in her truck and heading for the motel where they had left Dean to get their rooms. "He really had no idea what you were talking about."

"Okay, so, he didn't make a deal but what about the others?" Sam asked and Allison shrugged

"Looks like we've got some more leg work. Once we meet up with Dean we'll talk it over and divvy it up. There should be enough to keep us busy for a bit," she said and Sam nodded before he turned his eyes to the window and watched the scenery pass by. Allison glanced at him briefly before she kept her eyes on the road ahead. Sam seemed like he was a little more on edge since Dean had once again brought up what he had said while he was under the siren's spell, and for some reason she thought he seemed angrier now than from when she first met up with him and Dean all those months ago. However, Dean and him were going through a lot and both men had every reason in the world to be angry.

* * *

Dean, disappointedly, had only been able to get one room for the three of them to share and he had already brought their bags along with the bag Allison had given to him to take in up to the room. He had been bored sitting inside, so he had gone out to the car to wait. Dean had just turned off the radio of the Impala when he saw Allison's truck pull into the parking lot. He climbed out as she parked next to his car and he smiled when he saw she had put her reading glasses on. He liked it when she wore her hair up and had her glasses on. However, the forced smile that she greeted him with, he didn't like.

"What's the verdict on Jenkins?" Dean asked when they walked over to him.

"No deal making, no demons," Allison said. "We were thinking that we should talk to a few more of our miracle survivors. See if we can figure out exactly what they know, if anything." Dean looked at Sam and the younger Winchester scoffed quietly before he held out his hand.

"I'll make the rounds," he said. "You guys see if you can dig up any articles or find out exactly when the last person died around here." Dean grinned and sat the keys to the Impala in Sam's hand before he gently grabbed Allison's arm and started pulling her towards the motel. Allison laughed quietly as she followed Dean and looked up at him as they entered the building.

"So, what's with the rush?" she asked and Dean glanced at her as they waited for the elevator.

"They only had one room open," Dean said and the elevator dinged open before he pulled her into the confined space and hit the button for their floor. Somehow Allison found herself settled between the back wall of the elevator and Dean's broad body. "I thought if Sam could give us some time, we could work off that steam you were talking about," he said as his hands slid into her jacket and his thumbs rubbed along her t-shirt clad torso. Allison's breath caught in her throat and before she could respond, Dean's lips were on hers. The kiss didn't last long as the elevator doors dinged open once again and he quickly pulled her down the hall.

"Dean," she said softly, still slightly dazed from the beyond gentle kiss he had given her, but he just simply opened the door to the room and pulled her inside. She wasn't one for being manhandled, but when it was Dean doing the tugging and the pulling she didn't mind it so much. He closed the door and started to lean into her, but she put her hands on his shoulders, effectively halting his lips decent onto hers. He looked down at her, a frown on his face and she smiled up at him. "We just started the case, and Sam won't be gone for long. Right now is probably not the best time."

"Really?" he asked, sounding anything but happy, and he even seemed to pout at her. Allison laughed softly as she raised her hands to his face.

"Don't make that face, I can't be firm with you when you make that face," Allison said, which only made Dean pout more as his hands slid across her back. Sighing, Allison pulled Dean's face close to hers and kissed him chastely. "We both could use a shower. How about we kill two birds with one stone?" she suggested before she found herself lifted from the floor. Allison laughed as she wrapped her arms and legs around a grinning Dean before he carried her into the bathroom and kicked the door closed behind them.

* * *

Three and a half hours later, Allison was settled on her and Dean's bed paging through a newspaper she had purchased from the lobby while Dean was going through articles online. Dean glanced over his shoulder and at Allison. He smiled when he noticed she was once again wearing her glasses. Her hair was still slightly damp, but she had left it down and it fell over her shoulders and the fitted black t-shirt she was wearing over her dark jeans. Feeling his eyes on her, Allison looked up and smiled at him.

"What?" she asked as she lowered her knees from their bent position and Dean just shook his head as he sat back in his chair.

"Nothing," he said. "I'm just trying to figure how you can bend in the ways you can. That thing you do with your back, still kind of freaks me out." Allison scoffed before she threw a pillow at him that he easily caught while chuckling.

"Ass," she said with a smile and he gently tossed the pillow back at her.

"True, but you love me any way," he said and Allison put the pillow back in its place.

"That I do," she said smiling and Dean grinned before he returned his attention to the computer just in time for Sam to come into the room. Deana and Allison both looked at the door as he closed it behind him.

"Hey," Sam said and Allison folded up the paper and moved towards the edge of the bed.

"Anything?" Dean asked and Sam walked closer to them, looking between the pair as he started to speak.

"The cancer survivor was clinically dead," Sam said. "His wife pulled the plug and now he's taking her out for the 20th anniversary."

"Any sign of a deal with him?" Allison asked and Sam shook his head negatively.

"No," Sam said. "What about you guys? Did you find anyone dying around here?" Allison shook her head negatively. The paper she had bought didn't have any obituaries listed, which was a very odd thing to see.

"Not since Cole Griffith," Dean said as he turned his eyes to Sam's laptop. "He dropped ten days ago. It was the last death we could find."

"So, what are you thinking?" Sam asked.

"Well, maybe it is what the people say it is," Dean said as he stood and Allison watched him carefully. Since she had filled him in more on what Jenkins had told her and Sam, he seemed to start to doubt that what was going on the town was wrong.

"Miracles?" Sam asked skeptically before he settled himself in the seat Dean had just vacated. "Dean our experience when do miracles just happen?" Sam asked while Dean moved over to the coffee pot and the coffee Allison had made after their little tryst in the bathroom.

"Well there's no deals. There's no sceavy faith healers, I mean, these souls just ain't getting dragged into the light," Dean said.

"It's almost like there's no reaper," Allison said quietly making both men look at her.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked as he walked over to her and Allison looked between the two of them.

"Think about it," Allison said. "Reapers collect souls and take them into the light or send them wherever it is there supposed to go. If one's not around to take the souls then-"

"No body's dying," Dean finished for her and she nodded. "So, what, the local reaper's on strike? Playing the back nine? I don't know," he said before he took a drink of his coffee.

"Well, we can talk to somebody who might," Sam said and Allison looked at him.

"How?" Allison asked.

"Last I checked Huggy Bear ain't available," Dean said with a smirk.

"No, dude, the kid," Sam said.

"The kid? The kid's a doornail," Dean said.

"Exactly," Sam said and Allison stood from the bed.

"A séance," Allison said. "It makes sense," Allison continued and Dean frowned as he looked at her and she looked at him. "If he was the last one to die, he might have seen something."

"We have to talk to him," Sam said and Dean looked from his girlfriend to his brother before he looked at his coffee cup and raised it to his lips.

"This ought to be fun."

* * *

It was nearly midnight and the three of them were settled at Cole Griffith's grave. Sam was setting everything up and nearly had everything ready to start the ritual while Dean sat on a raised headstone paging through his dad's journal with Allison standing next to him. It was freezing outside and she was bundled up warmly in a heavy coat, scarf, and gloves.

"You sure this is going to work?" Dean asked Sam and Sam paused in what he was doing to look up at his brother from his squatting position.

"No," Sam said and Allison sighed quietly, "but if his spirit's around it should smoke him out." Dean sharply closed the journal and Sam looked up at him while Allison spoke.

"What?" she asked him as she moved so she was standing still at his side but more in front of him. Dean looked at her and then at his brother before looking back at her again.

"This job is jacked that's what," Dean said.

"How so?" Sam asked and Dean sighed softly as he looked out into the distance before looking back at his brother.

"You want me to gank a monster or torch a corpse, hey, let's light it up right; but this? If we fix this people are just going to start dropping dead. Good people," Dean said.

"Look," Sam said as he stood, "I don't want them to die either, Dean."

"None of us do," Allison said and Dean glanced at her before Sam continued.

"But there's a natural order," Sam said and Dean scoffed.

"You're kidding right?" Dean asked.

"What?" Sam asked and Allison frowned.

"You don't see the irony in that?" Dean asked. "I mean, you and me, we're like the poster boys of the unnatural order. All we do is ditch death."

"Yeah, but the normal rules don't really apply to us do they?" Sam asked and Allison looked to him, while Dean chuckled.

"We're no different than anybody else," Dean said sharply and Sam started to speak but stopped when he looked at Allison.

"We are _different_ Dean," he said stressing the word different so his brother knew what he was referring to and Dean did. Allison frowned once more, and she knew that Sam had changed what he had been about to say because she was there. Part of her was annoyed, but part of her understood. That was why she and Addison spoke in Gaelic, to each other sometimes. The Winchester boys had their secrets, just like everyone else did. "I know you like to think of yourself as Joe the Plummer, Dean, but you're not. Neither am I. The sooner you accept that the better off you're going to be." Dean let out a heavy sigh and looked up to the sky.

"Joe the Plummer was a douche," Dean said and Allison laughed quietly as she looked at him.

"You two going to help me finish this or what?" Sam asked and Allison nodded after she cleared her throat and Dean let out a heavy breath, the warm air making a puff cloud in front of him as he did so. He stood and Allison and him both took a step towards Sam when a voice called out, freezing them in their tracks.

"Hey!" a man said as he came up to them, wielding a large flash light. "What are you doing here?" he asked and Allison looked at Sam and Dean before she returned her eyes to the man.

"Uh, look just take it easy," Sam said as the man drew closer and shined his light down on the items Sam had set up for the ritual.

"What the hell is this?" he asked.

"Oh this, this is, this is not what it looks like," Dean said with a chuckle and the man looked at him skeptically.

"Really? Cause it looks like devil worship," the man said.

"What?" Dean asked. "No, no. This is not devil worship this, this is . . . this is, um, . . . I don't have a good answer," he said as he looked at Sam, who sighed.

"Look, we'll just leave. It'll be like we were never here," Allison said with a soft smile hoping to break the tension and the man turned his eyes to her, a smirk playing at his lips as he looked at her.

"You're not going anywhere, sweetheart," he said and Allison stiffened. Subtly, Dean reached forward and took Allison's left arm into his hand before he pulled her a little closer to him.

"We don't want any trouble," Sam said. "We'll just leave."

"No, you're not. You're not going anywhere ever again," he said with a pause as he started to walk closer, "Sam." Allison blinked in surprise that the man knew Sam's name while Sam stiffened and snarled slightly as the man turned his head to look at Dean and Allison his eyes going white in the process. Allison managed to stifle a gasp, while Dean's grip tightened on her arm.

"Alistair," Dean said coldly as the man's eyes returned to normal. "I thought you got deep fried extra crispy."

"No," the man said slowly. "Just the pediatrician I was riding. His wife's still looking for him. It's hilarious." Dean glared at the obvious demon and it took Allison all of two seconds to realize that this had been the very demon that had become part of her nightmare during the mare attack. The demon that Dean had been afraid would find out about her and Addison. "Looks like you've got yourself a nice little number, Dean," Alistair said with a smile before he waived his hand slightly and Allison was ripped from Dean's grasp and brought flush against the demon. She could feel the pressure of the demon's power around her and she couldn't move away from him no matter how hard she struggled.

"Allie," Dean said tightly before he took a step forward.

"Nuh, uh, uh," Alistair said as his left hand ran up Allison's back and grasped onto the back of her neck. "You wouldn't want me to snap her pretty little neck now would you, Dean?" Alistair asked, stopping Dean where he stood.

Dean was so angry that his body was practically shaking and Sam's posture nearly mirrored that of his older brother's. Allison tried to turn her head away from the man's face as he looked away from Dean and at her with a smile still on his face. His hand moved from the back of her neck to gently caress the right side of her face.

"Hmm," he said as Allison tried to pull away from his touch, but she couldn't. "I'm going to guess that your boyfriend didn't tell you what he did while he was away. Oh, how I wish I had more time to tell you all the glorious details," he said before the back of his fingers ran down her throat and glanced over her head at Dean, who was practically seething where he stood. "Sadly, I've got a hot date with death. Maybe next time we'll be able to have a bit of fun." With another wave of his hand, Allison went flying before she crashed into a tree effectively getting the wind knocked out of her and dark spots to fill her eyes.

"Allie!" Dean shouted but he remained where he stood when he saw her move and raise her hand to let him know she was okay. He looked at Alistair to find the man grinning at him, but before he could do anything Alistair waved his hand once more and set Dean flying. His head hit a tombstone as he landed and he was knocked out cold.

"Dean!" Sam shouted before looked at Alistair, his lips curling in disgust as he looked at the demon. Allison, still and struggling to catch her breath from her own hard landing, sat up and looked towards Sam and Alistair. She was just about to get up to help Sam or look for Dean when she saw Alistair try to fling Sam like he had herself and Den. However, Sam didn't so much as move an inch from where he stood.

"You're stronger, Sam," Alistair said and Allison managed to catch her breath as she stood from the snow covered ground and watched the scene in front of her unfold. "You've been solar flexing with your little slut?" Alistair asked and Allison frowned.

"You have no idea," Sam said before he waived his hand and suddenly Alistair was the one flying. Allison watched with wide eyes as Alistair was pinned to a nearby large tree and Sam raised his right hand with a look of determination on his face. However, before he could do whatever it was he was planning on doing; black smoke poured out of the man's mouth as Alistair left the body he had been possessing. Sam glared as the smoke whizzed past him and on shaking legs, Allison slowly walked back to where she had been standing before Alistair had grabbed her.

"Sam?" she questioned and Sam spun around, looking at her like a deer caught in the head lights. "Care to tell me how the hell you did that?"


	16. Chapter 16

Hello everyone! Thank you for the review and the adds. I hope you guys like this chapter. PLEASE let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Supernatural.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 16

"I . . . I . . .," Sam said quietly as he looked at her and she looked at him expectantly. Her back was aching from where she hit the tree and other than being a little wobbly on her feet, things were slowly coming together. She knew she saw what she saw and the look on Sam's face only confirmed it.

"You what, Sam?" she asked. "Because I swear I just saw you fling that demon across the cemetery and pin him to a tree."

"Allie," Sam said, but Dean's groaning saved him from having to answer. Allison looked behind her and at Dean as he struggled to sit up before she started towards him only to have Sam rush over and grab her arm. Allison looked up at Sam with a frown on her face. "Please, Allie, don't say anything to Dean."

"Why not?" she asked him as she jerked her arm from his grasp.

"Because he doesn't know," Sam said and Allison's frown only deepened.

"Well he should know," she said before she turned around to go to Dean, but Sam caught her arm again and that time he grabbed it harder.

"Allison, you can't tell him," he said and Allison stumbled as he jerked her arm and practically threw her body around to face him. She internally winced at the hold he had on her arm, but she didn't show it on her face. Her adrenaline after the encounter from the demon was still pumping, and suddenly she was angry at Sam. Angry at Sam because of whatever it was he was hiding, and angry at Sam for the death grip he had on her arm.

"And you're going to stop me from telling him?" she challenged once she had her balance again. "You may be bigger than me, Sam, but that doesn't mean I can't kick your ass now let go of me," she said as she shoved at his chest with her free arm and jerked her arm out of his grasp.

"He knows about it already, but he doesn't know exactly what I can do and I want to keep it that way." Allison heard Dean moving around, but his groans told her he wasn't all together yet.

"Why are you keeping this from him?" Allison asked.

"Because he wouldn't understand," Sam said quietly.

"If you talked to him, maybe he would," Allison said as she took a step backwards. "You know as well as I do that there's more to Dean than he lets the world see, Sam." With that she turned around and started towards Dean who was finally sitting up and resting his back against the very tombstone he hit. "Hey," she said softly as she squatted down and raised her right hand to his face.

"Hey," Dean said, his eyes barely opening. Dean knew he had taken a good knock to the head when he opened his eyes and he saw two Allison's looking back at him. He knew the girl with the identical face to his girlfriend was miles away and there was no way she would be looking at him with as much concern as Allison was.

"How you feeling?" she asked.

"Dizzy and sick to my stomach," he said and Allison sighed quietly as she lowered her hand.

"You could have a concussion," she said as she grabbed his right arm. "Come on, let's get you to the car."

"Alistair?" Dean questioned her as she helped him to his feet and Allison glanced over her shoulder at Sam, who was practically begging her with his eyes. She sighed softly and looked up at Dean.

"Gone," she said. "I got my bearings just in time to see him bail from the guy he was possessing." Allison hated lying to Dean, but in a way she wasn't really lying. She planned on telling him what she had seen, but she just knew right then probably wasn't the best time.

"Sam?" he asked and Allison pursed her lips.

"He's fine," she said before Dean was finally on his feet. He swayed a bit and Allison braced her body so she could hold his weight. "Take it easy," she said as she put her hand on his chest as she looked up at him. "Sam! A little help!" she called knowing she may have been able to hold him up, but she wouldn't be able to get him to the car. She looked towards where she had left the younger Winchester, and Sam stood from where he had been squatting to gather everything before he jogged over to where she stood with Dean. Allison didn't look at him. She returned her eyes to Dean, who didn't look so good. "I need you to help me get him to the car. I'm going to watch over him while you drive back to the motel."

"All right," Sam said quietly before he and Allison practically carried Dean to the Impala.

"Dean, you're going to ride in the backseat with me, okay?" she asked and Dean only nodded as they carefully helped him into the car. "Think you can get everything packed?" she asked, still not looking at Sam.

"Yeah, I'll pack it up and bring it to the car," he said and Allison nodded before she closed the car door and started to walk around only to have Sam grab her arm once more. She hissed as his hand found the tender spot of her arm that he had already grabbed several times that night and undoubtedly bruised after his last brutal grasp on her arm. Hearing her hiss of pain, Sam let go of her arm and she turned around to look at him.

"What, Sam?" she asked and he sighed.

"Look, Allie, I know you're pissed off at me right now but you have to understand where I'm coming from," Sam said.

"If I knew what it was you are exactly hiding, then maybe I could try and see it from your perspective; but since I have no idea how you were able to do what you did I don't have to understand anything," she said and it was her turn to sigh. "I don't want to fight with you, Sam, we're on a case and we need to be working together not be at each other's throats. When we're done here, I'm going to go back to Iowa and leave you and Dean on your own."

"Allie-," Sam started but Allison shook her head and turned completely to look at him.

"Dean will understand, Sam, and he won't fight me. However, I promise you if whatever it is you're doing causes him to get hurt in anyway, I won't hesitate to return the favor. I don't care if you're his brother. Count on it." With that, Allison turned on the heels on her feet before she walked around the trunk of the car and climbed in before she settled Dean's head on her lap. Sam sighed quietly as he watched Allison fuss over Dean before he turned around and went to get the stuff they had left behind.

He knew Allison meant what she said, and he hoped that what he was doing wouldn't lead to Dean getting hurt, but he was pretty sure that nothing was going to happen to his brother. He was doing what he was doing to get revenge for his brother, to kill Lilith. All would be right in the end. He was going to stop Lilith and he was going to get his revenge. No matter what it took; he was going to do it.

* * *

"Lay down and I'll get you a cool rag," Allison said as she helped Dean pull of his jacket before she settled him onto their bed.

He had started feeling less nauseous on the way back to the hotel as they road in the back while Sam drove, but his head was still pounding and he still felt a little dizzy if he moved too quickly. She tossed his jacket onto the chair as he sat down on the bed before he just laid back; leaving his feet settled on the floor; while Allison pulled off her own jacket and then went into the bathroom. She came out a second later with a cool damp rag in her hand. She smiled when she saw him and shook her head before she sat down on the bed next to him and reached over, gently pressing the cool rag on the place she knew he hit his head. He groaned quietly before he covered her hand with his and she took her hand away as she looked down at him.

After bringing everything inside, Sam had gotten a call from Bobby and left. He had yet to rejoin them, but Allison wasn't too concerned with him at the moment. She wasn't sure why she was so pissed off at him, but she was. However, she planned on keeping her promise to Sam for the moment. She had every intention of telling Dean what she witnessed in private after they finished the case and they parted ways.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked her, his deep voice rough as he opened his eyes slightly and looked at her.

"I'm fine, Dean," she said softly. "I'm more worried about you than anything else. Maybe we should take you to the hospital. Concussions are nothing to mess with."

"I'll be fine," Dean said as he closed his eyes and sighed softly before his right hand reached out slightly and clasped around her left. She looked down at their joined hands and watched as he slowly rubbed his thumb along on the palm of her hand. She smiled sadly before she turned her eyes back to his face.

"Dean?"

"Hmm?" he asked and Allison took a deep breath. At her pause, Dean opened his eyes slightly once more and looked up at her. He knew what she was going to say before she even said it, but he wanted her to ask. It wasn't exactly something he could just tell her, and he had absolutely no intention of telling her. He knew the second he did, their relationship would change.

"What . . . what did Alistair mean when he said that he bet you didn't tell me what you did while you were away? Was he talking about when you were in hell?" she asked softly.

"Yeah," Dean said slowly. The way he said that one simple world, Allison knew that if she pried they were likely to get into a fight like they had in the hospital. She didn't want to fight with Dean. She had already had an argument with Sam, and she didn't feel like having an argument with Dean.

"Should I add that to the list of things you will never tell me?" she asked him and his grip on her hand tightened while she sighed. "Hopefully one day you'll be able to tell me a few of the things on that list."

"I will, Allie, just . . .," he trailed off and she gave him a sad smile before she nodded.

"Not now, I know," she said before she leaned down and kissed his cheek gently as she pulled her hand from his. She stood up from the bed and went into the bathroom then to clear her head and to wash her face and her neck. She wanted to get the feel of that demon's hands off of her, but she had showered a few hours ago with Dean and another one wasn't really needed.

Dean sighed as he closed his eyes as he willed the pounding in his head and the guilt he felt in his gut away. He knew that in a way Allison had the right to know, especially given the situation they found themselves in, but he couldn't tell her. He just couldn't. The door opened, but he remained where he laid. He knew it was Sam since he hadn't heard Allison come out of the bathroom yet.

"How ya doing'?" Sam asked after he closed the door behind him and saw Dean lying on the bed with a rag pressed to his head.

"I'm in pain that's how I'm doing," Dean said and Allison turned off the faucet when she heard Sam's voice. She walked out then, drying her face with a towel.

"I think he has a concussion," she said and Sam glanced at her and gave her a tight lipped smile before he looked back at his brother.

"Do you want some aspirin?" Sam asked and Dean pulled himself upright with a groan.

"No thanks, House," Dean said and Sam laughed lightly while Allison put the towel down on the bathroom counter before going into the room and settling on the bed next to Dean, who settled his right hand behind her on the bed as he looked at Sam. "So demons, huh?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, so much for miracles," Sam said.

"What the hell happened with Alistair? Allie said she saw him bail, but didn't know why," Dean said. Sam glanced at Allie before he looked back at Dean and walked over to the table where the coffee pot rested and sat the book he was carrying down on it.

"He tried to fling me or whatever and it didn't work so he bailed," Sam said and despite the pain he was in, Allison could see the contemplative look on Dean's face.

"How come he couldn't fling you? He chucked you pretty good last time," Dean said and Allison realized that must have been what Alistair meant when he saw that Sam was stronger.

"I have no idea," Sam said before he looked away. Allison could feel Dean tense beside her and she looked at him, a small frown on her face.

"Sam, do me a favor," Dean said. "You're going to keep your little secrets and I can't really stop you, but just don't treat me like an idiot okay?" Sam once again glanced at Allison, but she was too focused on Dean to notice.

"What? Dean, I'm not keeping secrets."

"Whatever," Dean whispered, before he dropped the subject. "So did you go back and Q&A the dead kid?"

"Didn't have to," Sam said as he walked around the foot of his bed and sat down across from the couple. "Bobby called and he did some digging."

"What did he find out?" Allison asked.

"He thinks we're right," Sam said. "The local reaper's gone, but not just gone. Kidnapped."

"By demons, why?" Dean asked.

"Listen to this," Sam said before he opened the small book in his hands and started to read. "'Any bloody death under the newborn sky, sweet to taste but bitter when once devoured.'"

"Swanky. What the hell does it mean?" Dean asked. Sam looked at Allison and she shook her head.

"I'm just as confused as him," she said and Sam closed the book in his hands.

"It's from a very obscure, very arcane version of revelations," Sam said slowly and Allison frowned.

"It's a seal?" she asked while Dean sighed heavily.

"Basically, you kill a reaper under the solstice moon; tomorrow night by the way; you got yourself a broken a seal," Sam said.

"How do you ice a reaper? You can't kill death," Dean said as he pulled his hand from behind Allison and moved it in front of him.

"Maybe demons can," Sam said with a shrug.

"Why aren't the angels here?" Allison asked and Dean and Sam both looked at her as she looked between them. "Wouldn't Castiel or whatever his name is be here or another angel? I mean, this is a little out of a league don't you think?"

"Just a bit, but it looks like we're going to have take care of it ourselves," Dean said as he took her hand into his.

"What are we going to do, just swing in the friendly neighborhood reaper?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"You got a better idea, I'm all ears," Dean said.

"How can we save a reaper? You can't even seem them unless you're dead or dying," Allison said.

"Well, if ghosts are the only ones that can see them, we become ghosts," Dean said as he pressed the rag Allison had gave him to his head once more.

"What?" Allison asked, her voice going up a few octaves in surprise.

"You do have a concussion," Sam said softly.

"Sounds crazy, I know," Dean said and Allison scoffed as she pulled her hand from Dean's and stood, drawing his attention to her.

"It doesn't just sound crazy, it is crazy," Allison said tightly as her hands found her hips. "How the hell are we even going to do it?"

"Relax Allie," Dean said as he lowered the rag from his head and looked at her. "We know someone. She's a few hours away, but if one of us leaves now we can get her here in plenty of time."

"Pamela," Sam said as he stood and Allison looked up at him.

"Who?" Allison asked.

"She's a psychic," Sam said, "and a friend of Bobby's we met a few months back."

"This is stupid," Allison said quietly as she sighed and Dean stood. He swayed on his feet and suddenly, her attention was back on her boyfriend. "Whoa, where do you think you're going?"

"To get Pamela," he said as if it was the simplest thing in the world and she shook her head.

"You're not driving," she said firmly. "I don't want you to get into an accident." Dean looked down at her with a frustrated look on his face and was about to reply, but Sam spoke up.

"I'll get her," Sam said and the couple looked at him.

"You're not taking my car," Dean said and Sam sighed as he gave his brother a look, and Allison laughed despite the situation they were in.

"He can take my truck," I said and Sam looked at her. "I just want to get something out of it and you can take it." Sam nodded as he shrugged back on his jacket while Allison grabbed hers and looked at Dean. "Lay back down. I'll be back in a minute." Dean nodded as he watched his brother and his girl leave the room.

He knew something was going on between the two of them. He may have been out of it when they put him in the back of the car, but he wasn't completely gone. He had seen the anger on Allison's face as she spoke to Sam, and her body language around Sam was tense and on guard. Something happened, and he had a feeling it had to do with what with Alistair. She had seen more than she let on and Dean wondered what Allison was keeping from him. However, if he knew her as well as he thought he did, she would tell him. He just hoped it was sooner rather than later.

* * *

"I didn't tell him anything, Sam," Allison said once she had grabbed the bag she had wanted to get out of the back of her truck. Sam looked at her surprised that she knew what he was going to ask. "However, that doesn't mean I don't plan on telling him."

"Allie-," he started but she interrupted him yet again.

"Don't, okay," she said. "There is nothing you can say that will stop me from telling Dean what I saw, and Dean said it best when he said he wasn't an idiot. He'll figure it out eventually and you know he will." She tossed him the keys and he caught them easily. "I like you, Sam," she said. "You're a great guy, but whatever secret you're keeping . . . is it worth having your brother lose his trust in you?"

"It's complicated, Allie," he said as his grip tightened on the keys.

"Things are always complicated with you Winchesters," Allison said with a sigh. "I really shouldn't be surprised by that anymore." Sam smiled slightly while she sighed again and then gave him a tight lipped smile. "Drive carefully, and don't hit anything," she said in parting words before she walked away and went back into the hotel. Sam sighed as he looked down at the keys in his hands for a second before he climbed in the truck. He had a long drive ahead of him.


	17. Chapter 17

Thank you for the adds! I hope you all like this chapter, and I'll update again as soon as I can!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Supernatural.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 17

After lighting the last candle, Allison sighed and looked at Dean who had settled up next to her. Sam closed the curtains of the window next to where Allison and Dean were standing before Pamela spoke from the chair they had settled her on.

"Tell me something, geniuses," Pamela said. "Even if you do break into the veil and you find the reaper, how you going to save it?"

"With style and class," Dean said as he held out his hands and Allison smiled slightly at his words as she looked at him before she looked back at Pamela.

"You're going to be two walking pieces of fog," Pamela said with a scoffed laugh. "You can't touch or move anything. You'll be defenseless, hotshot." Allison knew Pamela was right but actually hearing her fears out loud didn't help quell them any.

"I seem to recall a bunch of ghosts beating the crap out of us," Sam said.

"Yeah and they had plenty of time to practice," Pamela said.

"Well then I guess we gotta start craming," Dean said.

"Oh, wow, a couple of heroes. All right," Pamela said before she shifted forward and patted the beds on either side of her. "Lie down. Close your eyes." Dean and Sam looked at each other before Sam started for his bed while Dean turned his eyes to Allison. She looked up at him and uncrossed her arms from in front of her.

"Keep this on you," he said as he held out the knife he carried that she knew could kill a demon. She looked up at him with a frown and he gently shook his head. "Just in case." She nodded and took the knife from him. She looked at it for a second before she slipped it into the loop of her jeans and returned her eyes to his.

"This is a stupid idea," she said quietly, and Dean sighed.

"I know, but it's the only one we got," he said just as quietly. They met each other half way, and shared a soft kiss. Silent words were said between them as they pulled apart and shared a look before Dean kissed her once more. They pulled apart and Dean settled himself onto the bed while Allison moved to stand in front of the candle laden dresser next to Sam's bed. She listened as Pamela said the necessary words and absently chewed on her right thumbnail. The words the woman said slowed and Allison lowered her thumb from her mouth and wrapped her arms around her waist once more.

"Okay, guys," Pamela said. "That's it. Show time." Dean sighed as he sat on the edge of the bed and looked at Pamela.

"Well, nothing like shooting blanks," Dean said. "What's plan b?" he asked but he got no response from Pamela. He looked to Allison, but she wasn't looking at him. She was looking at the floor at her feet. Frowning, Dean looked at Sam lying on the bed before a rustling behind him made him look over his left shoulder. It was there that he saw Sam standing and his younger brother shrugged his shoulders with a smirk. Dean's frown remained as he looked back at Sam's bed and then onto the bed behind him where he saw himself lying.

"All right, so, I'm going to assume you're somewhere over the rainbow," Pamela said and Allison raised her head to watch as Pamela stood. "I'll whisper the incantation in your ear," she said as she moved over to Sam's body as it lay on the bed. Dean frowned as Pamela leaned over and whispered something in Sam's ear. Sam chuckled and Dean looked from Pamela to Sam.

"What she-what she say?" he asked as he looked back at his brother, but Sam just smiled and put his hands in his pockets. Dean looked back at Pamela who righted herself and moved back to her chair.

"What did you say to him?" Allison asked and Pamela turned her head in her direction, with a grin.

"Nothing important," Pamela said and Allison nodded even though Pamela couldn't see it. Looking at his girlfriend Dean grinned and stood from the bed.

"What are you doing? Let's go," Sam said as he watched Dean make his way over to Allison, who eyes were on his temporarily lifeless body.

"Just a second," Dean said as he watched Allison shiver slightly and a small cloud of mist escaped her lips. Dean raised his right hand and skimmed the back of his index and middle fingers against her right cheek. Allison gasped and sharply turned her head in his direction before she narrowed her eyes.

"Not funny, Dean," she said and Pamela turned her head towards her once more. "Quit screwing around and get to work. The sooner you get back in your body the better."

"I like it when she gets feisty," Dean said with another grin before Sam scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Come on, dude, let's go," Sam said and the two of them headed out into the city. Feeling his presence leave the room Allison let out a shaky breath before she absently rubbed her right cheek.

"How long have you two been an item?" Pamela asked even though she already knew the answer to that question. Allison looked at the blind woman as she lowered her hand.

"A few months," she answered before she righted herself and walked closer to Pamela, settling herself on the edge of Dean's bed and next to the psychic. Pamela nodded as she shifted in her seat. "Have you known them long?"

"Long enough," Pamela said before she smiled slightly and tilted her head. "Do they drag you around too?" she asked.

"No," Allison said with a chuckle, remembering the woman's words when she first came into the room with Sam. "My sister and I . . . we were raised like they were; to be hunters. Our dads did a few hunts together when we were kids, but it had been years since saw them, until we ran into them while they were on a job."

"You tagging along with them for fun?"

"My sister got hurt pretty bad on a job we had a few weeks ago, and she's laid up for a while. I got antsy, and met up with them to work a few jobs while she rests."

"You and Sam don't get along too well, I take it."

"What makes you say that?" Allison asked with a frown.

"Even though I don't have my eyes anymore, doesn't mean I still don't see things," Pamela said, which made Allison sigh quietly as she ran her hands through her hair. She had kept it down to dry after her shower that morning and hadn't bothered to put it back up.

"I like Sam," Allison said. "I do, really, but we're just at odds right now."

"Over what?" she asked and Allison looked at the woman again. She didn't know the other dark haired women well enough to feel like she could spill her guts out to her, so, she just gave her the gist of what had Sam and her quarrelling.

"Lies and secrets," she said before she looked away from Pamela and at Dean, who laid motionless beside her. The two women were quiet for several beats before Allison raised her hand and rested it lightly on his shin. "You'll be able to bring them back, right?" Allison asked and Pamela smiled at the soft, worry filled tone the other woman's voice had taken.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, I'll be able to bring them back just fine."

* * *

They had been sitting in the room for hours and after running out of meaningless things to talk about Allison's stomach was protesting angrily. She stood from where she was sitting and pulled the knife from her jeans. "I'm going go and get us some food," she said as she walked over to Pamela and put her hand on the woman's shoulder before gently taking Pamela's right hand. "Use this as best you can if something goes down while I'm gone, okay?" she asked and Pamela nodded. "What would you like to eat?" she asked as she pulled on her jacket.

"Whatever you get will be fine with me. I'm not picky," Pamela said and Allison nodded.

"Okay. I'll try not to take too long," Allison said before she left and locked the door behind her. She left the motel with a slight spring to her step and once outside she shivered slightly. She couldn't wait for the warmth of summer to come, if it even came. From what she gathered of her time with Sam and Dean, it seemed like the Apocalypse was pretty much guaranteed. The very idea scared her to her core, but she wasn't about to cower away. When the time came, she'd stand and fight.

Looking down the street, she spotted a Chinese restaurant, so, so headed towards the place. She could go for some Chinese food, and hopefully Pamela would agree. She was waiting at the crosswalk for the light to change, her hands in the pockets of her jacket. The sun, though hidden behind the clouds, would be gone soon and it seemed even colder as she stood there. Suddenly, she was bumped roughly from behind and she turned around to give whoever it was a piece of her mind, but her voice failed her when she saw the black eyes of the very tall and very broad shouldered man.

"Hi Princess," he sneered before one punch sent Allison into darkness.

* * *

Allison came to lying on her side on something hard and cold. Her hands were bound at the wrists and tied in front of her. Her head pounded, and as the anxiety built her hunter instincts kicked in. She remained still as her mind came back into focus and slowly she opened her eyes. She took in her surroundings and swallowed hard when she realized she was in a morgue of some kind, but when she got a better look at the instruments in the room she knew she wasn't in a morgue. She was in a mortuary. She felt sick to her stomach when she noticed she was lying on an embalming table.

"_Oh hell,"_ she thought as she righted herself, but she wasn't alone for long.

"Hello Allison," a slimy voice said and she looked up to see a tall, lanky man, standing just feet from her. As he smiled his eyes rolled white and she didn't let her fear show on her face. It was the demon from the cemetery, Alistair. If the demon didn't kill her, Dean would for leaving the knife with Pamela. "No need to scowl, dear, I have no plans on hurting you too much . . . yet anyway."

"What do you want with me?" she asked, her glare still fixed on the demon.

"I plan on having a little fun with you," he said. "Give my student a show and help him remember all the good times he had down under." He laughed a dry laugh then as he brought his right hand to his chin thoughtfully. "Although, I don't think he'll enjoy it too much since I'll be cutting you up; but that just means I'll enjoy it even more," he said as he lowered his hand.

"What are you talking about?" she practically spat and he laughed once again, that same dry laugh.

"I see Dean still hasn't let you in on what he did while he was in hell," Alistair said and Allison's body stiffened as she kept her eyes locked on Alistair as he slowly walked towards her. "You see, he got himself off the rack," he said in a whisper as he leaned his right hand on the table next to Allison and leaned in slightly. Allison's lip curled as she leaned back, but her eyes hadn't wavered from Alistair's. "He got himself off the rack by throwing souls on before he . . . ripped . . . them . . . to . . . pieces," he hissed and for some reason that she couldn't comprehend she found herself spitting in the demon's face.

He didn't even flinch at the action and chuckled as he righted himself and wiped at her spit with his right hand. Allison's sneer remained of her face as she looked up at him, and grinning he backhanded her hard making her head snap to the side. She tasted the blood filling her mouth from the cut in her lower lip and as she turned her head back to Alistair, her glare still present, she spit the blood onto the floor at his feet.

"How long did you torture him before he agreed to do it?" she asked, her voice hard like steal, and Alistair grinned.

"Every day for thirty years," he said lowly and any fear Allison had felt regarding the demon in front of her was long gone. Instead, anger flooded her and she wanted nothing more than to kill him for what he did to Dean. He laughed again before he walked over to her and grabbed her by the back of the neck. He lifted her from the table before he threw her onto the floor. She winced, but her glare didn't falter as she turned on her side and looked up at Alistair just as venomously as she had been. "I can see why Dean likes you. It'll be such a shame to break that spirit." He reached down and grabbed her hair before he pulled her to her feet. Reluctantly, Allison stood and he pulled her head back forcefully enough to make her wince once more as she was forced to look straight up at the ceiling. "Come on, we've got some guests to greet," he whispered before he dragged her along by her hair.

* * *

Sam and Dean came to a stop in front of the funeral home, both men coming to a pause as they looked at the bright blue symbols covering the outside of the building. "This looks like New Jack City," Dean said as he gestured towards it. "Can nobody see this?"

"Maybe it's demon invisible ink," Sam said. "You can only see it in the veil."

"Any idea what it's for?" Dean asked and Sam took a deep breath.

"We'll find out," he said before they started towards the building. The men went inside the building and separated to look around to see if they could find anything. After finding nothing at first, they regrouped before they went into one of the larger viewing rooms where they found an old guy and Tessa lying in some form of trap with a demon standing guard. Dean grinned slightly as an idea came to him.

"Dude, check me out," Dean said and Sam looked at him before Dean stepped forward and then disappeared before reappearing at the demon's side. He tapped the demon's shoulder and when the demon looked at him, he punched him hard in the face and disappeared before the demon could retaliate. Sam appeared on the man's opposite side and the brother's took turns punching the man before he coward away and hid behind a coffin on the viewing stage. Dean and Sam moved to either end of the casket and Dean grinned. "You know, this ghost thing is kind of rad," Dean said.

Suddenly, a man groaning and the sound of chains clinking met the boys' ears. They looked and saw another demon with smoking hands. The first demon jumped over the casket and ran back out onto the main floor as the second demon secured the chain. Sam looked behind them and saw the chain there as well and his lips curled.

"It's iron," Sam said, and the two men knew they were trapped. Alistair grinned when he saw his guests had arrived and tugged on Allison's hair a little harder. She held back her cry of pain and came to a stop next to Alistair. She saw the demon that had knocked her out and another she didn't know, but what caught her eyes were the white markings on the floor and the iron chain wrapped around the raised floor.

"Boys, find the place okay?" Alistair asked as his eyes rolled white briefly and Allison felt her stomach drop. The iron chain had the guys trapped and the white markings were probably traps holding the missing reaper. Sam and Dean looked up and both men had to quickly mask their surprise when they saw Allison, hands bound and blood on her face, standing with Alistair. Pulling her along with him, he slowly walked into the room. Allison wished she could see the guys but sadly she couldn't.

"Hope you don't mind that I brought a date to the party," he said with a smile and Dean sneered at him before his eyes flickered to Allison. He had no idea how Alistair had gotten hold of her, but since she had her jacket on he assumed she had left the room to get something. Alistair looked at Allison and let go of her hair. "Why don't you relax," he said.

Allison suddenly found herself pressed against the paneled wall and a heavy pressure was on her chest holding her in place. She could only watch as Alistair walked over to where the chain rested and the demon that had punched her walked up with a shot gun and handed it to Alistair. He lowered it and pointed it slightly to his right before he pulled the trigger, and Allison swallowed hard as she struggled to take in a deep breath.

"Rock salt's not so much fun anymore is it?" Alistair asked as he looked to his left and Allison wondered which one of them Alistair fired at and who he was talking to. Sam glared at Alistair and Dean reappeared next to his brother, panting slightly as he too looked at Alistair.

"Alistair, you bastard," Dean said slowly and Alistair chuckled while he looked at Sam.

"Well go on," he said to Sam who was quietly seething where he stood. "Why don't you try some of your mojo on me now, hotshot? It's hard to get it up when you're not wearing your meat." Dean looked at Sam briefly before he looked back at Alistair.

"Go to hell," Sam said.

"Oh, if only I could but they just keep sending me back up to this arctic crap hole," Alistair said and Allison watched as he turned away and started walking towards the symbol drawn on the floor. There was a pause and as Alistair started to speak again she assumed one of the boys said something.

"No, to kill death twice. It takes two to break a seal," he said as he stopped and Allison frowned. A second reaper had been taken? She hadn't known that. "I figured another one would show up, you know. They're like lemmings." Alistair cocked the gun and shot the gun once more, but towards the left that time. "By the way," Alistair said. "It's good to see you again, Dean. I hope you don't mind that I told her about all the fun we had together." Dean kept his eyes on Alistair and his lips shook as Sam reappeared.

"You can shoot us all you want," he said, deciding to ignore Alistair's last comment, "but you can't kill us."

"Is that so?" Alistair asked with a laugh that said he knew otherwise. "Well, maybe not; but I can her," he said as he gestured behind him and Dean's eyes moved to Allison when he heard her struggling to breathe. His hands clenched at his sides and Alistair laughed once more. "However," he said and Allison took a deep breath and let out a sigh, "we have plans after I'm finished here. It's only right to get business out of the way before pleasure." The demon that had brought Alistair the gun brought him another weapon and took the gun from him. Alistair smiled down at the curved and aged blade in his hand. "The moon's in the right spot and the board is set. Let's get started shall we?" Alistair asked as he raised the blade and looked at the empty space in front of him. Allison wanted to rub at her throat, but since her body was pressed rather firmly to the wall, she considered herself lucky she could still breathe. With one more glance at Allison, Dean returned his eyes to Alistair.

"You're going to kill a reaper with that?" Dean asked. "It's a little on the nose don't you think?"

"Is it?" Alistair asked as he looked down at it. "An old friend lent it to me. You know he really doesn't ride a pale horse, but he does have three amigos and they're just jonesing for the apocalypse." He turned away and started towards the white markings in front of Allison. She was struggling to get herself free, but she knew it was useless. She could only watch as Alistair kneeled down and grabbed into the air.

Obviously, he had hold of the reaper and there was nothing anyone could do to stop him as he started chanting the necessary words with the blade poised in front of him. When he finished speaking he slashed the blade. Lightning flashed and wind rushed through the room as thunder followed the lightning. Alistair stood with a grin and stepped forward only to start the process all over again. Allison heard jingling and looked up only to see the chandelier above where Alistair stood shaking.

"_Come on guys,"_ she thought, knowing it was the boys that were doing it. It fell with a crash breaking the trap on the floor and Allison hoped the second reaper was able to escape. When she saw the iron chain fall to the floor, she smiled knowing that the reaper had freed them. Alistair sneered and Allison found herself jerked from the wall and thrown onto the floor at his feet. The look on Alistair's face filled her stomach with dread and she realized that as soon as the second reaper started reaping again she was going to get to meet it face to face.


	18. Chapter 18

I know I just updated like two days ago, but when I sat down to start this chapter earlier tonight to update later in the week it just kept flowing. Since I finished it, I thought I'd post it. I think it's because in less then a week season six starts and I'm excited! Anyway, sorry for rambling. Thank you for the ads, and please, PLEASE, let me know what you think! I'm not begging, but reviews would be nice. I'd just like to know what you all think. Thanks again!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Supernatural.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 18

Allison grunted as Alistair delivered yet another swift kick that time hitting her square in the gut. He had untied her hands, but he had gotten the better of her for at least the last ten minutes. She was just regaining her breath, when Alistair once again grabbed her by the hair. He pulled her to her feet and tilted her head back before hissed in her ear. "I'm going to make him watch me gut you," he said before they were gone in a flourish.

* * *

Dean had no idea where Sam was and told Tessa to get the hell out of there. He wasn't sure where she went, but he assumed she was safe. Dean knew that Allison was in serious trouble and he had no idea what to do to get her out of there. He was walking through an alley, looking for Sam when Alistair surprised him.

"You can't run, Dean," Alistair said and Dean came to a stop as he turned around and saw the demon standing there with Allison who was bloody, battered, and looked like she was ready to collapse into a heap. He could tell that the only thing keeping her on her feet was the grip Alistair had on her. The blade in Alistair's hand didn't go unnoticed by Dean either. Allison knew Dean was there, but she couldn't see him. "You can't run from me. I'm inside that angsty little noggin of yours, and I'll be in there even more after this." Alistair raised the blade in his hand and in one swift movement slashed into Allison's abdomen deeply.

"No!" Dean shouted as Allison screamed in agony and Alistair let her fall to the ground in a heap. She wasn't dead, not yet, because Tessa hadn't started reaping yet; but Dean knew, he just knew, that she would die. Alistair had cut her too deeply for her to get to the hospital, and Pamela had yet to call him back to his body. He wouldn't be able to help her. Anger coursed through Dean as he looked at Alistair but the slight fear he had of the demon remained. Alistair grinned before started advancing on Dean.

"She'll be gone once that reaper you friend starts reaping again, and you'll always remember this moment," Alistair said as he slowly stepped towards Dean. "You'll never forget it. Watching her die," he paused as he let out a small chuckle, "will haunt you forever, Dean." Suddenly, small strikes of lightning struck Alistair. Dean looked away, shielding his eyes. The light disappeared as quickly as it came and when Dean raised his head, Alistair was gone. Dean looked around for a second before he moved to Allison's side. She was slowly righting herself, her left arm over her stomach.

"Allie," he breathed and Allison sighed quietly as she sat up on the wet pavement. A chill washed over and she knew Dean was close; and undoubtedly worried.

"I'm okay, Dean," she said to the air since she couldn't see him, and Dean pursed his lips as he searched her battered face. She was scared and he had no way to give her any comfort. "Maybe you can hold off that reaper until I can get myself to the hospital," she said, her voice quivering. "I'm not really up for dying right now." Dean cursed quietly when he saw the tears in her eyes and he wanted nothing more than to assure her that everything was going to be okay, even though he knew it wasn't.

"Dean," a deep gravelly voice said behind Dean, and Dean stood quickly turning around to face Castiel. Allison turned her eyes up and saw the angel Castiel standing about four feet from where she sat. "Do you know what just happened?" Castiel asked and since he was looking straight ahead and not at her, she figured he was talking to Dean. She really didn't care that he chose to ignore her. "You all just saved a seal. We captured Alistair," Castiel said and Dean made a face as he looked at him. "This was a victory." Allison was lightheaded and she wanted to do nothing more than lie down, so, she did. The ground was hard, wet, and cold, but Allison didn't have the strength to hold herself up anymore.

"Yeah, no thanks to you; and right now it doesn't feel like too much of a victory," Dean said as he turned back around and kneeled next to Allison.

"What makes you say that?" Castiel asked. Allison closed her eyes and let out a sigh. She had no idea what Dean was saying, but if she knew him as well as she did. She had an idea and if the angels had been around the whole time, she had even more issues with them. She was going to die, and they could have taken Alistair in a second. There was no need for Sam, Dean, and her to even be there, and none of what happened over the last few days would have ever happened.

"You were here this whole time?" Dean asked, his voice low and unwavering.

"For enough of it," Castiel said and Dean's anger was getting the better of him.

"Thanks for your all help," he said sarcastically.

"That script on the funeral home, we couldn't penetrate it," Castiel said and Dean realized that the symbols he and Sam had seen was basically angel proofing. "Why do you think I recruited you three in the first place?"

"You recruited us?" Dean asked, unbelieving.

"That wasn't your friend Bobby who called and it wasn't Bobby who told Sam about the seal," Castiel said.

"It was you," Dean said. "If you wanted our help, why the hell didn't you just ask?" He was angry again. His girlfriend was lying in the middle of an alley, dying, and he wanted to know why Castiel hadn't stepped in sooner to grab Alistair.

"Because whatever I ask, you seem to do the exact opposite," Castiel said.

"People in this town, Allie included, they're just going to start dying?" Dean asked and Castiel raised his head as he looked off into the distance.

"They will die," he said slowly and Dean clenched his hands before he looked over his shoulder at Allison, who had closed her eyes as she laid on the pavement. She looked like she was already dead, but the slow rise and fall of her chest told him otherwise. "She will not." Dean's head quickly turned back to Castiel and he found the angel looking at him.

"What?" he asked.

"To everything there is a season," Castiel said, "and hers has not yet come to an end. Like you, she's different." With that Castiel walked around Dean and over to Allison. Allison opened her eyes when she heard footfalls on the pavement and looked up to see Castiel squatting next to her. "Hello Allison," he said but she didn't respond. She simply looked at him and watched as he reached out with his right hand and pressed his index and middle finger against her forehead before the pair disappeared right before Dean's eyes. Dean gasped and stepped forward before he looked around; however, it was pointless because they were gone and Dean was left wondering where Castiel had taken her.

"Dean," a voice said behind him and he turned around only to see Tessa. "I could use your help."

* * *

Allison found herself standing in front of the hotel, very alive and no longer in any pain. She looked down and put her hands on her stomach only to find nothing wrong with her. In fact, she felt better than she had in weeks; hell months; and as her hand slid across her abdomen she heard a fluttering that she knew belonged to angels. She raised her head and looked up at Castiel. The vessel he had taken wasn't as tall as Dean, but he was still taller than her.

"Thank you," she said, not really sure what else to say to him. They held each other's gaze for several beats, and Allison couldn't get herself to look away. "Why did you do it?" she asked suddenly and Castiel furrowed his brow in slight confusion.

"Do what?" he asked.

"Why did you fix me?" she asked, not really knowing another way to ask the question.

"Like I told Dean, you're different."

"Why am I different?" she asked. Castiel just gave her a look before he disappeared into the thin air. Allison sighed quietly as she looked up at the sky. "Seriously? After the night I've had, you can't answer a simple question?" Frustrated, Allison went into the hotel. She took the stairs to their second floor room instead of waiting for the elevator, and she walked down the hall with her boots scuffing against the wood floor as she pulled the room key from her pocket. She unlocked the door, but when she opened it the chain was on. "Pamela?" she questioned before she saw Sam rushing towards the door. He gave her a quick nod and she nodded in return before he closed the door, took the chain off, and then opened the door.

"You okay?" he asked her and Allison nodded.

"Castiel showed up," she said as she looked at Pamela who gingerly sat down on the edge of Dean's bed.

"Castiel?" Sam asked as he closed the door and she looked up at him and nodded her head.

"Long story short: Alistair beat the shit out of me, dragged me out to find Dean, sliced through my abdomen to leave me for dead, and then he got himself snatched up by the angels," Allison said and Sam's frown only deepened as he looked down at her stomach, seeing nothing wrong with her. "He sort of patched me up," she added before she turned away from him and looked around the room. The place was a mess and there was a guy lying dead underneath the window. "What happened?"

"A demon that's what," Pamela said with a pain filled voice before she turned her head to Dean and slowly started saying the incantation to bring him back to his body. Sam moved to Pamela's side as she switched over to Sam's bed and rested against the headboard.

"Hey," Sam said. "We just gotta talk to Tessa, that's all. Get her to hold off reaping until we get you better."

"I'm pretty sure she's started up again," Pamela said and it was then when she saw the blood pouring from Pamela's stomach that Allison realized Pamela was hurt, and hurt bad. Obviously the demon had gotten the better of her before she was able to bring Sam back.

"Oh God," Allison whispered before she quickly moved to stand beside Sam where he had sat down in front of Pamela. Dean gasped loudly as he sat up, making Allison jump as she turned her eyes to him. He looked up at her, relief flooding his face, until he took in the grave expression on hers. Allison looked away from Dean and at Pamela, and his eyes followed hers. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and moved his backside to the edge.

"What happened?" he asked, echoing Allison's question from earlier.

"Dean, where's Tessa?" Sam asked quietly and Dean looked at him.

"She's . . .," Dean trailed off and the look on his face told Sam what he needed to know.

"Pamela," Sam said as Allison pulled her sunglasses from her face. "I'm so sorry."

"Stop," the woman said tightly.

"You don't deserve this," Sam finished.

"Yeah, I don't," Pamela said before she started breathing heavily and pointed at Dean. "I told you I didn't want anything to do with this," she said and the boys looked beyond guilty as they sat with her. "Do me a favor," she said, "tell that bastard Bobby Singer to go to hell for ever introducing me to you two in the first place." She started coughing and Allison's stomach was in knots. If Castiel stuck around long enough to heal her, why couldn't he have fixed Pamela as well?

"Take it easy, Pamela," Dean said. "If it's any consolation, you're going to a better place." Pamela scoffed at the words and turned her head towards Dean.

"You're lying," Pamela said and Dean sighed quietly, "but what the hell, right? Everybody's got to go sometime." Dean lowered his head in guilt, and Allison moved closer to him, and put her right hand on his left shoulder. He didn't look up at her, but he did raise his left hand to hers and wrapped his hand around her wrist and held it tightly. Pamela turned her head slightly towards Allison. "What yourself with these two, Allie," she said and Allison looked at her while Dean raised his head. "They're nothing but trouble."

"Tell me something I don't know," Allison joked her voice heavy with her own emotions and thankfully she managed to get the small smile from Pamela she had been hoping for before Pamela turned her head away and towards the Sam.

"Come here," Pamela said and Sam leaned in closer to her; Dean and Allison only watched as Pamela whispered something to Sam. Sam's eyes widened as Pamela started coughing, blood escaping her mouth, but the surprise on his face wasn't for Pamela's state. It was from what she said to him, and both Allison and Dean wondered what it was; however, Pamela was more important at that moment.

"Pamela?" Dean asked quietly as they watched her fall back slightly and as she let out a slow breath and her head lulled to the side, tears lined Allison's eyes and Dean's grip on her wrist tightened. "Pamela!" he said louder, but he got no response. She was gone. Dean turned his eyes to his brother and let go of Allison's wrist before she excused herself from the boys and turned around to get herself together. She may not have known the other woman like the boys had, but they had spent almost seven hours together cooped on it the room. She thought she had started to find a friend in the slightly older woman. "What'd she say to you?" Dean asked Sam quietly, but Sam didn't answer before he pushed up roughly from the bed and ran a hand down his face.

"I'm going to call Bobby and get some help," Sam said before he grabbed his jacket and left the room. Dean stood from the bed and started to follow his brother, but Allison turned in time and caught his arm. He looked down at her with a small frown.

"Let him go," she told him softly and Dean sighed before he twisted their arms around. He grasped her forearm and pulled her close, wrapping her up in his arms, his right hand going to the back of her head and his left arm went around her body securely. Allison wrapped her arms around his waist and clung tightly to the back of his shirt. "I'm sorry, Dean. I shouldn't have left her. We were hungry and I was going to get us some food when one of the demons came up behind me. I'm so sorry." Her voice was muffled by his chest, but he heard her well enough and his grip tightened on her as he held her firmly to him.

"It wasn't your fault, Allie," Dean said, his voice heavy. If hadn't been for Castiel, she would be dead too and he didn't think he could have handled that. "If any one's at fault, it's me." Allison just shook her head against his chest as she closed her eyes as they held each other. They were quiet for several seconds, both just holding the other tight before Dean broke the silence. "What happened to you after Castiel vanished with you?"

"He brought me back here," she said, "and I was as good as new." Dean lowered his hand from the back of her head and rested it on her left hip. Allison raised her head from Dean's chest and looked up at him. She sniffed quietly and took in his sad expression. "It's going to be okay, Dean," she told him as she brought her right hand to this side of his face. "It'll be okay," she said again, trying to assure him even though she didn't really believe it herself.

"I'm tired of burying my friends, Allie," Dean said quietly, "and I don't know how I would take burying you." His grip tightened even more on her, but she didn't mind. Lying in that ally as she listened to Castiel's side of the conversation the angel had had with Dean, she had been scared that she was going to die once the reaper started up again. She rested her head against his chest once more as her hand moved to his shoulder and she closed her eyes tight as they just held each other. It had been a long day and it was going to be an even longer night.

* * *

A week later, after Pamela's funeral, Allison decided it was time to head back to Iowa. Oddly enough, she missed her sister and Addison would be better soon and they would once again hit the road together. She had gotten her own room in a motel just outside of town, and while Sam had gotten him and his brother a room; Dean had joined Allison in her room.

Much to Allison's surprise, they had done nothing more than sleep in the same bed the last few days, but Dean kept her firmly in his arms from the time they crawled into bed and until they woke up the next morning. She was packing up her clothes into her bag when Dean came into the room with a bag of take out that held their dinner for the night. He frowned when he saw her packing and sat the bag on the table.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked her and she sighed quietly as she turned to look at him.

"Iowa," she said. "I think it's time I head back and check on Addie. Make sure she's doing okay."

"You're leaving now?" he asked and Allison shook her head.

"No, in the morning," she said. "I just wanted to make sure I had everything packed." She put the last of her things in her bag and sat it down at the foot of the bed.

"When were you planning on telling me?" he asked her and she looked at him as she stood up fully and pulled on the hem of her t-shirt.

"Tonight," she said. "I hadn't decided to go back until now." Despite everything she had told Sam in the cemetery, after what happened to her and to Pamela she hadn't been ready to say good-bye to Dean just yet. "Sam said you guys would be heading to Cheyenne, and I figured this would be as good a time as any."

"I don't want you to go," Dean said before he sighed and walked closer to her, "but I'm not going to stop you." She tilted her head back so she could look into his eyes. For the last week, she hadn't said a word about what Alistair had told her about what happened to Dean and what he did while he was in hell. She hadn't brought it up at all because of everything that was happening, but it had always been on her mind and she knew that Dean knew it. He could read her just as well as she could read him, and she had done everything she could to make sure he knew she didn't think any different of him.

Allison raised her arms and wrapped them around his neck before she pulled him down to her and she kissed him slowly. Dean took a moment to respond, but when he did he easily took over the kiss and wrapped her up in his arms. Allison easily maneuvered herself so her back was towards the bed and she let herself fall back, taking Dean down with her. He landed on top of her as their kiss broke, but Allison didn't mind his weight on her. He shifted slightly so most of his weight was on his arms as he looked down at her.

"Wait, Allie, we can't do this," he said and Allison gripped the color of the dark cotton jacket he was still wearing.

"Yes we can," she said as she pulled him closer and his eyes searched hers. "Dean, I love you. Aside from your sarcastic sense of humor sometimes and the fact that you flirt with just about anything in a skirt, there's not a thing about you that I don't love." Her hands moved to his face as she lifted her head and pressed her lips chastely to his. "What Alistair told me, doesn't change that. You were tortured everyday for thirty years, Dean. That's an impossibly long time, longer than anyone else would have," she whispered and Dean sighed as he pressed his forehead to hers.

"Allie, I did things . . . _terrible _things," he said heavily as her hands slid down his jaw and held onto his neck while he kept his forehead pressed to hers. "I can't forget it. I just can't."

"You won't," she said softly as she rubbed the back of his neck with her fingers as she fought the tears that filled her eyes when she felt his tears splash onto her cheeks. "You never will, Dean, because you're not like Alistair or any of them," she said and Dean lifted his head from hers and looked down at her with tear filled green eyes. "You feel guilty over what you did, Dean."

"I wish I couldn't feel a thing sometimes, Allie," Dean said, his voice thick with his tears and Allison moved her hand to the side of his face and wiped at his tears.

"I know," she said gently. "I can't even imagine it, Dean, but you don't have to bear it alone." She raised her head and pressed her lips chastely to his.

Dean brought a shaking hand to her face and deepened the chaste kiss. His kiss and his touch became rougher as he practically ripped her t-shirt from her body before her bra followed. Allison gasped when his lips left hers and started attacking the skin of her neck and shoulders. His lips left her skin and he lifted her torso up as their eyes locked. He pulled her further up on the bed until she was lying against the pillows before he sat back on his knees and shrugged off his jacket and over shirt. He took off his necklace and then pulled his black t-shirt from his body. Allison's hands slid up his chest as she sat up and looked up into his darkened green eyes. Dean buried his fingers in her dark hair before he pulled her head back and kissed her roughly once more. She knew then that it wasn't going to be a slow and gentle night. It was going to be rough and hard, and she welcomed it. They both needed a release and to just put everything in the back of their minds.

It wasn't long until the both of them were as bare as the days they were born, but they were no longer lying on the bed. Dean had Allison pinned to the wall as his lips assaulted hers before his hands roughly grabbed her thighs and hoisted her from the floor. Allison broke their kiss as she wrapped her legs around his waist and their eyes locked as Dean started to slip inside of her. They were both panting and covered in sweat from the events that took place over the last twenty minutes before he pinned her to the wall; and once he knew he was at his destination, he slammed her hips into hers.

Allison cried out as her back arched and her body pressed even more into Dean as her head hit the wall with a loud thump, but she didn't feel the pain. She only felt Dean as his body pushed against and into hers. She returned her lips to his and kissed him forcefully while her arms wrapped around his shoulders and her right hand went into his short hair. They got lost in the steady, almost brutal, rhythm their bodies had set. They forgot all of their problems and wrapped themselves up in that moment; in the feelings that coursed through their bodies as they melted into each other.

Dean broke their kiss before he raised her from the wall slightly only to slam her back again as his hips ground into hers. She cried out as her body shook around his and her nails of her left hand dug into his back, breaking the skin as they slid down his back while Dean grunted and tucked his face into her neck, panting with his own release. Slowly, they both came out of the fog they were in and Dean lifted his head to look at Allison. She bit her swollen lower lip as her eyes met his before she smiled softly at him. Dean smiled in return before on shaky legs, he pulled her close and carried her into the bathroom before he kicked the door close behind them.


	19. Chapter 19

Thank you for your reviews and adds! The season premier was awesome! I can't wait to see where this season goes because we've got several questions that need to be answered now. However, am I the only the that's not really trusting the Campbells? Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you like this chapter. Please let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Supernatural.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 19

Despite their late night, Allison was up early. She showered quickly, wincing slightly at the slight aches of her body after the roughness of their night long lovemaking. She left her hair wet before she pulled it up into a ponytail and dressed into a long sleeved v-neck blouse with a camisole underneath, and a pair of dark jeans. She walked out of the bathroom and smiled at Dean who was snoring quietly as he laid on his stomach on the bed with the sheets covering only his lower half. She put her toiletry bag down on top of her duffle bag before she climbed onto the bed and placed a kiss on his right shoulder blade. Dean stirred slightly and Allison moved her lips to his cheek.

"Dean, time to wake up," she whispered into his ear only to let out a surprised short scream as Dean quickly pulled his right arm from under his pillow and wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him. She laughed and put her hand on his chest as he turned slightly and looked at her with sleep filled eyes. "Morning," she said and Dean sighed quietly before he kissed her chastely.

"Morning," he said back before he sighed and pressed his forehead to hers.

"We've got to get going, Dean," she said quietly and he lifted his head from hers. He gave her a look and her hand moved from his chest to his stubble covered face. "Believe me, I don't want to either; but we can't stay locked away in this motel room forever."

"Why not?" he asked and she smiled.

"Because we're not that lucky," she said before she leaned in and kissed him softly. Dean's arm tightened around her before his hand slid his hand down her back to the hem of her shirts. She felt his fingers against her suddenly bare lower back, but that's all the further they got. A stiff knock sounded on the door, and Dean pulled his lips from hers with a sigh.

"Sam," they said in unison.

"Go and get in the shower," Allison said quietly before she pecked his lips and slipped out of his arms. "I'll let him know you're getting ready." Dean sighed quietly as Allison walked around the bed before he stood from the bed. Allison turned around and looked at him, laughing quietly as he walked into the bathroom with no shame of his nakedness. She had to admit, she didn't mind the view. Dean had a nice butt after all and strong legs, even though he was slightly bow legged. He stopped outside the bathroom door and cleared his throat making Allison's eyes move up to his as he looked over his left shoulder at her with a grin.

"Like what you see, sweetheart?" he teased and Allison smiled before she winked at him.

"You know it," she said as she turned around towards the door and Dean laughed as he went into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Allison smiled at Sam when she opened the door. "Morning Sam," she said as she opened it further to let the tall man inside. She still wasn't happy with the younger Winchester, but she was able to put aside her feelings for him and be civil with him. However, conversation between the two of them wasn't exactly free flowing or as easy as it once had been.

"Morning," he said as she closed the door. "Where's Dean?"

"Shower," she said as she walked over to the bed and tossed the covers up before she grabbed her bags and walked over to the table where Sam stood. "You look like you didn't sleep," she said as she glanced up at him before she opened up her duffle to tuck her toiletry bag inside. Sam chuckled as he put his hands in the front pockets of his jeans.

"Yeah, the people in the next room weren't very quiet last night," he said and Allison's hands stilled inside her duffle. "These walls are pretty thin." Allison's face flamed as she awkwardly cleared her throat and looked up at Sam to see him grinning at her.

"Oh my God," she said quickly as she turned her face away and looked towards the curtain covered window. Sam laughed and shook his head at her stricken face.

"Relax, Allie, it wasn't something I haven't heard before," he said, but Allison's blush remained on her face as she refused to look at Sam and returned to tucking her things away before she zipped up her duffle.

"I'm going to go put this in the truck," she said before she quickly left the room, leaving a grinning Sam in the room. She was walked over to her truck, unlocked the driver's side door, and opened it before she tossed her bag inside and over onto the passenger seat. She shivered a bit from the slight chill in the early morning hair and sighed as she closed the truck door. She turned to head back to the room only to stop short when her cell phone started ringing in her pocket. She pulled her phone from her jeans pocket and answered it as she started back to the room. "Hello?" she asked.

"Hey," came Addison's voice from the other end of the line and Allison smiled.

"You're up early," she said as she stopped not far from her room door and rested her back against the wall of the motel.

"Don't remind me," Addison said tiredly. "I haven't slept well the last couple of nights."

"Really? What's wrong?" Allison asked and even though she couldn't see it she knew her sister was smirking.

"Nothing, Mother, I'm fine" Addison said and Allison rolled her eyes at Addison calling her mother. It wasn't Allison's fault she was protective of her sister. "I'm just getting restless."

"You've got at least another six weeks before that cast comes off, Addie," Allison said, "and you know you can't hunt with a cast on your leg."

"How come you always get to have all the fun?" Addison asked.

"Trust me, the last couple of weeks haven't been much fun," Allison said and Addison sighed.

"I know, I'm sorry," Addison said. "So, you really met that white eyed demon that had Dean all on edge after the mare attack?"

"Yeah, and I can see why Dean was so on edge. He's not exactly . . . friendly," Allison said carefully. She had kept what she had learned about Dean from her sister. It wasn't that she didn't trust Addison with that information, but some things between her and Dean weren't meant to be shared. She had also kept what Castiel told her a secret. She had no idea what he meant by telling her she was different, but she wasn't about to go looking for the answer to her questions. She wasn't so sure she wanted them anyway.

"But the angels have him now, right?"

"Yeah," Allison said.

"What do you think they're doing to him?"

"I don't know, and I really don't care," Allison said. "Whatever they're doing to him, I'm sure he deserves that and so much more."

"A little testy this morning?" Addison asked and Allison sighed softly as she ran her hand down her face.

"No, just . . . frustrated," Allison said. "It's great being with Dean and working alongside him and Sam, but . . . _I think you were right,"_ Allison said switching to Gaelic in case someone, anyone, was listening.

"About what?" Addison asked in English since she had nothing to worry about. Chris and Emily were still sound asleep in their room downstairs.

"_Sam,"_ Allison whispered.

"What happened?" Addison asked as she moved so she was sitting on the edge of her bed, her cast covered leg resting on the wood floor of her room.

"_I didn't tell you this when we talked last week because of everything that was going on, but . . . I saw him . . .,"_

"You saw him what, Allie?"

"_In the cemetery I saw him literally fling the demon, like he had the mojo that some of the more powerful demons have. I don't know how he did it, but something's going on with him, Addie, and I'm worried."_

"About?" Addison asked softly.

"_About whatever's going on with him. He's not the same guy he was when we met up with them again."_

"What do you mean?"

"_Addie, there's a darkness in him. It doesn't come out often, but when it does it's frightening."_ Addison was silent for a few beats before Allison sighed quietly. "I'm going to be coming back to Chris'. I'll be leaving soon, and I'll call you when I'm close," she said, changing the subject.

"Okay, I'll . . . I'll see you soon," Addison said softly. She didn't know what to say to her sister to calm her worry about Sam. She knew she could have easily told her about the strange woman Sam had met up with all those months ago, and the strange feeling she had about the woman. However, she didn't say a word. They said good bye and Allison hung up her phone and walked back into her room to find Sam sitting at the table and Dean standing near him, fully dressed and his short hair was still damp.

"What took you so long? Sam said you just went to put your bag in your truck," Dean said with a small frown and Allison just smiled at him.

"Addie called. I talked to her for a bit," she said and Dean nodded. "I should hit the road. I've got a long drive." Dean sighed as he looked at her, but nodded once more. She walked over to Dean and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "Keep in touch okay? Don't go disappearing on me."

"I won't," he said quietly. Allison looked at Sam as he stood from the chair and she forced a small smile in his direction.

"Take care, Sam," she said.

"You too," he said and Allison looked back at Dean.

"I love you," she said and he kissed her in response, wrapping his hands around her upper arms. After several seconds, the pair pulled apart and Allison moved her lips to his ear. "I left something for you in your bag," she whispered and Dean's brow furrowed. "Call me to talk about it before you say anything to him." His furrowed brow turned into a full blown frown as he looked at her. She smiled softly at him before she raised her right hand to his face for a second before she slipped from Dean's hands and walked to the door. With one last look at the boys, she walked out and left them on their own.

* * *

"Hello?" Allison said after she turned the radio down and answered her phone. She had been driving all day and as the sun disappeared over the horizon, she turned off the highway and headed down the old country road toward Chris and Emily's place.

"What did you mean by 'Sam flung Alistair into a tree'?" Dean asked, his voice quiet and tight. "Is this what you've been keeping from me for the last week?" Obviously he was upset.

"I meant what I said, and yes. The only reason I didn't tell you sooner was because we were still working the case and Pamela died, Dean," Allison said and Dean was silent for a second. "Sam practically begged me not to say anything, said you already knew he could do things, but that you didn't know exactly what he could do."

"He's stronger then," Dean said absently and Allison sighed. Sam hadn't been lying when he said that Dean already knew, but what hurt her was that despite everything he was still keeping things from her.

"How is he even able to do that in the first place?" she asked, hoping against hope that he would finally give her a straight answer.

"Allie, Sam's . . . different, okay? He's . . . when we were kids . . .," Dean started, but he didn't have to finish. Allison knew what happened to their mother, how a yellow eyed demon had killed her in Sam's nursery and that was how John got into hunting. They're dad had known and told Addison and her all about it.

"I know what happened, Dean," she said and there was a pause on the other end of the line. "Our dads were friends remember, and once hunters get together over a few stiff drinks the words just sort of flow, right?" she asked and Dean scoffed a laugh.

"Yeah," he said, "but you don't know everything, Allie. The demon . . . he did something to Sam before our mom was killed. He did it to a lot of kids, actually, but that's beside the point. Sam had, well has, abilities. They started off as premonitions but they changed a while back."

"Oh," Allison said quietly. They were silent for a while and the only sound Allison heard was the roar of the truck's engine, the soft radio noise, and Dean's light breathing in her ear.

"Thanks," Dean said quietly.

"For what?" she asked.

"For telling me," Dean said and Allison smiled.

"No problem," she said. "Where are you guys at?" she asked.

"A motel, Sam went to get a room and I had a minute to myself to read the note you left and to call you. Where are you?"

"I'm coming up on Chris and Emily's place now," she said. She heard Sam's voice in the background before she heard Dean mumble something and the sound of the Impala's doors opening and closing. "Get some rest, Dean," she told him as she turned into the driveway.

"I'll try," he said and she sighed.

"Don't try, just do it, Winchester," she said and Dean chuckled.

"Yes ma'am," Dean said. "Good night, Allie."

"Night Dean," she said back before she hung up her phone. She sighed quietly as she brought her truck to a stop next to Chris' and the porch light turned on as she crawled out of the truck, duffle in hand.

"What took you so long?" came Addison's voice from the porch and Allison laughed quietly as she closed the truck door and started towards the house. Addison looked much better than the last time she had seen her, and the once blue streaks in her hair were now red and her hair was once again at chin level.

"Stopped to get a bite to eat along the way," she said as she walked up the porch steps and came to a stop in front of her sister who had one crutch under her right arm and the other was holding open the door. "I got hungry."

"You've been around Dean too long," Addison said back with a grin and Allison rolled her eyes as she grabbed hold of the door and went inside as her sister moved back.

"Yeah, well, I see you had time to do a little redecorating while I was away," Allison teased as she reached out with her left hand and tugged on her sister's hair only to have Addison smack her hand away with a laugh. Allison left her duffle in the foyer by the stairs before she followed Addison into the living room where Emily and Chris sat watching TV. Emily was quick to stand and embraced Allison tightly.

"I'm glad to see you're not coming here battered and bruised this time," Emily said and Allison gave a dry chuckle in response as the two pulled apart. "Did you have a nice drive?" she asked.

"Yeah," Allison said before she walked around Emily and over to Chris. The old hunter gave her the once over and smiled as she kissed his cheek.

"You okay?" he asked her and she nodded.

"I'm fine," she said, "but thirsty. Mind if I get something to drink?"

"Our house is your house, Allie, you know that," Chris said as Emily sat back down in her chair and Allison smiled at him before she turned and headed toward the kitchen with Addison following close behind.

"What did you mean there's a darkness in Sam?" Addison asked quietly once they were both in the kitchen and away from Emily and Chris' ears.

"Addie, seriously, I just got in the door," Allison said as she poured herself a glass of juice and looked at her sister who was now perched on one of the stools at the island.

"You left me hanging the last time I talked to you," Addison said. "You can't just drop a bomb like that and expect me to make small talk when I finally get to talk to you in person after almost a month." Allison sighed quietly as she put the container of juice back in the fridge, grabbed her glass, and joined her sister at the island.

"Look, Addie, I don't know what's going on with Sam. He's different. He's keeping something very close to his chest, and he disappears sometimes," Allison said before she took a big drink of her juice.

"Allie, there's something I need to tell you," Addison said slowly.

"What?" Allison asked with a frown.

"When we worked that case in Oklahoma with them," she said and Allison nodded, knowing the case all too well, "well, while you and Dean had gone to talk to Margaret, a woman came and met up with Sam."

"A woman?" Allison asked with a frown and Addison nodded.

"Yeah, a woman not much taller than either of us, long dark hair, and brown eyes. Sam begged me not to tell you or Dean that she had showed up, and I didn't."

"Why are you telling me now?"

"Because I think she's part of the reason why Sam's acting so different sometimes," Addison said. "She's supposedly helping Sam track down that demon that held Dean's contract, the one that set the hellhounds on him and sent him to Hell; but when I met her I didn't like her vibe."

"Her vibe?" Allison asked with a raised eyebrow and Addison rolled her eyes.

"Let me finish," Addison said. "She had this look on her face and . . . and you know that uneasy feeling we get, it was like ten fold when I was around her."

"So, what, she's evil or something?"

"Maybe," Addison said. "Maybe when Sam disappears it's with her."

"Maybe, but for all we know she's just a bitch and he hooks up with her on occasion," Allison said and Addison sighed quietly. Allison had a point, and she nodded her agreement. "Did you get her name?" Allison asked, remembering something Dean had said when the brothers had fought under that siren's spell.

"No, we weren't formally introduced," Addison said. "Sam looked like a deer in headlights when I walked up on him. Why?"

"Just curious," Allison said with a shrug before she took another drink of her juice and then another, finishing it off with a sigh. "I think I'm going to take a shower and get some sleep."

"Okay," Addison said. Allison stood and put her cup in the sink and as she walked by her sister, she patted her on the shoulder. In the morning she would call Dean and find out what that Ruby girl he mentioned looked like and just who she was exactly.

* * *

Allison had been trying Dean's cell phone all day, but every time she tried to call him it went straight to his voicemail. Emily was fixing dinner when she finally caved in and decided to call Sam's phone to see what was going on. Sam answered before the second ring went all the way through.

"Allie, I was just about to call you," Sam breathed into the phone and Allison frowned.

"Why? What's wrong?" she asked and Sam was silent for a second, making knots form in Allison's stomach. "Sam?" she demanded rather loudly making Chris look at her as he walked into the living room where she was sitting.

"Dean's in the hospital," Sam said quietly, "and it's not good."

"What happened?" Allison asked, feeling like the wind was knocked out of her and that the floor was falling away from underneath her.

"How fast can you get here?" Sam asked, not answering her question and she stood from the sofa.

"Where are you?" she asked and Sam told her as she raced past a concerned looking Chris and up the stairs to her room. "Six hours," she said before she hung up the phone and stuck it in the back pocket of her jeans and before she practically started throwing her things into her bag.

"Allie, what the hell is going on?" Addison asked, sounding breathless, as she appeared in the doorway of Allison's room and watched her move around like a tornado.

"Dean's in the hospital," she said quickly. "Sam didn't tell me for what, but he said it wasn't good. I've got to go."

"You just got back last night!" Addison shouted.

"I know!" Allison said as she stuffed the last of her things into the duffle bag and zipped it up.

"Allie, wait," Addison said as she blocked her sister's path.

"Move," Allison said and Addison stood her ground.

"You just got here last night," she said. "I know you didn't sleep because I heard you pacing and rustling around in here all night. Take a breath for a second, Allison. Sam's with him. I'm sure if it was as bad as you think, Sam would have told you."

"Addison, I've got to go." The desperation in her sister's voice was something Addison wasn't expecting. She was expecting her to yell at her, hell, shove her out of the way. She wasn't expecting the teary eyes and the strained voice.

"All right," Addison said softly. "Call me when you get there and let me know what's going on." Allison nodded her head before she hugged Addison tightly even though Addison couldn't hug her back because of her crutches. "Go. I'll tell Chris and Emily," Addison urged and Allison pulled away from her and nodded once more before she raced downstairs and out the front door. She didn't look back once.


	20. Chapter 20

Thank you all so much for your reviews and adds. I hope you like this chapter. Please let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Supernatural.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 20

Allison had only stopped for gas once as she pressed her old truck as fast as it could go. She had made it to the hospital in less time than she told Sam, and she didn't care that her truck took up two spots as she parked and raced to the building as the sun broke over the horizon. She avoided the slow moving elevators and raced up the stairs, for once thanking the stamina she had developed over her lifetime of hunting as she ran up to the sixth floor. She was panting slightly as her eyes scanned the signs for which way she needed to go to get to Dean's room. Finding it, she set off in a quick pace, not really running but not exactly walking at normal speed either, deciding she didn't need the nurses chasing after her like something was wrong.

"Sam," she breathed and Sam looked up from where he sat next to Dean's bed, a frown on his face as he stood.

"Allie," he said as he took in her disheveled appearance and heard her breathing heavily. "Did you run here?"

"From the parking lot, yeah," she said as she stepped into the room and moved quickly to Dean's bedside. Tentatively she reached down and carefully took his left hand in both of hers. An IV rested on the back of his hand, so she was careful not to disturb it as she looked at Dean's battered face. He was on a ventilator and had several wires hooked up to his head. "What the hell happened? I leave you guys for one day, and he ends up in the hospital?" she asked more than said as she tore her tear filled eyes from Dean's motionless form across to Sam's overgrown one.

"It was Castiel and Uriel," Sam said and Allison frowned.

"Who's Uriel?"

"He's another angel," Sam said and Allison's frown only deepened.

"The angels did this to him? I thought-," she started but Sam interrupted.

"They didn't actually do this to him, but they're the reason he's here," Sam said quickly and at her confused look he continued. "We no more walked into the room at the motel and they were there. They took Dean to . . . they took him to torture Alistair. To find out what demon was killing the angels. When he was in the room with Alistair, the devil's trap they had him in broke and he went to town."

"They . . . they actually asked him to . . . they had to have known what doing that was like for him. What it did to him. How could they even ask him to do something like that?" she asked and Sam sighed.

"They left him no choice, Allie," Sam said and Allison looked away from Sam and down at Dean as she carefully rubbed his hand in hers. "Allie," Sam whispered as he looked behind her and Allison looked over her shoulder just in time to see Castiel walk away from the door. She put down Dean's hand and she practically marched out the door with Sam hot on her heals.

"Wait a minute you son of a bitch," she hissed. She was probably going to go to hell for cursing an angel, but at that moment she really didn't care. Castiel turned around and looked at her. "You get your ass in that room and fix him," she demanded before Sam could even say a word.

"I can't," Castiel said.

"You fixed me you can fix him," she said as she pointed towards the door.

"I _can't_," Castiel stressed again and out of pure frustration and anger she pulled her right hand back and punched the angel square in the jaw. Castiel simply turned his head as Allison groaned quietly in pain as she flexed out her right hand as she pulled it close to her chest. Even though she knew it would hurt, she wanted to hit him again just because, but Sam put his hands on her shoulders to still her and she could feel his hands trembling through the fabric of her jacket.

"You and Uriel put him in there-," Sam said.

"No," Castiel said lightly, but Sam continued on like he hadn't said a word.

"Because you can't keep a simple devil's trap together," Sam said, his grip tight on Allison's shoulders as she lowered her hand to her side.

"I don't know what happened. That trap-," Castiel paused and sighed in actual frustration before he continued. "It shouldn't have broken. I am sorry."

"This whole thing was pointless," Sam said as his grip moved from Allison's shoulders to her upper arms. She had a feeling him holding onto her was the only thing holding him back from doing the exact same thing to Castiel as she did. "You understand that? The demons aren't doing the hits. Something else is killing your soldiers."

"Perhaps Alistair was lying," Castiel said. Allison had no idea how they had gotten any information out of the demon, but she had a feeling Sam's abilities had something to do with it.

"No," Sam said firmly as his hands left Allison completely. "He wasn't." Sam turned around then and went back into Dean's room. Allison watched him walk away before she looked at Castiel.

"Why won't you fix him?" she demanded.

"It's not that I won't," he said. "It's that I can't."

"What's the difference? You fixed me with no problem last week."

"I had orders to, here, I do not. Dean will recover."

"Let me guess, if he doesn't pull through that's when you'll be there to put him back together again? Just flap your wings and get the hell out of here. You make me sick, using him the way you did, and you got nothing for it but Dean in a coma."

"You should calm yourself," Castiel said heavily as he looked at her. "It is not healthy for you." Allison scoffed and shook her head.

"Whatever," she said before she turned away and went back into Dean's room before Castiel sighed quietly and disappeared in search of Uriel.

* * *

"Go and get a room, Sam," Allison said from where she sat next to Dean's bed. "It's getting late and you should get some rest."

"I'm fine, Allie," Sam said. He was sitting in another chair on the other side of the room. "You should go and get some rest. You look like you could use it more than me."

"I'm fine," she said, repeating his words back to him as her thumb ran along the back of Dean's right hand. He had been taken off the ventilator a few hours earlier and was breathing fine on his own, but he was still in mild coma. She had called Addison shortly after her little confrontation with Castiel, and Addison herself had called the angels a few colorful words in response to what Allison told her.

"I'm going to see if I can find some coffee or something," Sam said as he stood. "You want anything?" he asked her and she looked at him.

"A soda, anything as long as it's cold," she said and Sam nodded his head before he left the room. Allison sighed softly as she returned her eyes to Dean. "You know, you can wake up any time now," she said softly, but Dean didn't even move. The wires were still hooked up to his head and in place of the ventilator he had the oxygen cord in his nose. She rested her head on the back of her chair and once again ran her thumb along the back of his hand. Her eyes closed on their own accord and try as she might, she couldn't get herself to stay awake any longer and she drifted off to sleep still holding onto Dean's hand.

Sam walked back into the room a little while after Allison fell asleep and he sighed quietly when he saw Allison's head lulled to the side as she slept in the chair next to Dean. He sat his coffee down on the table next to his chair and walked over to the bed. He put her soda down on small table that held the room's phone and a few items the nurses had left behind. There was an extra blanket on the windowsill behind her, so, he pulled the folded fabric from the windowsill and draped it over Allison's body. She didn't even stir, and slowly he made his way back over to his chair. He sat down and took a drink of the sludge the closing cafeteria called coffee. It was strong and hopefully would keep him awake until Dean woke up at least. He didn't have to wait for long.

"Sam?" came Dean's groggy voice and Sam looked up from the floor to see his brother looking at him through half open eyes. Sam quickly put his coffee cup back on the table and stood before he moved over to Dean's side and gently shook Allison's shoulder. She started awake and gasped quietly as she sat up straight and looked up at Sam. "Allie?" Hearing Dean's voice made the confusion leave her as her tired eyes opened wide as she looked at Dean.

"Dean," she breathed as she pulled the blanket from her body and stood next to Sam, Dean's hand still in hers. Sam put his hand on Allison's shoulder.

"I'm going to get your nurse," Sam said. "Let her know you're awake and they can come check you out." He lowered his hand from Allison's shoulder and left the two of them alone. Dean's eyes moved to Allison's and she gave him a small smile.

"What are you doing here?" Dean asked and Allison's smile slipped from her face.

"Sam called me and told me you were in the hospital," she said. "I was out the door as soon as he told me where you were."

"You didn't have to come, Allie," Dean said, his voice weak as he pulled his hand from hers. His words and the fact that he pulled his hand from hers stung slightly, but she kept her face neutral so he couldn't see it.

"Dean, you were on a ventilator," she said as she reached out and took his hand once more. "I thought the worst when-," she made to continue but Dean cut her off as he pulled his hand away yet again.

"Don't, Allie," he said as he looked up at her. He looked terrible, and even in his weakened state she could hear the slight venom in his voice. Despite the bruises his facial expression matched his voice, and his eyes were cold as he looked at her. "Go back to your sister."

"What? Why?" she asked.

"Because I don't want you here," he said before he turned his head away from her. "Go, Allison. Just go." Dean closed his eyes tightly, regretting the words he said to her but in his mind they had to be said. He didn't deserve her. Not after what he found out.

"Fine," Allison said angrily. "Push me away, Dean," she said and Dean opened his eyes but still didn't look at her. "Maybe this time, I won't be stupid enough to push back." She grabbed her jacket from the chair she had been sitting in and stormed towards the door just as the nurse came in. Allison jerked to a stop and waited for the older woman to go into the room before she rushed out, only to have Sam catch her by the arm.

"Hey, where are you going?" Sam asked her and she looked up at him with tear lined eyes, which made Sam frown. Allison didn't let her tears fall. She wasn't sad. She was pissed off, but if Dean wanted her gone. She was gone.

"He told me to go, I'm going," she said, "and you can tell him he can go to hell. Again." She jerked her arm from his grasp and threw on her jacket as she headed for the stairs. The sooner she got out of there the better. Sam watched Allison march away before he went into Dean's room. The nurse left after a few minutes and Dean walked over to his brother's bedside.

"Dean, what happened with Allie?" Sam asked, but Dean just sighed as he closed his eyes.

"Nothing," he said. "Look, man, just go get some sleep. I'm fine."

"Dean," Sam said, but Dean opened his eyes and looked at his brother.

"Go, Sam, you look like crap," Dean said and Sam sighed. He knew he wasn't going to get any answers out of his brother. His concern turned to slight annoyance, but Sam just shook his head and left the room, leaving Dean to himself. Dean's mind was many places as he just laid there in the silence of his room with his eyes closed. He wasn't sure how long he lay there, but he had a feeling it had been a while when he heard the familiar fluttering sound that usually signaled Castiel's arrival; however, he kept his eyes closed.

"Are you all right?" Castiel asked and Dean turned his head towards the sound of his voice and saw Castiel sitting in the chair Allison had been sitting in not long ago.

"No thanks to you," Dean ground out.

"You need to be more careful," Castiel said.

"You need to learn how to manage a damn devil's trap," he said as he looked away.

"That's not what I mean," Castiel said and Dean looked at him again. "Uriel is dead."

"Was it the demons?" Dean asked.

"It's disobedience," Castiel said before he looked at Dean. "He was working against us." Dean swallowed hard before he turned his head even more towards Castiel.

"Is it true?" he asked. "Did I break the first seal? Did I start all this?"

"Yes," Castiel said, a solemn look on his face, and Dean felt even worse than he had been at the angel's confirmation. "When we discovered Lilith's plan for you, we laid siege to hell, and we fought our way to get to you before you-," Castiel continued, but Dean cut him off.

"Jump started the apocalypse," he said and Castiel sighed quietly as he turned his face towards the ceiling.

"We were too late," Castiel said.

"Why didn't you just leave me there then?"

"It's not blame that falls on you, Dean," Castiel said. "It's fate . . . 'The righteous man who begins it, is the only one who can finish it.' You have to stop it," Castiel said as tears filled Dean's eyes and they looked at each other.

"Lucifer?" he asked as a lone tear rolled down his cheek. "The apocalypse? What does that mean?" Castiel looked away and shook his head slightly. "Hey," Dean said. "Don't you go disappearing on me, you son of a bitch. What does that mean?"

"I don't know," Castiel said.

"Bull," Dean said fiercely.

"I don't," Castiel said firmly as he looked back at Dean. "Dean, they don't tell me much. I know, our fate rests with you."

"I think you guys are screwed," Dean said, his voice straining. "I can't do it, Cas. It's too big. Alistair was right. I'm not all here. I'm not strong enough. I guess I'm not the man either of our dads wanted me to be. Find someone else. It's not me," Dean said as more tears fell from his eyes.

_

* * *

_

Six Weeks Later

"I'm finally free!" Addison cried as she walked out of the doctor's office, free of the cast that had been around her leg and Allison gave her sister a tired smile as they headed towards their truck. She hadn't talked to Dean in the last six weeks, but she had spoken to Sam a few times. She had no idea if they were broken up or what, but since they hadn't spoken she assumed that they were over. "Allie, are you feeling okay?" Addison asked when they reached the truck and Allison looked at her.

"I'm fine," she said, but Allison grabbed her arm.

"You don't look fine," Addison said and Allison sighed quietly. "Have you talked to Dean at all lately?"

"No," Allison said, "and he's not answering his phone any time I call." Suddenly, Allison's stomach turned for what felt like the twelfth time that day and she rushed towards the bushes along the parking lot and threw up. Addison was quick to her sister's side and pulled her hair back as she threw up what little food she had eaten for lunch into the bushes.

"Allie, maybe you should go into the clinic," she said as Allison wiped at her mouth and stood up. Addison let go of her sister's hair. Allison sighed and shook her head as she took a deep breath and looked up towards the sky.

"I'm fine," Allison said.

"I don't believe you," Addison said and Allison looked at her sister. "Look, Allie, you've been like this for weeks. Could . . . could you be pregnant?" Addison asked carefully and Allison opened her mouth to say 'no' when she remembered the last night she had been with Dean. They hadn't been exactly careful and Allison felt her stomach swirl once more. Addison took in Allison's facial expression and she sighed. "Come on," Addison said as she grabbed Allison's hand. "I'm sure they can squeeze you in." Allison numbly followed her sister as she absently counted back the days to her last period. It was then that she realized she was late. Over two weeks late, and as Addison pulled her inside and to the receptionist's desk, tears filled her eyes. She was so screwed.

* * *

"I can't do this, Addie," Allison said as she sat in the passenger side of the truck as Addison drove to Bobby's. Bobby had told her the boys were on their way there, and Addison said that they would there before them since they were closer than the boys. They were only coming from Iowa, the boys from Indiana.

"Allie, you have to tell him," Addison said.

"He hasn't spoken to me in weeks," Allison said. "He's not going to want to see me."

"What exactly happened between the two of you anyway? You never said," Addison said.

"He pushed and I just walked away," Allison said.

"Why?"

"Because he's an idiot," Allison said. "He nearly dies and tells me I shouldn't be there and then tells me to leave. He wanted me gone so I left. I was tired of not being good enough for him to confide in."

"Maybe he thinks he's not good enough for you, Allie. Did you ever think of that?" Addison asked after several quiet beats.

"What?" Allison asked and Addison smiled as they drew closer to Bobby's.

"He's been through hell, Allie, literally and figuratively," Addison said. "He's had a life that was worse than ours, and the only person he ever really had steady in his life is Sam. Yeah, we've only really had each other, but at least our dad actually showed us he loved us. He didn't throw all of his crap on us." Allison heard the truth in her sister's words easily. Dean thought so little of himself. Whatever happened to him with Alistair . . . the demon must have told him something to get him to push her away, and she just walked away. Cursing him as she did so.

"Maybe I'm the idiot," she said quietly.

"You're not an idiot, Allie," Addison said. "You and Dean are just more alike than you think." Allison scoffed a laugh as she put a hand on her lower abdomen as she thought about how she was going to tell Dean the news that the doctor had only confirmed for her the day before.

"What do you think he's going to say?" Allison asked weakly.

"I don't know," Addison said, "but you have to tell him."

"I don't know how."

"It's easy," Addison said as she turned into Bobby's salvage yard. "All you have to do is say 'Dean, I'm pregnant.'"

"Yeah, it's not going to be that easy," Allison said nervously as she lowered her hand to her lap.

"Okay, then how about 'Dean, you're going to be a daddy,'" Addison suggested as she parked the truck and Allison sighed as she rested her head back against the seat and undid her seatbelt.

"That's even worse," Allison said, her throat tight.

"Come on, Allie, let's go inside," she said. "They guys aren't here yet and you can pace out your nerves." Allison sighed quietly as she and Addison climbed out of the truck and headed towards the house. They had no idea what the events of the next few days were going to bring, and Allison's pregnancy was going to be the last thing on their minds.


	21. Chapter 21

Hey everyone. I hope you all like this chapter. PLEASE let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Supernatural.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 21

"So, you girls finally getting back into the swing of things?" Bobby asked as he pulled three beers from the fridge. Addison happily took one as she nodded in response to Bobby's question, but Allison declined making Bobby raise an eyebrow.

"I've had a cold, and I'm medication. No alcohol for me until it passes," she said, lying easily, and Bobby nodded as he returned one of the bottles of the fridge. It had been the same lie Allison had given Emily when Emily had caught her throwing up, but something told her that Emily hadn't believed her lie. Addison gave Allison a tight lipped smile before she took a long draw from the bottle. "How's Dean?" she asked absently and Bobby looked at her curiously. "We haven't exactly been on speaking terms for the last month and a half, Bobby. I thought you knew that."

"We haven't touched down on relationships statuses," Bobby said smartly and Allison blushed lightly. "He's been better," Bobby said before he took a drink of his beer. Allison nodded but before she could ask any more, the familiar sound of the Impala's engine could be heard coming up the driveway. Bobby put his beer on the table and looked between the girls. "Maybe you two should wait upstairs for a little while. I've got to take care of something with the boys." The girls looked at each other for a second before they looked up at Bobby and nodded their heads. Bobby quickly ushered them to the stairs and they went up the stairs wondering what had Bobby acting so strangely.

* * *

Allison and Addison stayed upstairs talking quietly for about fifteen minutes before heavy footfalls echoed on the wooden floor of the hallway. Both of the girls looked to the door and Allison was surprised to see Dean standing in the open doorway. He looked tired and torn as he stood there. His eyes landed on Addison first before they slowly moved to Allison, and he walked into the room.

"What are you two doing here?" he asked quietly and Addison stood from the bed, putting her now empty bottle of beer in the small waste basket in the room.

"We're here to see you actually," Addison said since Allison could only stare at him and Dean frowned.

"Look, whatever it is, my plate's a little full right now," Dean said. "You girls are going to have to handle it on your own. You're more than capable." He turned around and left the room, and Addison made to follow but Allison caught her sister's hand quickly as she stood. Addison looked at Allison, who shook her head.

"Addie, something's wrong," Allison said.

"Yeah, he's an ass," Addison said and she made to follow him again, but Allison's grip on her sister's hand tightened.

"No, Addie, something's _wrong_," Allison said and Addison frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Something's going on, and whatever it is it's not good, Addie," she said. Addison sighed, but nodded her head as Allison let go of her hand and walked out of the room. Addison followed and the two girls came upon the men in the kitchen. However, Sam was not with them and Allison felt her stomach fill with dread. "What's going on?" Allison asked as she walked over to the two of them and Bobby looked at her, but Dean didn't. Having enough of being ignored, Allison walked over to Dean and grabbed his upper arm. He quickly looked down at her hand before he turned his green eyes to her face. "Tell me what's going on, and don't you dare lie to me."

"It's Sam," Dean said after a heavy sigh.

"What about Sam?" Addison asked as she walked closer to the trio and Allison lowered her hand from Dean's arm. The two men looked at each other and Dean turned away from them, running a hand down his face as he did so.

"It's about what he can do, isn't it?" Allison asked, looking at Bobby since Dean found it impossible to look at her for more than five seconds. "You figured out how he's gotten stronger." Addison frowned until she remembered what Allison had told her she had seen Sam do to a demon, but her sister obviously knew more than what she told her at first. "How?"

"Demon blood," Bobby said simply and Allison frowned.

"Demon blood?" she asked and Dean sighed.

"I told you that the demon that killed our mom did something to Sam when he was a baby," Dean said and Allison looked at him only to find him staring right at her. "He gave him demon blood. It's been in Sam from the time he was a baby, and lately . . . lately he's been downing the stuff like water, hell, drinking it straight from a demons throat."

"What?" Addison asked, but Dean's eyes remained on Allison.

"We've got him locked in Bobby's panic room to detox," Dean said. "It's not going to be pretty, and it's going to take a while; so, whatever job you two have you should just go out on your own," he told her once more.

"We're not on a job, Dean," Allison said quietly, still processing what Dean had just said, and Dean frowned as he looked at her.

"Then what are you doing here?" he asked, but Allison shook her head negatively and looked away from Dean and at her sister.

"_We should go,"_ Allison said quickly switching to Gaelic and Addison frowned. Allison wanted to run, and Addison knew it. She wasn't going to let her sister do that.

"_You're not running away. You have to tell him, Allie. He has the right to know,"_ Addison said back as she walked closer to Allison, ignoring the look Bobby and Dean shared before they watched the two women talk.

"_I can't, Addie, not with this going on. He was right. His plate's full enough as it is. I can't tell him."_

"_Allie, you're having his baby. It's only fair that you tell him,"_ Addison said, but Allison shook her head negatively.

"_No. I'll . . . I'll go back to Chris and Emily's. You can drop me off there, and I'll tell them the truth. I don't think I should hunt anymore."_ Addison put her hand on Allison's shoulder and the two just looked at each other before a sudden wave of nausea hit Allison. She raised her hand to her mouth before she rushed past Addison and into the bathroom on the first floor of Bobby's house. Addison sighed quietly as she ran her hand down her face before she ran her fingers through her hair.

"What's wrong with her?" Dean asked as he gestured towards where Allison had run off. "What were you two just talking about?" Addison gave Dean a pointed look before she put her hands on her hips. She knew one word could answer his questions without there being hell for her to pay later.

"Nothing," she said, but Bobby wasn't fooled. He knew something had been up when Addison called him asking him about the boys, and after the last few minutes everything fell into place for the older hunter; and he silently prayed he was wrong.

"You've got to be kidding me," Bobby said forcefully and Addison looked at him, slight panic on her face.

"What?" Addison asked a little too quickly and Dean looked between the two. It was if the two conveyed something silently and Bobby walked a little closer to Addison.

"Tell me I'm wrong," Bobby said and Addison opened her mouth, but nothing came out before she sighed and closed her mouth only to shake her head negatively. "Son of a bitch," he said quietly before he turned away from her and went to the table, leaning forward to rest his palms against the cool wood as he hung his hat covered head. Dean once again looked between the two and held out his hands.

"Either of you care to let me in on what the hell's going on?" Dean asked.

"Not really," Addison said heavily.

"Addison," Bobby said and she looked at him.

"Bobby, it's not my news to tell," she said quietly and Bobby sighed as he looked at Dean.

"Go check on Allison," Bobby said and Dean frowned. "Do it, boy." Dean, surprised by Bobby's tone, simply turned on the balls of his feet and followed the path Allison had taken. "How in the hell did this happen?" Bobby asked and Addison raised her eyebrows.

"If you don't know Bobby, we've got to sit down and have a talk," Addison said and Bobby gave her a look before he walked into his library and went straight for the whiskey resting on his desk.

* * *

Allison sighed as she righted herself from over the toilet before she flushed it and then moved to the sink. She hoped the 'all day' sickness as she coined it would pass sooner rather than later. It was getting annoying and her throat and stomach were sore from the dry heaves that always seemed to follow her emptying her stomach. She rinsed out her mouth before she splashed some of the cool water on her face only to hear a stiff knock on the door. She didn't respond knowing it was her sister as she splashed a little more water on her face and with her hands covering her face, she heard the door open.

"I'm fine, Addie," she said with a sigh as she moved her hands from her face to the edge of the sink. "We go through this every time. Hopefully, it'll pass soon enough."

"I'm not Addie," came Dean's voice and Allison opened her eyes and turned her head to the left. Dean was standing in the open doorway, a frown on his face, and his hand on the doorknob. Allison stood up straight and ran her right hand down her face as she sighed and turned to face him completely. Dean stepped into the small bathroom and closed the door behind him before he leaned against it. "What's going on with you?"

"You care?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest, as she tried to deflect his question.

"Of course I care," Dean said, frowning yet again as he pushed himself off the door and closed the small distance between the two of them. "You think I don't?"

"After the way you treated me in the hospital, and avoided me for the last month and a half; what was I suppose to think?" she asked.

"Allie," Dean started but stopped before he sighed and ran his hand over his mouth as he looked up for a second and then returned his eyes to hers. "I didn't want to push you away, but we're just not going to work out. We can't. Not with the lives we have." She saw a battle raging in his green eyes, and slowly Allison lowered her arms from her chest and rested them at her sides.

"What happened with Alistair?" She finally asked the question that had been plaguing her since she had calmed down on her drive back to Iowa after she left the hospital.

"What?"

"Sam told me what the angels made you do," she said, "and I'm not stupid, Dean. Alistair was trying to get me to think you were a terrible person when he had me in that mortuary. That you were something you're not. What did he make you think about yourself while he had you in that room that made you think we wouldn't work out?"

"He didn't say anything, Allie," he said as he shook his head.

"That's crap, Dean," Allison said. "One minute we were fine, the next you're pushing me away for what felt like the millionth time."

"You walked away," Dean said and she sighed quietly as her hands went into fists at her sides.

"And you didn't stop me," she said firmly. "You didn't answer any of my calls, you avoided me like the plague, and this is the longest you've looked at me since we've been in this house together."

"Look, I didn't come in here to talk about me," Dean said as he brought his hand briefly to his chest. "I came in here to check on you, now what's wrong with you?" Once again, his tone was tight and the concern and tenderness she had heard just minutes before was gone.

"Nothing," she said. "Now let me out."

"Fine," he said before he stepped out of the way. Allison left the bathroom, before she stormed into the kitchen and grabbed her jacket from the chair she had left it.

"Allie?" Addison questioned from where she sat in the library with Bobby, and Allison looked at her sister before she glanced at Bobby.

"Sorry to intrude, Bobby," she said as she pulled on her jacket. "Addie, I'll be in the truck. Obviously, I'm driving," she said when she saw the nearly empty glass in Addison's hand. Addison sighed as she watched Allison turn and walked outside before she slammed the glass down on the desk and stood to follow after her sister, but Bobby stopped her.

"I'll go after her. You stay here and try to talk some sense into that idjit," Bobby said and Addison scoffed a laugh.

"I'd rather knock some sense into him," Addison said and Bobby grinned.

"That'll probably work better," he said before he went outside. Dean walked into the room a second later and Addison looked at him.

"What?" he said tightly and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You and I need to talk."

* * *

Once Allison reached the truck, she kicked the front passenger side tire as tears filled her eyes and she raised her hands to her head. She closed her eyes tight and let out a frustrated sigh as she lowered her hands and turned her face skyward before she lowered her head and smoothed her hand over the top of her head and her pulled back hair. "I don't think doing that's going to help solve your problem," Bobby said from behind her and she sighed again as she turned around to look at him while he walked closer to her.

"Did Addison tell you?" she asked and he shook his head negatively.

"She only confirmed it," he said as he stopped a few feet from her. "How far along are you?"

"Not long," she said, "almost eight weeks."

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

"Do you mean to ask am I going to keep it?" she asked and Bobby pursed his lips as he sighed and looked away from her as he put his hands in the front pocket of his jeans. "I am," she said after several seconds of silence between the two of them and he looked back at her. "I gave up the life once before, Bobby, and at the time it was for selfish reasons. Now I have someone aside from myself to think of."

"It's different now, Allie," Bobby said as he pulled his hands out of his jeans pockets. "It's sort of become an all hands on deck situation."

"I know, Bobby, believe me I know," she said. "But this," she paused and put her hand on her lower stomach, "this makes it different for _me._" She lowered her hand and licked her lips nervously. "I didn't mean for this to happen, but it happened. I'm going to have a baby, Bobby, and protecting him or her from the life I had growing up; from this life; is going to be my first priority."

"If there's no world left; if we don't win; what then Allie, what are you doing to do then?" Bobby asked. She had no real answer to his question, so, she shrugged and said the first thing that came to mind.

"Despite everything, I have faith in Dean, even if he doesn't have faith in himself." Bobby sighed before he closed the small distance between them and wrapped Allison up in his arms. It was an embrace that Allison didn't know she needed until that moment and she wrapped her arms around Bobby. She practically clung to him, her hands gripping his vest as she buried her face in his chest, and he hugged her back just as tight

"Allison," came Dean's voice and Bobby and Allison pulled apart. Bobby stepped aside and turned to look at Dean, but his eyes were firmly on Allison. Bobby looked between the two of them before he made a silent gesture towards the house and left the couple alone. Dean walked over to Allison and she swallowed hard at the look on his face. It was a mixture of surprise, confusion, and slight anger. "You're pregnant?" he asked quietly and Allison felt her stomach drop.

"_I'm going to kill Addison,"_ Allison thought before she looked away from Dean and at the gravel covered ground at their feet. "What would you say if I told you I was?"

"You're going hypothetical on me when Addie just told me you were?" Dean asked and she sighed as she raised her head and looked at him once more.

"Humor me, Dean," she said. "What would you say?"

"Is it . . .," he trailed off and Allison rolled her eyes as she put her hands on her hips and gave him a pointed look. Dean nodded before he ran his hand down his face. "Right, of course it is. When are you due?" he asked softly.

"What?" she asked, surprised by the question.

"When are you due?" he asked again.

"February fifteenth," she said and Dean nodded. "I'm not expecting anything, Dean, I can do this without you."

"You shouldn't have to," Dean said quickly. "Hell, I don't want you to."

"We sort of don't have a choice, do we? I mean, you've got your brother detoxing from demon blood and the angels are counting on you to save the world; you're not really going to have time in your schedule to go to doctor's appointments and hold my hand during delivery." Dean pursed his lips as he looked at her. She was right, and he knew it, but that didn't mean that he had to like it. "I'm going to be staying with Chris and Emily," she said. "If you want to check in, you'll know where to find me."

"That's it? You're just going to sweep in, drop a bomb like that, and leave?" he asked with a frown.

"You've made it perfectly clear that you want nothing more to do with me, and you got your hands full with Sam right now. The sooner I get gone the better, right?" Tears were once again in her eyes and as her eyes moved from the necklace hanging around Dean's neck before she met his green eyes, she found herself pushed against the passenger side door of her truck. Dean's hands rested on the truck on either side of her waist and his broad shouldered form covered hers, his warmth washing over her.

"Why are you so stubborn?" he asked her.

"Why are you?" she asked him back, her voice just as tight as his, but they just stared at each other. Dean shook his head slightly before he leaned into her and kissed her soundly. Allison, surprised by Dean's sudden kiss, remained still as he kissed her and after a few seconds she responded. Dean's hands left the truck and grasped her waist before he pulled her close and Allison's arms wrapped around his neck as her chest pressed against his. Slowly they pulled apart and both of them were breathless as they looked at each other.

"Stay safe," he said whispered huskily to her. "I'll come and check on you and the baby as often as I can."

"Dean-," she started but he interrupted her.

"You're already going to be going at this without me, Allie, just give me a little peace of mind," he said.

"Okay, but can you clear a few things up for me because I'm confused beyond belief right now," she said. "What just happened?"

"I'm sorry," he said and Allison blinked as she looked at him and whatever battle that had been raging in his eyes earlier was over. "I love you," he whispered, his hand rising to rest on the side of her face. Smiling softly, she wrapped her arms around Dean and embraced him as she buried her face in his chest. "We good?" he asked into her hair and she smiled against his chest.

"We're good," she said softly.

"I'm going to assume that since you two are hugging and I didn't hear any gunshots that everything's okay," Addison said as she walked up to Dean and Allison as they embraced.

"It's as good as it's going to get," Dean said as they pulled apart and he looked down at Allison. No one knew just what the future held for any of them, but whatever it was they were all about to face it head on.


	22. Chapter 22

Hey everyone. Thank you for your review and for all your adds. I hope you like this chapter. Please let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Supernatural.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 22

The girls had left shortly after Dean and Allison reconciled. There was a lingering promise in the air between the two, but neither vocalized it. Whatever happened between them happened, but there were bigger fish to fry and their relationship was put on the back burner while the hotter items were dealt with. Allison drove and as the clock in the truck shined 2:06am, she pulled the truck into a gas station. They were halfway to Chris and Emily's, but they were low on gas and wouldn't make it the rest of the way without stopping. Addison woke up as Allison put the truck in park next to a pump and looked at her.

"What's up?" she asked as she sat up fully and rubbed at her eyes. Allison smiled as she pulled the keys from the ignition and unbuckled her seatbelt.

"We need gas," she said easily and Addison nodded while Allison climbed out of the truck and went over to the pump. It was a prepay or credit card pump, and with no credit cards to her name, Allison trudged towards the inside and made her way up to the counter. "Hi," she said to the older man behind the counter and he gave her a tired smile.

"How can I help you miss?" he asked.

"Could I get twenty on pump 3, please?" she asked as she pulled the money out of the front pocket of her jeans and the man nodded as he took the money and hit a few buttons on the register in front of him and then handed her a receipt. "Thanks," she said before she turned around and went back outside. Addison was standing outside of the truck a frown on her face as she hung up what looked like Allison's phone. "What's wrong?" Allison asked as she moved to the back of the truck and opened the gas cap before she turned to the pump and grabbed the nozzle.

"Sam's gone rouge," Addison said as Allison started filling up the truck and Allison looked at her sister sharply.

"What?" she asked and Addison sighed as she ran her hand through her hair.

"Bobby called your phone while you were inside. Somehow Sam got out of the panic room, knocked Bobby out when Bobby tried to stop him, and took off." Allison simply stared at her sister as she held the nozzle in her hand and poised to put it in the truck so Addison continued. "They've reported his car stolen and they know it's only a matter of time before Sam ditches it and picks up something else. Once he does, they're going to look for him." Allison continued staring at Addison and Addison sighed quietly as she took the gas pump from Allison's hand and put it in the truck before handing Allison her cell phone. "Call Bobby back. He can probably explain it better than me." Allison nodded and took her phone from her sister before she walked around the truck and rested her back against the truck bed as she called Bobby back.

"Allison," Bobby said, knowing she was bound to call him back even if her sister told him everything.

"What happened?" she asked, and Bobby told her what they knew. They had no idea how he got out, but he got out and he was gone. "How's Dean?"

"Pissed off and worried," he said.

"Understandable," she said quietly. "Do you want us to come back, you know, led a hand or something?"

"You two keep going where you're going," Bobby said. "You need to get yourself somewhere safe." Allison frowned as she pushed up from the truck and looked out into the darkness outside the light of the canopy of the gas station.

"Bobby, why do I get the feeling that you haven't told me everything?" she asked.

"I've told you everything I know, Allie," he said. "I just got a feeling. I'd rather you be safe, especially with the baby."

"All right, Bobby, but promise me you'll call me and let me know what's going on," she said. "I'm not going to count on Dean to; he'll be too focused on getting his brother back."

"I'll let you know," Bobby said and Allison nodded.

"Thanks Bobby," she said. "I'll talk to you soon." They hung up and Allison sighed softly as she closed her phone.

"Ready?" Addison asked from where she had perched herself at the back of the truck.

"Yeah," she said as she looked at Addison and held out the keys to her. "You feel like driving?"

"Sure," Addison said before she took the keys from her sister and the two women climbed back in the truck, both completely unaware of what was just days away from happening.

* * *

The girls reached Emily and Chris' house just as the couple was sitting down for breakfast. After promising that they would explain everything later that day, each girl went to their respected room. Allison decided to take a shower before crawling into bed. The water relaxed her aching muscles and once she was done she wrapped herself in a towel and padded across the hall back to her room.

"Allison?" came Emily's voice as Allison's hand wrapped around the doorknob and she looked up to see the older woman walk out of the master bedroom and over towards her. "Sweetheart, what's going on? You and Addison leave here and are gone for barely two days before you're back. I'm not saying that I mind it, but honey you look worse now than when you left and you had me worried then. I'm even more worried now."

"It's okay, Emily," Allison said, trying to give the woman she considered a mother a smile but it came out as more of a grimace. "There's just a lot going on and right now I'm too tired to do anything more than sleep. When we start telling you everything, you're going to have a lot of questions. Could I sleep for a little while?"

"All right," Emily said quietly as she pushed Allison's wet hair over her shoulder. "Dry your hair a bit before you lay down. I don't want your cold getting worse." Allison nodded as Emily went back downstairs. Sighing quietly to herself, Allison went into her room feeling terrible for not telling Emily the truth in the first place. As she closed the door a fluttering sound met her ears and she stiffened as she turned around. She held back a scream as she held her towel tightly to her chest and pushed her slightly dripping hair from her face.

"Who the hell are you?" she demanded as she looked at the tall and slightly heavy set balding man, but he just smiled at her. It was then that she caught something out of the corner of her eye and she turned her head to see Castiel standing there, a pensive yet slightly frustrated look on his face. "Castiel? What's going on?" she asked him, but he didn't answer her. His eyes simply glanced at the first man before settling back on her.

"I'm Zachariah, Castiel's superior," the balding man said and she looked at him once more.

"That's great. You're an angel," she said with a forced smile and as he nodded the smile left her face and she scowled at him. "Again I ask, what's going on?"

"We've come to take you on a trip," he said as he took a step closer, but Allison took a step back; her back hitting the door behind her.

"If you hadn't noticed, I'm a little underdressed for the occasion," she said sarcastically as she gestured with towards her body with a slight jerk of her head. He glanced down at her and sighed before he grabbed her bag from where she had sat it on the bed. She frowned and glanced at her bag in his hand and then back at his face.

"Now that that's settled," he said and as the final word left his lips Allison and the two angels disappeared from the room.

* * *

Addison woke with a sharp gasp from the sleep she had just drifted off into and she jumped slightly in her bed. Something was wrong. She could feel it in her bones. Call it twin ESP, but the Farrell twins had always been attuned with one another and at that moment, something was wrong with Allison. Clamoring from her bed she quickly went down the hallway and swung open her sister's bedroom door to find the bed made and Allison's things nowhere in sight. Panic rose in Addison, and it only deepened when she saw Allison' cell p hone settled on the night stand. Rushing into the room, she picked up the device and held it tightly in her hands before she ran back into the hallway and down the stairs.

Chris was settled in the living room and upon hearing Addison running he turned in his chair and watched her fly out the front door. Frowning, he put his paper down on the coffee table, stood from his chair and made his way over to the door that Addison had left open. He saw the young woman standing in the chilly spring air dressed only in a pair of shorts and a tank top with a frown marring her face.

"Addie, what's wrong?" Chris asked and she turned around and looked at him. To say he was surprised to see the worry and tears in her eyes would have been an understatement. Addison never cried. Ever. He was pretty sure she hadn't even cried when her father died. She was always the strong one. She always felt she had to be because even though Allison was just as strong as Addison, her heart was a little softer and easier to break. "Addie?" Chris said, worry in his tone as he walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"She's gone," Addison said, her voice wavering slightly.

"Who's gone?" Chris asked.

"Allison!" she cried and Chris frowned.

"Addie, she hasn't come back downstairs and your guys' truck is still parked where you left it this morning," he said. "She hasn't gone anywhere."

"Yes she has! Her bag's gone and the only thing left behind of hers is this!" Addison said as she held up Allison's cell phone. Chris lowered his hands from Addison's shoulders and frowned even more as he took the phone from her hands.

"What's going on?" Emily asked as she came out onto the porch, drying her hands on a dish towel.

"Allison's gone," Addison said and Emily frowned.

"That's impossible," Emily said. "I saw her about ten minutes ago and she had just gotten out of the shower. She was going to lay down, which I thought you were doing."

"I was," Addison said, "but she's gone, Em. Her bag is gone and her bed hasn't even been sat on. The only thing left was her phone. I don't know what's happened. I don't know where she is!" The tears fell from Addison's eyes and Emily was just as surprised as Chris to see them from the younger Farrell girl.

"Calm down, Addie, let's get inside before you catch a chill," Emily said as she ushered Addison inside and shared a concerned look with her husband. Addison numbly followed and Emily settled the girl on the sofa. "Chris get Addison a glass of water," Emily said and Chris nodded before he went to the kitchen while Emily sat down next to Addison. "I'm sure Allison is fine, wherever she's gotten to. She's a strong girl, Addie."

"It's different, Em, you don't understand," Addison said as she wiped at her face, frustrated with herself from crying.

"Help me understand then, Addie, because right now I'm completely in the dark," Emily said as Chris reentered the room and handed Addison the glass of cool water. Taking a sip she sighed before she started to tell Chris and Emily of the things that she and Allison had learned from the Winchesters. Of course, she omitted certain things like Sam's addition to demon blood and what Dean exactly had done while he was in hell; and when she was done the expressions on their faces was pretty much what she had been expecting. "Do you think something came and took her?"

"Addie, I may be out of the game, but I'm not rusty," Chris said heavily. "I've got wards and various protection symbols all over the house. Nothing supernatural ever walks through that door or comes in a window." Addison sighed as she rubbed her hand down her face once more before she thought of something.

"Oh no," Addison said and Chris and Emily frowned.

"What?" they asked simultaneously and Addison finally realized how creepy that was, but that was beside the point.

"I think the angels took her," she said and Chris frowned.

"What would the angels want with her?" Chris asked and Addison stood quickly from the couch, but despite his prosthetic leg Chris was quick to his feet and grabbed Addison before she could run off again. "Addison, explain what the hell you're talking about."

"I told you guys the angels want Dean to stop everything, but they haven't told him how he's supposed to do it," Addison said as she looked up at him. "I think they've taken Allie for leverage."

"Leverage?" Emily asked as she stood and Chris lowered his hands from Addison's arms. "Why would they use her as leverage?"

"To get Dean to do what they want," Addison said, getting angrier and angrier as she spoke.

"Because they're together," Chris said quietly and Addison shook her head.

"There's more to it," she said and the older couple was once again frowning at her. "Allison's pregnant with Dean's baby, and if he says 'no' I'm thinking they're going to threaten to harm her and the baby," she said forcefully. Emily gasped and Chris looked at her with wide eyes all the while Addison prayed to whoever was on their side and listening to not let anything happen to her sister.

* * *

Bobby looked at the empty place Dean had just been standing with a frown. The boy had just disappeared in front of his eyes, and he blinked a few times just to make sure he wasn't seeing things. The ringing of his phone cut through the still air like a hot knife through butter and in his surprised state, he fumbled to answer it. "Hello?" he asked.

"Bobby, is Dean around? I just tried to call him, but he's not answering," the familiar woman's voice said. At the moment he couldn't tell if it was Allison or Addison, so, he had to ask.

"Addie or Allie?"

"Addie," came the harsh voice of the woman on the other line. He should have figured. Allison was usually far more polite than her straight to the point sister.

"The boy just disappeared right in front of me," Bobby said and there was a pause on the other end of the line.

"What?" she asked and he could hear the roar of an engine in the background.

"I said the boy just disappeared right in front of me," Bobby said again. "I have no idea where he went."

"Angels," Addison ground out and Bobby frowned.

"Angels?" he asked.

"They've taken him, Bobby, just like they took Allison," she said and Bobby's frown only deepened.

"What?" he asked and Addison growled in frustration as she hit the steering wheel.

"Allison's gone, something took her, and since Chris' house is more secure than Fort Knox I'm guessing it was angels."

"Why would they take . . .," he started, but trailed off. "You don't think . . ."

"Oh, I think it, I just hope I'm wrong," Addison said. "Look, I'm on my way back to your place maybe the two us together can figure out a way to track them down. Figure out where they would have taken them. I've got to find my sister Bobby."

"Relax, Addie, you're no use to Allison if I have to come claim your body at the morgue after you've been in accident," he said. "I'll look into a few things while you're on your way. I doubt we'll be able to do anything, but it doesn't hurt to try."

"You know, Bobby, if there really is a God and he lets his douche bag cronies hurt my sister, I'll find a way to kill him."

"You're going to kill God?" Bobby asked, not believing he had heard her correctly.

"Hell yeah."

"Well, good luck with that," Bobby said before they ended their call. Addison hit the gas on the truck a little harder and Bobby sighed before he went to a few of his books. He had no idea what to do to track an angel, and he doubted they could but they were sure as hell going to try.

* * *

Allison wasn't sure how long she had been sitting in the ornately decorated room, and she was slowly driving herself crazy. She was dressed in a pair of jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt with her long hair braided loosely over her shoulder. Her feet were bare besides the socks that were in her bag since Zachariah hadn't been considerate enough to grab her shoes from the floor by her bed. She may have been slightly sleep deprived, but she wasn't stupid. She knew the second she found herself in the room and Zachariah told her to sit back and relax that something big was going down.

She had a feeling that it had something to do with why the angels wanted Dean, and she had been brought in as leverage. From her experiences with the angels and from what Dean and Sam had told her about them, it wouldn't have surprised her in the least if they threatened to kill her should he defy them and tell them no. Would he say 'no' to whatever they wanted if the life of the woman he loved and his unborn baby were threatened? She wasn't a hundred percent, but she was pretty sure he would say yes to whatever they wanted if they threatened to hurt her in any way.

Suddenly, she felt the air change in the room and with a frown she looked up to see Castiel standing across the room. She stood from the antique sofa she had been dozing on and closed the distance between the two of them. He did not move, but his eyes had not left her since she spotted him in the room.

"Castiel, why am I here?" she asked.

"It was not my decision to bring you into this," he said as his eyes glanced up before settling back onto hers. "It's almost time, and Zachariah wanted to be certain."

"Wanted to be certain of what? That Dean would just go along with whatever you asked of him? What are you going to do; threaten to kill me if he doesn't do what you ask?" she asked, her brow furrowed.

"You should be resting," he said changing the subject. "Or at least have eaten something," he said upon seeing the plate of food they had left for her had gone untouched.

"I'm not hungry and sleep can come later," she said. He simply stared at her and Allison sighed softly, her right hand moving unconsciously to her lower abdomen. "What's going to happen to me if Dean says 'no,' Castiel?"

"That's not my decision," he said gravely.

"Is anything your decision?" she asked sharply. "I don't understand, I thought Dean was your charge or whatever. Aren't you supposed to do what's best for him?"

"I do not answer to Dean. I answer to Heaven." Castiel turned away from her then and Allison lowered her hand from her stomach only to reach out and catch Castiel's arm.

"Castiel, please," she said and he turned his head so he could look at her, but his body still faced away. "I'm begging you to think about what you're doing . . . about what you're doing to Dean." Castiel turned his head away and pulled his arm from her grasp.

"You'll see him soon," he said, his back to her. "Rest until then." With that Castiel disappeared leaving her alone once more.


	23. Chapter 23

Hey everyone! Thank you for all the adds. I hope you like this chapter. Please let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Supernatural.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 23

Allison started pacing shortly after Castile left before she felt sick to her stomach. She wasn't sure if it was the usual nausea that she'd been plagued with during her pregnancy or if it was the worry that she was feeling at what was going on. Giving up on her pacing after what seemed like hours, she sat down on the sofa she had been sitting on earlier and unbraided her hair before she ran her fingers through the slightly kinky strands. She was looking down at the ends of her hair when it felt like the room spun around her. She blinked and shook out her head before she sighed quietly and put her hand on her stomach to quell her nausea.

"Allie?" came Dean's voice and she looked up to see him walking quickly towards her, a frown on his face as he got closer.

"Dean," she said softly as she stood and when Dean reached her he took her in his arms. Surprised by his embrace she didn't respond right away, but it only took her a second to respond and throw her arms around him.

"You okay?" he asked her and she nodded as her face rested in the crook of his neck. He sighed softly as he squeezed her a little tighter and she responded in kind.

"Relax, spend some time with your 'baby mama' as you humans say," came the voice of Zachariah and Allison stiffened as her hands gripped Dean's jacket tightly.

"It'll be okay," Dean whispered into her ear before he let her go and turned around to look at Zachariah. "What's she doing here?" Dean asked his body tense.

"To keep you company while you wait," Zachariah said simply as he held out his hands and Dean remained in his protective stance in front of Allison.

"For some reason, I'm not buying that," Dean said and Zachariah sighed as he lowered his hands. "What's the game plan?"

"That's for us to worry about," Zachariah said. "We want you focused and relax."

"Well, I'm about to be pissed and leaving," Dean said as he felt Allison grab hold of the back of his jacket, "so start talking chuckles."

"All the seals have fallen except one," Zachariah said and Allison's eyes widened.

"That's an impressive score," Dean said. "That's right up there with the Washington Generals."

"Dean," she whispered to chastise him, but he acted like he didn't hear her.

"You think sarcasm is appropriate do you? Considering you started all of this," Zachariah said and Allison frowned as she let go of Dean's jacket and walked around him so she was settled at his side. She had no idea what Zachariah was talking about, but it was obvious Dean did by the look on his face. "The final seal," Zachariah said before he walked back over to where Castiel was standing. "It will be different."

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Lilith has to break it. She's the only one who can. Tomorrow night. Midnight," Zachariah said and Dean shifted next to Allison.

"Where?" Dean asked quickly.

"We're working on it," Zachariah said, but Allison didn't exactly trust what he was saying. He was hiding something. She was sure of it.

"Well work harder," Dean said.

"We'll do our job, you just make sure you do yours."

"Yeah, well what is that exactly?" Dean asked. "I'm supposed to be the one that stops all this, how, with the knife?"

"All in good time."

"Isn't now a good time?" Dean asked and Allison put her hand on Dean's forearm to try and calm him.

"Have faith," Zachariah said.

"In you? Give me one good reason why I should," Dean said and Zachariah looked at him before he walked closer to him.

"Because you swore your obedience. So obey, or there will be consequences." Zachariah's eyes flickered to Allison and she glared at him while Dean's body once again stiffened. They were gone again and Allison let out a relieved sigh before she felt Dean twist his arm so her hand was wrapped tightly in his.

"How did you get here?" he asked her when they looked at each other.

"I think they grabbed me before they scooped you up," she said. "I had just gotten to Chris and Emily's, and taken a shower. I walked into my room and there they were."

"Cas and Zachariah?" Dean asked and she nodded in confirmation.

"Next thing I know I'm in a room similar to this one with nothing better to do than to pace," she said. "Are you okay?" she asked him as she raised her free hand to the side of his face.

"No," Dean said.

"Want to talk about it?" she asked as she lowered her hand and he sighed, his green eyes intense on hers.

"No," he said again and she nodded knowing that at that moment that was all she was going to get out of him.

"Okay," she said softly. "Were you able to find Sam?" she asked and Dean frowned.

"How'd you know about that?" Dean asked.

"Bobby called and told us," she said and Dean nodded. "We're you?" she asked again and he nodded.

"Yeah, I found him all right," Dean said and he let go of her hand and turned away from her before he ran a hand down his face. That was all the cue she needed to know that something big went down between the brothers.

"What happened?" she asked as he took a few steps away and he turned around to look at her once more.

"I found him with Ruby," Dean said and Allison frowned.

"You know, that's about the hundredth time I've heard that woman's name but you have yet to tell me who she is or what she has to do with all of this," she said.

"Ruby's a demon," Dean said and Allison's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"What?" she asked, but Dean gave her a look that clearly told her he wasn't going to repeat himself.

"She's been manipulating Sam, poisoning him to the point that he thinks what he's doing is the right thing," Dean said. "My guess is she started him on the demon blood while I was in hell, and then they kept it up behind my back after I got back."

"Have you known that Ruby was a demon this whole time?" Allison asked and Dean gave her a curt nod. "How long?"

"Since before I went to hell," Dean said quietly.

"And you didn't kill her with that knife of yours or at least exercise her?" Allison asked, surprised that Dean had worked with a demon.

"I've tried, believe me, but Sam stopped me every time," Dean said, "and that knife is hers." Allison let out a huff before she walked over to the ornate sofa and sat down. "Allie, I've got to find a way to get to Sam."

"How?" she asked as she looked at him and Dean once again ran his hand across his face.

"Cas," Dean said and Allison stood once more and walked over to him.

"Castiel? What's he going to do?" she asked.

"Allie, he . . . not too long ago he was going to tell me something. Something important, but they haled his ass but upstairs and when he came back he was back to being a dick," Dean said. "I think he'll help us."

"Okay," she said softly and Dean sighed as he turned his face up towards the ceiling.

"Cas! Cas, I want to talk to you!" Dean said before he repeated himself a few times.

"Now what?" she asked.

"We wait I guess," Dean said before he put his hands in his pockets and started to walk around the room. He walked over to a table with a few angel statues and knocked one of them from the stand.

"Really, Dean," Allison said as she walked over to him, but he just grinned as he looked down at her and she rolled her eyes.

"You asked to see me?" came Castiel's voice from behind Allison and she turned around to look at the angel while Dean sheepishly tried to hide the fact that he had purposefully broken the statue.

"Yeah, uh, listen we need something," Dean said and Castiel gave them a small smile.

"Anything you wish," Castiel said.

"We need you to take us to see Sam," Dean said.

"Why?" Castiel asked with a frown.

"There's something I got to talk to him about," Dean said.

"What's that?" Castiel asked.

"The BM I took this morning, what's it to you?" Dean asked as he stepped away from Allison and towards Castiel. "Just make it snappy," he said as he glanced at Allison and she was quick to join him at his side.

"I don't think that's wise," Castiel said as he glanced around the room.

"Well, we didn't ask your opinion," Dean said.

"Have you forgotten what happened the last time you met?" Castiel asked.

"No," Dean said. "That's the whole point."

"Would you feel comfortable bringing Allison to face him, knowing the violent state he was in the last time you saw him?" Castiel asked.

"Tell you the truth, I'm more worried about her around your boss than I am her around my brother. I didn't miss the threat that Zachariah threw her way, Cas," Dean said and Castiel looked at Allison. "Look, I'll do whatever it is you guys want, okay? I just need to tie up this one thing. Five minutes, that's all I need, and for you to take her somewhere safe."

"No," Castiel said and Allison frowned.

"Why not?" she asked and Dean straightened up slightly.

"Are you saying we're trapped here?" Dean asked.

"You can go wherever you want," Castiel said.

"Super, we want to see Sam," Dean said.

"Except there," Castiel said.

"Fine, we're going to take a walk," Dean said.

"I'll go with you," Castiel said.

"We want to go alone," Dean said as he took Allison's hand and Castiel's face hardened.

"No," he said firmly.

"Screw this. We're out of here," Dean said before he tugged on Allison's hand and headed towards the door with her following.

"Through what door?" Castiel asked as he turned around to look at them and the couple stopped before they too turned and looked at Castiel, both with frowns on their faces. They turned back around to head out the door only to see a wall where the door had just been. Dean turned to say something to Castiel, but the angel was gone.

"Son of a bitch," Dean said as he let go of Allison's hand.

"What are we going to do now?" she asked and Dean sighed before he put his hands the pockets of his jacket and found his cell phone. He smiled slightly, but Allison shook her head. "I doubt that's going to work."

"You got a better idea?" he asked and she shook her head negatively before she went back over to the sofa and laid down. She knew Dean wasn't going to tell her anything more than he already had, and since he was occupied with his phone she had nothing better to do. She was beyond tired, so, she decided to sleep until Dean decided what they were going to do. She'd trust him to make that decision on his own.

* * *

Dean sighed quietly when he wasn't getting a signal and after a while of fiddling with it he turned around to ask Allison if she had her phone when he saw her sleeping on the ornate sofa at the end of the room. He lowered his phone to his side and slowly walked over to her. He leaned down and pushed her hair from her face and she let out a soft breath, but didn't move.

Part of him was glad she was there, but another part wanted her as far away from the angels and what was going on as he could get her. He kissed her forehead before he stood fully and returned to trying to get a signal on his phone. He walked across the room to give Allison some peace as he brought his phone to his ear. When he got nothing her brought the phone from his ear and looked at it with a frown.

"You can't reach him, Dean," Castiel said from behind Dean. "You're outside your coverage zone." Dean lowered his phone to his side and flipped it closed.

"What are you going to do to Sam?" he asked quietly.

"Nothing," Castiel said through a sigh as he walked forward and to the side so he was across from Dean. "He's going to do it to himself."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean asked as he looked at Castiel, but the angel looked down and away from him. "Oh, right. You got toe the company line," Dean said as he walked over to Castiel. "Why are you here, Cas?"

"We've been through much together, you and I," he said. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry it ended like this."

"Sorry?" Dean asked with a scoff before he turned away, reared back, and punched Castiel in the face only to experience the same pain Allison had months earlier when she punched the steel like face of the angel. "It's Armageddon, Cas, you need a bigger word than sorry," he said after he let out a small noise and turned back around to look at him.

"Try to understand, this is long foretold," Castiel said. "This is your-,"

"Destiny?" asked loud enough to rouse Allison from her sleep. Slowly she sat up and at the other side of the room she saw Dean standing with Castiel. "Don't give me that holy crap. "Destiny, God's plan; it's all a bunch of lies you poor stupid son of a bitch. It's just a way for your bosses to keep me and keep you in line." Allison stood, but remained quiet because she could tell Dean wasn't done. "You know what's real? People. Families. That's real, and you're going to watch them all burn?"

"What is so worth saving? I see nothing but pain here. I see inside you. I see your guilt, your anger, confusion. I see your worry for Allison. In paradise all is forgiven. You'll be at peace with Allison, even with Sam."

"You can take your peace," Dean said, "and shove it up your lily white ass. 'Cause I'll take the pain and the guilt, I'll even take Sam as is. It's a lot better than being some Stepford bitch in paradise. This is simple, Cas," Dean said as Castiel turned away from him. "No more crap about being a good soldier. There is a right and there is a wrong here and you know it. Look at me." Dean reached out and turned Castiel around to look at him and Allison quickly walked over to them, but stood slightly behind Dean near the table since neither had acknowledged her yet. "You know it! You were going to tell me something once. You were going to warn me about all of this before they dragged you back to bible camp. Help me, now, please!"

"What would you have me do?"

"Get me to Sam we can stop this before it's too late," Dean said quickly.

"I do that we will all be hunted. We will all be killed," Castiel said.

"If there was anything worth dying for, this is it," Dean said and Allison raised her hand to her lower abdomen. Castiel slowly shook his head negatively, and Allison lowered her hand as she looked at the back of Dean's head. "You spineless, soulless, son of a bitch," Dean said as he turned around. His eyes landed on Allison for a fraction of a second before he walked around her and away from Castiel. "What do you care about dying, you're already dead. We're done."

"Dean," Castiel said softly.

"We're done," Dean said firmly, his back on Castiel. The angel looked at Allison and sighed heavily before he disappeared. Allison let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding before she moved over to Dean. He looked at her over his shoulder before he reached out with his left arm and pulled her close to him. She gripped his cotton jacket as she rested her head on his chest.

"Apparently when one takes a nap, they miss a lot," she said into his chest before she raised her head and looked up at him. "What happened, and don't tell me nothing. I was a wake for the last half of that conversation."

"Allie-," he started but she pulled away from him.

"Dean Winchester, I swear if you say 'it's complicated' or some other lame thing to get me to stop asking you what the hell is going on, I'm going to punch you," she said tightly, her eyes full of fire as she looked up at him. Sighing through his nose as he looked down at her, he told her everything. For the first time ever, he held nothing back.

* * *

"Damn it all!" Addison yelled as she slammed the book she was paging through shut and threw it down on the desk in front of her before she ran her hands over her face and then through her hair.

"Addie, it's late," Bobby said as he sighed and sat back in his chair. "We're no further than we were twenty-four hours ago. We've got no way to figure out where the angels took them, hell, if they're even still here. For all we know they could be on some other plane or something." Suddenly, a breeze filled the room and both Bobby and Addison looked up in time to see a confused looking Allison swaying on her feet.

"Allie!" Addison cried before she was quick to her sister's side and helped steady her. Allison looked at her with wide eyes as she gripped her sister tight before her eyes quickly scanned the room. "Where's Dean?" Addison asked as they let go of each other and Allison shook her head negatively.

"I don't know," she said and Bobby stood before he walked over to her. She turned her eyes to him and she could see the questions in his eyes. "The angels had us in the room, and the Castiel came. He basically busted us out, took us to some guy's house who looked like he had seen a ghost when the three us showed up. He looked at me like I had two heads or something before and then he gave Dean some papers that basically had everything written out."

"Chuck," Bobby said quietly and both Addison frowned as she looked at him, but Allison continued.

"Yeah, the prophet guy," Allison said and Addison turned her frown onto her sister. "Give me a break, Addie, I just found all of this out."

"What happened?" Bobby asked as Addison sighed.

"The room started shaking, a bright light started to fill the room, and there was this noise. Castiel said it was an arch angel. He told Dean that he would hold them all off before he sent him to stop Sam and then he told me he was sorry before he sent me here," Allison said.

"What does need to stop Sam from doing?" Addison asked. She didn't like the look that was on Allison's face and the worry filling her sister's eyes.

"Sam is on his way to kill Lilith and Dean needs to stop him," Allison said.

"Why?" Bobby asked and Allison turned her eyes to Bobby.

"Because Lilith is the final seal, and when Sam kills her, the end starts," she said and Bobby and Addison's faces paled as they stared at Allison. "If Dean doesn't get there in time, we're going to be facing a whole new kind of evil."


	24. Chapter 24

Hey all. I'm so sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. I rewrote this chapter several times and I think it turned out okay, but I'm not so sure. Please let me know what you think and thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Supernatural.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 24

Dean and Sam slowly made their way through the first floor of Chuck's houses stepping over everything and minding the blood that seemed to be everywhere. Dean's stomach was in knots when his mind went straight to the thought that the blood was Allison's since the last place he had seen her had been Chuck's kitchen. His cell phone wasn't working and neither was Sam's, so, he had no way to call hers to see if she was okay. They walked from the kitchen and into the living room before Sam broke off from Dean and headed towards the foyer. However, Sam no more broke the threshold of the door into the foyer when he was hit in the head.

"Jeez," Sam said as he stumbled back and Dean looked up to see Chuck standing in the hall with a toilet plunger in hand and Sam holding his head. "Ow!" Sam said forcefully as he looked at Chuck who looked surprised to see him.

"Sam!" Chuck said.

"Yeah," Sam snapped as he lowered his hand.

"Chuck," Dean said, but the smaller man was too preoccupied with looking at Sam in shock to notice Dean who had stepped forward a bit. Before Dean could ask Chuck where Allison and Castiel were Chuck spoke.

"You're okay," Chuck said and Sam scoffed.

"Yeah, well, my head hurts," Sam said.

"Well, I mean, I mean, my last vision," Chuck said stumbling slightly. "You were like full on Vader. Your body temperature was one-fifty, your heart rate was two hundred. Your eyes were black!"

"Your eyes went black?" Dean asked quietly and Sam looked at him sheepishly.

"I didn't know," he said back just as quietly and Dean looked skeptical before he looked at Chuck.

"Where's Cas and Allison?" he asked and Chuck's face fell.

"Cas sent Allison somewhere before the arch angel got here," Chuck said, "but Cas . . . he's dead. Gone. The arch angel smoked the crap out of him. I'm sorry," he said as he turned away. Part of Dean was relieved that Castiel had sent Allison somewhere safe, but he couldn't believe that Castiel was gone.

"You're sure he's dead?" Dean asked. "Maybe he just vanished into the light."

"No," Chuck said as he shook his head and let out a heavy breath. "He, like, exploded. Like a water balloon of Chunky soup." Sam noticed something in Chuck's hair and gestured to it while Dean looked around again, his thoughts on Cas and on where he would have sent Allison. "Is that a molar?" Chuck asked and Dean looked at him. "Do I have a molar in my hair?" he asked, sounding more than stressed and like he was going to be sick. "This has been a really stressful day."

"Cas, you stupid bastard," Dean said quietly, but Sam heard him.

"Stupid?" Sam asked as he glanced over his shoulder. "He was trying to help us."

"Yeah, exactly," Dean said.

"So, what now?" Sam asked.

"I don't know," Dean said. "I should try and get a hold of Allie, see where Cas zapped her, and maybe we should call Bobby. Maybe he can help us figure out where to go from here." Sam nodded his head, but before either of them could move from where they stood Chuck spoke.

"Oh crap," he said quietly and the brothers looked at him.

"What?" Dean asked.

"I can feel them," Chuck said quietly and Dean and Sam frowned before one of the last voices Dean wanted to hear filled the room.

"Though we'd find you here," Zachariah said with a smile as he looked at the Winchesters and Dean slowly turned around, glaring at the angel and his two cronies as they stood in the kitchen. "Playtime's over, Dean. Time to come with us."

"You just keep your distance, ass-hat," Dean said as he pointed at Zachariah, making the angel stop advancing.

"You're upset," Zachariah said and Dean gave him a mirthless smirk.

"Yeah, a little," he said. "You sons of bitches, jump started judgment day."

"We let it happen, but we didn't start anything," Zachariah said smoothly. "Right, Sammy?" he directed at Sam with a wink. "You had a chance to stop him, but you failed," he said returning his attention to Dean. "So, let's not fight over who started what. Let's say it was all of our faults and move on. It's apocalypse now whether you like it or not, and we're on the same team again."

"Really?" Dean asked.

"You want to kill the devil, we want you to kill the devil. It's synergy."

"And I'm just supposed to trust you?" Dean asked. "Cram it with walnuts, ugly." Zachariah frowned as he looked at Dean and shook his head slightly.

"This isn't a game, son," he said. "Lucifer is powerful in ways beyond description. We need to strike now, hard and fast, before he finds his vessel."

"His vessel?" Sam asked. "Lucifer needs a meat suit?"

"He is an angel, and those are the rules," Zachariah said with a chuckle. "One he touches down we're talking four horsemen, red oceans, fiery skies, the greatest hits. You can stop him, Dean, but you need our help."

"Listen to me you two-faced douche," Dean said lowly. "After what you did, I don't want jack squat from you."

"You listen to me, boy," Zachariah said loudly. "You think you can rebel against us? As Lucifer did, you can't imagine the things we can do to make you compliant. I will-," Zachariah stopped short when he saw blood dripping heavily from Dean's left hand. "You're bleeding," he said and Dean glanced down at his hand.

"Oh, yeah," he said absently. "A little insurance policy in case you dicks showed up. Dean turned quickly and pulled the door he had drawn the sigil he had watched Castiel draw on the wall in blood in the waiting room and pressed his palm to it as Zachariah shouted. A bright white light filled the room and Zachariah and his two cronies vanished. "I learned that from my friend, Cas, you son of a bitch," Dean said as he looked to the sky and then looked at Chuck and Sam in the other room.

"This sucks ass," Chuck said.

"I need to use your phone, Chuck," Dean said quickly and Chuck just looked at him. "Now," he said and Chuck nodded before he searched for the cordless. It took him a minute but he found it, and thankfully it was void of blood. "Thanks," Dean said as he took the device and quickly dialed Allison's number. "Come on, Allie, pick up," he whispered after it rang five times, but her voicemail picked up. "Damn it," he said quietly before he hung up the phone and dialed Bobby's number quickly.

"Hello?" a feminine voice that was definitely not Bobby answered and he paused for a second. "Who is this?" she asked and thanks to the attitude he heard in the question he knew who it was.

"Addie?" Dean asked and he heard a relieved sigh come from the other end.

"Thank God," she said absently. "Are you and Sam okay?" Addison asked and Dean turned slightly and looked at his brother.

"Sort of," he said. "Do you know where Allie is?" he asked as he looked away from Sam.

"Sleeping on Bobby's sofa," she said and it was Dean's turn to sigh in relief as he closed his eyes. "Dean . . . were you able to stop him?" she asked in a whisper.

"No," Dean said heavily.

"Fuck," Addison said.

"Look, Addie, you need to get Allie somewhere safe and don't let her out of your sight. Cuff her to you if you have to because I don't want the angels getting a hold her again," Dean said and Sam was confused as to why Dean was acting the way he was, but he knew of something that would help keep Allison protected from the angels if Dean was so worried about it.

"Dean," Sam said and Dean looked at him. "Let me talk to Addie. I know something that will work." Dean hesitated before he handed his brother the phone and Sam took it from him before walking away and talking quietly to Addison. Dean sighed before he ran his hand down his face and put his hands on his waist.

"Dean?" Chuck asked and Dean didn't raise his head, but moved his eyes so he was looking at Chuck.

"Have you seen Allie?" Dean asked suddenly before Chuck could ask him if he was okay.

"What?" Chuck asked and Dean raised his head and lowered his hands.

"In your visions," Dean said, "have you seen Allison? Do you know about the . . ." Dean trailed off, not willing to say the words out loud yet because he hadn't told Sam about his impending fatherhood. Chuck nodded curtly before he looked away from Dean quickly, a signal that he was uncomfortable. "Did you know when Sam and I showed up on your doorstep?" he asked, referring to when they had first found out about the 'Supernatural' books he had written and Castiel revealed to them that he was a prophet.

"Sort of," Chuck squeaked out before he quickly pushed past Dean and went to try and find some sort of alcohol in the mess that was his kitchen.

"And you didn't say anything?" Dean asked.

"I didn't know until you were already gone," Chuck said, "and she hadn't even found out yet. Not exactly the kind of news I wanted to be breaking," he finished as he turned and looked back at Dean. Dean knew Chuck had a point and he let the subject drop as Sam rejoined them.

"Bobby's on his way with the car," Sam said as he handed the phone back to Chuck. "Addie's going to make sure Allie's taken care of, and she told me to tell you not to worry." Dean nodded before he sighed quietly and looked back at Chuck.

"We're going to head out," Dean said and Chuck nodded. "Shower, Chuck, okay?" Chuck looked at him with a face before the Winchesters left and headed out to the car they 'borrowed' to get to Chuck's. They were going to find a hotel room and wait for Bobby before they started researching on a way to kill Lucifer.

* * *

When Allison woke up she felt rested, but still just as tired as she had been when Addison finally got her calmed down enough to sleep. She sighed heavily and ran her hand through her hair before she secured it in a messy bun on the back of her head. She stood from the sofa and shivered a bit when her bare feet touched the cool rug in the room. Slowly, she padded her way into the kitchen only to find her sister standing near the window by the stove just staring outside.

"Addie?" Allison asked and Addison jumped slightly before she gave Allison a tight lipped smile and grabbed something from the table that looked like a hex bag.

"Hey," she said before she walked over to Allison and held out the small dark gray cloth to her. "Keep this on you, okay."

"Why?" Allison asked as she took the small hex bag from Addison and Addison sighed quietly before she tucked her hair behind her ears.

"They're to hide us from angels," Addison said.

"How did you know how to make these?" Allison asked as she slid the bag into the front pocket of her jeans.

"Sam," Addison said and Allison's heart jumped; and Addison could see the question in her sister's eyes before she even asked it. "Dean couldn't stop him, Allie."

"So . . . Lucifer's out," Allison said and Addison nodded. "What are we going to do?"

"You and I are going to Chris and Emily's when Bobby gets back," Addison said and Allison frowned.

"Where's Bobby?" she asked.

"He took the Impala back to the guys, and to try and help them look for a way to kill Lucifer. I let him take a few of Dad's books since we had a few that could be a little helpful," Addison said, and Allison sighed quietly before she grabbed her phone from the table. "Where you going?" she asked when Allison turned away and headed towards the stairs. Allison paused and looked at her sister, and Addison didn't need her to answer. She was going to call Dean. Addison nodded and Allison went upstairs and into the spare room she and Addison had shared the last time they stayed at Bobby's. She sat down on the bed and went down to Dean's name before she hit the 'talk' button and pressed the phone to her ear. It barely rang twice before Dean answered the phone.

"Allie?" Dean asked and she sighed in relief at hearing his voice.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked him.

"Yeah," he said quietly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Dean, don't worry," she said. "Have you heard from Castiel?" Dean was silent for a beat and Allison's stomach dropped. "Dean, please tell me he's not dead."

"I can't," he said slowly and she closed her eyes and sighed heavily.

"I may not have liked him sometimes, but he really was a good guy," she said as she opened her eyes and picked at the warn blanket at her side. "I mean, he went against his superiors for us, well, for you really. Are you okay, and give me a straight answer this time, Dean."

"Not really, but it's just not Cas that has me thinking," Dean said.

"What happened when you got to the convent?" she asked him.

"Allie, you know what happened. Addie probably already told you and that's why you called."

"She told me what you told her," she said. "I don't want the much edited, very Winchester version. I want to know what happened, and what's going through your head right now."

"When I got there," Dean started after a pause, "Ruby basically locked me out the room. When I finally got in, I was too late. Sam had already killed Lilith, and apparently Ruby let him in on everything. He held her and I killed her before a white light shot from the floor. We couldn't get out and the next thing I know we're on a plane."

"A plane?" Allison asked with a frown.

"Yeah, still haven't figured that one out," Dean said. "Sam thinks it was the angels, but I don't know."

"And you went back to Chuck's for Castiel," she said.

"And you," Dean added quietly. "I didn't know Cas had sent you to Bobby's." Allison let herself smile at the admission she hadn't expected him to make. "Zachariah and a few other angels showed up, and tried to get me to go with him, but I sent them away with the sigil Cas used. I had put one on the wall to be safe."

"Smart thinking," she said softly. "So, did Sam make you some of these hex bags too to keep you guys hidden?" she asked, but Dean didn't answer her right away. "Dean?" she asked.

"Yeah, he did."

"Okay, now that that's out of the way, what's going on in that head of yours? You sound even more pissed off."

"I don't know if I can trust Sam anymore," Dean said with a heavy sigh. "He trusted a demon over me, Allie. I don't know if anything is ever going to be the same."

"It's not," she said, "but that doesn't mean you can work things out."

"Yeah, well, I don't like it," he said and she could just imagine him running his hand down his face like he always did.

"I know," she said softly. "Do you want Addie and -," she started but Dean interrupted her.

"No, Allie," he said quickly and firmly. "You two are staying put at Bobby's until he gets back and then you're going straight to Chris'. No passing go, and no collecting $200. I want you out of this mess, and safe. Understand?"

"Dean, I'm pregnant not broken," she said suddenly rethinking her plan to get out of the game. The guys needed all the help they could get. "Like Bobby said before, it's an all hands on deck situation out there."

"Do you really want to be out hunting? Getting thrown around like a rag doll, shot at, sliced at; and risk losing our baby?" he asked and Allison's heart did a funny little jump. She wasn't sure if it was the thought of losing the baby or the fact that Dean referred to it as theirs that made her heart jump.

"No, I don't," she admitted and she heard Dean sigh again. "Look, at least let Addie tag along for a while."

"What? Why?" he asked sharply and she bit her lip.

"To give me peace of mind, and she's practically itching to get out again. She hasn't said it so much, but I can see it," she said. "I know the two of you don't exactly get along all the time, but you two have one thing in common that's big enough for you to bond over."

"What's that?" he asked with a frown.

"Me," she said and Dean scoffed a laugh.

"Self-centered much?" he asked and she smiled, happy to lighten his mood if only for a second.

"Maybe," she said and she heard him chuckle. "I love you, Dean, and since you're putting me on house arrest; if you ever feel the need to actually let some of those pent up feelings of yours out, I'm always a phone call away." Dean was quiet for several seconds, and Allison just let him be.

"Okay," he said softly, "and I love you too." With that they ended their call and Allison took a deep breath as she lowered the phone from her ear before she sat it on the bed next to her.

"How is he?" Addison asked from where she stood standing against the doorframe of the open bedroom door and making Allison practically jump out of her skin.

"Jeez," Allison said as she looked at her sister who gave her a wicked grin before she pushed off the door frame, walked into the room, and settled onto the bed next to her. "He's fine," she said and Addison nodded.

"So, hungry?" Addison asked and Allison's stomach rumbled loudly at the question. Truthfully, she couldn't even remember the last time she ate.

"Yeah," Allison said and Addison smiled.

"Okay," she said. "I'm going to go see what Bobby's got in the kitchen, but if it's nothing appetizing I'll make a run to the store." Allison nodded while Addison stood from the bed. "Maybe you should get some more rest. You still don't look too good."

"Thanks," Allison said with a furrowed brow and small smile as she looked at Addison, who smiled brightly at her.

"You're welcome," Addison said before she scampered out of the room. Allison laughed quietly to herself as she shook her head.

She moved along the bed, grabbing her phone and settling it on the bedside table before she curled up with one of the pillows and closed her eyes. Sleep didn't sound like a bad idea, but as she laid there her mind was too busy. Her thoughts kept turning to Dean and Sam, Lucifer and the angels; there was no rest for her. So, sighing in defeat, she climbed from the bed and grabbed her phone before she went downstairs. She really should be the one to cook anyway. Addison's talent in the field did not transfer into the kitchen.


	25. Chapter 25

Hey everyone! Thank you for the adds and the review. I hope you like this chapter. Please let me know what you think!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 25

After being confined to the house for the last couple of days, Addison was going stir crazy. So, leaving Allison sleeping upstairs she ran to the store to pick up a few things. Her thoughts were on the boys and Bobby, hoping they were coming up with something. She felt useless but Bobby had taken all the helpful books with him, and his internet connection sucked so she wasn't getting much out of it. She was pushing the cart around the market absently picking up snacks and a package of gummy bears for Allison, who had mentioned her favorite candy the night before. She was trying to decide if she felt like crunchy or smooth peanut butter when her phone vibrated in her pocket.

"Hello?" she asked as she grabbed a jar of crunchy peanut butter and placed it in her cart before continuing down the aisle.

"Addie?" Sam's voice came on the other end of the phone and she faltered a bit.

"Sam, is everything okay?" she asked.

"Not really," he said heavily and she frowned as she continued along the aisle. "Addie, there's something I have to tell you." Sam didn't know how Addison was going to react to what he did, but if it was anything like Bobby, he was going to lose another person in his life that he cared about. He was on his way to the church, but he had to talk to her. He had to tell her.

"Sam, I already know," she said gently at hearing the distress in his voice. She knew what he was going to say, and she had to tell him that she already knew. If she knew Sam at all, she knew he was killing himself inside for what he did.

"What?" he asked as he came to a stop and moved just inside an alley he was passing for a bit of privacy.

"Allie told Bobby and me what was happening when she popped into Bobby's living room," she said, "and Dean told me he wasn't able to stop you."

"Wait, Bobby already knew?" Sam asked and Addison nodded even though he couldn't see her.

"Yeah," she said.

"How did Allie know?"

"Didn't Dean tell you?" she asked with a frown.

"Other than her being at Chuck's before Castiel zapped him to Maryland, he hasn't told me much," Sam said.

"The angels grabbed her and brought her to whatever place they were holding Dean," she said. "They planned to use her against him to get him to help them, to do what they wanted him to do. She was there with him when Castiel turned on the angels, when he told him what you were going to do. I may be pissed off at you for not listening to anyone and for bringing on the apocalypse, Sam, but that doesn't mean I don't care about you anymore. You don't have to explain yourself to me." Sam's head was reeling. If Bobby already knew about what he did, why did he act like he did when he told him?

"What's going on with Allie?" Sam asked suddenly, trying to distract himself from his thoughts. He knew something was up with Allison. There had to have been for Dean to be acting even more protective of her than usual and Addison sighed quietly at the question.

"A lot, Sammy," Addison said as she grabbed a loaf of bread from the shelf after she had wondered into the bakery portion of the market.

"She okay?" he asked before he left the alleyway and started for the church.

"Fine other than throwing up again," she said absently as she thought of all the times she heard Allison retching in the bathroom the last couple of days. Both Farrell girls wished that would end sooner rather than later.

"Is she sick?" Sam asked with a frown as the church drew closer.

"Dean didn't tell you?" she asked again.

"Addie, a lot's happened in the last few days," Sam said and she sighed quietly.

"Right," she said before she took a slow deep breath. "What do you think about being an uncle?" she asked and Sam laughed mirthlessly.

"What?" he asked, making it seem like she just asked him the stupidest question on the planet.

"What do you think about being an uncle?" she asked again, slightly annoyed with his chuckling.

"I think that that isn't a funny joke," Sam said, sobering up and taking in the tone of her voice.

"Yeah, well it ain't a joke big guy," she said and silence was all she heard on the other end. "You still with me, Sammy?" she asked.

"You can't be serious, Addie," Sam said more than asked with the most confused and surprised tone she had ever heard him use.

"As a heart attack," she said heavily before she picked up a couple bags of chips.

"Wow," Sam said.

"I know," Addison said.

"Is she . . . is she going to keep hunting?" he asked.

"No," Addison said. "Apparently, her and Dean had a nice little chat about that. However, I might be joining you two in the good fight."

"What does that mean?" Sam asked as he came to a stop outside the church.

"Allie won't let me go out on my own, and I can't sit around anymore," Addison said. "Allie suggested it to Dean, but nothing's set in stone. Things change."

"Yeah," he said, but she had a feeling he wasn't thinking about her going on the road with them or not.

"Hey, relax Sam," she said and he sighed quietly. "Bobby's got a few of my dad's old books, there's got to be something in there to help you guys find the Michael sword. I got nothing on this end."

"We're working on it," Sam said. "Chuck's message made no sense."

"I know," Addison said again and Sam laughed lightly.

"I'm going to go, Addie, but I'll keep you posted," Sam said. The pair said good-bye and while Sam went into the old church, Addison finished her shopping with her thoughts going between Sam and Allison and her worry was shared equally between them.

* * *

"Oh God," Allison said as she fastened her jeans and the usually form fitting denim was far too tight to be comfortable. She had been living in sweats the last few days and the one day she decides to throw on a pair of jeans is the day she realizes that she's actually put on a little weight.

Sighing, she took off the jeans and put her hand on her lower abdomen. She didn't look like she had put on weight, but she did feel a little bloated. She lowered her hand and went to Addison's bag. She pulled out Addison's favorite pajama bottoms, light blue ones with yellow smiley faces, and pulled them on before she took off the red t-shirt she had put on and went back to her bag. She tucked her shirt back in her bag and grabbed a baggy white t-shirt and threw it on over her head. She wasn't going anywhere and she had nothing better to do. She went downstairs and frowned when she didn't see Addison anywhere.

"Addie?" she called just as the door at the side of the house opened. She jumped slightly and turned to see her sister walking in with two filled paper bags in her hands.

"Hey, finally decided to wake up," Addison said with a smile as she walked pass Allison and put the bags on the table in the kitchen. She started to walk back outside to get the last bag from the truck when she stopped short. "Aren't those mine?" she asked as she pointed to the pants Allison was wearing and the other woman sighed as she looked down and then at her sister.

"Yes," Allison said. "I have to do my laundry. I don't have anything to wear." Addison frowned and lowered her hand.

"You've got more clothes than I do," Addison said.

"Yeah, well, my jeans are a little too tight. They're not comfortable," Allison said, blushing slightly and Addison smiled. "Shut up."

"I didn't say anything," Addison said before she walked back outside and Allison rolled her eyes.

"Your eyes said it all!" Allison shouted and Addison's loud laughter was the only response she got. Huffing, Allison went over to the bags to put away the groceries Addison had gotten and she smiled when she saw the big bag of gummy bears.

"See, you should be nice to me," Addison said as she closed the door and brought the final bag into the kitchen. "I get you treats."

"Thanks, Addie," Allison said and Addison smiled. The two set to putting away all of the groceries and as they did so, Addison shared the conversation she had with Sam with her sister. "You told him?" Allison asked and Addison sighed.

"He was asking if something was wrong with you and why Dean was suddenly so overprotective. I couldn't lie, Allie," Addison said and Allison nodded.

"How did he sound?"

"Like a lost puppy," Addison said before the two of them sat down at the table.

"Do you think they'll be able to find Michael's sword?" Allison asked and Addison shrugged.

"Hopefully," Addison said. "So, you hungry?" Allison laughed, but she nodded all the same.

"Yeah, but not for anything heavy. My stomach's still not very happy," she said and Addison smiled before she stood and went to the cupboards they had just filled in search of something to eat.

* * *

For hours, the girls fidgeted around Bobby's house. They had already cleaned the place, done their laundry, and when Bobby got back he would undoubtedly complain about how they moved all his things around, but the place was so stuffy. They really only organized his books and straightened up the library so everything would be easier to access. Allison decided to start fixing dinner while Addison was watching television. However, before she even reached the fridge Allison's cell phone rang. She turned and grabbed it from where she sat it on the kitchen table and pressed it to her ear as she started for the fridge once more.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Allie, it's me," Dean said heavily and sounding out of breath and her hand froze as she reached for the fridge handle.

"What's wrong?" she asked and he sighed heavily.

"Bobby was possessed and-," Dean started but Allison cut him off.

"What do you mean Bobby was possessed?" Allison asked loudly as she turned around and started towards the library where Addison was, but her sister met her halfway, a frown on her face.

"I mean a demon was riding his ass," Dean snapped, "what do you think I mean?"

"Forgive me for me being surprised. There's no need to snap my head off," she said loudly and with just as much attitude as Dean. "What the hell is going on?"

"Look, we don't have a lot of time," Dean said. "Bobby was possessed and Meg showed up."

"Wait, demon Meg?" she asked. When Dean had filled Allison in on everything, he had left no stone uncovered. He bore what was left of his soul to her and she had just clung to his hand as he shared it all with her.

"Yeah," he said bitterly. "Long story short, Bobby was about to kill me with the knife when he got the better of the demon and stabbed himself in the gut."

"Is he okay?" she asked, feeling as though the wind was knocked out of her.

"What's going on, Allie?" Addison asked in a whisper, but Allison was focused on Dean's voice at that moment.

"I don't know," Dean said. "Sam and I got him to the hospital, but we had to leave. The demons know where the Michael Sword is and we got to try and get there before they do."

"You found it?" she asked.

"Maybe, I don't know," he said heavily.

"Where?"

"A storage locker of Dad's in upstate New York," Dean said and it was then that she could hear the rumble of the Impala's engine over the phone. She knew the boys were a ways away from upstate New York, they were in Maryland, but the way Dean drove an hour's drive was more like fifteen minutes. They'd be there in no time. "Allie, I need Addie to get to the hospital we left Bobby at. Sam's texting her the information."

"If you think I'm just going to send her off, you don't know me very well," Allison said and she heard him sigh. "We'll go together."

"Allison," Dean said tightly, but she wasn't going to argue with him. She was going whether he liked it or not.

"We'll call you when we get there and let you know how he is," she said before she hung up her phone and looked at Addison who had an agitated look on her face and held her hands out at her sides.

"What's going on?"

"Grab your bag, I'll explain in the truck," she said and she started to go around Addison, but stopped short when she saw the man standing just in the hallway. "Holy shit," she said and Addison quickly turned around, her own eyes widening at seeing the man in the tan trench coat.

"Hello Allison," Castiel said heavily.

* * *

"Damn it," Dean hissed before he threw his phone down on the seat between him and Sam. He knew it was pointless to call her again. He wouldn't be surprised if she turned off her phone and had Addison do the same. Sam looked at his brother, whose grip had tightened considerably on the steering wheel.

"I'm guessing she's going with Addie," Sam said and Dean sighed heavily as he glanced at Sam before returning his eyes to the road ahead. "They have the hex bags, Dean, and they can hold their own pretty well," Sam said, "they'll be okay."

"Anything can happen, Sam," Dean said heavily.

"She's fine," Sam assured him. They road along in silence for a while, Dean not even bothering to turn on the radio, before Sam decided to break the silence with a question that would hopefully keep his mind from wondering how Bobby was. "So, when exactly were you going to tell me that Allie's pregnant?"

"What?" Dean asked as he glanced at Sam.

"Addie told me, Dean, so you can't deny it."

"We haven't exactly had a minute, Sam," Dean said.

"You're going to be a dad, Dean, and with everything, that's . . . that's . . .," Sam trailed off, not knowing exactly what to say, and Dean sighed as his grip adjusted on the steering wheel.

"I know," Dean said before silence once again enveloped the two of them. "Look, man, let's just focus on the job. We got to get to that sword. It's the only way this whole thing is going to work." Sam nodded as Dean glanced at him. "Allie's going to call when they get to the hospital, when they find out how Bobby is," Dean said. "Until then we focus."

* * *

After arming themselves, the Winchester boys made their way into the storage facility and John's locker. Dean unlocked the door before the duo made their way inside. Several bodies laid dead on the floor, but it looked like nothing in the locker had been touched. Everything was undisturbed, but before they could set to looking, their quest was interrupted.

"I see you told the demons where the sword is," Zachariah said as he and two other angels stepped out from the shadows. Both Sam and Dean turned to look at them and Sam scowled at them, while Dean . . . was just Dean.

"Oh, thank God, the angels are here," he said sarcastically.

"And to think, they could have grabbed any time they wanted," Zachariah said, ignoring Dean as he walked forward and closed the door of the locker before securing it. "It was right in front of them the whole time.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked as both of them looked at Zachariah curiously.

"We may have planted that little piece of prophecy inside Chuck's skull but happened to be true. We did lose the Michael Sword. We truly couldn't find it." He paused and smiled slightly. "Until now. You just hand delivered it to us." Both Sam and Dean looked confused, Dean glancing at Sam briefly before looking back at Zachariah.

"We don't have anything," Dean said with a shake of his head.

"It's you, chucklehead," Zachariah said before he slowly advanced on Dean, who seemed to slowly register Zachariah's words. "You're the Michael Sword," Zachariah said and Dean's face paled slightly but he kept his expression neutral. "What, you thought you could actually kill Lucifer?" Zachariah asked. "You simpering wad of insecurity and self-loathing?" Dean glared at Zachariah but the angel wasn't done. "No," he said as he shook his head. "You're just a human, Dean, and not much of one," he added under his breath.

"What do you mean I'm the sword?" Dean asked quickly.

"You're Michael's weapon," Zachariah said simply. "More like his receptacle really."

"I'm a vessel?" Dean asked; his tone unbelieving.

"You're the vessel," Zachariah said. "Michael's vessel." Dean was having a bit of a hard time digesting everything and Sam was surprised into silence.

"H-how? W-why? Why me?" Dean asked.

"Because you're chosen!" Zachariah said loudly. "It's a great honor, Dean. You should be proud."

"Oh yeah," Dean scoffed. "Life as an angel condom, that's real fun. I think I'll pass, thanks."

"Joking," Zachariah whispered as he shook his head and looked at Dean. "Always joking. Well, no more jokes," he said as he raised his hand in a mock gun and Dean stepped back slightly. "Bang," he said as he gestured at Sam's legs and a sickening crack filled the room before Sam shouted in pain and fell to the floor.

"You son of a bitch," Dean said harshly as he turned his anger filled face back to Zachariah.

"Keep mouthing off and I'll break more than his legs." Dean glanced back at Sam who was panting in pain, his attention focused only at that for the moment. Dean looked back at Zachariah as the angel started to move even closer. "I am utterly through screwing around. The war is started and we don't have our general. That's bad. Michael is going to take his vessel and lead the final charge against the adversary. Do you understand?"

"And how many humans die in the crossfire?" Dean asked heatedly. "A million? Five? Ten?"

"Probably more," Zachariah said nonchalantly. "If Lucifer goes unchecked, do you know how many die then? All of them. He'll roast the planet alive. Everything as you know it will be gone. They'll be nothing. You'll be nothing." Sam finally managed to come out of the initial shock of pain, and sat up slowly watching the events unfold between his brother and the angel.

"There's a reason you're telling me this instead of just nabbing me," Dean said lowly. "You need my consent. Michael needs my say-so to ride around in my skin."

"Unfortunately, yes," Zachariah said.

"There's gotta be another way," Dean said with a smirk as he shook his head.

"There is no other way. There must be a battle. Michael must defeat the serpent. It is written and it shall be," Zachariah said.

"Yeah, maybe, but on the other hand . . . eat me," Dean said. "The answer's 'no.'"

"Okay," Zachariah said. "How about this: your friend Bobby, we know he's gravely injured. Say 'yes' and we'll heal him, say 'no' and he'll never walk again." Sam looked up at Dean, but Dean stood his ground and shook his head slightly.

"No," he said softly.

"Then how about we ensure Allison a safe pregnancy," Zachariah said and Dean's entire body stiffened. He knew that she was hidden from them, but the hex bags in their pocket hadn't really done them that much good since they had walked right into a trap. "Things happen . . . it would be a shame really."

"You don't know where she is, so the answer's still no," Dean said and Zachariah smirked.

"Well," he said lightly. "How about we heal you then . . . from stage four stomach cancer?" he asked before Dean felt like his insides were on fire before he found himself on his knees as he coughed up blood. He looked at the blood on his palm before he looked up at Zachariah.

"No," he said, his voice rough.

"Fine. I'll just have to get creative. How do you think Sam will do without his lungs?" Zachariah asked before Sam felt his chest constrict and he was wheezing as the life slowly left him thanks to the lack of oxygen. Dean was still on the ground, in immense pain, as Zachariah walked over to him and took hold of his face. "You're going to say yes, Dean," he said quietly.

"Just kill us," Dean said as Sam collapsed fully to the floor, his body motionless.

"Kill you?" he asked before he let go of Dean's face and Dean's head fell forward as Zachariah stood. "Oh, no, I'm just getting started." Suddenly, a blinding white light filled the room and Zachariah turned around while Dean turned his head away from the light. When the light left, Dean glanced up and saw the now dead angel fall to the floor and Castiel standing there before he started fighting the second angel that had arrived with Zachariah. The second one fared the same as the first. "How are you -" Zachariah started to ask but Castiel finished.

"Alive?" he asked. "It's a good question. How did these two end up on that airplane? Another good question, because the angels didn't do it. I think we both know the answer, don't we?" he asked.

"No," Zachariah said softly. "It's not possible."

"Scares you, doesn't it?" Castiel asked. "It should. Now put these boys back together and go. I won't ask twice." In an instant Zachariah was gone and the boys slowly stood, both checking themselves over as they got to their feet. "You two need to be more careful," Castiel said as he walked over to them.

"Yeah, I'm starting to get that," Dean said slightly breathless. "Your frat brothers are bigger dicks than I thought."

"I'm not talking about the angels," Castiel said. "Lucifer is circling his vessel and when he takes it those hex bags will not be enough to protect you." He moved even closer and placed a hand on each man's chest before they grunted in pain and raised their hands to their ribs.

"What the hell was that?" Dean asked firmly.

"An Enochian sigil," Castiel said before he walked away from them. "It will hid you from every angel in creation, including Lucifer," he finished as he stopped and turned back around to look at them.

"What, did you just brand us with it?" Dean asked.

"No," Castiel said simply. "I carved it into your ribs."

"Oh," Dean said with a frown as he rubbed his chest and Castiel frowned as he watched their movements.

"Allison and Addison took it much better than either of you," Castiel said and Dean and Sam shared a look before they looked back at Castiel.

"You saw the girls?" Dean asked and Castiel nodded. "How? They have hex bags."

"I had hope that Allison would remain where I sent her for a time," Castiel said, "and I was relieved to see that she did." Dean nodded absently and wondered how they were doing; and just how close they were to Maryland.

"Hey, Cas, were you really dead?" Sam asked.

"Yes," Castiel said honestly.

"Then . . . how are you back?" Dean asked, but Castiel just vanished leaving Dean's question hanging in the air.


	26. Chapter 26

Hey everyone. Thank you for your reviews and adds. I hope you like this chapter. Please let me know what you think! Thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Supernatural.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 26

After Castiel disappeared, the girls drove straight from Bobby's house to the hospital, only stopping a few times for gas and the necessary bathroom breaks for Allison. They got there in record time since both of them were anxious to check on Bobby, and since neither Dean nor Sam were answering their phones they were in a little bit of a panic. Once they reached the hospital, they found out his room and quickly made their way upstairs and down the hall in time to see a doctor racing from the room they knew was Bobby's. The doctor bumped Addison shoulder as he raced past and they looked at each other as they heard Bobby's voice come from the room.

"I'll use my game leg to and kick your frigging ass!" Bobby shouted. "Yeah, you better run!" Addison smirked and Allison rolled her eyes as they quickly went to Bobby's door, surprised to see the boys standing by the window.

"Thank God," Allison whispered before she ran across the room and threw her arms around Dean's shoulders. He righted himself from where he had been leaning against the wall, and wrapped his arms around her in return, taking a minute to breathe her in before he slowly pushed her away. He gave her a tight lipped smile and she brushed her hands along his face before she lowered her hands to her side as she turned around to face Bobby, but Dean didn't let her get too far. He took her right hand into his left, intertwining their fingers and squeezing her hand tight.

"You sure had him running outta here like a dog with its tail between his legs. What'd we miss?" Addison asked as she casted a glance at her sister and then looked at Sam before her eyes finally settled on Bobby.

"That yahoo said it's unlikely that I'll ever walk again," Bobby said with a shake of his head. "I don't believe him."

"Screw him," Dean said and everyone looked at him. "You'll be fine."

"What happened at the storage facility, and don't you two know how to answer a damn phone?" Addison asked as she looked between the boys. "We've been driving ourselves crazy not knowing if you two idiots were all right." Bobby scoffed a laugh while Sam sighed as he looked at Addison, who was standing with her arms crossed over her chest and a pointed look on her face as she looked at him.

"Castiel made it sound like something was wrong," Allison said quietly and Dean looked down at her. "What happened?" Sam cleared his throat and the two girls looked at him before he gave them the rundown about what happened at the locker.

"Whoa, hold on a second," Addison said as she held her hands in front of her and turned her eyes from Sam to Dean, who's jaw was tight as he looked at her. "The Michael Sword isn't a thing, it's his vessel, and it's you?" she asked.

"Pretty much," Dean said tightly and Allison's hand slipped from his. He looked down at her to see her rubbing her hands over her tired face and he sighed quietly before he moved closer and wrapped his arm around her. She leaned into him instinctively before she wrapped her right arm around his lower back and sighed.

"So, I'll ask the million dollar question," Sam said before he scoffed lightly and shook his head. "What do we do now?"

"Well," Bobby said, "we save as many as we can for as long as we can, I guess. It's bad. Whoever wins, heaven or hell, we're boned."

"What if we win?" Dean asked suddenly and Allison raised her head and looked up at him. Addison looked at him as well with her eyebrows raised. "I'm serious," Dean said as he looked between everyone in the room and let go of Allison. "I mean, screw the demons and the angels and their crap apocalypse. Now they want to fight a war, they find their own damn planet," Dean said as he started walking away from Allison and towards where Addison stood. "This one's ours, and I say they get the hell off it. We take them all on. We kill the devil, hell, even Michael if we have to, but we do it our own damn selves."

"And how are we supposed to do all this, genius?" Bobby asked.

"I got no idea," Dean said quickly with a shrug of his shoulders and Addison laughed quietly as she shook her head and ran her hand through her hair as she moved over to stand with her sister who looked whiter than a ghost. It had been a rough ride for Allison, the poor woman having to throw up out the window on more than one occasion as Addison drove. She wouldn't let Addison pull over, and Allison was looking a little green around the gills once more. "But what I do have is a GED, and a give-em-hell attitude and I'll figure it out." Bobby smirked and looked at Sam who shrugged with a small smile and then turned his eyes to the girls. Allison looked ill, but Addison seemed stirred by Dean's small speech because she too was actually smiling.

"You are nine kinds of a crazy, boy," Bobby said and Dean shrugged.

"It's been said," he said before he looked at Allison, frowning when he saw how pale she suddenly looked. He gestured for her and she quickly went to his side, taking his hand before he moved over to Bobby's beside. "Listen you stay on the mend. We'll see you in a bit," he said before he smacked Bobby's shoulder and started to pull Allison from the room. Addison walked over to the bed and kissed Bobby's cheek as she followed them with Sam on her heels, but Bobby stopped him.

"Sam?" Bobby asked, making the other three stop just outside the door while Sam remained in the room, looking at Bobby. Dean moved inside the door, but kept his grip on Allison's hand. "I was awake," Bobby said. "I know what I said back there. I just want you to know that that was the demon talking. I ain't cutting you out, boy, not ever."

"Thanks Bobby," Sam said with a soft sigh.

"You're welcome," he said back. "I deserve a damn medal for this, but you're welcome," he said quickly as Sam started to turn away and Addison smiled at the old hunter. The foursome made their way outside, Dean's grip still tight on Allison's hand as they went out into the parking lot. He brought her to a stop and she looked up at him.

"Sam and I are staying here," he said as he pulled out a motel key for the room they had checked into before coming back to the hospital. "You and Addie head over there and get settled in, okay?" She nodded as she took the key from him. She started to pull her hand away, but he squeezed it a little more and she stopped as she looked up at him. "You okay?" he asked and she nodded as she gave him a forced smile.

"I'm fine," she said. "It's just been a long drive." Dean nodded before he kissed her forehead and let her slip away from him. Addison laced her arm with her sister's before the two of them headed for their truck.

"I was thinking," Sam said suddenly as Dean watched the girls walk away and Dean turned his attention to his brother, "that we could go after the Colt."

"Why? What difference would that make?" Dean asked with a small frown.

"We could use it on Lucifer," Sam said. "I mean, you just said back there-," he made to continue but Dean interrupted.

"I said a bunch of crap for Bobby and the girls' benefit," Dean said as he turned to look at Sam.

"So, you're just going to give up?" Sam asked with a frown. "What about Al-," before same could finish, Dean interrupted.

"Don't," Dean said. His voice was tight and warning Sam to steer clear of the direction he had been about to go. He couldn't think of what the future held concerning Allison. He wouldn't let himself. "I'll fight. I'll fight 'til I got nothing left, but let's be honest. I mean, we don't stand a snowball's chance and you know that. Hell, you of all people know that," Dean added before he started for the Impala.

"Dean," Sam said with a sigh and Dean stopped to look at him, "is there something you want to say to me?" Dean paused for a bit and Allison's words from their phone conversation a week earlier had played over in his head again and again, but he wasn't so sure that they could work things out. He had done his damnedest to see that Sam was protected and okay, but he had turned his back on him for a demon. It was something he couldn't shake, no matter how hard he tried. The sting of the betrayal was still too fresh.

"I tried, Sammy," Dean said heavily. "I mean, I really tried; but I just can't keep pretending that everything's all right because it's not, and it's never going to be. You chose a demon, over your own brother and look what happened."

"I would give anything, _anything_, to take it all back," Sam said.

"I know you would, and I know how sorry you are, I do," Dean said as he closed his eyes briefly, "but man, you were the one that I depended on the most and you let me down in ways that I can't even . . .," Dean stopped and shook his head as tears lined his eyes. "I'm just – I'm having a hard time forgiving and forgetting here, you know?"

"What can I do?" Sam asked.

"Honestly? Nothing. I just don't . . . I don't think that we can ever be what we were, you know?" Sam nodded in agreement, his eyes downcast. "I just don't think that I can trust you," Dean admitted and Sam looked up at him, surprised as Dean shook his head and walked to the Impala, leaving Sam to slowly follow.

* * *

The second Allison had made it into the motel room, she quickly ran to the bathroom slamming the door behind her before she emptied her already empty stomach. Addison winced at the sound and sighed as she picked up Allison's bag she had just thrown on the floor and sat it next to Dean's where it rested on his bed. She put her own bag down on the small table and sighed as she sank down on the chair. She heard the toilet flush before the running of the sink and then Allison slowly made her way out of the bathroom.

"I'm never getting pregnant again," she said absently as she sat down in the chair across from her sister. Addison didn't have the heart to tell her she might not even make it all the way through this one with what they were facing. "Two more weeks and then I'll be in my second trimester, the throwing up at all times of day should finally stop then or at least wear off," she said and Addison nodded as Allison sighed heavily and rested her head on her hand, which was propped up on the table.

"Maybe you should get yourself checked out tomorrow," Addison said and Allison looked at her. "You know, make sure everything is as it should be since you've obviously missed the appointments you made at the clinic."

"You're right," Allison said as she raised her head. "I'll get checked out when we go to see Bobby tomorrow." She sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "Where are the guys?"

"It looked like they were having a talk in the parking lot," Addison said. "They'll be here soon." Allison nodded as she took a deep breath.

"Something tells me that that conversation probably wasn't a positive one," Allison said and Addison frowned.

"What do you mean?" Addison asked.

"Dean's having trust issues when it comes to Sam," Allison said.

"Understandable," Addison added quietly.

"Yeah," Allison said just as the door opened to the room opened and the guys came inside the room. Dean's eyes instantly went to Allison and she gave him a forced smile.

"Hey, Sam, feel like making a grocery run with me?" Addison asked as she stood and walked over to the younger Winchester, who frowned.

"What for?" he asked.

"Crackers and ginger ale for Allie," Addison said and Sam looked at Allison, who gave him a genuine smile that he easily he returned.

"Sure," he said as he looked back at Addison and the two of them left Allison and Dean on their own. Dean sighed quietly as soon as the door closed and shrugged his jacket off before he tossed it on the bed and took Allison's hands before he pulled her from the chair.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Fine," she said. "I really wish that everyone would quit asking me that."

"You look like you're ready to fall over," he said and she laughed quietly before she rested her head on his chest.

"Probably because I'm tired," she said.

"Why don't you change and crawl into bed?" he asked and she sighed as she lifted her head and looked up at him once more.

"I will as soon as you tell me what you and Sam talked about," she said and it was Dean's turn to sigh as he pulled away from her and went over to her bag that rested next to his. "Dean," she said lightly, but firmly and he turned his head to the side to look at her.

"Look, Allie, I don't want to talk about it, okay? I'm tired of talking," he said before he grabbed his jacket and started for the door.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Out," he said before he left the room, slamming the door behind him and making Allison jump slightly before she walked over to the bed and sat down. She sighed and pulled her pajamas out of her bag. She changed, threw Dean's bag across the room, sat her bag at the foot of the bed and crawled under the covers. She left the lights on and closed her eyes as she willed the tears away from her eyes and cursed her anger and her hormones for letting the tears come so easily.

* * *

Sam and Addison had walked to the corner market just down the street from the motel and got the necessary items and they were halfway back when they saw the Impala with Dean behind the wheel speed down the road. Frowning, the duo looked at each other before they picked up the pace towards the motel. Sam tried calling Dean, but he went straight to his brother's voicemail.

"Allie?" Addison asked as she and Sam entered the room, but she stopped short when she saw her sister lying in the bed. Addison looked up at Sam, who shrugged. He started to close the door, but Addison stopped him.

He frowned and she held up her finger for him to wait a minute and she walked over to the fridge where she put the six pack of ginger ale and then took the box of crackers out of the bag before throwing it away. She walked over to the bed and looked at her sister. She sighed when she saw the tear tracks on Allison's face and the wetness on her pillow, but she was relieved to see her sister was at least sleeping. Addison walked back over to Sam, turned off the light, and pushed him outside before locking the door behind her.

"What's going on?" Sam asked her quietly.

"I think Dean and Allie had a fight," she said. "She was crying before she fell asleep." Sam tried Dean's phone again, but once more it went to voicemail.

"Dean's not answering," Sam said with a sigh and Addison took his hand after he put his phone in his coat pocket. He looked at their hands and then at her face.

"I don't want to wake, Allie, and whatever it is I'm sure they'll figure it out," Addison said. "They always do." Sam nodded and was surprised as Addison pulled him towards her truck. "Come on," she said.

"Where are we going?" Sam asked as he followed along. They reached the back of the truck, and Addison let go of his hand before she opened the back of the truck bed and climbed in. Sam frowned as thanks to the street lights he watched her do something in the back of the truck before she came back to the tailgate and held out her hand.

"Get up in here, sasquatch," she said and Sam laughed quietly before he climbed in, but stayed on his knees so he could actually fit. "Scoot back and relax," she said and Sam moved back on the thin mat and sat down while Addison closed the tailgate and the glass, cutting off the chilly night air. Addison sat down next to him and looked up at him expectantly and he frowned, still not understanding why they were sitting in the back of the truck. "Talk to me, big guy," she said.

"About?" he asked.

"Why you look like someone killed your dog," she said and Sam sighed as he looked away from her. "Look, Allie told me that Dean doesn't know if he can trust you anymore," she said and Sam looked at her again. "Like I told you the other day, I may be pissed but I'll get over it; and I still trust you Sam," she said in a whisper before she reached out and took his right hand into her left and laced her small fingers with his much larger ones.

"What if I don't trust me?" Sam asked in a whisper and she sighed softly before she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Everything's still sinking in," she said. "Give it time."

"I'm not very patient," Sam said and Addison rolled her eyes.

"Yes you are," she said as she lifted her head and looked at him. Sam smiled at her.

"I like the red," he said and she smiled.

"Thanks," she said softly and slowly Sam started to close the small distance between their faces and Addison tilted her chin up slightly before he pressed his lips to hers. It was tentative at first, but when she didn't pull away Sam raised his free hand to her face and pulled her closer. Addison let go of his hand and wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he pulled her so she was straddling his lap.

"Wait, Addie," he said roughly as he pulled his lips from hers and she looked at him, her hands on his shoulders and his on her face. "Should we be doing this?"

"Do you want to?" she asked breathlessly, her blue-gray eyes dancing as they held his hazel, and he nodded. "Then don't question it, Sam. Just go with it."

She captured his lips once more and Sam right hand moved into her hair as the kiss turned rough and he laid back on the thin mat in the back of the truck. Clothes were discarded as they fumbled around in the back, Sam's large frame taking up much of the room. However, Addison was small enough for it not to matter too much. Addison let out a heavy sigh as Sam's lips made a hot trail down her neck and along her collarbone. Somehow, Addison found herself lying back on the mat with Sam's body covering hers and her legs around his hips. After quickly digging through one of the boxes in the back, protection was in place and Sam pulled his lips back from Addison's skin.

Their eyes met in the dark and Addison smiled as she brought her left hand to his face. He closed his eyes at the tenderness of her touch and he opened his eyes before he kissed her softly and the lost each other to the moment.


	27. Chapter 27

Thank you so much for your reviews, messages, and adds! I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I hope you all like this mamoth of a chapter as well. PLEASE let me know what you think and thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Supernatural.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 27

It was dawn before Dean finally drove the Impala back to the motel and parked it a few spots away from where Allison and Addison's truck sat. When he had first left the room, he had had every intention of finding a bar and throwing a few back to get his mind off things. However, when he stopped at the first bar he saw, saddled up to the bar, and downed a shot; a pretty blonde sat down next to him and started laying down her charm. Eight months earlier, he would have flirted right back and had her in bed within a couple of hours but as he sat there and she ran her fingers along his leather jacket covered forearm all he could think about was Allison and how he had left things with her.

After declining the blonde's offer of 'a good time,' he left the bar and just drove until he came upon a park. He had parked the Impala and just sat there, looking out the windshield, trying to figure out exactly how he was going to apologize since it wasn't exactly one of his strong suits. When the sky started to change color was when he decided to head back, finding his way easily enough. He knew he had been an ass, there was no denying that, but he was tired of talking about it. He was tired of trying to solve the world's problems, but apparently it was his destiny to do just that.

As he unlocked the door he cranked his stiff neck and took a deep breath before walking inside. Not surprisingly, he saw Allison asleep in the bed curled up with her pillow and turned into his side of the bed. He sighed softly as he closed the door and glanced at Sam's bed only to find it empty and still neatly made. Dean frowned at that, but decided against questioning it. Addison wasn't in the room either, so, he assumed that Sam was with her and if they were together he had nothing to worry about. He put his keys on the table before he shrugged off his jacket, putting it on a chair, as he made his way over to the bed. He unlaced his boots and pulled them off as he came to a stop next to the bed. He carefully laid down on the bed next to Allison but on top of the covers.

"I was wondering when you were going to come back," she said suddenly, making him jump and turn his head to see her looking at him in the dimly lit room with sleep filled eyes. "Did you have fun?" she asked and he sighed again before he turned his eyes to the ceiling.

"Not really," he said honestly. "Look, Allie, I'm sorry," he said heavily after several quiet beats and turned his eyes to her. She was still looking at him expectantly. "I'm just . . . tired of talking."

"Okay," she said quietly before she loosened her grip on her pillow and moved so she was curled into his side, her head on his shoulder/chest as he wrapped his left arm around her and pulled her close.

"That's it?" he asked with a frown as he looked up again and Allison laughed into his chest.

"Were you expecting a fight?" she asked as she raised her head, resting her chin on his body as she looked at him.

"Well . . . yeah," he said as he looked at her, his frown still in place, and she smiled before she moved in close and kissed his cheek.

"You've literally got the weight of the world on your shoulders," she said in a soft whisper, her blue-gray eyes holding his green. "You shouldn't have to put up with a hormonal pregnant girlfriend jumping down your throat. However, you walk out on me like that again and you won't be making any more babies _ever_ again."

He looked at her with raised eyebrows as she kissed his cheek once more and climbed from the bed before rushing into the bathroom, closing the door tightly behind her. Dean grinned before he laid his head back, however, winced slightly as he thought over her parting words and adjusted himself. Coming from Allison he knew that wasn't an empty threat.

* * *

Addison woke, slightly chilled, with the sound of a steady heart beating under her right ear and an arm wrapped tightly around her back and a hand gripping her blanket covered hip. She smiled before she opened her eyes and raised her head to look at a sleeping Sam. Their activities had been unexpected, but definitely not unpleasant. She had had every intention of talking to Sam and to just try and make him feel better, but when he kissed her she decided to forgo the talking. It had been slightly rough, but she wasn't going to complain. She enjoyed herself far too much to complain about anything, however, she wasn't sure if there was ever going to be a repeat performance but she wouldn't mind if there was.

"Sam," she whispered, deciding it was best to wake him since the sun was slowly rising. "Sam," she said again as she ran her hand back and forth on his bare chest. Sam took a deep breath before he opened his eyes and then turned his head so he was looking at Addison. He smiled at her before he raised his left hand to her hand on his chest and covered her hand with his.

"Morning," he said and she laughed softly.

"Morning," she said in response as his fingers dug into her hip as he tightened his arm around her. She had always known that Sam was put together nicely; she just had no idea how nice until his hard body was under her hands. "Sleep okay?" she asked and he laughed quietly.

"Yeah, you?" he asked and she nodded with a smile on her face that he easily returned. "I suppose we should probably head inside."

"Yeah," she said. "Allie's probably up."

"Really?" he asked and Addison nodded.

"She gets up early all the time now," Addison said before she sighed softly and laid her head back down on his chest, not really wanting to go back in the room. "I think she's training herself for when the baby comes." Sam laughed softly and slid his hand up from her hip to rest on her bare shoulder.

"Shouldn't we be going in?" Addison smiled at his question, but didn't raise her head to look at him. She just closed her eyes and sighed once more.

"Yeah, but let's wait a little while. I kind of like it here," she admitted and Sam smiled before he kissed the top of her head.

"I do too," he said and she smiled once more as Sam pulled her a little closer and the two of them slowly drifted back off to sleep.

* * *

When Allison came out of the bathroom a few minutes after she had gone in, she wasn't surprised to see that Dean was asleep. She had a feeling that he hadn't slept wherever he had found himself last night. Shaking her head and smiling as he started to snore very softly, she walked over to the bed and folded the covers over him. She grabbed some clean clothes from her bag and started to go back into the bathroom when she noticed the other bed was empty and made. She frowned and went into the bathroom, assuming that Sam and Addison must have gone to get breakfast or something.

After a hot and much needed shower, Allison changed into the black yoga pants and loose fitting t-shirt she had grabbed after changing her underclothes. Her bag with her warmer clothes was still in the truck, and she decided then to go and get it from the truck bed so she could get a sweatshirt out of it.

Allison went back out into the room and picked up Dean's bag she had thrown across the room before she had gone to bed and sat it down next to hers. She slipped on her tennis shoes, put on her jacket, and picked up Dean's copy of the room key before she made her way out of the room. She pulled her copy of their truck keys from the pocket of her jacket when she saw the truck was still in the parking lot. She walked over to it and around it before she started opening the tail gate. She opened the tailgate and the glass top only to stop and let out a short scream in surprise at what she saw inside. Sam and Addison sat up, Sam covering Addison's naked upper half from sight as they got their bearings. Startled from their sleep, they both looked at Allison with wide eyes and racing hearts.

"Holy . . . when . . . never mind. Sorry to interrupt," Allison said softly before quickly closing the tailgate and the glass and briskly walking down the sidewalk of the motel. She made her way down the street to the small café that wasn't far from the motel.

She couldn't have coffee, but she was in serious need of a hot chocolate and something sweet. She laughed quietly and shook her head as she walked, her long damp hair that was in a ponytail swinging behind her. She certainly hadn't been expecting to see that so early in the morning and she had seen far more than she ever wanted to of Sam Winchester. Despite her zero domestic skills, Addison was going to be the one to wash the blankets they kept in the back and Allison would make sure of that. There was no way Allison was ever going to use them until she did.

Sam and Addison looked at each other, Sam with slight worry etching his face and Addison a grin. They just looked at each other before Addison laughed and turned her face into Sam's shoulder as she laughed. Sam stiffened slightly, but soon found himself laughing with Addison before they shared the briefest of kisses and slowly started to get dressed.

* * *

Once back in the room, Addison and Sam took turns taking a shower before they redressed and quietly moved about the room since Dean was still sleeping. "Where do you think Allie went?" Sam asked quietly as he shrugged a button up on over his t-shirt and Addison ran a brush through her now dry hair thanks the blow dryer she kept in her bag.

"Probably to get something to eat," Addison said just as quietly. "She hasn't eaten since yesterday morning and she didn't keep any of it down." Sam nodded and watched Addison as she tucked her brush into her bag and zipped it up, his hazel eyes following her every move. "What is it, Winchester?" she asked him quietly before she turned her eyes up to his, a grin dancing on her lips.

"Nothing, I just . . .," Sam trailed off and her grin turned into a full on smile.

"Don't know how to act?" she asked and he laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck. "You don't have to act any differently. We're two consenting adults and if it happens again, I know I won't complain; how about you?" He smiled as he lowered his hand to his side and shook his head negatively.

"Definitely not," he said easily and Addison laughed quietly before she winked and turned away from him just as the door to the room opened to reveal Allison juggling a tray with three cups and a brown paper bag as she pulled the key from the door.

"Morning," Allison said as she quickly diverted her eyes from Sam and looked at the table where she sat everything down carefully so she didn't spill. She was slightly embarrassed for seeing all of Sam's glory, but she knew that Sam didn't know he was exposed after jumping up; so, she had no need to be embarrassed. "I got everybody coffee and some scones from the café," she said quietly, knowing that Dean was still asleep.

"You okay, Allie?" Addison asked and Allison looked at her sister with a small smile.

"I'm fine, and apparently so are you two," she said as she glanced between the pair and Addison smiled while Sam blushed slightly. "I feel a lot better than I did yesterday, not so green around the gills, and Dean I talked briefly when he got back. He knows he's an ass and I'm overly sensitive right now thanks to the hormones, so, we're good." Sam and Addison laughed as each took a cup of coffee while Allison pulled the creamer packets and sugar packets she had taken from the café for them.

"Where's yours?" Addison asked and Allison took off her jacket.

"Had my hot chocolate at the café and ate about six of those things," she said as she gestured towards the bag. "They're really good, and the girl behind the counter asked what my secret was to staying so fit and eating so many of those things." Addison laughed as she shook her head.

"What did you tell her?" Addison asked curiously and Allison smiled.

"That I usually wouldn't eat so many, but that I was very hungry and that I was eating for two," Allison said and Addison smiled before and Sam dug into the bag of still warm scones while Allison moved over to the bed where Dean still slept. She sat down on the edge of the bed and ran her fingers along his face. "Dean," she said softly, but he continued to snore quietly. She rolled her eyes before she moved her hand from his face to his shoulder and shook it slightly. "Dean," she said a little louder and Dean snorted as he jumped slightly and looked up at her. "I know you fell asleep a few hours ago, but I brought coffee and breakfast," she said and Dean sighed as he ran his hand down his face.

"Okay, I'm up," he said as he sat up and in doing so, his face was extremely close to Allison's. His still sleep filled eyes met hers, and she smiled at him. To her surprise, he closed the very small distance between them and kissed her gently; yet another way for him to apologize and she knew it. "Thanks," he said as he pulled back and looked at her with his patented grin that always made her smile as shivers ran down her spine. That grin was seriously lethal.

"Welcome," she said quietly. "After you eat something, you can lay back down and get some more rest."

"Nah, I'm good," he said as he shook his head slightly and ran his hand over his hair. "A few hours is usually all I need."

"We're taking a break for a bit, Dean, while we find out more about Bobby's condition," she said. "You can afford a little more than four hours sleep."

"That's more than I usually get," he said with another grin and Allison sighed as he scooted around her and climbed from the bed before he walked over to where Addison and Allison sat at the table. "Morning," Dean said even though he was pretty sure the pair had watched his exchange with Allison.

"Morning," they chorused as Allison joined them, sitting in the chair between Dean's and Addison's.

"Where were you two?" Dean asked before he bit into a scone and chewed as he looked expectantly between Addison and Sam. Addison and Sam shared a look before Addison looked back at Dean and smiled sweetly.

"That's none of your business, Dean, but I promise were perfectly fine . . . and safe," Addison said making Sam choke on the drink of his coffee he was taking and Allison laughed as she rested her head on Dean's shoulder while Dean unconsciously laced the fingers of his left hand with her right.

"What am I missing?" Dean asked and Allison raised her head slightly and looked at boyfriend.

"Trust me, you don't really want to know," she said and Dean looked at her with a frown while Addison laughed and Sam blushed slightly. Dean once again turned his eyes to Addison and Sam, and it took him all of five seconds to figure it out. He grinned and punched his brother's upper arm playfully.

"Way to go, Sammy," Dean said. Sam smirked and hit at Dean while Addison chuckled once more. Allison rolled her eyes as she turned her smiling face to her sister.

"_You must have enjoyed yourself to have the giggles,"_ Allison said in Gaelic as she looked at her sister. Addison smiled before she took a drink of her coffee and looked at her sister.

"_You have no idea,"_ Addison said and Allison laughed quietly as the boys watched the exchange as they continued to talk softly in the language the boys didn't know.

"Think they're comparing stories?" Dean asked Sam in a whisper and Sam frowned as he looked at Dean, who was looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"What?" Sam asked in a whisper, but before Dean could reply Allison and Addison's loud laughter filled the room and the two boys looked at the girls in question and their flushed faces as they laughed and looked at the guys.

"Yep, they are," Dean said as Allison squeezed his hand softly and Sam scoffed a laugh making Dean look at him as Sam rolled his eyes and shook his head. He'd never admit it, but suddenly found himself curious as to what exactly they were talking about.

* * *

The next couple of days were pretty much the same as the first. They'd get up, have breakfast and then spend some time at the hospital with Bobby. However, after two days and no improvements to Bobby's condition the older hunter seemed to lose hope. Allison hadn't been able to meet with a doctor immediately, so, she had made an appointment. While Sam and Addison spent some time with Bobby, Allison was waiting in the small clinic for her appointment and surprisingly Dean was at her side.

"You don't have to be here, you know," she said and Dean gave her a pointed look that made her smile.

"Yeah, I do," he said before he kissed her temple, and the tenderness of the moment was not lost on her. Moments like that were not common, and she always kept those moments close to her heart.

"Allison Farrell?" a nurse asked and the two of them looked to the woman in the scrubs and Allison smiled at her before she and Dean stood, hands still entwined. They followed the nurse into the exam room and only let go of each other when the nurse told Allison to settled herself up onto the bed. After taking her temperature and checking her blood pressure the nurse smiled at Allison and wrote down the numbers. "Okay, how far along are you?" the nursed asked, already knowing the reason behind Allison's appointment.

"Almost ten weeks," Allison said and the nurse wrote it down.

"This is your first appointment?" she asked with a frown and Allison sighed softly as she nodded.

"Aside from the initial appointment with my doctor back in Iowa, yeah," Allison admitted. "I had a family emergency come up and I've been all over the place lately. This is the first time I've been in one place long enough to make an appointment." The nurse nodded and wrote down what Allison said.

"Your blood pressure and perfect, so, nothing to worry about there. Have you been having any strong symptoms?" she asked.

"I throw up a lot," Allison said. "Some days are worse than others, but the last couple of days have been good." The nurse nodded and continued to write.

"Okay, Dr. Cannon will do an ultrasound and we'll draw some blood to run a few tests," she said before she quickly set to work drawing a couple of vials of blood from Allison's arm. When she was finished she smiled at the two of them before she gathered her things "He shouldn't be long, so, just sit tight." Allison nodded as she pressed the cotton and tape a little firmer to her arm as the nurse left. Allison turned her eyes to Dean and smiled as she saw his nervous face.

"Relax, Dean, you look like you're going to be sick," she said and he let out a breath as he looked at her and forced a tight smile.

He wasn't sure why he was suddenly so nervous. He had been perfectly fine until the nurse said 'ultrasound' and suddenly everything hit him all at once. From the moment Addison told him Allison was pregnant his concern for her and their unborn baby grew exponentially to the point that she was always on his mind no matter what was going on around him. However, it hadn't fully hit him until that moment and with everything going on he wasn't sure that he'd even be alive when his kid was born.

"Hey," Allison said with a frown as Dean looked away from her and he turned his green eyes back to her blue-gray. "What's wrong?" He shook his head and smiled once more before he stood from the chair he had sat down in and walked over to her, taking her hand into his.

"Nothing," he said before he pushed some of her hair from her face. "Just a little bit nervous about what the doctor's going to say."

"I'm sure everything's fine," Allison said as she gave his hand a squeeze. "I've been taking my vitamins like I should and other than being a little stressed; I haven't been doing anything strenuous. Happily, I'm only craving one strange thing lately and it's practically the only thing I don't throw up."

"What have you been craving that's strange?" Dean asked and Allison laughed quietly as she ran her thumb along the back of his hand.

"For some reason beyond me, peanut butter and pickle sandwiches," she said and Dean made a face as he looked at her, making her laugh once more.

"Gross. I hate pickles," he added and she playfully shoved his shoulder, which made him laugh and feel much more at ease.

"I know," she said with a smile, "but right now they taste so good." Dean smiled at her again and was about to say something when there was a quiet knock on the door and it opened to reveal a man in his mid-fifties with small silver glasses and a smile on his face.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Williams," he said as he closed the door and held out his right hand to Allison. "You must be Allison," he said and Allison let go of Dean's hand to shake the doctor's hand, "and are you the daddy to be?" he asked as he looked at Dean and let go of Allison's hand. Dean nodded as he shook the doctor's hand. Dr. Williams adjusted his glasses before he looked at the chart and smiled as he nodded. "Your vitals are normal, which is great. How about we take a look at your baby?" he asked as he closed the folder and turned his smile to Allison.

"Sure," she said and the doctor helped her get comfortable as she laid back on the table while Dean moved further up the right side of the exam table. Dr. Williams then pulled out the ultrasound machine from its place by the wall. The machine was humming and Dr. Williams typed a few things into it while Allison rolled up the hem of her shirt slightly.

"Could you push down your pants slightly for me?" Dr. Williams asked and Allison did as he asked. "Okay, this is going to be cold," he said as he picked up the tube of gel and put some on her stomach, making Allison shiver slightly. He picked up the wand and pressed it to her stomach as he turned on the screen of the machine and hit a few more buttons. Suddenly, the sound of a fast and steady rhythm echoed through the room.

"What's that, doc?" Dean asked quietly, even though he had an idea of what it was. Dr. Williams smiled as he kept his eyes on the screen and he moved the wand around Allison's stomach, pressing firmly.

"That, my boy, would be your baby's heartbeat," he said and Dean quickly took Allison's right hand into both of his as his eyes immediately went to the screen. "He or she isn't much to see yet," he said slowly before he hit a button on the keypad and held the wand still, "but this is your baby's head." He pointed out a small mass on the screen and Allison smiled a teary eyed smile as she looked at the screen and Dean's hand tightened on hers.

"Is the baby okay?" Allison asked as she finally tore her eyes from the screen that Dr. Williams had unfrozen before he moved the wand around her stomach once more. The doctor looked at her, his smile still on his face.

"Perfectly fine," he assured her and she let out a slow breath before she looked up at Dean, who was still watching the screen intently. "I'll print off a few of these images for you to take," Dr. Williams said as he pulled the wand back and hit a few more buttons on the machine. "Are you taking your vitamins as your regular doctor prescribed?" he asked and Allison nodded.

"Yes, sir," Allison said.

"Good, good," he said. "Any spotting or pain?" he asked as he handed her a few damp cloths from the container on the machine and she managed to pry her hand from Dean's to take them from him and wipe her stomach.

"No," she said as she shook her head, "just a lot of nausea and a few more tears than normal."

"Which is common," Dr. Williams said and Allison nodded as she fixed herself and sat up, Dean's left hand settling on her lower back. Dr. Williams put the machine back in place before he tore a few pieces of paper from a small printer and handed them to Dean, whose eyes went to the images in his hands. "The blood tests should be ready soon, so, it shouldn't be too much longer of a wait for you. My nurse will probably come back in to send you on your way. If there are any problems, I'll be back. I don't think we'll have any issues given your good physical condition and health. It was a pleasure to meet you both."

"You too," Allison said. "Thank you, Dr. Williams." He nodded, picked up her file and left the pair alone. Allison looked up at Dean and found herself curious at the unreadable expression on his face. "What are you thinking?" she asked and he looked up from the pictures of the ultrasound and at her.

"That I'm going to be a dad," Dean said honestly, his tone rough. Allison laughed quietly as she furrowed her brow.

"Yeah, a fact that you've known about for a while now, Dean," she said and Dean sighed before he looked back down at the pictures and shook his head as he returned his eyes to her.

"I know, but now it's a hell of a lot more real and . . . well . . .," he trailed off, not knowing if he should say what he was thinking, but he didn't have to. Allison already knew. The stuff Zachariah told him hadn't left her head since she found out, and it didn't take a rocket scientist to know what he was thinking. She reached around to pull his left hand away from her back and settled it on her lap, her hands encasing his empty one.

"I know," she said, mirroring his words and he kissed her temple before they looked at the images of their baby; both hoping against hope that things would all work out in the end, but both knowing the chances of that were slim to none.


	28. Chapter 28

Hey everyone! Thank you for your reviews, adds, and messages. I hope you enjoy this chapter and that my fellow American readers had a happy Thanksgiving and safe Black Friday if you dared to venture out for the sales that were going on today. Thanks again, and please let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Supernatural.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 28

"Hey," Dean said as they left the clinic and she looked at him. "I want to check something out. You head on up and I'll meet you there."

"Okay," she said before they kissed briefly and parted ways. Allison walked through the hospital before she reached the elevator bay she needed to use and headed upstairs. She easily made her way through the corridor and came to a stop outside Bobby's room. Sam was nowhere in sight, but Addison was in the room having a one-sided conversation with Bobby, who sat in a wheelchair looking out the window. "Hi guys," Allison said and Addison looked at her sister, relief washing over her face.

"Hey, how was the appointment?" Addison asked as Allison walked into the room and lowered her body onto the edge of the bed across from where Addison sat in a chair and kiddy corner from where Bobby sat, still staring out the window with a scowl on his face.

"Fine," Allison said. "Everything's normal and the baby is fine. The doctor did an ultrasound and gave us a few images." Addison's eyes lit up and she held out her right hand.

"Well just don't sit there, let me see them!" Addison said happily and Allison laughed softly.

"I will when Dean gets back because he hasn't let them out of his possession since he took them from the doctor," Allison said and Addison rolled her eyes as she lowered her hand and sent a grin to Bobby.

"I don't know about you, Bobby, but I never expected Dean to be all geeked about being a daddy," she said, but Bobby didn't say anything. Both women sighed and shared a look before they looked back at Bobby. They sat there for a while, talking and attempting to get Bobby in on the conversation, but failing at their attempts. Sam had returned with coffee in hand for him and Addison and after he failed to get Bobby in on the action, the three of them made their way into the hallway.

"Is he going to be okay?" Allison asked, worried as she looked at her friend. Sam glanced at her and sighed as he rested against the door after throwing away his empty cup.

"I don't know," Sam said quietly, turning his eyes to Allison and the two of them looked at each other. Allison nodded and sighed softly as she looked at her sister who had moved from the door and was leaning against the wall, still sipping at her coffee. She was never one to gulp it down like Sam apparently. Allison moved away from Sam and stood next to her sister, earning a sideward's glance in response as she leaned back against the wall with a sigh. She didn't say anything, but then again she didn't have to. They both were thinking the same thing anyway.

"Hey," Dean said as he came up on the trio and glanced at Allison before looking into the room as he came to a stop next to Sam. Allison and Addison rejoined the boys, Addison throwing her half full cup away and putting her hands in the pocket of her jacket. "It's been like three days now?" Dean asked more than said and Sam nodded. "We got cheer him up."

"Trust me, I've been trying," Addison said, but no one looked at her; however, Dean did grin slightly.

"Maybe I'll give him a back rub," Dean joked and Sam sighed as he looked at his brother.

"Dean," he said and Dean looked at him.

"Well, what, then?" Dean asked, slightly frustrated as he looked at his brother. "We can't just let him sit there and sulk. We gotta do something."

"Look," Sam said slowly, "we have to wrap our heads around the idea that Bobby might not just bounce back this time." Allison and Addison shared a look as Allison wrapped her arms around herself and Addison sighed. "What's in the envelope?" Sam asked and the girls looked at Dean, both noticing the x-ray envelope in Dean's hand for the first time; and Allison uncrossed her arms.

"After Allie's appointment at the clinic, I went down to Radiology," Dean said as he pulled an x-ray film from the envelope," and got some glamour shots." He held out the film to Sam, who took it and held it up to the light. The girls moved around to look at the image as well and their eyes widening before gently touching their ribs. "Let's just say the doctors are baffled."

"Holy crap," Sam said.

"No kidding," Addison said as she took the film from Sam to get a better look at the symbols carved into Dean's ribs.

"Yeah, well, Cas carved all of you one too," Dean said as Sam's phone started ringing. Dean took the film back from Addison after shooting her a look and she rolled her eyes as he put the film in the envelope again.

"Let me see the baby," Addison whispered and Dean looked at Allison, who smiled at him, before _he_ rolled his eyes and reached into his jacket pocket and carefully pulled out the ultrasound images. Allison pointed out the baby to her sister and Addison awed quietly as she smiled at her sister. Dean took the ultrasound pictures back from Addison, who smirked at him and watched as he placed the images carefully in the inside pocket of the cotton jacket he was wearing.

"Hello?" Sam asked after answering his phone. "Castiel?" Sam asked surprised as he looked at Dean, and the girls looked between the two men.

"Speak of the devil," Dean said quietly.

"Uh," Sam said before he frowned. "St. Martin's Hospital. Why what are you-?" he started to ask, but stopped. "Cas?" he asked before he pulled his phone from his ear and looked at it with a frown. Dean's expression matched Sam's as the younger Winchester sighed and put his phone back in his pocket.

"What was that about?" Addison asked and Sam looked at her.

"No idea," Sam said before Castiel was suddenly walking down the hallway towards them and came to a stop at Addison's left and Dean's right.

"Cell phone, Cas? Really? Since when do angels need to reach out and touch someone?" Dean asked.

"All of you are hidden from angels now. All angels. I won't be able to simply-," Castiel started to answer, but Bobby's voice from inside the room cut him off.

"Enough foreplay," Bobby said and all five people outside the door looked into the room. "Get over here and lay your damn hands on. "Get healing. Now," Bobby said as he turned his head and looked at Castiel.

"I can't," Castiel said and everyone's eyes were settled on him.

"Say again," Bobby said as he turned his wheelchair around to face the doorway and Castiel went inside the room.

"I'm cut off from heaven and much of heaven's power," Castiel said and Dean went into the room before Sam, Addison, and Allison followed. "Certain things I can do, certain things I can't."

"You're telling me you lost your mojo just in time to get me stuck in this trap the rest of my life!" Bobby finished with a shout.

"I'm sorry," Castiel said dryly.

"Shove it up your ass," Bobby said before he turned his chair back around and looked out the window.

"Well, at least he's talking now," Dean said softly as he leaned his head back towards the girls and Sam.

"I heard that," Bobby said and Dean made a face before Castiel walked over to him.

"I don't' have much time. We need to talk," he said as he looked at Dean.

"Okay," Dean said slowly and with a frown.

"Your plan to kill Lucifer," Castiel said with a pause and Dean jumped in.

"Yeah, you wanna help?" Dean asked.

"No. It's foolish. It can't be done," Castiel said and Allison sighed.

"Oh, well, thanks for the support," Dean said.

"But I believe I have the solution," Castiel said quickly. "There is someone, besides Michael, strong enough to take on Lucifer. Strong enough to stop the apocalypse."

"Who?" Addison asked with a frown and wide eyes from where she stood in front of Sam. Castiel looked at her, his blue eyes meeting hers.

"The one who resurrected me and put the boys on that airplane," Castiel said. "The one who began everything. God," Castiel finished as he looked at Dean, who seemed slightly taken aback. "I'm gonna find God." Dean quickly ushered everyone away from the door and closed it firmly before he turned back around to look at Castiel.

"God?" he asked, unbelieving.

"Yes," Castiel said firmly.

"God," Dean said again and Castiel nodded.

"Yes. He isn't in heaven. He has to be somewhere," Castiel said while Sam, Addison, and Allison walked over and stood next to Bobby as they watched the angel and Dean talk.

"Try New Mexico," Dean said with his sarcastic grin. "I hear he's on a tortilla."

"No, he's not on any flat bread," Castiel said with a frown as he shook his head and Dean sighed.

"Listen, chuckles, even if there is a God, is either dead – and that's the generous theory," Dean said and Castiel cut in.

"He is out there, Dean," Castiel said, but Dean pressed on.

"Or," he said loudly, "he's up and kicking and doesn't give a rat's ass about any of us." Castiel glowered at Dean, but the man wasn't finished. "I mean, look around you, man, the world is in the toilet," Dean said as he walked around Castiel and stood next to Allison at the foot of the bed. "We are literally at the end of days here and he's of somewhere drinking booze out of a coconut. Alright?"

"Enough," Castiel said before he turned back around and looked at Dean. "This is not a theological issue. It's strategic. With God's help, we can win."

"It's a pipe dream, Cas," Dean said with a shake of his head and Castiel stepped closer to Dean.

"I killed two angels this week," he said. "Those are my brothers. I'm hunted. I rebelled and I did it, all of it, for you and you failed. You and your brother destroyed the world and I lost everything for nothing. So keep your opinions to yourself." Dean's eyes moved away from Castiel and Allison reached out, placing her left hand on his forearm and taking his right hand into hers. He gave her hand a squeeze as he glanced at her and she tried to give him a reassuring smile to let him know that it was okay.

"You didn't drop in just to tear us a new hole," Bobby said. "What is it you want?"

"I did come for something," Castiel said still looking at Dean. "An amulet," he said as he looked at Bobby.

"An amulet?" Bobby asked as Allison let go of Dean's hand and turned to look at Bobby at the same time Dean did. "What kind?"

"Very rare. Very powerful," Castiel said. "It burns hot in God's presence. It will help me find him."

"What, like, God EMF?" Sam asked with a slight sarcastic tone to his voice, but Castiel nodded anyway.

"Well, I don't know what you're talking about," Bobby said. "I got nothing like that."

"I know you don't," Castiel said before he looked at Dean, "but you do." Dean frowned at Castiel before the angel's eyes moved to the necklace Dean always wore around his neck. Dean looked down and his frown deepened as he pointed to his chest.

"What, this?" Dean asked.

"May I borrow it?" Castiel asked and Dean glared.

"No," he said firmly.

"Dean, give it to me," Castiel practically ordered and Allison looked at Dean. She knew he only took that necklace off when he showered or when their nightly activities weren't PG. He was never without it and she was surprised to watch him take it off after silently thinking it over.

"All right, I guess," Dean said as he fingered it briefly before holding out to Castiel by the cord. "Don't lose it," he ordered before Castiel took it from him. "Oh, great, now I feel naked," Dean said quietly as he shrugged his shoulders and Addison rolled her eyes while Allison smiled at him.

"I'll be in touch," Castiel said before he did his angel thing and disappeared from the room, leaving everyone to sigh softly.

"When you find God, tell him to send legs!" Bobby shouted into the air.

"Well, that was fun," Addison said.

"Do you think he'll be able to find God?" Allison asked and everyone looked at her before Dean sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Who knows, but right now the question is what are we going to do?" Dean asked as he moved over to the window and leaned against the half wall next to Sam with his arms crossed over his chest. The words were no more out of his mouth when Bobby's cell phone that resting on his bed tray started ringing. Everyone looked at him as he answered it.

"Hello?" Bobby asked before he paused. "I can't hear you," Bobby said before he paused again and frowned. "Where are you?" he asked quickly. "Colora-Colrado? River Pass, Colorado? Rufus? You there? Rufus?" Just hearing the one-sided conversation was enough to put the four younger hunters on alert and Bobby sighed as he closed his phone.

"What's going on, Bobby?" Dean asked.

"Rufus is in River Pass, Colorado," Bobby said. "He said the town's overrun by demons and that he needs help. Last thing I heard was gone shots going off in the background before the line went dead." Sam and Dean shared a look before the stood fully and headed towards the door.

"We're on it, Bobby, we'll call," Dean said and Bobby nodded.

"Wait up, you two," Addison said and Sam and Dean stopped at the door to look at her, but her eyes were on Allison. _"I know you don't want to be left behind, but-," _she started in Gaelic, but Allison cut her off.

"_Go," _Allison said back. _"I'll take care of Bobby. Stay safe and keep an eye on him for me."_ Addison nodded knowing exactly who her sister was talking about before the two shared a hug and Addison walked around her.

"Let's go, boys," Addison said. "We got to get our stuff before we hit the road and we got a drive ahead of us," she said as she passed the guys and went out into the hall. Sam and Dean looked at each other before Sam shrugged slightly followed Addison and Dean looked at Allison for a few beats before he walked back over to her and kissed her chastely, his right hand cupping her face as he did so.

"Be careful," she whispered when he pulled back and he nodded before he left the room, following the path his brother and Addison had taken to the elevator. Taking a shaky breath she turned around and smiled tightly at Bobby. "So, when did the doctor's say you were getting out of here?" she asked, hoping to get her mind off being left behind and knowing what she was doing, Bobby obliged by giving her the same rundown the doctor's had given him that morning.

* * *

Dean was driving the Impala fast down a deserted road as they neared their destination and was doing his best to ignore Addison as she talked on the phone with Allison, but he failed miserably. "Okay, Allie, dive safe," she said. "I'll call when we figure out what's going on." Dean glanced in the rearview mirror as she paused and she saw her roll her eyes before she said something in Gaelic. The way she grinned at Allison's response made him wonder what she said. "Love you too," she said and with that she ended the call chuckling. "Bobby was released yesterday morning and they left shortly after. They're in Illinois right now," she said after ten agonizing minutes for Dean.

"Is she going to stay with him once she gets him home?" Dean asked.

"Sounds like it," she said in response. "At least until he's settled, but knowing Allie she'll stick around and smother the poor old man until he kicks her out." Making Sam laugh quietly, but the man's smile left his face as Dean brought the Impala to a stop. "Why are we stopping?" Addison asked as she sat up and moved so she could see around Sam only to raise her eyebrows in surprise at the sight in front of them. Dean killed the ignition and the three of them climbed out of the car and walked to the edge of the broken bridge. Dean kicked a few pieces of concrete into the cavity and sighed.

"This is the only road in or out of town," Dean said and Sam pulled out his cell phone.

"No signal," Sam said as his phone beep and Addison frowned as she pulled out her own phone. She too had no signal on her phone when ten minutes earlier she had been talking with her sister. Sighing, she put her phone back in her pocket and tried to ignore the sinking feeling in her stomach.

"Rufus was right," Dean said as he looked around. "Demons got this place locked down."

"Looks like we're hiking in," Sam said and Addison huffed.

"The hits just keep on coming," Dean said as he and Sam turned and went to the trunk of the Impala.

"Great," she said quietly as she followed them and grabbed the duffel that had her weapons from the floor of the backseat where she had tossed it that morning.

"Pack as much as you can carry," Dean said when she joined them at the trunk and he handed her some salt rounds. "We're going in blind and we need to be ready for anything really." Addison nodded and pulled out a shot gun before she loaded it and added a few more items to her bag. Sam walked to the front of the car to get something out of it when Dean glanced at Addison.

"Go ahead and ask what's on your mind, big guy," Addison said as she looked up at Dean and zipped up her bag.

"What?" Dean asked with a frown and Addison gave him a look that made him sigh before zipped up his own bag. "Why did you come along? Why did you leave Allie?"

"Dean, she's a big girl," Addison said. "She can take care of herself just fine. God knows she took care of me growing up despite the fact that we were the same age."

"Addie," Dean said with a look and Addison rolled her eyes.

"I've been out of the game for a while and Allie knows I wanted to get back in," she said. "Plus, someone's got to make sure you don't get your ass killed." Dean frowned and Addison sighed softly. "Look, for whatever reason, Allie loves you," she said and Dean frowned at the slight insult, but Addison pressed on. "She's done everything for me for as long as I can remember, Dean, and I'm going to have your back in whatever stupid situation you get yourself into because I'm going to make sure that you stick around. Apocalypse or not, the both of you deserve a little bit of happiness."

"Ready?" Sam asked as he rejoined them and Addison looked away from Dean as she threw her bag over her shoulder and slowly Dean closed the trunk. Addison looked up at Sam and plastered on a smile as she looked between the two Winchesters.

"Let's roll, boys," Addison said and the trio started to make their way into town on foot.

* * *

Allison was filling up the truck at a small gas station on the Iowa side of the Illinois/Iowa boarder while Bobby was still in the cab of the truck. Once the tank was full, she walked over to the open driver's side window to see Bobby looking at his phone with a frown. "I'm going to grab a few things from inside," she said and Bobby looked at her. "Do you want anything?" she asked.

"I'm good," Bobby said and she nodded before she went inside. She smiled at the woman behind the counter before she went to the cooler and grabbed a bottle of apple juice from the cooler for herself and a bottle of soda for Bobby even though he said he didn't want anything. She paid for their drinks and then walked back out to the truck to see Bobby slam his phone in his hand. "Damn it," he said and Allison frowned.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she climbed in the truck and closed the door. Bobby looked at her and sighed in frustration.

"I've been trying to get through to the boys, but my calls aren't getting through. They're cut off."

"So, demons really do have the town on lockdown," Allison said as she slowly handed the soda to Bobby, who took the bottle with a tight lipped smile in thanks. "Bobby, do you think they'll make it out okay?" she asked softly and he sighed as he looked at her.

"The boys know what they're doing, Allie, and so does Addison," Bobby said, trying to reassure her. "If anyone can handle it, it's them." Allison nodded and looked away from him. She took a drink of her apple juice and then placed the bottle in the cup holder before she started up the truck and hit the gas. She was focused on the road ahead, but that didn't mean her mind didn't wander on occasion and wonder if the guys and her sister were okay.

* * *

"Either of you seriously creped out by this?" Addison asked in a whisper as they walked past an overturned but empty car, guns at the ready, but the street was absolutely deserted. Sam and Dean both glanced at her, but didn't respond as they all kept on walking towards an idling car with the driver's side door open and the radio playing.

Sam approached first, but the car was empty and he reached in and killed the ignition with Addison coming to a stop behind him. They all looked around and then glanced at each other before they started down the street again. They came upon a bright red Mustang and Dean whistled in appreciation as they passed the mint condition car. The town truly looked like it was completely empty and that people had just stopped the cars, climbed out, and walked away.

Addison could feel the tension building in her stomach because she knew that something big was going on around them and the blood on the street only confirmed it for her. They started towards the church when the sound of a gun cocking behind them, made them wheel around, Addison and Dean raising their guns. However, none of them expected to see who they saw standing behind them.

"Ellen?" Sam asked as he put his hand on Dean's shoulder and then Addison's to get them to lower their weapons.

"Hello boys," she said before her eyes flickered to Addison, "Addie." As Dean and Addison lowered their guns, Ellen did the same.

"Ellen, what the hell is going on here?" Dean asked as he adjusted his bag and Ellen walked closer to them before throwing holy water in Dean's face and pointing her gun at his head. Dean gave her a slightly annoyed look as he licked his lips and tilted his head. "We're us," he assured her and she lowered her gun before she walked around them and led them down the street. Dean wiped the water from his face and sighed quietly as they turned and followed her to the church. Once inside, they walked over a line of salt and through a devil's trap on the floor before Ellen stopped and looked between Sam and Dean.

"I'm real glad to you three," she said, showing emotion for the first time before she hugged Dean and gave Sam and Addison small smiles over Dean's shoulder before she stepped back and smacked Dean across the face making both Addison and Sam jump slightly in surprise and Dean grunt as his head turned from the force of her slap. "The can of whoop-ass I ought to open up on you," she said firmly.

"Ow," Dean said as he rubbed his jaw and looked at her, but Ellen kept going on.

"What, you can't pick up a phone?" she asked. "Are you allergic to giving me peace of mind? You too, Addison," she said as she turned her eyes from Dean to her and the smile left her face as Ellen's eyes left her and went back to Dean. "I gotta find out that you're alive from Rufus?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, Ellen," Dean said dryly.

"Yeah, ya better be," she said. "You better put me on speed dial, kid."

"Yes, ma'am," Dean said and Ellen looked from Dean to Addison once more.

"Hey, my life hasn't been exciting as these two the last six months, so, I had nothing to report," Addison said as she held up her hands and Ellen smirked before she turned and walked down a flight of stairs. Dean and Sam shared a look and Addison shivered slightly. "Remind me not to get on her bad side," Addison whispered to Sam and he smiled at her before he gestured her to follow Dean and the three of them walked behind Ellen.

"So, what's going on, Ellen?" Dean asked as they went downstairs.

"More than I can handle alone," Ellen said.

"How many demons are there?" Sam asked.

"Pretty much the whole town minus the dead people and these guys," Ellen said.

"The whole town?" Addison asked, her tone disbelieving, but Ellen said nothing in response as they stopped in front of a closed door.

"So," Ellen said as she looked between them, "this is it, right? The end of times?"

"Seems like it," Sam said after the trio shared a look. Ellen nodded before she took a deep breath and walked to the door where she knocked firmly.

"It's me," she said and slowly the door opened to reveal a small room filled with a few people; a pregnant woman and a priest among them. There weren't many, but they all looked at the newcomers expectantly and the door was closed tightly behind them.

"_Joy_," Addison thought as she came to a stop on Dean's right and Sam flanked Dean's left as they took in their surroundings. If it came down to a fight, she wasn't so sure there would be many survivors out of the group. Only one looked like he knew how to handle a gun properly, the rest were just scared and confused; and that was never a good combination.

"This is Sam, Dean, and Addison," Ellen said. "They're hunters and here to help."

"You guys hip to this whole demon thing?" the guy with the familiarity with guns asked and they looked at him.

"Yeah, are you?" Dean asked and he nodded slightly before another man started to speak.

"My wife's eyes turned black," he said and they looked at him. He was dressed in a suit with graying hair and glasses. "She came at me with a brick. It kind of makes you embrace the paranormal." Addison sighed and she looked at Dean, who glanced at her before he took a deep breath and looked at Ellen.

"All right, catch us up," Dean said.

"I doubt I know much more than any of you," Ellen said. "Rufus called, said he was in town investigating omens and all of a sudden the whole town was possessed. Me and Jo were nearby-," Ellen said, but Dean interrupted her.

"You were hunting with Jo?" he asked surprised, and in truth Addison was too. She knew the woman was fiercely protective of her daughter and didn't want her to hunt like her husband did.

"Yeah, for a while now," Ellen said before she continued with her story. "We got here and the place . . . well, the place was like you see it. We couldn't find Rufus and then me and Jo got separated. I was out looking when I found you."

"Don't worry, we'll get her," Addison said and Ellen looked at her with a small nod.

"Either way, these people cannot just sit here," Sam said. "We got get them out, now."

"It's not that easy," Ellen said as she shook her head.

"You've tried," Addison said more than asked and Ellen nodded.

"We made a run for it once, and there used to be twenty of us," Ellen said and Sam sighed as they looked over the group of nine.

"Well, there's four of us now," Dean said and Ellen shook her head.

"You don't know what it's like out there. Demons are everywhere. We won't be able to cover everybody."

"What if we get everyone guns?" Sam asked and Addison looked at him.

"Are you going to arm up baby bump over here? She's not Allie, she's probably never fired a gun in her life," Dean said.

"The more salt we can fire at once, the more demons we can keep away," Sam said.

"Okay, but what are we going to use? Ellen's got a hand gun, we've got our shot guns, and Rambo's got his gun. That's four guns for thirteen people," Addison said and Dean looked at her.

"We passed a sporting goods store on Main when we were coming in," Dean said before he looked at Sam. "I bet they got guns." Dean sat down his bag while Sam talked to Ellen and Dean looked at Addison. "Addie, stay here with Ellen. I want you to start going over how to work a shot gun and what they're going to have to do."

"Is it because I don't have a penis that I'm being opted out of the run and being forced to give the teaching lesson?" she asked in a whisper with a raised eyebrow while Dean rolled his eyes.

"No, it's because I don't want to have to worry about you too while we're out there," Dean said and Addison frowned before she remembered Sam's addiction. Dean still wasn't letting it go, that much was obvious, but she wasn't about to lecture him. She could understand his trepidation, however, at the same time she felt bad for Sam.

"Fine, but you get hurt I'm kicking your ass since Allie will kick mine," she said and once again Dean rolled his eyes before he sighed and turned away from her, leaving the small established bunker with Sam. Addison sighed quietly and turned her eyes to Ellen who looked a little overwhelmed as she worried for her daughter and the situation they were in. "Okay," Addison said as she swirled away from Ellen and looked at the group as she held up her shotgun. "We're going to go through a quick crash course. Who can tell me how this thing works?"


	29. Chapter 29

Sorry that I've been MIA for two weeks. I've gotten a second job to try and make ends meet, and my free time has been cut dramatically. Thank you all for your adds and to bjq for you review. I hope you all like this chapter, and I'll try to update much sooner. Thanks again, and please let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Supernatural.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 29

It had been a bit of a work out, but Allison had gotten Bobby inside the house and the older man had had enough of her hovering. "Girl, I swear if you don't sit your ass down somewhere now I'll smack ya," he said as she finished making up the spare twin sized cot she had dragged up from Bobby's basement and started going on about what she was going to do next. Allison looked at Bobby with a raised eyebrow, but Bobby had a dead serious look on his face as he looked up at her.

"Threatening to smack a pregnant woman, are you?" she asked as she fought against her smile and Bobby sighed before grinned.

"Just relax, okay," he said. "I'm not going to pitch a fit on ya."

"Sorry, Bobby," she said as she sat down on the bed and he looked at her sympathetically. He knew what was bothering her, hell, it was bothering him too; but for her it was her sister and the father of her child that were unreachable. That had to have been doing a number on her brain. "I'm just a little on edge."

"Look, why don't you lay down there and get a little bit of sleep," Bobby said. "I'll order us a pizza for dinner or something when you wake up."

"You sure?" she asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, and don't worry about this old man. I can take care of myself," he said and she laughed quietly. He smiled at her and winked before he turned his chair and wheeled into the kitchen. Allison sighed and laid back on the bed, her hand going to her lower stomach as her eyes turned towards the ceiling.

"I know you're probably not listening and that Dean thinks you're dead," she said softly, "but please look out for them and bring them home safe. I'm not sure what I'd do if I lost all of them." With that she turned on her side and closed her eyes before sleep slowly claimed her.

* * *

When the boys had left, Addison and Ellen did as best they could in showing everyone how to work a rifle but with the weapons they would actually be using now in hand it would be a lot easier for them. Ellen was showing Rodger, the man who's wife came after him with a brick, how to properly load and as Addison made salt rounds with a couple other people, she made a mental note not to be anywhere near him when they made a break for it. Sam was showing the pregnant woman and her husband what to do as Dean made his way through the room watching everyone's progress before he walked to the guy that had the gun and let them into the room. He put the rifle down, butt end, on the table between them and the man looked at him.

"You know your way around a gun at all?" Dean asked and the man took it from him before he easily disassembled it in seconds causing Dean to smirk as he sat it back down on the table. "Hmm, where'd you serve?" he asked him.

"Fallujah," he said dryly. "Two tours. I got back a little over a year ago." Dean lowered his head and nodded slightly before he looked back up at the man. "Takes one to know one; where'd you serve?"

"Hell," Dean said and the man scoffed as he smiled.

"No, seriously," he said and Dean looked at him fully, his face showed no humor.

"Serious. Hell," he said and the man simply looked at him, not knowing what to say. Dean just nodded at him before he walked away and glanced at Addison. She caught his eye and forced a smile and thumbs up, making him roll his eyes as he moved on to show another person how to work their assigned weapon.

After a while they had done all they really could to prepare everyone, but they weren't exactly battle ready yet. Plus, they needed more ammo and Addison was working steps faster than the people she was 'helping.' Dean did a once over again before he saw Sam sitting on a raised stage. He made his way over to his brother.

"Hey," he said to Sam and Sam glanced at him.

"Hey," he said back as Dean sat down next to him, sighing quietly as he did so. Dean looked at Sam, knowing something was up with his brother and had been since they got back to the church.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked and Sam looked at him for a minute before he looked away.

"At the store," Sam said, "those demons were possessing teenagers. I mean, I had to slit some kid's throat."

"Come on, Sam, you had to," Dean said. They weren't speaking loudly, but Addison was tuned into all things Winchester it seemed and Dean's tone caught her ear. She looked up and over at the boys before she quietly told the couple that was loading the rounds to keep it up and move faster before she walked over to them. "You had no choice."

"I know," Sam said. "I know, it's just . . . it used to be like . . . I just wish I could save people like I used to."

"What? What do you mean like when you were all hopped up on demon blood?" Dean asked.

"I didn't say that," Sam said as his eyes glanced at Addison as she came to a stop on Dean's left, but Dean didn't seem to believe him.

"Everything okay?" Addison asked and Sam looked at her, nodding slightly, but Dean didn't look at her. He just kept looking at Sam, and before he could say anything, Ellen walked over to them.

"I'll be back," Ellen said and all three of them looked at her.

"Where you going?" Dean asked as he looked from Sam to Ellen.

"I can't sit here on my ass," Ellen said. "My daughter's out there somewhere. If I'm not back in a half an hour, go, get these people out of here." Dean and Sam stood then, Sam shaking his head.

"No, wait," he said. "I'll go with you."

"Oh, hold on," Dean said. "Can I talk to you for a sec?" Dean asked as he looked at Sam and the two of them made their way into the hallway just outside the door.

"Shit," Addison said as she took in Dean's face and ran her hand through her hair. Ellen looked at her and frowned.

"What's wrong?" Ellen asked.

"Nothing, it's just . . . the guys are having some issues at the moment," Addison said. "You know the whole end of the world thing." Ellen didn't exactly believe her but nodded just as they heard a loud noise from the hall. They both looked to the partially open door and saw Dean right himself from the wall and a very pissed off Sam saying something quietly. "Screw this," Addison said before she grabbed her gun and stuffed a couple handfuls of rounds in her jacket pockets. "I'll go with you." Ellen nodded as Sam started back in the room with Dean following. Both men frowned at seeing the two women heading for the door.

"Where you going?" Dean asked, echoing his earlier question, but this time looking at Addison.

"You two can stay here and have your little pissing match while you get everyone ready," Addison said as she cocked her gun. "I'm going to help Ellen find Jo." Addison and Ellen left the room them and Dean and Sam behind causing the still feuding brothers to look at each other briefly before setting to get everyone ready. Addison and Ellen left the church and started walking down the street. "Where did you see her last?" Addison asked with her gun at the ready as she walked along side Ellen.

"Up ahead," Ellen said as she glanced at the young woman who was only a few years older than her daughter. "So, what's really going on with the boys and why are you tagging along with them?" Addison glanced at Ellen and sighed quietly.

"They're just butting heads lately," Addison said, "and as to why I'm tagging along, well, that's kind of a long story." Ellen looked at her with a raised eyebrow and Addison took a deep breath. "Allie and I ran into them a while back, one thing led to another and Allie and Dean sort of . . . connected, I guess. She'd be here too if she could, but Allie's out of commission for a while."

"What happened to her?" Ellen asked and Addison glanced at her.

"Nothing bad, she's just . . . well, she's pregnant," Addison said and Ellen stopped walking for a second out of surprise before she quickly rejoined Addison.

"By?" Ellen asked.

"Dean," Addison said and Ellen let out a quiet laugh. "Yeah, I couldn't really believe it either, but apparently it was the result of the tone time they weren't careful." Ellen nodded her head and Addison tossed her hair from her face. "So, another thing I really can't believe; you and Jo hunting together. You always said you never wanted Jo in this life. What made you change your mind?"

"I didn't," Ellen said. "She can't hack this life, but she was gonna do it anyway so I hit the road with her."

"To keep an eye on her," Addison said.

"Yeah," Ellen said lightly. "Hey, look at that." Ellen pointed down the street to smoke coming up from behind trees.

"A chimney?" Addison asked with a small frown and Ellen nodded as she lowered her hand.

"Yeah, looks like," she said. "Let's go." Addison nodded and the two women quickly made their way down the street. Taking cover and scoping out the house the two of them went behind the house and looked up to see a demon standing near the window. "We found their base camp."

"Demons don't get cold though, Ellen," Addison said as she looked at the older woman. "Why would they burn the chimney?"

"The question should probably be, _what_ are they burning?" Ellen asked and Addison sighed as she looked back at the house. They started to move in when Ellen was suddenly grabbed from behind. Addison turned around to help her when she too was grabbed. She tried to fight off the guy that was holding her when she heard Jo's voice over the tussling.

"Don't move you evil skank!" Jo said. The distraction was enough for the man she was fighting to get her gun from her and for him to hit her with the butt of the gun in the stomach before he swung at her head, missing as she ducked to the side. She stumbled back a bit, but managed to keep her footing as he came after her again. She grabbed hold of the gun as he came after her again and she shoved him towards the wall and away from her. However, the second man that had been holding Ellen came after her.

"Son of a bitch," Addison mumbled as she kept fighting the men, and when she finally got the upper hand after knocking one of them out, she looked up at Ellen. "Run Ellen!" she yelled and Ellen hesitated for a second, long enough to lock eyes with Addison. "Run!" she said again before she was hit hard on the back of the head and darkness consumed her as she fell to the ground.

* * *

Allison had been trying from the moment she woke up to get a hold of Dean, Sam, or Addison even though she knew the attempt was futile. She was sitting on the cot in Bobby's library, just thinking when Bobby wheeled in from the kitchen. "Pizza okay for supper?" he asked and she looked up from the faded carpet and sighed softly.

"That's fine," she said before she looked back down at the carpet, expecting Bobby to wheel himself into the other room to order. However, Bobby wheeled over to where she sat and she raised her head again to look at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Addie and I call it twin ESP," she said slowly, "because we always have a way of knowing when the other is in trouble. Something's wrong, Bobby. Something's really, _really_, wrong. I think Addie's hurt or . . . or worse."

"The boys won't let anything happen to Addie," Bobby assured her as he reached out and covered her trembling and clenched hands with his. "Calm down, Allie; all this stress isn't good for the baby. You're only going to end up hurting yourself." Allison nodded and took a deep breath before she unclenched her hands and turned her left hand over to grasp Bobby's. He smiled at her and gave her hand a squeeze. "I'm going to go and order the pizza, so, how about you make a run for some juice for you and beer for me? When you get back you can do whatever it was you were going to do before I made you lay down," he suggested as he let go of her hand. Allison gave him a tear laced smile before she nodded her head, wiped at her face, and stood.

She knew that Bobby was just giving her something to do to keep her mind occupied, and she thanked him for it. However, she was sure he wouldn't be too happy with her after she finished cleaning his house from top to bottom.

* * *

"Where the hell are they?" Dean asked Sam quietly as he paced the width of the room in front of the door. Sam shook his head negatively, deciding it would be best to keep his concerns for Addison quiet for now. The priest was quietly praying and Dean glanced at them before he sighed heavily and ran his hand down his face. Suddenly, knocking on the door drew everyone out of their reverie and Dean and Sam moved quickly to the door. Dean looked through the covered peep hole and sighed before he moved the candle holder they had propped against the door and opened it. Ellen rushed inside and Sam frowned when Addison didn't follow.

"Where's Addie?" Sam asked as Dean closed the door and Ellen turned to look at him. The look on her face said everything and Sam felt his stomach drop to the floor as he looked at his brother, who pursed his lips and sighed through his nose as he looked at the floor.

"They took her?" one of the women asked. "Demons took her? Oh my God. What if they're in here? The demons, what if they're in here?"

"Could they get in?" the priest asked and Dean shook his head as he glanced at him before returning his eyes to the floor.

"No," he said before he bent down and grabbed his gun. He couldn't let anything happen to Addison. He knew Allison would never forgive him, and he would never forgive himself either. "Everybody sit tight," Dean ordered before he turned away and headed for the door.

"Dean," Sam said and Dean stopped to look at his brother. They silently communicated in their patented Winchester way and Dean sighed once more before he took a deep breath and walked back over to Sam and everyone else.

"We need to get a plan together," he said as he came to a stop next to Sam and in front of where Ellen sat. "Tell us everything."

"Jeez," Addison whispered as she came too and gently shook her spinning head to clear the stars from her eyes. It was then that she realized she was tied to a chair and she pulled at the bindings around her forearms and legs to no avail.

"I don't think so," came a familiar voice and Addison looked up to see Rufus standing to her left, his eyes as black as night. Addison frowned as she looked at him and blinked a few times before she looked ahead of her and saw Jo standing there, her eyes black as well, and her arms a jug of water. "I tied you up myself. You're not getting out of those anytime soon," Rufus said before he moved closer and smacked Addison hard across the jaw before Jo threw the water on her and Addison gasped in surprise because the water was slightly cold.

"What the hell?" Addison asked and Jo frowned as she looked at her. Addison turned her eyes from Jo to Rufus as he marched over holding a canister of salt. "No, wait," she said, but her words fell on deaf ears.

Rufus started pouring the salt into her mouth as he chanted an exorcism while Jo held her head. Addison was spitting it out as best she could, but it was useless since her mouth filled with it and was numb. When Rufus realized it wasn't working, Addison mentally sighed in relief as Jo let go of her head and Rufus turned away. Addison spit out more salt and licked her lips.

"Something's not right, can you see?" Addison asked as Jo went around and grabbed the jug of water and threw even more water on her. "Seriously?" Addison yelled as she looked at her. "Listen to me, this is all wrong," she said but Jo just went to the other side of the room and stood next to Rufus.

Addison let out a frustrated growl as she pulled on the ties at her arm before movement in the doorway caught her eye. Frowning, she saw the man whose wife came after him with a brick standing hidden in the doorway. He smirked as he raised his hand and twisted the gold band around his finger.

"Come on, guys, you know me; and you know that something is going on here," she said as she tried to get her friends to see reason and let her go. Addison knew that Roger, or whatever his name was, was involved with what was happening, but there was nothing she could do so long as she was tied to the chair. Rufus turned and looked at her, Jo doing the same, and it was then that she heard Rufus say something to Jo.

"She's not as strong as she thinks she is," he said lowly and Addison swallowed hard. She did not like the sound of that.

* * *

It was almost nine the next morning and Allison laid in her bed upstairs having not slept a wink during the night. The only reason she had gone to be was because Bobby ordered her to. She'd spent a majority of the night just looking at her phone, waiting for it to ring, or trying to call the guys and Addison again. Her cell phone was in her hand and slowly her body was starting to succumb to the sleep it desperately needed. She knew Bobby had been right about her putting too much stress on the baby, but not being in contact with her sister had put her on edge. She was almost asleep when the ringtone of her phone broke through the silence.

"Hello?" Allison answered as she sat up, her heart pounding and her head spinning.

"Hey Allie," came Dean's voice from the other end of the line and Allison let out a long and heavy breath.

"Dean," she said. "Are you okay, and what about Sam and Addie?"

"I'm fine, they're fine," Dean said quickly. "We're all fine."

"Thank God," Allison said heavily as she flopped back on the bed, closing her eyes tightly. "What happened?" she asked him.

"War," Dean said and Allison opened her eyes as she frowned and sat up.

"War?" she asked. "What . . . wait . . . you mean . . .," she trailed off, not sure if she actually wanted to say it.

"Yeah, the horseman War; and let me tell you it wasn't pretty," Dean said before he gave her an abridged version of the events that had happened over the last couple of days. "Are you okay?" Dean asked her and she wanted to laugh, but didn't.

"I'm fine," she said back. "I've been worried about you three, and I'm pretty sure I've managed to drive Bobby crazy in the last seventy-two hours; but other than that peachy."

"We're going to hike back to the car and rest up for a bit before we hit the road," Dean said. "Do you want me to have Addie call you?"

"Only if she wants to," she said. "As long as she okay that's all that matters."

"All right," Dean said softly.

"Thank you for calling me, Dean," she said. "I haven't slept all night."

"Get some sleep, Allie," Dean ordered.

"I will," she promised. "I love you, Dean." Dean took a deep breath and closed his eyes at the words before he smiled faintly.

"I love you too," he whispered and she smiled because she knew someone must have been around for him to whisper the sentiment back. "I'll call you later," he said a little louder and she nodded even though he couldn't see her.

"Okay," she said. "Bye."

"Bye," he said before he hung up. Allison sighed as she laid back on the bed and put her phone on the nightstand. She wrapped her arms around her pillow and smiled faintly as she closed her eyes. They were safe and okay, which was all that mattered; but for how long they were was another question entirely.


	30. Chapter 30

Hey everyone. Thank you so much for your reviews and adds! I suck royally, I know, with not updating for almost three weeks and I am so sorry! Between work and Christmas parties I haven't had much time to sleep let alone write, so, I'm sorry it took forever. I finally finished this chapter tonight since I didn't work today and I have elected to ring in the New Year alone on my sofa with a bottle of wine given that I haven't had any time to myself in ages. Plus, I don't have to fight the wintery mess outside to get to my friend's party and then back home. Better safe than sorry. Anyway, I hope you all have an amazing New Year! Bring on 2011! Oh, and PLEASE let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Supernatural.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 30

Addison, Dean, and Sam sat on a picnic table at a rest stop just outside of the small town they had just left after stopping War from completely wiping it out. Addison sat next to Sam while Dean sat across from them, holding War's ring up and looking at it with a pensive look on his face. "So, pitch it off the top of Mount Doom?" Dean asked and Sam scoffed a quietly laugh while Addison raised an eyebrow.

"You know 'Lord of the Rings?'" she asked and Dean lowered his hand as he looked at her.

"I'm not all looks you know," he said with a grin and she rolled her eyes before she looked down at her hands and picked at the chipping red polish on her nails. She'd have to redo them soon.

"Guys," Sam said with a soft sigh, and she looked at him while Dean cut him off.

"Sam, let's not," Dean said, but Sam shook his head.

"No, listen, this is important," Sam said, and Addison decided that she didn't like the serious look on his face. "I know you don't trust me," Sam said as he looked at Dean and she bit her lip as she glanced at Dean to see him look away for a second before he looked back at Sam. "But I realized something while we were in that town," Sam said with a pause, "I don't trust me either."

"Sam-," Addison started but he looked at her and shook his head.

"No, Addie," Sam said quietly but firmly as his hazel eyes held her blue. "The minute I saw that blood in the convince store, the only thought in my head . . .," he trailed off and shook his head slightly as he looked away from her and at his hands before he glanced at Dean and then looked off in the distance. "I tell myself it's for the right reasons," he said as he looked at Dean, "that my intentions are good and it feels true, you know. But I think underneath I just miss the feeling.

"I know how messed up that sounds, which means I know just how messed up I am. The thing is the problem's not the demon blood. Not really, I mean, I know what I did. I can't blame the blood or Ruby or anything. The problem is me," he said as he looked between Dean and Addison. "How far I'll go. There's something in me that scares the hell out of me. The last couple of days I caught another glimpse."

"So, what are you saying, Sam?" Dean asked.

"I'm in no shape to be hunting," Sam said and Dean looked away from his brother while Addison felt her heart sink a bit. "I need to step back because I'm dangerous. Maybe it's best we all just go our separate ways." Dean sighed and closed his eyes, the expression on his face clearly saying he couldn't believe what he was about to say.

"Well, I think you're right," he said as he looked down and then at Sam.

"What?" Addison asked, but Dean just glanced at her before he returned his eyes to his brother.

"I was expecting a fight," Sam said as he looked at his brother with a mixture of hurt and surprise on his face.

"The truth is, I spend more time worrying about you than about doing the job right," Dean said. "I mean, I just, I can't afford that; you know? Not now. Not with everything."

"I'm sorry, Dean," Sam said heavily.

"I know you are, Sam," Dean said and Sam started to stand.

"Wait," Addison said quickly and she grabbed onto his right forearm tightly and Sam stopped and looked at her. "You two can't be serious," she said as she looked between them. "You . . . Sam . . .," she said as she looked at him and Sam sighed quietly as he looked at her. "What are you going to do?" she asked.

"Hide out for a while, lay low," he said with a light shrug as he pulled his arm from her grip and took her hand. "At least until I get my head straight." He squeezed her hand and let it go before he swung his leg over the bench and stood.

"Hey," Dean said and Sam looked at him. "You, uh, want to take the Impala?" he asked and Sam shook his head.

"No, it's okay," he said and Dean nodded. "Take care of yourself, Dean."

"You too, Sammy," Dean said before he looked away. Sam nodded and started to walk away, but Addison was quick to her feet.

"Sam," she said and he turned around in time for her to wrap her arms around his waist to hug him. Slowly, Sam put his arms around her and held her tight as she buried her face in his chest. She pulled back slightly and raised her right hand to the side of his face and he swallowed hard as he looked down at her and her tear lined eyes. Addison didn't cry, he knew that much, and to see the tears in her eyes surprised him; however, he didn't say anything about them as she stood there with him. "Don't disappear. Keep in touch," she whispered.

"I will," he said and she nodded. "Make sure he stays out of trouble."

"I'll do my best, but I have a feeling I'm going to end up back with Allie sooner rather than later," she said as she lowered her hand.

"Then stay safe, Addie," he said. "I don't want anything to happen to you," he said as he raised his hand to the cut on her cheek and her split lip that were the results of Rufus and Jo trying to get the 'demon' out of her.

"I'll be fine," she assured him and he nodded before he leaned down and kissed her forehead. With that he turned around and left her feeling cold as he walked to the Impala and grabbed his bags before he went to a truck. She remained standing there and watched as the truck and boat disappeared down the road.

"Addie," Dean said as he stood and walked towards her. She turned slightly and looked at him as he came to a stop next to her. "I'm going to take you to Bobby's."

"I figured," she said before she rubbed her eyes and Dean sighed. "Ready?" she asked him as she lowered her hands from her face and looked at him expectantly. He nodded and the two of them walked to the car.

* * *

Addison sat in the front seat of the Impala next to Dean, just watching the darkening scenery pass by as Dean drove through Sioux Falls to Bobby's. She couldn't believe that Sam and Dean had just parted the way they did, but it didn't really surprise her. They'd been at odds with each other since Dean found out about what Sam had been doing with Ruby. She had been tempted to go with Sam, just to keep an eye on him, but she had stayed with Dean. When she got to Bobby's, she would get Allison and the two of them would head to Iowa where they would stay like they had originally planned.

The sun was going down and since they left motel that morning it had been silent in the car with the exception of the radio playing quietly. It wasn't that they didn't have anything to talk about, it was just that neither felt really talkative. Dean turned into Bobby's salvage yard and as he parked the Impala next to the girls' truck Addison looked at him.

"You going to come in and see Allie?" she asked him and Dean killed the ignition as he turned to look at her.

"You think I wouldn't?" he asked and Addison shook her head.

"No, I was just curious," she said and the duo climbed from the car before they headed towards the house, Addison with her bag over her shoulder. They knocked and waited all of half a second before the door swung open. Addison had only a second to register it was her sister that opened the door before she was blinded by a mass of brown hair and practically had the wind knocked out of her by the force of her sister's hug.

"Thank God you're okay," she whispered and Addison hugged her sister in return. "I was so worried." Their hug lasted only a second longer before Allison had moved on to Dean, hugging him tightly.

She pulled back slightly and kissed him soundly after pulling his lips down to hers. Dean stiffened for a second, but his hands settled on Allison's upper waist as he kissed her back. Addison smiled at the pair before she went into the house, shaking her head as she did so. Allison wrapped her arms around Dean's neck and he pulled her even closer as they kissed. They didn't know how long they stood there, wrapped up in each other, but after a moment, Allison slowly pulled her lips from Dean's but remained in Dean's arms.

"Hello to you too," he said with a grin and she smiled softly at him before she moved her right hand to his face.

"How are you?" she asked.

"Been better, but it's for the best," he said. Dean had called her while Addison slept the night before, telling her what went down with Sam and that they had parted ways. She'd been surprised, but supportive; just like he knew she would be. "How are you?" he asked, turning her question back on her as his right hand settled on her lower stomach.

"Good. I'm no longer throwing up every five minutes," she said with a light smile as she let go of him and put both her hands over his on her stomach. He smiled back before his thumb ran over her stomach. "Come on," she said as she took his hand from her stomach and pulled him inside. "I made dinner and kept a plate for you and Addie when you guys got here."

"Great, I'm starving," he said and she smiled again as she let go of his hand and closed the door behind them. Dean shrugged off his jacket and walked into Bobby's library. Addison was sitting on the sofa, her legs crossed and talking with Bobby who was settled in his wheelchair. She looked up when they walked into the room and smirked at him.

"Finally," she said. "You two were out there for like fifteen minutes."

"Be nice or I won't warm up your plate," Allison said as she pointed at her smiling sister and walked into the kitchen. Addison scoffed before she stood and went after Allison. Dean sighed as he watched them for a second before looking at Bobby and putting down his jacket as he sat down in the spot Addison had just vacated. Bobby cleared his throat and Dean looked at him before he sighed heavily and leaned back on the sofa.

"I'm fine, Bobby," Dean said. "It's not like I haven't been on my own before."

"We're in a whole new game now, boy," Bobby said and Dean nodded.

"I know, Bobby, but Sam doesn't trust himself and I can't trust him right now either," Dean said. "It's best that he just steps away from everything for a while. It's best for the both of us." Bobby nodded and then dropped the subject as Allison came out carrying a plate laden with the lasagna and garlic bread she had made that night for dinner. "Thanks," Dean said as he took it from her and she smiled at him as she sat down next to him. For a moment, things were almost normal but their lives were far from normal.

* * *

Since Dean was going to be leaving in the morning, Addison had relinquished her half of the bed in the spare room to Dean so he and Allison could spend a little more time together. Allison was curled into Dean's side, her head on his chest and her right arm was draped across his body with her hand resting on his left shoulder as she laid there awake. Dean's right arm was around her shoulders, and he held her close to him as he too laid awake in the bed. Allison kissed his t-shirt covered chest before she lifted her head, rested her chin on his chest, and looked at his face. His hand rubbed her arm and he looked back at her.

"Are you sure you want to leave so soon?" Allison asked him quietly.

"I don't want to, but I'm going to," Dean said. "I can't sit on my ass, Allie, you know that."

"I wish you weren't going alone," she said and Dean sighed softly as he lifted his hand from her arm and pulled her hair back from her face. "You know Addison would be more than happy to work with you, Dean, and if I wasn't . . . if I wasn't pregnant, you know I'd be with you."

"I know you would," he said, his green eyes locked in the darkness with her blue, "and I know Addie would work with me, but she's not. If I can't be with you, I want her to be. Knowing that she's with you will give me some peace of mind while I'm working."

"Yeah, but what peace of mind am I going to have if you're out working jobs on your own? You'll have no back up, no-," she didn't get to finish because Dean rose up slightly and kissed her lips to silent her protests. Allison wanted to pull away, but her body betrayed her brain as she gripped his t-shirt tightly and kissed him back.

The kiss had started as just a means for him to silence her, but it had been far too long since he had been with her; and God did he miss her. Dean overpowered her and flipped her body so she was lying back on the bed, his body covering hers, as he kissed her heatedly. Allison whimpered quietly at the loss of his lips against hers, but she moaned softly as his lips found her neck and she felt his calloused hands slide under her t-shirt. Her left hand laced into his short hair as his stubble scraped against the skin of her neck as he kissed her along her neck and collarbone.

Slowly, his lips returned to hers and she sighed against his lips as her hands moved to his back and she started pulling at his shirt. Dean pulled his lips from hers, but only to pull his shirt off. Allison ran her hands along his bare chest and up to his shoulders as he tossed his shirt aside and lowered himself back down to her and kissed her hard. His skin was hot under her hands and felt like heaven to her touch. It wasn't long before Dean had freed her from her shirt and soon his boxers and her pajama bottoms and underwear joined their shirts on the floor.

Dean kissed his way down her body and she watched him with a flushed face and heavy breathing as his hands gripped her hips tightly. However, he paused in his kissing when he reached her belly button. His right hand slid across her hip and settled on her lower abdomen and on the slight pouch she knew that she now had. His large hand covered it easily and he lifted his head to look up at her, a small grin on his lips. She smiled back at him and raised her hand to the side of his face. He moved back up her body and kissed her, much more softly than he had before, while her hand remained on the side of his face. She was more than ready for him and she could feel that he was ready since he was poking against her body.

"Are you sure, Allie?" he asked, his deep voice quiet and rough, after he pulled his lips from hers and looked down at her.

"Dean, if you seriously stop now, I'm going to kill you," she said heavily and he smiled. "It's not going to hurt the baby if that's what you're worried about. Trust me, I've read up on it."

He chuckled before he leaned in and kissed her again while she opened her legs and he settled themselves between them. He broke the kiss and watched her face as he slowly joined their bodies. She closed her eyes and sighed softly before she opened her eyes and pulled his lips back down to hers. He easily returned her kiss as he moved his hips against hers. She had forgotten the way she felt when she was with Dean, but as their bodies moved together she remembered; wondering how she even forgot in the first place.

* * *

"Be careful, okay?" Allison said softly as she smoothed out Dean's blue jacket after he closed the trunk of the Impala and turned to face her. She and Addison would be leaving in a few hours for Iowa, but Dean was heading out.

"I'll be fine, Allie," he told her, his hands going to her waist to pull her close. She sighed before she threw her arms around his neck as she hugged him tight.

"If you need help, call. You know Addie will be there," she said. "Just wish I could be." Her voice shook a bit at the end and he closed his eyes and hugged her back.

"Hey, don't worry okay. It's not good for you and it's not good for the baby," he said as he opened his eyes and loosened his hold on her. She squeezed him with her arms before she slowly pulled away from him and kissed his cheek.

"I love you," she whispered her blue eyes locked with his green and he caught her lips in a chaste kiss.

"Love you too," he said back and she stepped away from him. She watched as he climbed into his car and pulled away, kicking up a bit of gravel as he went. Allison sighed before she went back into the house. She had no idea that when she would see Dean next, but she hoped it was sooner rather than later.

_

* * *

_

Three Weeks Later

Dean sighed as he pulled over the Impala and parked it in front of a motel. He was exhausted. Since his little adventure with Castiel the week before, what little sleep he did manage to get hadn't been restful, and every time he talked to Allison he knew she wasn't buying his lie that he was fine. He climbed from the car, pulling his bag from the seat as he did so and headed towards the motel. Throwing his bag over his shoulder he was approached by a guy in a suit.

"Excuse me, friend, but have you taken time out to think about God's plan for you?" the man asked him as he held up the flyers in his hand that read 'God is Love.' Dean paused outside the door of the motel and turned slightly too look at the man.

"Too frickn' much, pal," Dean said before he went inside, not thinking twice of the man or his question. Dean got a room, smiling at the clerk, before he made his way upstairs to his room. Once inside, he tossed his bag next to the bed and shrugged off his jacket before laying it on the foot of the bed. However, he didn't get much further than that when Castiel called, going on about needing to find a gun. It took him all of a second to realize just what Castiel was talking about. "You're talking about the Colt, right?" he asked as he walked over to the window and looked out briefly before he closed the curtains. "As in _the_ Colt?"

"We are," Castiel said while Dean walked to the second window and did the same, closing the curtains.

"That doesn't make any sense," Dean said. "Why would the demons keep a gun around that, uh, kills demons?"

"What?" Castiel shouted and Dean heard a loud rumbling in the background. Obviously a large truck or something had just passed by wherever Castiel was hanging out. "What – Dean – I didn't . . . I didn't get that," Castiel said, making Dean laugh.

"You know, it's kind of funny talking to a messenger of God on a cell phone," Dean said as he leaned against the counter of the 'kitchen' area in the small room. "It's like watching a Hell's Angel ride a moped."

"This isn't funny, Dean, the voice says that I'm almost out of minutes," Castiel said seriously.

"Okay, all right," Dean said with a grin. "I'm telling you, Cas, the mooks of melted down the gun by now. Bella gave it to Lilith a long time ago. There's no way they've kept it around."

"Well, I hear differently," Castiel said, "and if you are still set on the insane task of killing the devil, this is how we do it." Dean sighed as he walked over to the bed and sat down, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Okay, when do we start?" Dean asked.

"Where are you now?" Castiel asked and Dean lowered his hand.

"Kansas City," Dean said before he leaned back and grabbed the room key he had put on the side table. "Century Motel, room 113."

"I'll be there immediately," Castiel said.

"Whoa, whoa, come on man, I just drove like 16 hours straight, okay?" Dean asked. "I'm human, and there's stuff I gotta do."

"What stuff?" Castiel asked.

"Eat, for example," Dean said, "and in this case sleep. I just need like four hours once in a while okay?"

"Yes," Castiel said.

"Okay, so you can . . . pop in tomorrow morning," Dean said.

"Yes," Castiel said and Dean nodded his head before he hung up his phone. He ran his hand down his face and sighed heavily as he debated on calling Allison or not before he crashed. It was late, but she always answered her phone.

He decided to just let her rest before he laid back on the bed. He didn't even bother to change or take off his shoes he was so tired. So, he laid down fully dressed, his arm curling around his pillow. He was just drifting off when he heard his cell phone vibrate on the nightstand. He didn't even open his eyes as he reached over, fumbled for the phone, grabbed it, and flipped it open as he pressed it to his ear.

"Damn it, Cas, I need to sleep," he said his eyes still closed. There was a pause on the other end of the line before an unexpected voice filled Dean's ear.

"Dean, it's me," Sam said and Dean opened his eyes in surprise.

"Sam?" he questioned even though he already knew who it was. He glanced at the clock and sighed. "It's quarter pass four."

"This is important," Sam said and Dean sat up, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed before he turned on the light.

"I'm listening," he said as he rubbed his face, but nothing could have prepared him for what Sam told him next. Lucifer had came to Sam in his dreams only to tell him that Sam was Lucifer's vessel, his true vessel. In all honesty, Dean really shouldn't have been surprised since they seemed to be getting curve ball after curveball thrown at them, and Dean didn't really know how to react. He stood from the bed and walked over to the fridge before he pulled a beer from the six pack he had bought. "So, you're his vessel, huh?" he asked as he closed the fridge. "Lucifer's wearing you to the prom?"

"That's what he said," Sam said.

"Just when you thought you were out, they pull you back in, huh Sammy?" Dean asked as he walked over to the window and looked out.

"So, that's it? That's your response?" Sam asked, sounding agitated and confused. Dean frowned as he turned away from the window.

"What are you looking for?"

"I don't know, uh, a little panic maybe?" Sam asked more than said.

"Well, I guess I'm a little numb at the Earth shattering revelations at this point," he said before he took a drink of his beer.

"What are we going to do about it?"

"What do you want to do about it?"

"I want back in for starters," Sam said and Dean silently sighed as he started walking around the room again.

"Sam," Dean started, but Sam interrupted.

"I mean it," Sam said. "I'm tired of being a puppet to these sons of bitches. I'm going to hunt him down, Dean."

"Oh, so we're back to revenge then are we? Yeah, cause that worked out so well the last time," he said as he leaned against the fridge.

"Not revenge," Sam said with a pause, "redemption."

"So, you're just going to walk back in and we'll be the dynamic duo again?" Dean asked.

"Dean, I can do this," Sam said. "I'm going to prove it to you." Dean closed his eyes and shook his head. As much as he wanted Sam with him, he knew it just wasn't a good idea and he carefully thought out his next words.

"Look, Sam, it doesn't matter," he said slowly as he pushed away from the fridge and sat down in the chair near the window. "Whatever we do . . . it turns out that you and me, we're the fire and the oil of the Armageddon. You know, on that basis alone we should just pick a hemisphere. Stay away from each other for good."

"Dean, it does not have to be like that, we can fight," Sam said.

"Yeah you're right we can, but not together," Dean said. "We're not stronger when we're together, Sam, I think we're weaker. Because whatever we have between us; love, family, whatever it is; they are always going to use it against us. You know that, Sam. We're better off apart," Dean said. "We got a better chance of dodging everything and everyone if we're just going our own ways."

"Don't do this, Dean," Sam said.

"Good bye Sam," Dean said before he hung up his phone and pressed his hand to his mouth. That would forever be in the top ten of the hardest things he had ever had to do.

* * *

When Dean woke up the next morning he found himself lying on springs and the room around him destroyed. He frowned as he climbed from the bed before he quickly made his way to the window. The curtains were tattered and the glass of the window was gone, and when he looked outside; he couldn't believe what he was seeing. The town had been practically leveled. Cars were overturned, debris was everywhere, and there wasn't a soul in sight. It looked like war zone and he felt his stomach sink. He turned from the window and was surprised to see his jacket still draped on the foot of the bed. He picked it up and left the room, opting for the stairs seeing as there just an empty cavity where the elevator had been.

Outside, the scene was even more surreal and he knew that something was definitely not right. He started walking around looking for someone, anyone, to tell him where he was or just what the hell was going on, but the town seemed deserted. He turned down another street and only came upon more crashed cars and debris. He sighed as he came to a stop next to a particularly mangled car and looked around when he heard class breaking echoing from the alley just behind him. He quickly went into the alley and rounded the corner only to stop when he saw a little girl sitting on the ground with a dirty stuffed bear to the side as she looked down at a broken mirror.

"Little girl?" Dean asked, but she didn't respond. Slowly, he started to move closer to her and leaned slightly as he walked, trying to get a better look at her face. "Little girl?" he asked again. "Are you hurt?" She still didn't answer him and he squatted down a few feet away from her. "You know that not talking thing is kinda creepy, right?" he asked when a glob of blood fell from the girl's mouth. He didn't notice it until it was too late and she grabbed a piece of the broken mirror and slashed at him, nicking him in the stomach. He managed to dodge her second swing and punched her hard, knocking her out and sending her into discarded mattresses.

Dean looked at her with a frown and groaned slightly as his side burned from the glass cutting him. However, as he looked down at his side he noticed something out of the corner of his eye and looked up. At the brick wall at the end of the alley was the word 'Croatoan' and he knew exactly what that meant.

"Oh crap," he said heavily as a small group of people suddenly gathered at the end of the alley, looking at him like he was a prime piece of meat. He took a step back and then another before he turned and exited the alley the way he came as fast as he could. The group started chasing him and he kept running. There was no way in hell he was going to stop. He turned down a street only to find the road blocked off by a fence. He stopped suddenly and turned around as the group closed in only to duck as gunshots suddenly rang out. Dean turned slightly to see an armored humvee on the other side of the fence with a man in an army uniform on top firing from the automatic machine gun resting on top. Dean hit the ground and covered his head to avoid the flying bullets. Music started blaring and more machine gun fire joined in. Dean knew he had to get out of there and he scrambled away. He found a hiding spot to wait out night fall when he would make his move and get the hell out of there.

* * *

Allison sighed as she closed her cell phone and sat it down next to her plate as she sat at kitchen island having a late lunch with Addison and Emily while Chris was checking over the girls' truck since it had started making a rattling noise the other day. She had been trying to get in touch with Dean all morning, but her calls went unanswered. She was worried, but not too worried. He could have just been sleeping. He had had a couple of rough days, and her nagging probably didn't help him any.

"Still not answering?" Addison asked after swallowing the bite of her sandwich and Allison shook her head.

"No, but I'm sure he's fine," Allison said before she took a drink of her juice. She had no more brought the class to her lips when she felt a fluttering in her lower abdomen. Gasping quietly, she put her left hand on her stomach as she sat her glass back down.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked and Allison smiled slightly.

"Nothing, I think I just felt him move," she said as she looked at the older woman and Emily smiled. She knew that Allison was reaching the point in her pregnancy that she would start to feel the baby move, and Emily couldn't hide her excitement as her smile widened.

"Him?" Addison asked with a raised eyebrow upon hearing her sister's words. Allison blushed as she looked at her sister with a small grin before she shrugged her shoulders. She wasn't sure what made her say 'him' but she did, and she found herself believing that she was going to have a boy. "What's it feel like?"

"Fluttering," she said. "Like butterflies in your stomach only real." Her happiness lasted for another minute before she remembered Dean and she picked up her phone. She wanted to get a hold of him, now more than she had before.

* * *

Dean finally managed to get outside the fence after digging under it and sighed heavily upon righting himself. He took a few steps forward only to stop when the sign on the fence caught his eye. "No entry," he read quietly. "August 1, 2014? How in the . . .," he trailed off before he looked around. Spotting a car not far away, he quickly walked over to it, hotwired it and hit the road. If there was one person he needed to find and fast, it was Bobby. He'd been driving for a few minutes when he tried his cell phone, but failed to get a signal. He tried the radio and when it was nothing but static he turned it off and frowned.

"That's never a good sign," he said to himself, but he wasn't alone for long.

"Croatoan pandemic," came Zachariah's voice, practically making Dean jump out of his skin as the angel startled him by his sudden appearance, "reaches Australia." Dean hit the steering wheel and glared out the windshield as he drove.

"I thought I smelt your stink on this back to the future crap," Dean said, but Zachariah ignored him as he read from the paper in his hands some more.

"President Palin defends bombing of Houston," he read as he opened the pages and Dean frowned as he looked at him. "It's certainly a buyer's market in real estate. Let's see what's happening in sports . . . oh wait, that's right no more sports. Congress revoked the right to group assembly. What's left of congress that is."

"How did you find me?" Dean asked.

"I'm afraid we had to tap some unorthodox resources of late," Zachariah said. "Human informants. We've been making visits to the fringier Christian groups. They've been given your image and told to look out for you."

"The bible freak outside the motel," Dean said after rolling his eyes. "He, what, dropped the dime on me?"

"Onward Christian soldiers."

"Okay, yeah, good, great; you have had your jollies now send me back you son of a bitch," Dean demanded.

"Oh you'll get back," Zachariah said, "all in good time. We want you to marinate here a bit."

"Marinate?"

"Three days, Dean," he said. "Three days to see where your course of action will take you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that your choices have consequences," he said as he held up the paper. "This is what will happen to the world if you continue to say 'no' to Michael. The world will slowly fall apart until there is nothing left but a burning shell of a planet." He lowered the paper as Dean sighed and returned his eyes to the road. "Take a look around and see just what your future holds. You're probably not going to like it." With that Zachariah disappeared, leaving Dean once again on his own.

**

* * *

**

A/N: "The End" was one of my favorite episodes in Season 5. Jensen was absolutely amazing in it, Misha had me laughing, and Jared stole the show at the end with his Lucifer scene. This note isn't important just thought I'd throw my opinion out there. *smiles* Thanks for reading, and again, please let me know what you think!


	31. Chapter 31

Hey everyone! Thank you for your reviews and adds. I hope you like this chapter. PLEASE let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Supernatural.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 31

Dean slowly pushed open the slightly ajar door of Bobby's house and found the house even dustier and scattered than usual. "Bobby?" Dean asked, but received no answer as he walked inside. "Bobby, I'm coming in!" Dean called, but still nothing. Dean walked into the library and then looked into the kitchen. "Oh no," Dean said quietly upon seeing a cobweb filled turned over wheel chair in the middle of the room. Dean walked over to it and righted it as he squatted down to see three bullet holes in the chair that were stained with blood.

"Where is everyone, Bobby?" he asked the empty room before he stood quickly and charged back into the library and going to the fireplace. He pulled on the loose brick and pulled out the journal he knew he would find there. He opened it and quickly started paging through it, looking for some sort of clue as to where everyone was. In the last pages of the book, he found a photograph. In the photograph were three men Dean didn't know, but also in the photograph was Bobby, Addison, and Castiel, and all of them were holding guns as they stood beside a sign that read 'Welcome to Camp Chitaqua.' Now he had an idea where to find them. Closing the journal, Dean left the house determination in every step.

* * *

It was dark out by the time Dean reached the camp, and he carefully moved along the perimeter towards the entrance. He knew he needed to be careful, so, as cautiously and as quietly as he could, he moved towards the gated entrance. A duo walked pass and Dean took cover for a second until they were out of sight and then moved to get a better look inside. What he saw made his eyes widen. The Impala sat torn apart and rusted out, and he couldn't believe it.

"Oh, baby, no," Dean said quietly before he carefully climbed over the gate and made his way over to his beloved car as it sat amongst tall weeds and bushes. "Oh, no, baby; what did they do to you?" he asked as he leaned in to look inside, however, the sound of someone approaching caught his attention and he turned his head only to get punched so hard he was knocked out cold before he even saw who it was.

* * *

When Dean came to, he found himself handcuffed to a iron latter in one of the cabins and as he shook his right arm that was raised above his head from where he sat on the floor, he heard a gun locking and he turned his eyes forward to see a man he was very familiar with. He saw him every time he looked into a mirror. His future self turned his eyes to him and they stared at each other for a beat. "What the hell?" Dean asked and Future Dean scoffed quietly.

"I should be asking that question, don't you think?" he asked roughly. Future Dean slowly lowered the rifle in his hands and pointed it at Dean. "In fact, why don't you give me one good reason why I should gank you right here and how?" Dean raised his left hand slightly as he looked at his future self to try and defuse the situation.

"Because you'd only be hurting yourself," Dean said with an unsure grin.

"Very funny," Future Dean said before he raised the gun towards the ceiling and Dean looked behind him towards the door. Future Dean uncocked the rifle and placed it on the table as Dean looked back at him.

"Look, man, I'm no shape shifter or demon or anything, okay?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I know," Future Dean said, his face cold, "I did the drill while you were out. Silver, salt, holy water; nothing; but you know what was funny, is that you have every hidden lock pick, box cutter, and switch blade that I carry. Do you want to explain that? Along with the, uh, resemblance while you're at it."

"Zachariah," Dean said dryly and Future Dean's expression changed as he stood from his seat and looked down at Dean.

"Come again?" Future Dean asked, his face tight and filled with hate as he spoke.

"I'm you, from 2009. Zach plucked me from my bed and threw me five years into the future," Dean said as he looked up at Future Dean.

"Where is he, I want to talk to him," Future Dean said quickly as he took a step forward.

"I don't know," Dean said with a slight shrug.

"Oh, you don't know?" Future Dean asked, not believing him.

"No," Dean said firmly. "I don't know. Look, I just wanna get back to my own freakin' year, okay?" Future Dean smirked before he rubbed his hand over his mouth and squatted down so he was right in front of Dean.

"Okay," he said as he looked at him. "If you're me, then tell me something only I would know." Dean sighed quietly and searched his brain for something as Future Dean looked at him expectantly, and after a second Dean thought of something.

"Rhonda Hurley," Dean said and Future Dean cocked his head to the side. "We were, uh, nineteen. She made us try on her panties," he said with a grin and Future Dean's expression changed once again as he looked at Dean. "They were pink and satiny, and you know what; we kinda liked it," he finished as he pointed between the two of them. Future Dean nodded his head while Dean looked at him with a smirk.

"Touché," Future Dean said and Dean nodded as Future Dean stood and walked back over to the table where he picked up the rifle. "So, what, Zach zapped you up here to see how bad it gets?"

"I guess," Dean said as he looked around, but when Future Dean cocked a hand gun, Dean looked back at him. "Croatoan virus, right? That's their end game?

"It's efficient. It's incurable, and it's scary as hell," Future Dean said as he started putting the weapons he had on the table into a duffel bag. "It turns people into monsters. It started hitting the major cities about two years ago, and the world really went into the crapper after that."

"What about Sam?" Dean asked and Future Dean paused for a moment as he looked at Dean.

"Heavy weight showdown in Detroit," Future Dean said, "from what I understand Sam didn't make it."

"You weren't with him?" Dean asked, slightly surprised.

"No," Future Dean said. "Me and Sam we haven't talked in, hell, five years."

"We never tried to find him?" Dean asked.

"We had other people to worry about," Future Dean said as he picked up his duffel and Dean felt his chest tighten.

"Allie," Dean said softly and Future Dean stopped, his face once again going hard as he looked at Dean. "Where's Allie?" Future Dean's grip on the bag in his hand tightened so much that his knuckles were pure white from the force. "Damn it, answer me! Where is she?" Dean demanded.

"Gone," Future Dean said his tight voice deathly quiet.

"What do you mean gone?" Dean asked, his voice raised loudly as anger coursed through his body.

"I mean exactly that," Future Dean said, his voice still quiet, "and I don't care if you are me, I'll gut you if you bring her up again." With that Future Dean threw his bag over his shoulder, picked up the rifle from the table, and started to walk away.

"Where the hell are you going?" Dean asked.

"I've got an errand," Future Dean said.

"You're just going to leave me here?" Dean asked, his heart pounding hard in his chest as he tried to push the last thirty seconds from his mind. He had to focus. He couldn't think about both Allison and Sam being dead, he just couldn't.

"Yes," Future Dean said as he stopped and looked at Dan. "I've got a camp full of twitchy trauma survivors out there with the Apocalypse hanging over their heads. The last thing they need to see is a version of 'The Parent Trap.'" Dean sighed and turned his head. "So, yeah, you stay locked down," Future Dean finished before he started for the door once more.

"All right, okay, but you don't have to cuff me, man," Dean said and Future Dean paused in front of the door as he turned back and looked at Dean. "Oh, come on, you don't trust yourself?"

"No," Future Dean said. "Absolutely not." Future Dean left and Dean scoffed before he turned his eyes forward.

"Dick."

* * *

"What the hell took you so long?" Addison asked sharply as Dean finally came out of his cabin. Dean glanced at the woman, but didn't say anything as he climbed into the jeep. The conversation he had just had with his past self had left him a little rattled and he slammed the jeep door hard after climbing in behind the wheel. "Dean?" Addison asked as she climbed into the passenger seat and closed her door much softer than he did as she looked at him. He turned his green eyes to her blue and sighed heavily.

Addison looked exactly like Allison since her hair was longer and all one color, and she had taken out her piercing a long time ago; however, she wasn't Allison and never would be. It almost pained him to look at her sometimes, because of the memories he had of Allison and their baby; their baby that was barely a year old when he died along with Allison after Lucifer found them. He couldn't protect them; hell, he didn't protect them like he should have. Looking at Addison reminded him of that fact every single day and thanks to his past self's desperation to know where Allison was, it was even worse at that moment.

"What's going on?" she asked her tone soft as she looked at him with a frown. She knew the look that was on his face. It was a look that she had seen often, and she always knew what, or really who, Dean was thinking about when he looked at her that way. She'd debated countless times on whether or not to leave the camp, but she always stayed. Memories be damned, they kept each other going because they had lost together and neither one was going to let the other give up. Not while both of them had fight left in them. "Dean?" she asked again and he cleared his throat.

"Nothing," Dean said before he looked away and started up the jeep. "Let's just get to work and get this over with." Addison nodded as Dean pulled out with Greg, Jerry, and Eric following behind them in the second truck. She turned her eyes ahead and didn't say another word.

* * *

Dean had managed to pull a nail from the wooden floor of the cabin, and using that freed himself from the cuff. He left the cabin surprised to find it daylight since when he had come upon the camp it had been dark out. He walked down the steps and looked out behind the cabin and sighed as he took in the scene. "Hey Dean," a familiar voice said behind him and he turned around to see Chuck heading over, "you got a second?" Chuck asked and Dean frowned as he looked down at the prophet.

"No – yes – uh, I guess; hi Chuck," he said as he glanced at the clipboard in Chuck's hand and then back at his face.

"Hi, listen we're pretty good on canned goods for now, but we're down to next to nothing on perishables and hygiene supplies. People are not going to be happy about this," Chuck said. "So, what do you think we should do?"

"I-I don't know," Dean said with a slight shake of his head. "Maybe, uh, share? You know like at a kiblets." Chuck frowned as he looked up at Dean.

"Wait a minute; aren't you supposed to be out on a mission with Addison right now?" Chuck asked. "She left with the others earlier this morning." Dean opened his mouth to respond when Chuck looked behind him. "Uh oh," he said quickly and Dean turned around just in time to move out of the way of a stiff right hook from a petite brunette before he quickly cowered behind Chuck.

"Easy lady!" Dean shouted and Chuck looked over his shoulder.

"Risa," Chuck said quietly.

"Risa!" Dean said firmly as he looked at her and she glared at him.

"You spent the night in Jane's cabin last night didn't you?" the woman asked and Dean was at a loss for words for a second.

"Uh, what? Uh, did I?" Dean asked Chuck and the other man nodded subtly and Dean frowned.

"I thought we had a connection," Risa said, using air quotes and everything as she glared at Dean.

"Well . . . I . . . sorry?" he said and Risa glared at him as she walked around them.

"Bye Risa," Chuck said.

"Screw you," she said and Dean sighed as he turned around and watched her walk away.

"Jeez, I'm getting busted for stuff I haven't even done," Dean said quietly.

"What?" Chuck asked as he looked at Dean and Dean quickly looked back at him.

"Uh, never mind," Dean said quickly. "Chuck, is Cas still here?"

"Yeah," Chuck said with a light laugh. "I don't think Cas is going anywhere."

"Where is he?" Dean asked.

"Probably his cabin," Chuck said as he pointed down the way from the one Dean had exited and Dean nodded before he patted Chuck's shoulder.

"Thanks, Chuck," Dean said before he headed towards the cabin. It took him less than a minute and soon he was walking up the stairs. He approached the bead covered open doorway slowly and listened for a second to the music Castiel had playing before he quietly went into the cabin. However, he was not expecting to see Castiel sitting amongst a small group of women.

"Think of it this way," Castiel said, "you are each a fragment of total perception. Just, uh, one compartment in that dragonfly eye of group mind. Now the key to this total shared perception is . . . um, it's surprisingly physical-," Castiel stopped speaking when he noticed Dean and Dean nodded his head at Castiel. "Uh, excuse me, ladies, I think I need to have a word with our fearless leader for a minute," Castiel said as he shot Dean a wink, "why not go get washed up for the orgy." Those words made Dean raise an eyebrow, but he said nothing as the women laughed, stood and slowly exited the cabin.

"What are you a hippie?" Dean asked as he walked further into the cabin and looked at Castiel as he stood and stretched from the position he had been in on the floor.

"I thought you had gotten over trying to label me," Castiel said before he turned around and looked at Dean.

"Look, Cas, we gotta talk," Dean started as he walked closer, but Castiel interrupted.

"Whoa, strange," he said.

"What?" Dean asked.

"You," Castiel said. "You are not you; not _now_ you anyway."

"No!" Dean said quickly. "I mean, yeah; yes, exactly."

"What year are you from?" Castiel asked with wide eyes.

"2009," Dean said and Castiel sighed.

"Who did this to you? Is it Zachariah?"

"Yes," Dean said.

"Interesting," Castiel said as he raised his left hand to his chin and Dean scoffed.

"Oh, yeah, it's freakin' fascinating," he said sarcastically. "Now, why don't you strap on your angel wings and fly me back to my page on the calendar." The last words in Dean's sentence trailed off slightly when Castiel started laughing.

"I wish I could just, uh, strap on my wings; but, uh, I'm sorry. No dice," Castiel said and Dean frowned as he observed Castiel for a second.

"What, are you stoned?" Dean asked.

"Generally, yeah," Castiel said with a nod and Dean raised his eyebrows before he frowned.

"What happened to you?"

"Life," Castiel said with a shrug. Suddenly the sound of approaching cars drew their conversation to a close and Dean walked out of the cabin only to see his future self pull up with a man riding shot gun in the jeep. Dean walked down the slight hill and started to approach Future Dean and the small group of people, which included Addison, that were getting out of the vehicles. When he saw Future Dean pull his hand gun.

"Hey," Dean said as he started towards them and the man that Future Dean had pointed his gun on turned around. "Watch out!" Dean shouted, but Future Dean shot the man in the head, killing him instantly. Addison walked forward and sighed when she saw Jerry lying dead on the ground. She now knew why Dean told her to ride with Greg and Eric. Jerry had been infected when they had come under attack. However, as she stood with Greg and Eric her eyes were drawn behind Dean to the man that stood just behind him and she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Holy . . .," she trailed off as Castiel appeared behind the man she was looking at and then she turned her eyes to Dean, who glanced at her and the others before he swore under his breath as he looked at Greg and Eric who were more confused than Addison was. She had had a feeling that something was going on with Dean, and now she knew what.

"I'm not going to lie to you," Dean said before he pointed to the man that stood with Castiel. "Me and him, it's a pretty messed up situation we got going; but believe me, when you need to know something you will know it. Until then, we all have work to do. Addie, take care of him," he said as he gestured to Jerry's body and she nodded.

"You and I need to have a talk when I'm done," she said and he sighed before he gave her a cut nod and walked over to the other Dean and grabbed his arm before storming off with him in tow. His cabin was close by and once there, he shoved Dean inside and followed him inside before he closed the door behind them.

"What the hell was that?" Future Dean asked and Dean frowned as he looked at him.

"What the hell was that?" Dean asked back as he pointed towards the door. "You just shot a guy in cold blood."

"We had been in an open quarantine zone," Future Dean said slowly as each man stood on either side of the table between them. "We got ambushed by some Croats on the way out." Dean gave him a look and Future Dean continued. "Croats, Croatoans," he said quickly. "One of them infected him."

"How do you know?"

"Because after a few years of this, I know," Future dean said. "I started seeing symptoms a little more than a half an hour and it wasn't going to be long before he flipped. I didn't see the point in troubling a good man with bad news."

"Troubling a good man?" Dean asked. "You just blew him away in front of your own men, in front of Addie, don't you think that freaked them out a little bit?"

"Addison knew he was infected, so, don't bring her into this," Future Dean said tightly and quickly. "It's 2014, and plugging some Croat is common place. However, trading words with my freaking clone; _that_ might have freaked them out a little."

"All right, look-," Dean started as he turned away, but Future Dean wasn't having any of it.

"No, you look," he said and Dean looked at him. "This isn't your time, it's mine. You don't make the decisions, I do. So, when I say stay in, I mean you stay in." Future Dean turned away and walked over to a counter before he grabbed a bottle of whiskey and poured two glasses.

"Man, I'm sorry. I'm not trying to mess you – me – us up here," Dean said.

"I know," Future Dean said as he walked over with the two glasses in hand and putting them on the table.

"This has been just one really wacky weekend," Dean said as he leaned on the table.

"Tell me about it," Future Dean said before he took one of the glasses and Dean stood up right before he took the other.

"What was the mission for, anyway?" Dean asked and Future Dean put his glass of whiskey down on the table before he opened his duffel bag and pulled out a familiar gun. "The Colt?" Dean asked.

"The Colt," Future Dean said with a nod.

"Where was it?"

"Everywhere. They've been moving it around. It took me five years, but I finally got it," Future Dean said with a smile as he put it down on the table. "And tonight," he said as he picked up his glass once more, "tonight, I'm going to kill the devil." Smiling he finished off his drink and only Dean could look on in silence. However, they weren't alone for long.

"Okay, what's going on?" Addison asked as she walked into the cabin, pulling the door shut hard behind her. Both Deans looked at her and she looked between them as her boot clad feet scuffed against the wood floor. "Who the hell is he?" she asked, looking at Future Dean as she gestured towards the other.

"Me," Future Dean said as he put his empty glass on the table, "from 2009." Addison looked at Dean then with a frown.

"What . . . _how_ did you end up here?" she asked.

"It's a long story," Dean said and Addison crossed her arms over her chest as she gave him a look he was all too familiar with. "Right, you got the time." He put his own glass down on the table before he ran his hand down his face and looked at her before he went through the motions and told her about Zachariah.

It was weird to see Addison as she was at that moment. She looked a little older and a little haggard, much like his future self, but if it wasn't for her eyes, he would swear he was looking at Allison. Addison's gaze always had an edge that Allison's never did, even when she was angry. Addison looked at Future Dean and a look passed between the two of them.

"Is he going with us tonight?" Addison asked and Future Dean looked at Dean.

"Go where? To kill Lucifer?" Dean asked, but Future Dean didn't answer as he sighed and looked back at Addison.

"Get Cas and Risa," he said. "We've got to get the plan together and move." Addison nodded and before casting one last look at Dean, she left the cabin and Dean realized he was in for one hell of a night.

* * *

"Sam," Allison said with a small smile as she opened the front door to reveal Sam as he stood on the porch. She stepped forward and hugged him tight, earning a small hug in return as he smiled slightly. "What are you doing here?" she asked as she pulled away from him and pushed her hair from her face as she looked up at him.

"I was hoping to talk to you and Addie, actually," he said. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," she said as she stepped back inside and opened the door further for him to enter the house.

"Where is everyone?" Sam asked as Allison took his jacket.

"Emily and Chris went out to dinner for their anniversary tonight and Addie's upstairs," she said, and the words were no more out of her mouth when Addison started coming down the stairs. She smiled at him and he smiled back as he nodded slightly.

"Hey," he said as he looked at her.

"Hey," she said.

"Do you want something to drink?" Allison asked and Sam looked at her.

"No, I'm fine, thanks," he said and she nodded before the three of them went into the living room.

"So, what did you want to talk to us about?" Allison asked as she sat down in one of the arm chairs and Addison and Sam sat on the sofa.

"I'm getting back in," he said and Addison raised her eyebrows.

"Really?" she asked and he nodded as he looked at her. "What brought on the change of heart?" Sam sighed heavily as his eyes moved between Allison and Addison.

"Lucifer came to me in my dreams," Sam said slowly.

"What? Why?" Allison asked and Sam leaned forward and rested his elbows on his thighs as he laced his fingers together and looked down at them.

"Apparently, I am his vessel," Sam said.

"Come again," Addison said after a beat of silence and Sam turned his head so he was looking at her wide eyed expression. "What do you mean you're his vessel?"

"He told me that I was his true vessel; that I was the one," Sam said and Addison looked away from him and at the coffee table in front of her. She had no idea what to say to that. Yet again, the Winchesters had managed to leave her speechless.

"Dean is Michael's true vessel and you're . . . you're Lucifer's true vessel," Allison said softly and Sam looked at her, his hazel eyes meeting her blue. "So, it's all supposed to go down with you two?"

"It's never going to happen," Sam said. "I'll never say yes to him. I'm not going to let him in." Allison wanted to believe him, she truly did, but she wasn't so sure she could. However, she didn't let those thoughts show on her face. Sam hated himself enough as it was. She cared about Sam a lot, and she didn't want him to feel any worse than he already did. "I'm going to kill him."

"How?" Allison asked with a frown.

"I don't know, but I need help," Sam said and Allison sighed as she shook her head negatively.

"Sam-," Allison started, but Addison interrupted her.

"I'll help," she said, drawing both Sam's and her sister's eyes to her. Addison was looking at Sam with a resolute look on her face, and Allison didn't like it. "Together we can figure out a way to fix this whole thing, and kill the devil."

"You can't be serious," Allison said and the two of them looked at her, but Allison's eyes were on her sister. "Addie, no, I won't let you."

"You can't stop me," Addison said firmly and Allison knew there was no arguing with Addison. Once her mind was set, no one was going to talk her out of anything. Allison shook her head as she took a heavy breath. She was frustrated and angry. The people she loved and cared about more than anything in the world were likely going to die while she sat on her ass safely hidden away from the world at large. She would just have to accept the fact that she have to sit out, at least until the baby came along anyway.

"Fine, but don't expect me to happy about this _stupid_ idea," Allison said before she turned her narrowed eyes to Sam. "What does Dean think of this whole thing? Have you even talked it over with him?"

"We talked, but . . . we're not on the same page right now," Sam said. "He thinks we're better apart, which is why I came to you guys. I can't do this on my own, and if Dean's not going to fight with me, I need someone else at my side."

"Where the hell is he, anyway?" Allison asked as she stood and Sam's eyebrows raised at the sharp edge Allison's voice took.

"What do you mean?" he asked her slowly.

"I haven't been able to get a hold of him for two days," she said. "When did you last talk to him?"

"Three days ago," Sam said as he too stood. "What do you mean you haven't been able to get a hold of him?"

"He's not answering his phone," Allison said as tears suddenly filled her eyes, but she refused to let them fall.

"I'm sure he's fine," Sam said, trying to convince both Allison and himself. She nodded and ran her hand through her hair. He realized then that she was worrying herself sick about his brother, and he needed to think of something to distract her; to get her mind off Dean for a minute if at all possible. He had no idea how he was going to do it, but until they could get a hold of Dean he had to try.

* * *

Risa, Castiel, and Addison left the cabin after their meeting, leaving Dean alone with Future Dean. Castiel had made a good point, and Dean had found himself wondering the same thing. "Why are you taking me along?" Dean asked as he looked at Future Dean as Future Dean put his map into his duffel that held the Colt.

"Relax, you'll be fine," Future Dean said. "Zach's looking after you, right?"

"No, that's not what I mean," Dean said as he uncrossed his arms from his chest. "I wanna know what's going on." Future Dean looked at him and walked around the table.

"Yeah, okay," he said. "You're coming because I want you to see something. I want you to see our brother."

"Sam?" Dean asked with a frown. "I thought he was dead."

"Sam didn't die in Detroit," Future Dean said, "he said yes."

"Yes?" Dean asked before realization flooded him. "Wait, you mean-,"

"That's right," Future Dean said. "The big yes. To the devil. Lucifer's wearing him to the prom, and has been for a long time."

"Why would he do that?" Dean asked, not really believing what Future Dean was saying, but knowing he wasn't lying.

"I wish I knew," Future Dean said. "Addie and him were working together when Sam went off on his own. One morning, she woke up to find Sam and her truck gone. A few days later, I heard about Detroit and then . . .," Future Dean trailed off and closed his eyes tight as he shook his head pushing away the memories of finding Allison and his son's lifeless bodies in the small house they were living in at the time. Their blood was on not just Lucifer's hands, but Sam's. Dean was still trying to process the fact that Sam had actually said yes, and his future self hadn't tried to stop him. They were silent for a few minutes before Dean raised his head and looked at Future Dean.

"And then what?" Dean asked. Future Dean opened his eyes and looked at him. Dean could see the storm in his eyes and the pain. Whatever it was that was bothering him, Dean was pretty sure that he probably didn't want to know.

"Nothing," Future Dean said as he looked back at the gun in his hands and sighed. "I don't have a choice. It's in him and it's never getting out. We've got to kill him, Dean, and you need to see it. The whole damn thing, how bad it gets, so you can do it different."

"What do you mean?"

"Zach said he was going to bring you back, right? To '09?"

"Yeah," Dean said as he righted himself and frowned as he looked at Future Dean, who quickly walked around the table completely and stood in front of Dean.

"When you get back home, you say yes," Future Dean said. "Do you hear me? Say yes to Michael."

"That's crazy. If I let him in, Michael's going to fight the devil and that'll torch half the planet," Dean said.

"Look around you, man," Future Dean said. "Half the planet's better than no planet, which is what we have now. If I could do it over again, I would say yes in a heartbeat," he said fiercely.

"So, why don't you?" Dean asked.

"I've tried! I've shouted 'yes' until I was blue in the face. The angels aren't listening. They just left! Gave up! It's too late for me, but for you-,"

"Oh no," Dean said. "No. There's gotta be another way." Future Dean looked like he was on the verge of tears as he breathed heavily out of his nose.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. I was cocky, and I never actually thought I'd lose; but I was wrong," he said heavily. "Dean, I was _wrong_. I lost everything. I lost my brother, I lost Allison, I lost . . . I lost my _son_." Dean swallowed hard, but didn't look away from Future Dean's face. "I'm begging you to say yes," Future Dean paused and slowly he regained control of his emotions, "but you won't because I didn't." Future Dean walked back around the table and scoffed quietly as he smiled bitterly.

"That's just not us, is it? It doesn't matter to you now that everything's gone to hell because you'll be back home soon and the world won't be as bad. Allison will be alive; Sam will still be Sam; Cas will have the stick back up his ass; and Bobby will still be around when you need him. You think that you'll find another way around it, but it's always going to be like this. Unless you say yes, nothing will be different," Future Dean said but Dean stood his ground, making Future Dean sigh before he grabbed his duffel and left the cabin.

Dean slowly followed with a scowl on his face. He wasn't going to say yes, and he wasn't going to let Sam say yes either. When he got back to his time, he'd set things right and find a way around saying yes. This future was not going to be his, and he was going to make damn sure of it.


	32. Chapter 32

Hey everyone! Thank you so much for your review and adds. I hope you all like this chapter. Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Supernatural.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 32

It was just past dawn when the group had reached their destination and had moved into the city, weapons in hand. Dean tagged along and felt a little out of place. They were outside a gated off sanitarium, Future Dean along with Castiel, Addison, Risa, and two other men lined up on one side of debris while Future Dean looked towards the building with binoculars. Dean was on the other side just watching.

"There," Future Dean said as he lowered the binoculars and turned to hand them to Castiel as he looked at his team. "Second floor window, we go in there."

"Dean, are you sure about this?" Addison asked and he looked back at her.

"They'll never see us coming," Future Dean said and Dean frowned. "Trust me, Addie," he said and Addison gave him a curt nod in response even though she didn't look completely convinced, which only made Dean frown even more. "Weapons check, we're on the move in five."

"Hey, um, me; can I talk to you for a sec?" Dean asked and Future Dean nodded before he stood and walked over to Dean, both men moving off to the side while the others readied their weapons. "Tell me what's going on," Dean said and Future Dean frowned.

"What?" he asked.

"I know you," Dean said. "You're lying to these people, and to me."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. See, I know your lying expressions," Dean said. "I've seen 'em in the mirror. Now there's something you're not telling us."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Future Dean said with a smirk.

"Oh, really? Well, I don't seem to be the only member of your posse with some questions," Dean said. "So maybe I'll, uh, just go talk to Addie for a minute. Share my doubts with her and get her take on things." Dean turned away and started to walk away when Future Dean stopped him.

"Okay, whoa, whoa, wait," he said and Dean stopped before he turned to face Future Dean again.

"What?" he asked.

"Take a look around you, man," Future Dean said. "This place should be white hot with Croats. Where are they?"

"They cleared a path for us," Dean said, "which means that this is-"

"A trap, exactly," Future Dean said.

"Well, then we can't go through the front," Dean said with a frown.

"We're not. They are," Future Dean said as he gestured with his eyes to the others. "They're the decoys. You and me, we're going in through the back."

"You mean you're going to feed your friends into a meat grinder," Dean said lowly. "Cas and Addie too? You would use their deaths as a diversion." Future Dean looked down and away while Dean just stared at him, disbelief clear on his face. "Oh, man, something is broken in you." Future Dean turned his eyes back to Dean and glared at him. "You're making decisions that I would never make. I wouldn't sacrifice my friends."

"You're right," Future Dean said. "You wouldn't. It's one of the main reasons we're in this mess actually."

"These people count on you, they trust you," Dean said.

"They trust me to kill the devil and to save the world," Future Dean said, "and that's exactly what I'm going to do with the latter being a bonus." Dean frowned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean asked.

"Do you really want to know?" Future Dean asked, but he didn't wait for Dean to respond. "The second Sam said yes, the devil used his skin and his memories to try and draw me out. He showed up at . . . at Allie's acting as if he was Sam before he . . . before he killed Allie and my son to get to me. So, yeah, I'm going to do whatever it takes to end this no matter the cost."

"No. No, not like this. I won't let you sacrifice their lives for revenge. Allie wouldn't want you to. She wouldn't want you sacrificing her sister's life or Cas'. You know she wouldn't," Dean said and Future Dean's face contorted with anger.

"Really?" he asked bitterly, his eyes blazgin.

"Yeah, r-," Dean didn't get to finish because Future Dean punched him hard, once again knocking him out cold.

* * *

When Dean came to the first thing he heard was gun fire and he quickly got to his feet before running towards the building. He could see the gun flashes lighting up the window and he sighed heavily before he took off, sprinting around the back of the building only to stop when he saw his future self lying on the ground with a man dressed in white standing over him with his foot on his neck. The man turned his foot, killing Future Dean, before he slowly turned around to look at Dean, who turned his eyes up from Future Dean's lifeless body to see Sam looking at him.

"Oh, hello Dean," he said with a grin as lightening flashed and thunder rolled in the sky above them. Dean glared at Lucifer since he knew that's who was talking to him and not Sam. "Aren't you a surprise?" Lucifer asked before a bright flash of lightening caught Dean off guard and he winced a bit. "You've come a long way to see this; haven't you?" Lucifer asked from behind him and Dean quickly turned around. He took a few steps back and continued to glare at Lucifer.

"Well, go ahead," Dean said. "Kill me."

"Kill you?" Lucifer asked before he looked to the ground behind Dean at Future Dean's body. "Don't you think that would be a little redundant?" Lucifer asked as he looked back at Dean. "I'm sorry," Lucifer said. "It must be painful; speaking to me in this shape, but it had to be your brother. It had to be," Lucifer said as he reached out to touch Dean's shoulder, but Dean turned away from him. "You don't have to be afraid of me, Dean. What do you think I'm going to do?" Lucifer asked as he walked away from Dean and over to a rose bush, where one lone rose was growing.

"I don't know, maybe deep fry the planet," Dean said and Lucifer turned back around to look at him.

"Why? Why would I want to destroy this stunning thing?" he asked. "Beautiful in a trillion different ways; the last perfect handy work of God. Have you ever heard the story about how I fell from Grace?"

"Oh, good God, you're not going to tell me a bedtime story are you?" Dean asked and Lucifer smirked. "My stomach's almost out of bile."

"You know why God cast me down?" Lucifer asked. "Because I loved him, more than anything, and then God created . . .you. The little hairless apes, and then He asked all of us to bow down before you; to love you more than Him. I said 'Father, I can't' and I said 'these human beings are flawed, murderous.' And for that, God had Michael cast me into Hell. Now tell me, does the punishment fit the crime? Especially when I was right?" Dean swallowed hard, but didn't answer him. He just looked at him. "Look what six billion of you have done to this thing, and how many of you blame me for it?"

"You're not fooling me, you know that?" Dean asked. "With this sympathy for the devil crap. I know what you are," Dean said, tears lining his eyes.

"What am I?" Lucifer asked.

"You're the same thing only bigger. The same brand of cockroach I've been squashing my whole life. An ugly, evil, belly to the ground supernatural piece of crap," Dean said. "The only difference between them and you is the size of your ego."

"I like you, Dean, and I get what the other angels see in you," he said with a smile. "Good bye. We'll see each other again soon." Lucifer turned and started to walk away when Dean stopped him.

"You better kill me now," Dean said and Lucifer turned around to look at him.

"Pardon?" he asked.

"You better kill me now or I swear, I will find a way to kill you," Dean said heavily, "and I won't stop."

"I know you won't," Lucifer said. "I know you won't say yes to Michael either and I know you won't kill Sam. Whatever you do, you will always end up here. Whatever choices you make or details you alter, we will always end up right here. You're anger and your hatred for me, will always lead you here. There is nothing you can do to change it." A tear rolled down Dean's cheek as Lucifer shrugged. "In the end, I will always win."

"You're wrong," Dean said but Lucifer just smirked.

"I'll see you in five years, Dean," he said before he disappeared. Dean stood there for a moment, breathing heavily before he heard something behind him. He turned around only to have Zachariah reach forward and press his fingers to his forehead. Suddenly, Dean found himself back in his motel room in Kansas City with Zachariah standing across from him with a small grin on his face. Dean sighed heavily as he leaned against the counter.

"Well if it isn't the Ghost of Christmas Screw You," Dean said.

"Enough, Dean," Zachariah said. "You saw it, right? You saw what happens. You're the only person who can prove the devil wrong. Just say yes."

"How do I know this whole thing isn't one of your tricks, huh?" Dean asked. "Some angel hocus pocus?"

"The time for tricks is over. Give yourself to Michael. Say yes and we can strike now," Zachariah said as he walked closer to Dean. "Before Lucifer gets to Sam, before he gets to Allison, and before billions die." Dean looked down and walked around Zachariah, a battle brewing within himself as he came to a stop on the other side of the room. He took a slow deep breath and raised his head.

"Nah," he said before he turned back around and looked at Zachariah.

"Nah?" Zachariah asked. "You telling me you haven't learned your lesson?"

"Oh, I've learned a lesson, all right," Dean said. "Just not the one you wanted to teach."

"Well, I'll just have to teach it again," Zachariah said and he made to continue but Dean suddenly found himself standing on the side of a deserted road in the middle of nowhere. He turned around and smiled when he saw Castiel standing behind him.

"You've got really nice timing, Cas," Dean said and Castiel smiled in return.

"We had an appointment," Castiel said and Dean smirked before he put his left hand on Castiel's shoulder

"Don't ever change," he said firmly before he lowered his hand and started looking for his cell phone.

"How did Zachariah find you?" Castiel asked.

"Long story," Dean said. "Let's just stay away from Jehovah's Witnesses from now on, okay?" He opened his phone and Castiel frowned slightly.

"What are you doing?" Castiel asked.

"Something I should have done in the first place," Dean said as he brought his phone to his ear.

* * *

Sam was sitting on Chris and Emily's sofa watching some infomercial on television seeing as he couldn't sleep. The TV was down low since everyone else in the house was asleep. Emily insisted that he stay with them rather than going to a motel for the night before he and Addison headed out to try and figure out how to kill Lucifer. He was just about to turn off the TV and go upstairs to try and get some sleep when his phone started ringing. Instead of grabbing the remote, he grabbed his phone from the coffee table and sighed as he looked at the screen on his phone. Seeing Dean's name on the screen made his eyes widen before he quickly answered the phone.

"Dean?" Sam asked and he heard a quiet sigh on the other side.

"Hey, Sam," Dean said.

"Where have you been? Allie's been worried about you," Sam said. "She has herself practically sick."

"Are you with Allie?" Dean asked.

"I got here about twelve hours ago," Sam said.

"Well stay there," Dean said. "I'll be there in a few hours. We need to talk."

"Okay," Sam said with a frown.

"And tell Allie I'm fine and I'll see her when I get there," Dean said.

"Okay," he said again before Dean ended the call. Sighing, Sam ran his fingers through his hair and frowned once more as he lowered the phone from his ear.

"Sam?" a soft voice questioned before a small light was turned on to reveal Allison dressed in her pajamas and looking like she hadn't slept a wink since she'd gone upstairs hours earlier. "Everything okay?" she asked as she walked further into the room.

"Dean called," he said as he held up his phone briefly and she picked up the pace a little and sat down next to him on the sofa, her left leg tucking under her body as she did so.

"Is he okay?" she asked and he nodded.

"He wanted me to tell you that's he's fine and that he'll see you when he gets here," he said. "He wants to talk with me about something." Sam heard Allison's sharp intake of breath as he looked away from her and he quickly looked back at her. "What's wrong?" he asked when he saw her right hand on her stomach as she looked down. He sat up slightly as he turned to face her and practically threw his phone on the floor as he reached out and hovered his hands over her body. She raised her head and looked at him with a small smile on her face.

"Nothing. I'm okay," she assured him with a slight nod. "The other day I started feeling him move, and I just felt him again."

"Really?" Sam asked as he lowered his hands and looked at Allison's as it rested on her stomach. He hadn't noticed it before, but he now noticed the small bump that was Allison's lower stomach. If it hadn't been for her hand holding her stomach, he wouldn't have even been able to see it in the first place.

"It's weird," she said, still smiling as Sam's eyes moved from her hand to her face. "I haven't felt him that much, but when I do it startles me. Sorry for freaking you out." Sam smiled at her as he shook his head negatively. The two of them talked for a little while, Allison treating Sam no different than she ever had even though he was pretty sure Dean had bent her ear his way a time or two and the fact that he was going to be basically taking her sister out on what was likely a suicide mission to kill Lucifer.

"Well, I came down for a glass of water," she said softly. "so, I should probably get it and go back up to bed. I might be able to finally get some sleep now that I know Dean's okay. You should get some sleep too. You don't look any better than I do." She patted his right hand that rested on his leg before she stood from the sofa then and adjusted her t-shirt as she started walking towards the dining room to head into the kitchen.

"Allie?" Sam asked and she paused in the dining room by the table before she turned around to look at him. "Thanks," he said and she frowned.

"For what?" she asked.

"Just in general, thanks," he said with a shrug and she laughed quietly as she looked at Sam.

"Well, you're welcome, Sam," she said before she turned back around and went into the kitchen. Sam leaned down and picked up his phone from the floor before he turned off the TV and then stood from the sofa. He turned off the small light Allison had turned on, and as he heard her moving about the kitchen, he went back to the sofa and laid down with a soft sigh. He was suddenly very tired.

After getting her water, Allison had quickly gone up to her room; happy to see that Sam had also gone to bed. The man was beat and stressing himself out more than she was. Once inside her room, she closed her bedroom door, took a drink of the cold liquid before putting the glass down on her nightstand. She turned on the light and grabbed her phone as she sat down on her bed. She hit the call button upon finding Dean's name and practically held her breath as she waited for him to pick up. She didn't have to wait long.

"Sam didn't wake you to tell you I was okay did he?" he asked when he answered the phone and she closed her eyes at the sound of his voice.

"No," she said lightly as she opened her eyes once more. "I went downstairs for a glass of water when I saw him hang up his phone. Where have you been?"

"I'll tell you when I get there, Allie, but right now I want you to get some sleep and stop worrying about me," he said. "I'm fine, I promise."

"Really?" she asked doubtful judging by the slight strain to his voice.

"I'm okay now, Allie, and when I see you I'll be even better," he said, his voice softer and she smiled gently.

"Glad to know you've missed me," she said and he sighed.

"You have no idea," he said with a slight pause. "Get some sleep, and I'll see you soon."

"Okay," she said. "I love you, Dean."

"I love you too, Allie," he said back.

"Bye," she said.

"Bye." She hung up her phone and let out a heavy sigh as she put her phone back on her nightstand. She slid her legs under the covers and laid down in her bed before she took a deep breath and wrapped her arms around her pillow. Now that she actually heard his voice she would rest easy, at least until he left and she was once again radio silenced for a while.

* * *

Dean pulled up to Chris and Emily's house a little after seven that morning. He was exhausted and a bit unsure about what he was going to do, but he wouldn't let the future he had just lived happen. He would learn to trust Sam again. It was going to take some time, but it would happen; hopefully before end of the world. He climbed from the Impala only to see Chris walk out on the porch. He walked towards the house and gave the former hunter an unsure smile as he walked up the steps.

"Boy, you better have a good excuse for disappearing like you did," Chris said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"It not an excuse, but I have a reason; and I'll explain everything to Allie after I talk to my brother," Dean said and Chris nodded. "I didn't mean to make her worry, Chris. Trust me on that."

"I do," Chris said, "but with what you boys got going on and Allie . . . I just don't want to see the girl hurt is all." He uncrossed his arms and Dean ran his hand down his face.

"I don't either, Chris," Dean said and Chris nodded once more.

"Wipe your feet when you come in," Chris said. "Emily just mopped the floor yesterday." With that Chris turned and went into the house. Dean took a deep breath before he followed Chris into the house. He was surprised to see Sam walking down the stairs. He was expecting to have to wait for him to wake up, but Sam was already up and he didn't look like he slept much.

"Dean," Sam said when he reached the base of the stairs and Dean nodded at him before glancing at Chris who had remained in the foyer with them.

"I'll tell Emily to set another plate for breakfast," Chris said before he made his way down the hallway and into the kitchen. Dean returned his eyes to his brother and sighed quietly as he reached into his jacket and pulled out the knife. Sam glanced at it and then looked at Dean, an unsure expression on his face, as Dean turned the knife in his hand and had hold of the blade as he held the handle out to Sam.

"You're serious about getting back in?" Dean asked and Sam nodded. "Then you should hang on to this. I'm sure you're rusty." Sam looked at the knife and then at his brother before he took the knife from Dean's hand. "Look, man, I'm sorry. I don't know . . . whatever I need to be, but I was, uh, wrong."

"What made you change your mind?" Sam asked.

"A lot of things, actually, and it's a long story," Dean said with a quietly scoffed humorless laugh. "The point is, maybe we are each other's Achilles heel. Maybe they'll find a way to use us against each other, I don't know. I just know we're all we've got."

"You've got Allie," Sam added and Dean nodded, his stomach tightening but he kept his face neutral.

"I know," Dean said, "but with Allie it's different. You and me we've been through a lot together, Sammy, and we. . . we keep each other human."

"Thank you," Sam said. "Really, thank you. I won't let you down."

"Oh, I know it," Dean said. "I mean, you are the second best hunter on the planet." The brothers shared smiles and Sam looked down at the knife in his hands.

"Where have you been, you son of a bitch?" came an all too familiar voice and Dean looked up to see Addison charging down the stairs. Sam quickly tucked the knife into his belt loop and put his hands on her shoulders when she reached the foot of the stairs.

"Relax, Addie, she knows he was on his way here," Sam said and Addison looked up at him with a frown. "He called last night and I told Allie he was okay."

"Where is she?" Dean asked and Sam lowered his hands from Addison's shoulders as she looked at Dean.

"Upstairs in her room," Addison said and Dean nodded before he walked around the two of them and quickly made his way up the stairs. Addison turned her eyes to Sam just as he looked down at her. "What's going on?"

"Change of plans," Sam said quietly, making Addison frown, before he took her hand and walked into the living room with her. Despite teaming up with Dean again, he wanted Addison to come along. He knew Dean probably wouldn't be too keen on the idea, but he knew Dean didn't exactly trust him just yet. He could see it in his brother's eyes, and he wanted at least one ally on the road.

* * *

Allison woke to the feeling of someone playing with her hair, and she sighed softly as she opened her eyes only to gasp and sit up quickly as she pulled back. Dean smirked and lowered his hand to the mattress between them. "Hey," he said and she smiled before she pushed away the covers and practically threw herself on him as she pressed her lips hard to his.

Dean closed his eyes tightly as he wrapped his left arm around her, held her close, and kissed her back, deepening the kiss as he felt her straddle his hips. Never breaking the kiss, he sat up and held her tight to his chest as she sat back on his thighs. Allison wrapped her arms around his shoulders and the fingers of her right hand snaked through his short hair as she held the back of his head. Sadly, oxygen was severely needed and both reluctantly pulled away from the other.

Panting slightly they looked at each other with hooded eyes. Allison massaged his scalp and looked into his green eyes while his hands settled on her hips. His hands were warm and the heat of them seeped through her cotton pajamas warming her skin nicely where he touched. A smile was on his face, but the smile didn't quite reach his eyes, and Allison knew that something had happened. She sighed softly before placing a soft kiss on the corner of his lips and pressing her forehead to his.

"What happened?" she asked him and his grip tightened on her hips.

"Long story," he said and Allison gave him a pointed look. The same look she always gave him when he tried to dance around the subject and the same look Addison had given him in the future.

"Dean," she said and he sighed quietly.

"I know, but can you just give me ten minutes to enjoy this?" he asked, his green eyes desperate.

"Enjoy what?" she asked with a slight frown seeing as she didn't know what was going on in his head.

"You being here, us," he said. "Just ten minutes, Allie, that's all I'm asking for before I'll explain everything." Still frowning, she slid her hand from his hair to the side of his face and ran her thumb along his stubble covered cheek.

"Okay," she said gently. "Okay, Dean, whatever you want." He kissed her then and she wrapped her arm back around him. He broke their kiss after a second and buried his face in the nape of her neck and she closed her eyes as she sighed softly and tilted her head against his. She'd gladly give him all the time he wanted before explaining what happened so long as he held her like he was that very moment. It was almost as if he didn't want to let her go and it only made her want to never let him go.


	33. Chapter 33

Sorry for the wait everyone. Work's been crazy and time has just slipped by one me. Thank you for your review and ads for the last chapter. I hope you guys like this chapter even though it's a little short. Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Supernatural.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 33

Later that night, after Chris and Emily had gone off to bed, Allison, Addison, and Sam sat around the dining room table and looked at Dean with wide eyes as he told them of his recent adventure that Zachariah had sent him on. Of course, Dean had omitted certain things; namely Allison and their child being dead and Lucifer being the one to kill them through Sam.

"So," Addison said and they all looked at her "the Colt is real?" Dean and Sam both nodded.

"Yeah," Sam said. "We had it, but a woman named Bella stole it from us. Gave it to Lilith to try and bargain on a deal; it didn't quite work out for her though." Dean sighed softly as the two men shared a look and returned their eyes to the girls.

"I always thought it was just a legend. At least that's what Dad told us," Allison said, agreeing with her sister as she nodded and looked at Dean.

"Trust me it's real," Dean said. "I've used it." Allison frowned slightly before her eyes widened yet again. He had told her about killing the yellow eyed demon that had killed his mother, Sam's girlfriend Jessica, and his dad. She figured then that he had used the Colt to kill the demon.

"How are we going to find it?" Addison asked. "I mean, if that chick that stole it from you guys gave it to Lilith, where do we even look first? It could be anywhere. Hell, Dean, it took you five years to find it in the future that Zachariah threw you into."

"We'll find it," Dean said.

"Should we start researching now or in the morning?" Allison asked and everyone looked at her.

"Research?" Addison asked with a frown and Allison smiled at her sister.

"We got to start somewhere and walking around town with a flyer and a crappy drawing of the Colt isn't exactly going to work," Allison said making Dean smirk and Addison roll her eyes. "Obviously, Lilith had to hand it off to one of her minions. I doubt she carted the thing around with her, and if whoever she gave it to is half as powerful as she was, we might be able to track it if can put together signs."

"I knew you were the smart one," Dean said and Allison smiled at him before she laughed as he dodged the orange Addison had grabbed from the fruit bowl on the table and chucked at his head.

"Come on guys," Sam said as he tried to push down his smile, but failed miserably as he looked at Addison who was glaring daggers at Dean. "Let's get some sleep and we'll get a fresh start in the morning."

"Sounds good to me," Dean said heavily as he looked at his brother and ran his hand down his face. "I could use a shower and four hours."

"How about a shower and at least eight hours; you look like you could use it," she said as she stood and held out her hand to him.

"I could use something else too you know," he said with a grin before he took her hand and stood from his chair.

"Seriously?" Sam asked as he looked at Dean and Dean turned his grin to his brother before he winked, making Sam roll his eyes.

"Night guys," Allison said with a laugh as she shook her head and tried to hide the blush that had flamed her cheeks.

"Good night," Addison and Sam chorused. Dean patted his brother's shoulder before he followed behind Allison and went upstairs with her where the shower and bed were calling him in addition to a little fun with his girl. Sam sighed quietly as he looked at the table top and Addison reached across the table, covering his right hand with her left. His eyes shot to their hands before moving up to her face and she smiled gently at him.

"Come on," she said lightly and Sam frowned as she pulled her hand away and stood from her seat. She walked around the table and started for the hall. She stopped and turned around to look at him. "You coming?" she asked with a smile and Sam's frown only deepened. Addison laughed softly before she walked back over to the table and took his hand into hers before she tugged on his arm. "Come on, Sammy," she said lightly and he stood from his chair and looked down at her.

"Where?" he asked and she smiled before she started walking backwards and pulled on his hand.

"You have to ask?" she asked and Sam raised an eyebrow. "You're not sleeping on the couch tonight, Sam." He smiled slightly as she turned around, keeping her hold on his hand as they went upstairs and down the hall into Addison's room.

* * *

_Three Weeks Later_

"We can find out what we're having today," Allison said softly as she sat in the waiting room of the clinic with Dean. Her right hand was on the medium sized bump that was now her stomach while Dean's right hand was laced with her left on the touching wooden arms of the chairs they sat in.

"Really?" he asked as he looked at her and rubbed his thumb on the back of her hand. He already knew that they were having a son, but he hadn't told her that. The whole time they had been researching and trying to find the Colt, he hadn't said anything more of his time in 2014. She had asked, of course, but he didn't say anything and surprisingly she had let it go, and he was glad she did. He didn't _want_ to tell her, and he had absolutely no plans on ever telling her unless it was necessary.

"Yeah, which is why I'm glad you stuck around for today," she said. "I know you were itching to go to Canton early this morning when you found the case, but I was hoping you would have stuck around for my appointment."

"I could tell, which is why we stayed," he said and Allison smiled at him before she leaned in and kissed his cheek. He smiled gently at her and his eyes scanned her face, just taking her in.

"I'm sorry we weren't able to find the Colt, Dean," she said softly, "but I'll keep looking while you guys are on the road."

"I know you will, and I still think Addie should be staying with you," Dean said. "Sam and I have to learn how to work together again. I don't know if her tagging along is going to help it any."

"Addie's going along so you two don't kill each other," she said pointedly and Dean sighed as he looked away from her and pursed his lips. "Besides, Addie needs to work and I won't let her out of the house on her own. You and Sam are the only ones I trust to have her back."

"Yeah because we're just the safest guys to be around; no one we work with _ever_ dies," Dean said dryly as he turned his eyes to her and she sighed.

"Dean," she started, but didn't get to finish.

"Allison Farrell?" the nurse asked and both of them looked to the woman in the soft pink scrubs. They looked at each other and Dean forced a smile, thankful for the interruption from what was likely going to turn into a mild argument.

"Come on, let's go get you checked out," he said and they stood together. However, Dean knew by the look in her eyes that their conversation wasn't going to end there.

* * *

After taking her vitals and asking a few questions about Allison's diet and about any problems she was having, the nurse left them saying the doctor would be with them in a few minutes. Allison took the opportunity to at least touch down on the conversation they had left in the waiting room.

"Dean, Addie's going with you whether you like it or not," Allison said. "She already promised Sam she'd go with him before you called."

"I don't want you to be going through this on your own, Allie," Dean said with a pointed look on his face.

"I won't be alone," she said with a shake of her head. "Emily and Chris are more than capable to help me with anything I need, Dean. Plus, the three of you are always a phone call away if something goes wrong." Dean sighed as he looked at her as she sat on the exam room bed. "Come here," she whispered as she held out her right hand to him. He pushed off from the wall he was leaning against and closed the short distance between them, his much larger left hand encasing her right. "You already have the world on your shoulders, Dean," she whispered. "I want to be one less thing you worry about."

"You know that that's not going to happen," he whispered back.

"You can try," she said and he sighed once more.

"I'll try, but no promises," he said and she gave him a small smile before she leaned into him and kissed him softly. Thanks to the height of the table, her face was actually even with his for once and it was much easier to kiss him without having to pull his lips down to hers. She rested her forehead against his and he moved even closer to the table, his right arm wrapping around her as his chest pressed against her right arm.

He tilted his head against hers and caught her lips again, kissing her firmly. However, their kiss didn't last long when a throat clearing broke them apart. Allison blushed when they pulled apart and she saw Dr. Harrison standing at the door. Dean grinned at her flushed cheeks before he took a half step back and turned slightly to see the doctor.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I believe we have an appointment," the older woman said with a smile as she fixed her glasses on her face. Allison smiled at Dr. Harrison and the doctor turned her eyes to Dean. "You must be Dean," Dr. Harrison said as she held out her right hand to him and Dean nodded as he shook her hand. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"Should I be worried that I've been talked about?" Dean asked and Dr. Harrison laughed.

"Not at all," she said as they let go of each other's hands and Dr. Harrison turned her smile to Allison. "Allie has had nothing but positive things to say about you." She put the file she had in her left arm down on the small desk before walking back to Allison. "So, Karen said your vitals are good and that you haven't had any problems or spotting."

"No, no problems," Allison said honestly.

"You ready to find out what you're having?" Dr. Harrison asked with a smile and Allison looked at Dean who grinned at her excited face before he nodded slightly. Allison smiled brightly before she nodded. "Okay, get settled back while I get everything ready." Dr. Harrison turned away from them and pulled up the ultrasound machine while Allison let go of Dean's hand and laid back on the table. Dean remained at her bedside and rested his hands on the edge of the exam table. Dr. Harrison booted up the machine and looked at Allison. "Okay, lift up your shirt for me, and this will be a bit cold," she added as she put the gel on the wand.

Allison did as the doctor asked and Dean took her hand when she rested it at her side once more. He already knew Allison's stomach protruded now and every time he saw it, he knew that his baby, his son, was growing inside of her. The doctor pressed the wand to Allison's stomach and moved it around reveal the various positions of the baby. Both Dean and Allison's eyes were glued to the screen and the various parts of their baby that Dr. Harrison pointed out. She hit something on the screen pausing the image and smiled.

"See that there?" she asked with a smile as she pointed at the screen. "You probably know what that means." Dean grinned while Allison breathed a light laugh.

"A boy?" Allison asked and Dr. Harrison looked at her, her smile still in place as she nodded her head and lowered her hand. Allison smiled as she looked up at Dean, who looked at her at the same time, smiling as well. "We're having a boy," she said softly to him and he squeezed her hand.

"Yeah," Dean said heavily as he ran his thumb along the back of her hand. "We're having a boy."


	34. Chapter 34

Hey everyone. I hope you all had a great Saturday. Thank you for your reviews and adds; and I've gotta ask, what did you all think of the newest episode on Friday? I loved it, and can't wait to see what happens next. Anyway, PLEASE let me know what you think of this chapter and I hope you all like it. Thanks again!

Disclaimer: I own nothng associated with Supernatural.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 34

Allison and Dean shared their good news with everyone once they got back to Chris and Emily's and everyone was happy for them. As they had lunch and talked about potential names, for a second they all forgot about the craziness happening outside the walls of the house and they were just a mishmash family enjoying an early lunch together. However, when Dean and Allison went up to her room to make sure he had everything packed Allison's happy bubble was popped.

"I know it seems like I say this all the time, but please be careful," Allison said as she sat on the edge of her bed next to Dean's bag as he zipped it up after making sure he had everything. He looked at her and gave her a small smile before he raised his left hand to her face and leaned down, pressing his lips to hers softly.

"I'll be careful," he said as he pulled back slightly and Allison sighed softly before she threw her arms around his neck and stood up as she kissed him hard. Dean kissed her back just as heatedly as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her flush against him as he righted himself. Slowly, Allison broke their kiss and looked up at him. He raised his right hand to her face and pushed her hair from her face. "What was that for?"

"You looked like you needed it, and I know I needed that," she said and Dean smiled slightly at her as he ran his thumb along her jaw. He leaned down kissed her slowly and softly before Addison's voice cut through their moment.

"Dean! Get your ass in gear," she shouted. "We're waiting!" Dean growled quietly against Allison's lips before he pulled back and looked down at her. She smiled at him and laughed quietly at his face.

"Call if you need anything," she said and he nodded before he caught her lips quickly as he let her go and grabbed his bag from her bed.

"Take care of him," Dean said as he brushed his left hand across her stomach. Allison nodded her head in agreement as he stepped away from her, turned, and crossed the room to the closed bedroom door.

"I love you," she said and he smiled as he grabbed the doorknob and paused long enough to look at her once more.

"I love you too," he said and with that Dean left. Allison sighed quietly as she sat back down on her bed and put her right hand on her stomach. She had already said her goodbyes to Sam and Addison before Dean and her had gone upstairs, so, she didn't feel the need to go downstairs and say good bye to them. She hated the fact that she was left behind, again, but she couldn't fight. Not now anyway. She wasn't sure how long she sat there when there was a gentle knock on her door before it opened. She looked up from the floor and gave Chris a small smile as she lowered her hand to her side.

"Are you all right, Allie?" he asked as he walked further into the room and sat down on the bed next to her.

"I'm fine," she said, though she wasn't very convincing and Chris gave her a look that clearly said he didn't believe her. She sighed softly before she ran her hand through her hair and looked away from him. "Okay, so, I'm not okay," she admitted.

"They've only been gone for a half an hour," Chris said and Allison turned her eyes to Chris once more.

"I know, but I feel useless," she said.

"Hey, you're not useless," Chris said. "You've got a very important job right now. You've got to watch out for that little one growing inside you."

"Yeah, but the world might end, Chris," she said. "Dean, Sam, and Addie; they're out there in the thick of it while I sit here, safe and sound, waiting it out. Will there even be a world for me to bring him into when all is said and done?" Chris sighed and covered her right hand with his left as they rested on the bed between them.

"I may not have known them long and don't know them half as well as you and your sister, but if anyone can stop the devil, it's Sam and Dean Winchester," Chris said.

"But at what cost?" she asked, tears filling her eyes. Damn her pregnancy hormones and the emotional rollercoaster they had had her on for the last few weeks. "I put on a strong face for Dean, Chris, because he worries enough and has the world to bear; but inside I'm a mess. I'm scared I'm going to lose him. I'm scared I'm going to lose Addie. What if we don't come out on top? What if Dean doesn't survive if we do? What if he doesn't get to hold his son?" Her tears took over than as a soft sob escaped her lips and Chris took her into her arms and hugged her tight.

"It'll be okay, Allie," Chris said. "You'll see." She clung to the former hunter as though he was her lifeline as she cried, and she only wished she could believe him.

* * *

Addison was sitting in the back of the Impala while Sam and Dean were inside the sheriff's station, hopefully getting the information of any of the witnesses. She was once again wearing her brown wig and scratched absently at the netting as she crossed her legs in the back seat. After what seemed like hours the guys finally came out of the station, Dean with a crazy smile on his face as Sam gestured for her to get out of the car. She did and smoothed out her skirt before she walked along the sidewalk to where the men were standing.

"What's up?" Addison asked as she looked between them only to frown at Dean's expression. "Why do you look like you're five and were just told you're going to Disneyworld?" Addison asked with a raised eyebrow and Sam scoffed a laugh while Dean's smile only grew.

"Little Bastard," Dean said as he turned and started to walk towards the building next door to the station and she raised her eyebrows and looked at Sam, who smiled at her face.

"James Dean's car," he explained with a shrug and Addison nodded slowly.

"Okay," Addison said slowly before she and Sam followed after Dean. They entered the garage and walked around a few metal shelves and other cars in evidence only to come upon a classic Porsche and the three of them walked around it, Addison settling herself behind it as she rested her hip against one of the work stations.

"So, this what," Sam asked, "Christine?"

"Christine is fiction," Dean said as he slowly walked around to the front of the car and Sam came to a stop near Addison. "This . . . this is real."

"Okay," Addison said again as she crossed her arms over her chest, "what's the deal with it then?" she asked and Dean smiled.

"Well, after James Dean died, his mechanic bought the wreckage and fixed it up," Dean said, "and it repaid him by falling on him," Dean finished with a click of his tongue as he started to walk closer to Sam and Addison but stopped halfway up the side of the car. "The Tony McHenry was killed when it locked up on the racetrack, I mean, death follows this car around like exhaust. Nobody touches it and comes away in one piece," he said as he leaned down to get a better look at the blood covered dash before he slowly stood back up. "Then in 1970 it vanished off the back of a truck. Nobody's ever seen it since," he said as he walked back towards the front of the car and held out his hands. "Guys, if this car really is Little Bastard, I will bet you dollars to doughnuts it's what killed the guy."

"How do we know for sure?" Sam asked as Addison pushed up from against the work station and took a few steps forward to stand next to Sam.

"Cal matched the VIN number but the only real way to know is the engine number," Dean said as he gestured towards the back of the car.

"And the engine number is-," Addison started, but Dean cut her off.

"On the engine, yeah," Dean said.

"Awesome," Addison said quietly before Sam and Dean shared a look and set to work jacking up the car. Once the car was raised, Addison bit her lip and looked at Dean who stood with his jacket off and his sleeves rolled up. "You sure about this?" Addison asked him and Dean glanced at her as he let out a soft sigh.

"Yeah," he said lightly.

"You want me to do it?" Sam asked as he looked at his brother.

"No," Dean said with a shake of his head. "No, no, I've got it." He walked a little closer to the car and Addison had to bite back her smile as he started actually talking to the car. "Okay, baby, I'm not gonna hurt you, so, don't hurt me." Addison and Sam looked at each other as Dean settled himself down on the roller and Addison raised her eyebrows while Sam shrugged. After a second, Dean rolled under the car and Sam walked around to the side before he went down to the floor.

"Need a flashlight?" Sam asked and Addison heard Dean's sharp intake of breath.

"No," Dean said. "Don't do anything. Just go away."

"Um, okay," Sam said and Addison was full on smiling. Despite the possible danger in the whole thing it was actually kind of funny to hear Dean so on edge all thanks to a car.

"Don't speak, all right?" Dean asked. "In fact, don't even look at her. She might not like it." Sam stood up then and gave Addison a look that clearly told her he thought his brother was nuts and she smiled at him as he walked over to where she stood. However, she did notice that as he stood next to her he looked away from the car. After a few more seconds Dean came out from under the car quickly and spit the pencil from his mouth before he stood with a heavy sigh. He looked at Sam and Addison briefly before he cleared his throat and handed off the piece of paper to Sam. "Find out who owned it," he said, "and not just the last owner, you gotta take it all the way back to 1955."

"That's a lot of research," Sam said as he lowered the paper and looked at Dean.

"Well, I guess I just made your afternoon," Dean said and Sam sighed as Dean picked up his jacket and walked away, still breathing heavily and with a light sheen of sweat on his forehead. Addison smirked at his expression, but rolled her eyes all the same.

"I'll help you, Sam," Addison said as she picked up Sam's jacket and he turned his head to look at her. She smiled at him encouragingly and he gave her a tight lipped smile back before he took his jacket from her.

"Thanks, Addie. It's going to take us a while, so, let's go," he said and the two of them followed the path Dean had taken out of the building.

* * *

Allison sighed quietly as she sat on the porch swing, rocking gently as she enjoyed the warm afternoon weather and the gentle breeze coming across the fields surrounding Emily and Chris' house. The long grass was blowing in the wind and the trees rustling. It was the perfect late summer afternoon. She hadn't heard from the others since they got to Canton, but Allison wasn't the least bit surprised. They were working a job and she wasn't expecting them to call and check in every hour. Her research into signs had only led her into more dead ends, so, she had given up on looking.

Chris and Emily had gone to the store, leaving Allison behind, but she didn't mind in the least bit. She didn't feel like leaving the house. She started humming to herself quietly as she rubbed her stomach absently. She closed her eyes as the breeze blew her hair around her face and relaxed back against the raised back of the swing. As she gently rocked back and forth her soft hum drifted off as she fell asleep.

"Hello Allison," a smooth voice said, startling Allison from her light slumber, and she gasped quietly as she woke. She righted herself and looked to her left only to see a man she did not know smiling kindly at her. His dark blonde hair was short and he had a five o'clock shadow along his jaw and chin. He seemed relaxed, far too relaxed, and Allison was suddenly on edge. Quick to her feet she stepped away from the sing and frowned as she looked at the man.

"Who . . .," she before she cleared her throat after her voice gave way. "Who are you?" she asked.

"A friend," he said in a tone that was meant to sooth her, but it only served to put her more on edge.

"Somehow I seriously doubt that," she said and the man smiled as he slowly stood from the swing and Allison took a step back from him as he did so.

"Don't worry, Allison," he said slowly. "I don't mean you any harm. How about you tell me where you are and we can have this chat in person?" he asked.

"How about not?" she asked back. "Who the hell are you?" she asked and he chuckled quietly at that before he sighed and walked over to the hip high white railing of the patio and leaned forward, resting his hands on the thick wood.

"I think you know," he said slowly as he looked out over the fields in front of the house. "What do those hunter instincts of yours tell you?" he asked as his eyes turned to her over his right shoulder and Allison took yet another step back from him.

"Lucifer," she whispered and he smiled at her as he righted himself and turned to look at her. "What do you want?"

"Just to talk," he said as he held out his hands before his eyes flittered down to her stomach and his hands fell to his sides. "It looks like you could use a friend."

"You're not my friend," Allison said as she put her hands on her stomach in a protective fashion and Lucifer's eyes returned to her face. "Get the fuck out of my head."

"Such language for an expectant mother," he said with a slight shake of his head as he took a few steps closer to her. Allison stepped back only to have her back hit one of tall posts.

"Yeah, well, my language isn't any of your concern," she said. Lucifer sighed as he looked at her and quit advancing.

"It's really pointless, you know," Lucifer said and Allison frowned.

"What's pointless?" she asked.

"Everything you, Sam, Addison, and Dean are doing," he said. "It's a complete waste of your energy. Sam will say yes. You know he will."

"No he won't," Allison said, her hands going back to her sides.

"You sound so sure," he said, "but I know different. You're fighting to save the world, but it's only going to end. The boy growing inside of you won't even live long enough to take his first steps." Tears lined Allison's eyes but she held them back as her lower lip quivered slightly.

"You're wrong," Allison said, her voice firm.

"Am I?" he asked.

"Yeah, because Sam and Dean . . . they'll find a way to stop all of this," she said as two tears slipped from her eyes. The doubt that had filled her mind just days earlier was all but gone now as she stood in front of the fallen angel. Sam and Dean would stop him. She knew they would. She just didn't know how.

"Your faith in them is astounding, and sadly misplaced," Lucifer said with a shake of his head and a slight frown on his face.

"No it's not," Allison said. "The Winchesters are stronger than you give them credit for, and you'll see. You'll see."

* * *

Allison woke with a gasp and jerked away from the warm hand on her shoulder. She looked up only to see Chris looking at her with a small frown on his face as he pulled his hand away and adjusted the paper bag in his hand and stood straighter. Allison frowned as she looked around and found herself sitting on the porch swing. She sighed heavily as she sank back against the wood of the swing and looked back up at Chris.

"Are you all right, Allie?" Chris asked her.

"Yeah," she said with a shaky smile. "I just had a really weird dream." Chris nodded his head and took a step back.

"Come on inside," Chris said. "Emily got that ice cream you wanted." She nodded and stood, following Chris. However, she paused at the stairs.

"I've got to run upstairs," Allison said and Chris looked at her. "I'll be back down in just a minute." Chris smiled at her and nodded his head before he headed for the kitchen and Allison went upstairs. As she walked upstairs, she pulled her cell phone from her pocket.

* * *

Dean sat at the bar, nursing his first beer as he relaxed at the bar. He knew he probably should have been helping Addison and Sam looking into who owned the car, but he had just laid under a car that was cursed and was lucky to have come out unscathed. He needed to unwind a bit. His cell phone ringing interrupted his thoughts and he sighed as he pulled out his phone from his pocket. He looked at the ID and smiled slightly when he saw 'Allie' flashing back at him.

"Hey," he said as he answered the phone.

"Hey," she said back, her tone worrisome. Dean frowned and sat a little straighter in his chair.

"Allie, what's up?" he asked and she sighed heavily.

"Dean . . . he . . . he came to me," she said and Dean's frown only deepened.

"Who?" he asked.

"Lucifer," she said after a beat and it took every ounce of will power Dean had in his body not to race out of that bar and drive back to Iowa.

"What? How?" he asked.

"I fell asleep on the porch and he came to me in a dream. The same way he came to Sam," she said.

"Are you all right?" he asked her, his voice deepening and getting harsher in his anxiety and concern for her.

"Yes, I'm fine, Dean, don't worry," she said quickly. "I just . . . needed to hear your voice."

"What did he want?" he asked.

"To talk," she said in return and he heard her sigh again. "He tried to get me to tell him where I was and convince me that everything was going to end. That Sam was going to say yes to him and a few other things." Her voice shook a bit, and Dean knew that whatever else the devil said to her it had unnerved her.

"Allison," Dean said softly, his tone gentle and warm, just like it was when they were alone together. The soft side of Dean Winchester rarely made a public appearance and it had slipped out to calm his girl over the phone since he was hundreds of miles away from her and couldn't do it in person. "What did he tell you that has you so upset?"

"He said our baby won't live long enough to take his first steps," she whispered after several long beats that Dean had gave her to gather her thoughts. "That we were wasting our energy in trying to stop him because it was all going to end anyway."

"Allie, I promise you that our son is going to live a long and hopefully happy life," Dean said with a firm voice. His chest had tightened at her declaration, but he kept himself together and his mind focused on taking care of Allison right then. "I'm going to do everything I can to make sure of that."

"I know," she said, "and that's all the more reason for me to be worried."

"Don't be," Dean said. "I plan on sticking around too, Allie."

"But no promises, right?" she asked, her voice sounding slightly bitter, but Dean didn't say anything about it.

"That's the curse of the life, isn't it?" Dean asked and she sighed softly once more.

"Yeah," she said. "I'll let you get back to work. Let me know how it goes."

"I will," he said, "and Allie?"

"Yeah?" she asked back.

"I love you," he said. She smiled slightly and closed her eyes briefly; and even though he couldn't see it, Dean knew she was smiling.

"I love you too," she said back before they ended their call and Dean put his phone back in his pocket with a sigh. He took a large gulp of his beer and turned the glass around for a few minutes on the wood bar. Despite Allison's phone call, Dean had a job to do and he needed to focus. He cleared his throat and took another drink of his beer. He had a feeling it was going to be a long night.

* * *

"So, twenty says that this Little Bastard isn't the Little Bastard that's got Dean's knickers in a twist," Addison said as she and Sam hunkered down at the table in their motel room, Addison commandeering Sam's lap top.

"You really want to bet?" Sam asked with a grin as he shrugged out of his suit jacket and took off his tie. Addison shrugged and took off her wig before draping it over the back of the chair next to her.

"Call it a hunch, but I don't think that car is the car that everyone thinks it is," she said. "I think pour Cal got screwed before he got . . . well, screwed." Sam scoffed a laugh before he shook his head.

"All right," Sam said. "I'll take your bet."

"You really think that this car is the real thing?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

"I figure I got a fifty/fifty shot," he said and Addison laughed a she shook her head and turned her eyes to Sam's computer. Sam sighed quietly as he watched her for a second and Addison's fingers stilled on the keys before she looked back up at him.

"What?" she asked and Sam pulled out a chair and sat down.

"There's something I've wanted to talk to you about," he said and Addison knew what it was before he even said anything. Sam's face was so easy for her to read. It was a lot like reading her sister's face. She knew every tick and every expression, and she really wasn't surprised. The conversation they were about to have was a really long time coming, and she figured she should just put Sam out of his misery.

"Sam," she said, "I know and it's really been the same for me too."

"What?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"Hooking up," she said and Sam suddenly relaxed. He actually looked relieved, and Addison smiled. He felt guilty for 'using' her, but really she was using him just as much as he used her. After all, she was the one that initiated it all every time. Not once did Sam make a move, so, he really had no reason to feel guilty. "Maybe since we're as good as related now thanks to Dean and Allie's coupling, we should pull back the reigns."

"You want to?" he asked and she nodded.

"Trust me, it's been _a lot _of fun; but that's all it ever was. You and me, Sammy, we're too different," she said and Sam laughed.

"No more different than Allie and Dean," he said.

"Yeah we are," she said with a pointed look and Sam knew she was right. In many ways the two were polar opposites and though the sex had been awesome that's all that it really was between them. It was sex and nothing more. "Plus, you know under that thick shell of his that Dean's got a soft heart, Sam," she said and Sam knew she was right yet again. "Sure, he may talk the talk and walk the walk, but when it comes to the things that matter most to him . . . when it comes to family, there's nothing he won't do."

"You're right," he said and Addison smiled at him.

"Of course I am," she said. "Now get that other laptop and let's get busy. We got a whole lot of digging to do, and I've got twenty bucks to win." Sam smiled at her and shook his head before he did as she said. With his guilt lifted over what had been going on between them, Sam felt a lot better. Now, if he could just get his brother to stop treating him like he was five, he'd be all set.


	35. Chapter 35

Hey everyone! Thank you for all the adds and for your reviews. Sorry it took forever to update, but I hope this nice long chapter makes up for it. Thank you all so much for reading. Please let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Supernatural.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 35

Allison felt beyond fat as she stood at the sink in the kitchen and attempted to wash the dishes. She was a little over halfway through her pregnancy and it wasn't as fun or exciting as it used to be. Her feet were swollen, her back ached, and sleeping was particularly difficult. Even with the 'pregnancy pillow' her doctor suggested it took her forever to get somewhat comfortable and fall asleep. Her outlook probably wasn't helped by the fact that she was increasingly annoyed every day that passed that she was stuck in Iowa while Sam, Addison, and Dean were out fighting the fight. She may have talked to them every day or every week depending upon what they were doing, but she was tired of being in the house and watching bad TV. She thought it was funny that she was inwardly complaining because growing up, all she wanted was a regular life and the ability to just kick back and relax without a thing to worry about. Sadly, she may have been able to relax, but she had plenty to worry about.

"Allie!" a familiar voice shouted and Allison nearly dropped the plate she was drying as she looked to the doors that led into the kitchen. She quickly put the plate and the towel down on the counter before she wiped her hands on her shirt and quickly waddled her way to the door that led to the foyer. Allison smiled so big she was sure that her face was going to crack when she saw Dean standing at the base of the stairs. Dean smiled back at her and the pair met halfway, each of them throwing their arms around the other. They hadn't seen each other in person since Dean, Addison, and Sam left a little over two months earlier, and Allison clung tightly to him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, her face buried in his neck and he sighed quietly as he closed his eyes.

"Taking a few days to rest up, thought Iowa was a good a place as any," he said before he opened his eyes and the two of them pulled apart. Allison smiled up at him and raised her hands to his face.

"I've missed you so much," she said through her smile as she ran her thumbs along his cheeks. He smiled back at her and raised his hands to her wrists before he gently lowered her hands from his face and turned his grip to grasp her hands tightly into his.

"Back at ya," he said.

"Where are Addie and Sam?" she asked and Dean's smile changed to a grin.

"Giving us fifteen minutes before they come inside," he said and she laughed as she rolled her eyes while Dean leaned down and caught her lips in a firm kiss. Allison kissed him back just as heatedly as he kissed her and she brought her hands to his short hair. She felt weird kissing Dean with her stomach barring her from getting as close to him as she wanted and slowly, she broke their kiss with a sigh as she looked up at him. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm a whale," she said and he raised his eyebrows. "Seriously, Dean, look at me. You sure you want to be making out with me when I now waddle when I walk?"

"Allie, there's not a lot that would make me _not_ want you, and trust me, the way you look right now is only making me want you more," he said and Allison blushed. Dean leaned in and kissed her soundly once more, his left hand settling on her the side of her extended stomach. Dean pressed his hand into her stomach as he kissed her and the response was a sound and swift kick by the baby boy growing inside. Allison gasped and pulled away from Dean as he quickly pulled his hand from her stomach and looked at it before he looked at her stomach. Allison had moved her hands to her stomach and laughed quietly as she raised her head.

"Well, that might stop you," she said and Dean smiled before she reached out and grabbed his still hanging hand before she put it back on her stomach. Dean looked at his hand and grinned at the steady thump against his palm as Allison's hand covered his. "He does this a lot," she said sounding slightly breathless and Dean raised his eyes from their hands to her face.

"Does it hurt?" he asked her and she took a deep breath through her nose.

"Depends on where he's kicking," she said with a small smile. "Right now, it's not as bad as it could be." Dean ran his thumb along her stomach and he moved a little closer to her and kissed her left temple as he wrapped his right arm around her and held her close. Allison closed her eyes as Dean's warmth wrapped around her. Like always, when she was in Dean's arms, she felt protected and as if nothing could hurt her. However, the feeling was always short lived. Their baby's stiff kicking slowly stopped and the baby settled once again while the couple just stood together; both forgetting the troubles outside of their small moment together.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I would like to hug my sister," Addison said and Allison and Dean pulled apart. Dean stepped aside so Allison and Addison could hug. Allison laughed quietly as Addison gently rocked her back and forth before pulling back. "Look at you! You're as a big as a house."

"Thanks, Addie," Allison said dryly and Addison smiled a toothy smile at her sister before she hugged her again and then pulled apart. "Hey Sam," she said with a soft smile at the younger Winchester. Sam smiled at her. "You all want something to drink?"

"A beer would be great," Dean said and Allison nodded before she turned to go to the kitchen. Addison rolled her eyes before she grabbed her sister's arm, stopping her from going into the kitchen.

"I'll get everyone a round," Addison said. "You go sit and relax. You look beat. Do you want anything?"

"Apple juice," Allison said and Addison smirked before she nodded her head and went down the hall to the kitchen. Dean took Allison's hand and walked with her into the living room with Sam following behind.

"Where are Chris and Emily?" Dean asked.

"In town," she said. "Chris needed to get some supplies to winterize the house and Emily went along to pick up some paint colors."

"Paint colors? For what?" Dean asked as he helped her lower herself into the arm chair while Sam sat down on the sofa.

"Emily has plans to turn her craft room upstairs into a nursery," Allison said as she watched Dean sit down on the sofa. His eyebrows rose and Allison put her hands on her stomach.

"Really?" Sam asked with a smile and Allison nodded a smile playing on her lips. Dean grinned when he saw her rub her stomach absently and he found himself wondering how often she did that.

Addison soon rejoined the group and as they all took their drinks, mindless chatter filled the room. Dean nursed his beer and watched Allison as she laughed at whatever Addison said and he sighed quietly. He hated that he wasn't there for her like he should have been, that he wasn't there holding her hand at her doctor appointments. However, he knew Allison didn't hold it against him. She understood better than anyone and that made him love her all the more.

* * *

The day went by far quicker than any of them liked. It was eleven that night and Chris and Emily, along with Addison and Sam had all gone to bed. Sam was camped out on the couch so Allison and Dean were upstairs in her bedroom, neither really wanting to go sleep. "When are you guys leaving again?" she asked him as they sat together on her bed, their backs resting against her pillows and headboard.

"Day after tomorrow," he said as he took her hand into his and ran his thumb along the back of her hand and she nodded.

"That's soon. Why so soon?" she asked and he kissed the side of her head.

"I wish I could stay here with you, Allie, but you know why I can't."

"I know," she said as she turned her head, their eyes meeting and Dean's hold tightened on her hand. "Sometimes . . . sometimes I wish I wasn't pregnant so I could be out there helping instead of sitting on my ass. All I want to do is shoot something," she finished firmly as she slightly shook their joined hands.

"Allie," Dean started as he pushed down his smile and planned on assuring her it was okay, but she shook her head.

"You know if our roles were reversed, and you were the one stuck sitting around, you'd feel the exact same way," she said and Dean sighed heavily since he knew that she was right. If he was laid up and she was out on the road, he'd be just as frustrated as she was.

"Yeah," he said, "you're right; but you can't change anything right now, Allie. You've only got a few more months to go and you'll be holding our son in your arms."

"I know, and I'm looking forward to it; but that doesn't mean I can't be frustrated," she said as she ran her left hand down her stomach and looked away from her, her eyes going to where her hand rested. "Aside from going to the market with Emily or the doctor, I haven't left this house in months. I'm going stir crazy," she finished as she turned her eyes back to Dean.

"Okay," he said. "Tomorrow, you and me, we'll take a drive," he said making her raise an eyebrow, but he kept going. "We'll make a day of it. It'll be just the two of us."

"Three of us," she said with a smile and brought her left hand to rest on top of her stomach. Dean laughed quietly as he reached over with his right hand and covered her hand with his.

"Yeah, it'll just be the three of us," he said and Allison tilted her chin up slightly as she leaned into him and kissed him chastely.

"We'll be normal for a day," she said and Dean's smile turned sad, but he covered it by kissing her again. His hand left her stomach and moved up to cup her face and her hold tightened on his left hand as she returned his kiss just as heatedly as he was kissing her.

"Wow, okay," Dean said after he pulled away from a breathless Allison, who was smiling at him as he looked away from her and ran his hand down his face. "Even after earlier, I forgot what that felt like," he said and she laughed quietly, making him look at her once more.

"Tell me about it," she said and he smiled at her. "We should get ready for bed." He nodded and the two of them went to the bathroom together. While Dean changed out of his clothes, Allison pulled back her hair, brushed her teeth and washed her face before they switched places and Allison pulled on the olive green t-shirt of Dean's she had been sleeping in. She had a gray one of his too that she also slept in simply to feel like he was close. Emily had bought her a few nightgowns to wear, but they weren't as comfortable as Dean's shirts. Dean looked at her in the mirror as she smoothed his shirt over her stomach and adjusted the band of the shorts she was wearing underneath. He smiled as he brushed his teeth and subtly shook his head. He rinsed out his mouth and put his toothbrush with hers before he turned to face her.

"I was wondering where my clothes had disappeared to," Dean said and Allison smiled shyly at him as she shrugged. Dean laughed before he kissed her cheek and took her hand. They went back to her room and the two of them crawled into bed. Allison decided to forgo her pregnancy pillow that night and use Dean instead. She sighed quietly as she rested her head on his shoulder and settled her body next to and on top of Dean as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. For the first time in weeks, Allison was actually comfortable as she laid down to go to bed.

"Good night," she whispered and Dean tilted his head and rested it on top of hers.

"Good night," he whispered back. He reached up and turned off the lamp that rested next to her bed covering the two of them in darkness before they both drifted off to the first good night's sleep either of them had had in a long while.

* * *

Allison laughed as she wiped the mustard from Dean's upper lip and nose as he chewed the bite of his hot ham sandwich that he had taken. He gave her a closed mouth smile as he chewed and took in the happy and carefree expression on her face as she pulled her hand away.

They had spent the entire day together, just doing whatever the two of them felt like around town. They had drove around for a while before they went into town after Allison said she wanted to walk around for a bit. They had only made it half a block from the car before Allison had spotted the café and deciding an early dinner wasn't a bad idea, she dragged Dean inside because she was starving. They were nearly halfway through with their meals, and Allison was eating as slow as she could to drag on the day on for as long as she could.

"Today's been such a good day," she said before she took a bite of her chicken salad.

"Yeah, it has," Dean said, smiling as though he too had not a care in the world. However, reality soon came crashing down around them as Dean's phone started ringing. They shared a look, both their smiles leaving their faces as Dean put down what was left of his sandwich and wiped his hands on a napkin before he pulled out his phone. "Sam," Dean said and she nodded. As she put her fork down and sat back in her chair, Dean answered his phone. "Yeah," Dean said before he sighed and looked down at the table. "All right, we're heading back." He hung up his phone and slowly returned his eyes to Allison.

"You guys are leaving sooner than expected, huh?" she asked and Dean nodded.

"We gotta get back," Dean said before he pulled out his wallet and took out enough cash to pay for their food. Allison stood and pulled on her light jacket before Dean took her hand and the two of them left the café. He opened her door to the Impala and Allison climbed into the car, sighing as she put her hand on her stomach and waited for Dean to get in the car. He climbed in and started it up before she spoke.

"What's going on?" she asked as Dean started up the car.

"Sam got a text from Chuck," he said. "He sent an address and said 'life and death' situation. We're going to go and check out what's going on." Allison nodded her head and it didn't take the pair long to get back to the house. Once they went inside, they saw Sam finishing packing his bag. "Addie coming?" Dean asked and Sam nodded.

"Yeah, she's upstairs repacking her bag," Sam said as he zipped his up and Dean went upstairs to get his things. Allison sighed as she looked at Sam, who gave her a small smile, before she followed Dean upstairs.

"I want to go with you," she said as she followed Dean into her room and he stopped bending over to grab his bag from the foot of her bed and turned around to look at her.

"Come again?" he asked.

"I'm going with you," she said and Dean frowned. "I can't just sit around here anymore, Dean."

"We're not having this discussion right now," he said as he turned away from her and grabbed his bag before going over to the laundry basket she had sitting on the arm chair in her room and took his clean clothes out of it before stuffing them in his bag.

"There's no discussion to be had, I'm coming with you," she said as she moved over to her closet and pulled out her already packed bag. Dean looked at her again, his eyes going to the bag in her hand before moving to her face.

"When did you pack a bag?" he asked and Allison shook her hair from her eyes.

"This morning when you were in the shower," she said. "I was hoping to sweet talk my way into going along for a while, but Chuck sending you a text sort of screwed up that plan."

"Allie, no," Dean said firmly before he returned to packing his bag.

"Dean, I'll stay in the car; hell, I'll let you lock me in the motel room if you want," Allison said and Dean sighed heavily as he lifted his head and looked at the wall above the headboard of her bed. "Dean, I'm fine," she assured him, "and I can be your researcher while you, Addie, and Sam are hitting the streets as my dad used to say. I need to feel like I'm at least contributing to fighting the good fight and not just riding it out under a rock." Dean looked at her then; part of his brain thinking it wasn't a terrible idea and the other half thinking she was nuts and he was just as crazy for even contemplating it.

"Allie, you know as well as I do that no matter how many precautions we take, something can go wrong," he said and Allison shook her head as she closed the distance between them and put her empty right hand on his left forearm.

"I know, but I promise I'll do whatever you tell me to do. No questions asked." Dean raised his eyebrows at her choice of words and Allison smiled and blushed lightly as she lowered her hand from his arms.

"You'll do _whatever_ I tell you to do?" he asked and she rolled her eyes as her cheeks darkened even more at his suggestive tone.

"I'm serious, Dean," she said even though she was smiling slightly.

"If I tell you to stay in the car, you'll stay in the car?" he asked and she nodded. "Even if you hear gun fire and shouting, you'll stay in the car?" he asked and she hesitated. "That is why you're staying here," he said as he pointed at her and then finished packing his bag before he zipped it up.

"Dean," she said, but he shook his head as he grabbed his bag. He leaned down and kissed her cheek, his green eyes meeting her blue as he pulled back. "I promise I'll stay in the car if I hear gun fire, shouting, and/or an explosion," she said quickly, catching his arm before and the two of them just stared at each other for a second. "Please," she whispered before she kissed his chin. Dean's resolve broke then and he sighed through his nose.

"Fine," he said softly. "This one job and the second we're done, you're coming back here."

"Deal," she said with a small smile and he took her bag from her before he left her room, nearly running into Addison as she walked down the hall.

"You're sister's a pain in the ass," Dean said before he headed down the stairs and Addison stopped and frowned before she looked at Allison as she walked out of the room, her smile still on her face.

"What's up with him?" Addison asked.

"I talked him into letting me come along on this job," she said and Addison's eyebrows rose.

"Seriously?" she asked and Allison nodded. "How?"

"I have my ways," Allison said and Addison made an 'ew' face.

"Damn. I don't want to know." Allison laughed and the two girls made their way downstairs.

* * *

It was a little after one in the morning and Dean was still driving. He glanced in the rear view mirror and sighed when he saw Allison's reflection and her sleeping soundly next to Addison who was out for the count as well. "You know, I still can't believe you let her come with us," Sam said as he turned off the flashlight he was using to check their map once more and Dean glanced at him, his hands tightening on the wheel a bit. Sam had woken up not too long ago, but Dean wasn't budging from his seat behind the wheel. They only had a few more hours until they'd get where they needed to be.

"Yeah, I can't either," Dean said, his voice rough.

"She'll be okay, Dean," Sam said to reassure his brother. "Addie won't let anything happen to her. None of us will." Dean just nodded and pressed the gas pedal a little harder. He knew Sam was right, but that didn't stop him from being pissed off with himself for caving and letting her tag along.

* * *

It was almost nine in the morning when they reached the inn where Chuck had told them to meet, and after helping Allison from the back of the car Dean followed after Addison and Sam who had started for the building. Addison had yet to officially meet Chuck and she was curious as to what this prophet guy looked like. "You okay?" Dean asked when Allison slowed and he frowned when he saw her looking off towards the left. Dean followed her gaze only to be just as confused as she was.

"Am I seeing things or are there three cars parked in the lot that look exactly like yours?" she asked him as she looked at him and he shook his head as he looked back at her.

"No, you're not seeing things," Dean said and they both looked back at the cars.

"Dean, Allie; come on," Addison said and both Dean and Allison followed after them. Allison couldn't exactly jog like the rest of them, so, she settled on walking as quickly as she could.

"Chuck, hey," Sam said as they walked over to the pacing man. Addison raised an eyebrow and smiled. _That_ was Chuck? She wasn't sure why but she had been expecting someone . . . bigger.

"Guys?" Chuck asked, looking like he had just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. His eyes moved to Addison and then Allison once she reached Dean's side and stood between him and her sister. Chuck swallow hard before looking back at the guys. "Um, hi, w-w-what are you guys doing here?"

"You told us to come," Dean said firmly.

"Uh, no I didn't," Chuck said.

"Yeah, you did. You texted me," Sam said. "This address, uh, life or death situation; any of this ringing a bell?"

"No, I-I-I didn't send you a text," Chuck said.

"Seriously?" Addison asked sharply as she crossed her arms over her chest and Chuck swallowed hard once more as he looked at her. Apparently, Addison frightened him. Allison couldn't say she didn't blame him for being afraid. When Addison wanted to she radiated 'bitch' vibes and that moment they were pouring off her. She hadn't had her morning coffee yet and sleeping in the back of a moving car wasn't exactly conducive to a cheery Addison.

"We drove all night," Dean said.

"I'm sorry," Chuck said. "I don't understand what could have . . . oh crap."

"What?" Dean asked, sharply, his patience thin.

"Sam!" a voice said and everyone looked to the top of the stairs. "You made it!"

"_Who the hell is the chick?"_ Addison asked her sister in Gaelic and Allison shook her head negatively.

"_I don't know,"_ she said back in a whisper.

"Oh, uh, Becky right?" Sam asked and Addison just managed to hold back her laughter.

"_His super fan,"_ Addison said and Allison nodded as she smiled, remembering Dean telling her all about the strange girl that had told them about Chuck's message when they were looking for the Michael sword before they learned it was Dean.

"Oh, you remembered," Becky said and Dean rolled his eyes before he glanced at Allison. "You've been thinking about me."

"I . . .," Sam said and glanced at his brother who was giving him one of his many looks.

"It's okay, I can't get you out of my head either," she said.

"Um, Becky, did you take my phone?" Chuck asked and Becky looked at him.

"I just borrowed it from your pants," Becky said and Chuck sighed.

"What?" she asked. "They're gonna want to see it."

"See what?" Dean, Sam, Addison, and Allison all asked at the same time and Becky frowned as she finally noticed the two girls with the boys.

"Who are you?" Becky asked with a frown; and her frowned deepened even more when she noticed Allison's extended stomach.

"We're with them," Addison said with a forced smile and falsely sweet voice. "Now, princess, why don't you tell us exactly why we rushed all the way out here." Becky opened her mouth, but she was cut off.

"Hey Chuck," a larger man in a yellow button up said from at the top of the stairs, drawing everyone's eyes to him. "Come on, pal, it's show time." The man started for the entrance of the building and Becky smiled before she rushed up the stairs.

"Guys," Chuck said and Sam and Dean looked at him, "I'm sorry. For everything," he said before he followed the pair and the four hunters looked at each other before the sighed collectively and followed the others, Dean taking Allison's hand to help her up the stairs. They followed Chuck and the man in the yellow shirt inside the inn with Allison walking along side Dean and Addison on Sam's left while Becky took up the rear. Just as they strode inside a heavy set man wearing similar clothes to Dean laughed and walked on by them.

"Hey, Dean, looking good," the man said as he pointed at Dean, making Allison frown.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean asked and the man stopped and turned around to look at him.

"I'm Dean too, duh," the man said before he turned back around and continued walking. Dean frowned as he looked at Allison who looked at him with an expression that showed she was just as confused as he was, and then he looked at his brother. However, Dean stepped in front of Allison when he saw something start to approach and Sam and Addison turned around only to go into defense positions until they realized it was a man in a mask and get up as he came to a stop in front of them.

"Uh oh," the man said, "it's Sam and Dean. I'm in trouble now. Have fun you two," he said before he roared at them and fake slashed at Sam with his plastic hook. Becky was laughing and giggling behind the guys and Addison really wanted to punch the girl's lights out for just being so freakin' annoying.

"What?" Dean asked as he looked at Sam and Sam made a face as he looked further into the inn, drawing all their eyes to what he was looking at. There were handfuls of people in costumes and a booth selling the 'Supernatural' books the guys knew Chuck had written along with various other items and trinkets.

"What the hell?" Allison asked taking in the sight in front of her. "Is that a woman dressed up like Bobby?" she asked Dean quietly and Dean's eyes moved to the person Allison was talking about and his eyebrows rose when he saw the guy she was with. He assumed the guy was dressed up like Ash given the mullet wig and he shook his head in amazement at how stupid they looked.

"Becky," Sam said slowly, "what is this?"

"It's awesome," Becky said and the two men and two women looked at her like she had grown another head. "A Supernatural convention; the first ever."

"Great," Addison said. "We just found ourselves in an inn filled with at least ten sets of Sam and Dean. I thought the two of you were bad enough." Sam smirked and shook his head while Dean glared at his better half's identical sister who gave him a toothy smile.

"Addie," Allison said.

"I'm just saying," Addison said with a shrug and a genuine smile as she looked at her.

"Come on," Becky said. "Chuck's Q&A is about to start." Becky walked in between the two boys and Dean's grip tightened a bit on Allison's hand before he followed after Becky. Sam and Addison followed them, and Addison smiled as she walked along side Sam.

"So, would you tap that crazy ass?" Addison asked and Sam nearly tripped over his own feet at the question as they walked.

"What? No," Sam said and Addison laughed as she looked up at him.

"Really? Because I think she'd let you take her in the middle of the lobby if you wanted to," Addison said and Sam could see the sparkle in her eye at her teasing words. He just rolled his eyes and looked back ahead. "You wouldn't even touch it?" she asked as she glanced up at him.

"Not with a ten foot pole," he said in a whisper and Addison laughed loudly before she walked into the room with Sam. It was obviously a wasted trip, but it was undoubtedly going to be an interesting day.


	36. Chapter 36

Hey everyone. Thank you for your reviews and adds, sorry it took forever for me to update. Life's far too crazy lately! I hope you like this chapter, it's more filler and the next chapter should be much better. I promise!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Supernatural.

* * *

**Chapter 36**

Allison had yet to let go of Dean's hand as she stood at the back of the room with him, Addison, Sam, and Becky. The room was pretty much full of fans of Chuck's books, and Allison looked at Dean to try and gage his thoughts on the whole thing. He was pissed, that she could see easily, and she gave his hand a reassuring squeeze as she returned her eyes to the small stage as the man that had called for Chuck outside walked over to the microphone.

"Welcome to the first annual Supernatural Convention," the man said. "At 3:45 in the Magnolia Room we have the panel 'Frightened Little Boy: The Secret Life of Dean,' and at 4:30 there's the homoerotic subtext of Supernatural," the man said and Allison choked as she swallowed while Addison laughed quietly after taking in Dean and Sam's faces. "Oh, and of course the big hunt starts at seven sharp." Everyone started clapping, Becky included before she let out a small cheer, and the man quieted them down. "Now, right now I'd like to introduce the man himself. The creator and the writer of the Supernatural books, Carver Edlund!" Everyone started clapping again and cheering as Chuck walked out onto the stage.

"This is going to be interesting," Addison said and Sam looked over his right shoulder at her and she gave him a small smile before she returned her eyes to the stage. Chuck reached for the microphone, which squealed with feedback for a second and made him lower his hands.

"Okay, this isn't nearly as awkward as I . . ," he trailed off before he cleared his throat. "Dry mouth," he said before he cleared his throat again and moved away from the mic and to a stool that held several water bottles. He downed a half a bottle of water before he looked back over the audience and smiled tightly. "Okay, questions?" he asked and every hand in the audience was raised with lightening speed. "Um, okay, you," Chuck said and a tall thin man stood.

"Hey, Mr. Edlund," he said. "Big fan. I was just wondering, where'd you come up with Sam and Dean in the first place?" Chuck glanced back to the small group standing in the back of the room and quickly averted his eyes back to the man that asked the question.

"Uh, yeah, I . . . it just came to me," he finally said.

"Sure it did," Dean said under his breath, his frustration at the whole situation very clear. As soon as the question was answered hands were raised once again.

"All right, um, you. The hook man," Chuck said slowly and a man that was sitting closer to where the girls and the guys were standing stood from his chair.

"Uh, ja, why in ever fight scene Sam and Dean are having their gun or knife knocked away by the bad guy?" the man asked with an obvious German accent. "Why don't they keep it on some kind of bungee?"

"Uh, yeah, I, uh, I really don't know," Chuck stumbled.

"Ja, follow up," the German guy said, cutting Chuck off from saying much more. "Why can't Sam and Dean be telling Ruby is evil? I mean she is clearly manipulating Sam in some kind of moral lapse. It's obvious, nine?" he asked as he crossed his arms in front of him and Allison and Addison couldn't help but look at the Winchester in question.

"Hey!" came Becky's voice suddenly as she marched around the four hunters and down the aisle to stand near the row that the German guy stood in. "If you don't' like the books, don't read them, Fritz," she said venomously and Addison grinned.

"Oh she so wants you," she whispered as she looked up at Sam and Sam cringed slightly, his cheeks tinting pink at Addison's words.

"Hey, calm down, it's okay," Chuck said and the hook man slowly sat back down in his chair while Becky remained standing in the aisle, her arms crossed over her chest. "Okay, so, um, next question." Hands shot up again and Chuck sighed. "Yeah, you," he said as he pointed to a man in the third row, who stood up quickly.

"Yeah, at the end of the last book, Dean goes to hell," the man said and Allison moved closer to Dean, really unaware that she did, at the man's statement and he squeezed her hand. "So, what happens next?"

"A whole lot of crazy," Addison said dryly so only her fellow hunters could hear her, and Chuck glanced their way.

"Well, um, there lies an announcement actually," Chuck said. "You're all going to find out. Thanks to a wealthy Scandinavian investor, we're going to start publishing again," Chuck said and the room erupted into cheers and applause as everyone stood from their seats.

"You got to be kidding me," Dean hissed and Allison sighed heavily. Her little adventure away from Chris and Emily's was proving to be a little more than she bargained for and she could only hope that Dean wouldn't be in a foul mood for too long. However, she knew better than to get her hopes up considering everything going on around them at that particular moment.

"Dean," Allison said quietly, but he heard her over the cheering crowd. "Let's go out in the lobby." Dean pursed his lips but the look she gave him left little room for him to argue with her. They left the room, hands still entwined, while Sam remained in the room while Chuck finished up his question and answer session. "Take a breath and calm down," she said as she looked up at him and he looked at her like she had grown another head.

"Calm-," Dean started loudly but stopped himself before he let go of her hand and ran his hand down his face roughly. "How in the hell am I suppose to calm down?" Dean hissed. "We've got enough to worry about without all this crap." He gestured his hands around him and Allison sighed as she reached forward and placed her hands on his chest.

"I know, Dean, but getting upset and beating the hell out of Chuck isn't going to solve anything," she said.

"Maybe, but it will make me feel a lot better," Dean ground out and Allison smiled at him.

"I know," she said again as she lowered her hands from his chest and absently rubbed her stomach.

"Are you hungry?" he asked and she laughed quietly.

"I could eat," she said.

"While that mess is going on in there, let's find something to eat," he said and she nodded before he took hold of her hand and the pair went in search of food.

* * *

"So, how'd it go?" Allison asked from where she sat on the sofa in the lobby with Dean at her side as Addison and Sam joined them in the main lobby. The question and answer segment had wrapped up a while ago, but it had taken Addison and Sam about fifteen minutes to find their siblings. Addison sighed heavily while she sat down next to Dean and turned her eyes up to Sam.

"They asked a lot of stupid questions, and it was a couple of hours of my life I'll never get back," Sam said. "Where'd you two go?"

"I took Dean out of there before his head imploded and he killed Chuck," Allison said and Sam pushed down a smile as he looked at his brother, who looked like he still wanted to kill the much smaller man.

"Be glad she did," Sam said and Dean pursed his lips. "You would have gone mental if you would have stayed in there for the whole thing."

"Where's Chuck?" Dean asked as he stood and Sam shrugged.

"I don't know, but let's go find him," Sam said. The Winchesters started to walk away and Allison sighed before she struggled to get up from the low sofa so she could follow them. Addison laughed before she helped her sister.

"You try getting up when you got the equivalent of a twenty pound bag of sand strapped to your waist," Allison said as she blushed and Addison smiled.

"Come on," she said. "We need to make sure Dean doesn't kill Chuck." Allison nodded and the two of them followed the boys. Sam had spotted Chuck sitting with Becky and the four of them walked over to the table.

"Oh, hi Sam!" Becky said happily and Sam gave her a tight lipped smile.

"Excuse us," Dean said just as Allison and Addison came up behind them. Allison stood to Dean's right and Addison to Sam's left. "In case you haven't noticed, our plates are kind of full, okay? Finding the colt, hunting the devil, we don't have time for this crap!"

"Hey," Chuck said as he shook his head. "I didn't call you." Dean had his 'I'm going to shoot you' face going and Allison put her right hand on his arm to calm him down.

"He means the books, Chuck," Sam said quickly. "Why are you publishing more books?"

"Um, for food and shelter?" Chuck asked more than said and Allison lowered her hand from Dean's arm.

"Who gave you the rights to our life story?" Dean asked as he leaned down on the table.

"An archangel and I didn't want it," Chuck said firmly while Dean stared him down.

"Well, deal's off, okay," Sam said. "No more books. Our lives are not for public consumption."

"Neither are ours," Addison chimed in and Chuck looked at her before he sighed quietly and Dean righted himself.

"Um, Becky, could you excuse us for a minute?" Chuck asked and Becky nodded before Chuck stood. Dean turned to look at Allison and put his hands on her upper arms.

"Stay here," he said and she raised an eyebrow. "Don't worry, I won't kill him." He kissed her forehead briefly before he followed Chuck into another room with Sam following close behind. Addison and Allison shared a look before both of them sighed softly and looked at the light brown haired young woman.

"So, um, are you with Dean?" Becky asked as she looked at Allison and Allison nodded her head.

"For over a year now," Allison said and Becky nodded slightly before she looked at Addison who smiled at her.

"Don't worry, princess, Sammy's a free man," Addison said and Becky actually flushed a bit as she smiled and looked at her drink in front of her before taking a sip. Addison rolled her eyes and looked at her sister. _"That girl has got to be off of her rocker,"_ Addison said and Allison smiled as she turned her gaze to Addison.

"_I know, but be nice,"_ Allison said back in a whisper and Addison snorted a laugh before a scream echoed throughout the inn. Addison looked at Allison and she nodded. "Go," she said before Addison took off running only to be joined by Sam and Dean at the stairs. Allison watched them disappear with several other people from the lobby following.

"The LARPing started!" Becky said happily as she stood and started to follow.

"The what?" Allison asked and Becky paused long enough to turn around and look at her.

"The game. Live action role playing!" Becky said before she ran up the stairs. Allison rolled her eyes and sat down in Chuck's vacated seat. She wasn't alone for long though, not five minutes later Sam, Dean, and Addison came back into the lobby bickering between each other.

"LARPing?" Allison asked when the three of them reached her and they all looked at her with a frown. "Becky told me before she chased after you," she said in response to their questioning gazes before she stood from her chair and the four of them started walking through the lobby.

"Holy hell," Addison said as the crowd gathered around the heavy set man from earlier and the four of them stopped walking. All of them were in black suits and flashing fake FBI IDs.

"Yes, Agents Lennon and McCartney," the man said. "As manager of this fine establishment, I can assure you that it is indeed haunted. This building was once an orphanage run by mean old Latisha Gore. One hundred years ago this very night, Ms. Gore went insane and butchered four little boys before killing herself."

"Seriously?" Addison asked quietly as they watched the group.

"Now they say that the souls of those poor little boys are trapped here and that evil spirit of Ms. Gore punishes them to this very day," the man said dramatically.

"Well that's about all the community theater I can take," Dean said dryly.

"Yeah, this cannot get any weirder," Sam said just before the heavy set man that had called out to Dean when they first arrived walked by with the man who had asked Chuck one of the first questions in the Q&A.

"Dad said," the heavy man said in a gravelly voice that Allison knew wasn't his voice thanks to earlier. "He said I may have to kill you."

"Kill me?" the other man asked in the same kind of voice that was much different than the higher voice he had asked his question in. "What the hell does that mean?"

"I don't know," the heavy man said before they continued walking and Addison watched them walk away with wide eyes.

"Seriously?" she asked again before she looked at the guys. "Was that a conversation you two had before?" Sam and Dean looked at her before they looked at each other.

"I need a drink," they chorused before Dean took hold of Allison's hand the four of them headed to the bar. Right then, Allison wished she could partake because she could sure use a drink. It had been a really, _really_, messed up day.

* * *

"You mean this place _is_ haunted?" Allison asked after Dean and Addison replayed to her what they had discovered on their little journey to the attic.

"Yeah," Dean said.

"So, there is a job here?" she asked, a small smile coming to her lips and Dean gave her a stern look.

"One that you will not be working unless it's at a computer," Dean said and Allison nodded despite the pout on her face. Sam hung up his phone and returned to their table, taking his seat across from Dean and in between Addison and Allison at the small table.

"All right, so, that was a guy with the county historical society," Sam said and the three other hunters looked at him.

"And?" Dean asked.

"Not only did Latisha Gore butcher four boys, one of them was her own son," Sam said and Allison found her hands going to her stomach as her heart flipped.

"Her son?" Dean asked, his eyebrows rising in surprise.

"Yeah," Sam said. "According to the police at the time she scalped the poor kid."

"Oh, that's it," Dean said as he shook his head. "I'm going to deep fry this bitch extra crispy." He glanced at Allison and she nodded in complete agreement with him. "Dude say where she was buried?" Dean asked as he looked at Sam.

"He doesn't know," Sam said. Before anyone could say anything else the familiar gravelly voice they heard earlier broke the short quiet between them.

"Check it out," the tall man said and all four of them looked at the table just behind theirs. "There's the orphanage, here's the carriage house, and right there . . . the cemetery."

"You think that's where Latisha's planted?" the heavy man asked and Dean put a hand on Allison's arm, basically telling her to stay at the table before he, Sam, and Addison walked over to the two men's table. Allison turned in her seat slightly to have a better angle to watch the group.

"It's worth a shot," the tall man said as Sam leaned forward and made to pick up the map they were looking at it.

"Hey," the heavy set man said as he took the map from Sam. "Hey, you mind?" the man asked as the pair stood from their seats.

"It's real," Sam said as he looked between Addison and Dean. "A century old at least and he's right there is a cemetery on the grounds."

"Where'd you get that?" Dean asked and the heavy man looked at him.

"It's called a game, pal. It ain't called charity," he said in his fake voice and Allison stood and wondered over to the group. Addison looked at her and gave her a tight lipped smile before they both returned their attention to the guys.

"Yeah, all right," Dean said, clearly annoyed, before he held out his hand. "Give me the map, chuckles."

"Yeah, well, you're the chuckles, chuckles," the man said and Allison raised an eyebrow. Obviously the man didn't own Dean's quick wit. "Besides, Dean don't listen to nobody," he said as he opened his jacket to display a fake yellow and red gun in the waist of his pants.

"Dean, cool it," the tall man said and Allison rolled her eyes while Dean pulled out his pistol.

"Dean," Sam said and Dean looked at his brother.

"What? They're freakin' annoying," Dean said before he reluctantly put his gun back.

"Look," Addison said and the two men looked at her, "we all want to win, right? Why don't we work together? It'll be a hell of a lot faster." Addison smiled sweetly and the two men looked at each other before he looked between the four of them.

"We get the sizzler gift card," the tall man said, in what they all assumed was his usual voice. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Fine," he said.

"And we get to be Sam and Dean," the heavy man said and Allison bit her cheek to keep from laughing at the expressions the brothers shared.

"Fine," Dean said again.

"Yes," the heavy man said as he looked off to the side. Dean turned around and sighed when he saw Allison standing behind them.

"As much as I hate the guy right now, stick by Chuck if you can," Dean said quietly and she sighed.

"Dean, let me help," she said and he shook his head.

"No," he said. Allison wanted to argue, but the hard look in his green eyes told her that she would get nowhere. He had had just about all he could take since they arrived at the stupid inn and she didn't want to add to his problems.

"Okay," the heavy set man said and Dean looked over his shoulder at him. "You're Bobby," he said as he pointed at Dean and then moved his hand to Sam, "and you're Rufus."

"And who am I?" Addison asked as she crossed her arms over her chest and the two men shared a look before they returned their eyes to her.

"Ellen," the heavy set man said and Addison could live with that. Aside from her sister and herself, Addison didn't know a tougher woman.

"Let's go," Dean said before he sent a 'see you' look towards Allison and the five of them left her on her own. Sighing, Allison put her hand on her stomach and went in search of Chuck, hoping he would keep her from dying of boredom.

* * *

With the ghost of Latisha Gore sent on her way, Addison and Allison were waiting outside for the guys. Allison had had her fill of Sam and Dean impersonators and despite the later hour was in desperate need of some air, which was why she was waiting for the guys outside. Addison had tagged along to keep her sister company. They stood outside the Impala, both resting their bodies against the car as they waited and both just standing in a comfortable silence.

"What's taking them so long?" Allison asked as she looked at her sister in the moonlit parking lot. It was then that Addison's cell phone started ringing.

"It's Sam," Addison said with a frown and the two of them righted themselves from where they rested against the car before Addison answered her phone. "Sam, where are you guys?" Allison watched her sister's face, for some reason she had a terrible feeling and the frown that marred her face wasn't helping quell the feeling. "What do you mean stuck?" she asked and Addison rolled her eyes. "Awesome," she said dryly. "Allie can't and I can't dig all of them up on my own."

"Addie, what the hell is going on?" Allison asked and Addison held up her finger for her sister to wait. Allison huffed but silenced her inquiries and Addison sighed.

"All right, I'll get started," she said, "but hurry the hell up." Addison hung up her phone and looked at Allison as she pulled out her lock picking kit from her jacket. "We've got to dig up the kids' graves and salt and burn," she said as she walked around the car and picked the lock of Dean's Impala with care so the man wouldn't kill her.

"Why?" Allison asked.

"Apparently the three kids that weren't Latisha's killed her son and Latisha went psycho on them and killed them," Addison said and Allison raised her eyebrows. "Now the kids have the inn on lockdown and Dean and Sam are working on a plan to get the doors open so they can get back out here and help us."

"Awesome," Allison said as she grabbed a bag from the trunk that held the lighter fluid and salt while Addison grabbed the shovels. "I can't dig, Addie, and you can't do it on our own."

"Exactly," Addison said as she closed the trunk. "That's why I told them to hurry. Come on." Addison stormed off and Allison sighed as she quickly followed after her sister.

* * *

"Where the hell are they?" Addison asked as she huffed and worked on one of the graves.

"I don't know," Allison said as she turned around to look down the path, only to frown when she saw two figures rushing their way that she knew were not Sam and Dean. "What the . . .," she trailed off as the two men that had been playing Sam and Dean jogged into the cemetery. "Where are Sam and Dean?" Allison asked and the two men looked at each other, making Allison roll her eyes. "I meant the other two," she said.

"In the inn," Fake Sam said. "They didn't get out."

"Great," Allison said before she awkwardly bent down and grabbed to shovels before she tossed them, one at a time to the men. "Get digging," she ordered the two men shared another look before they joined Addison and started digging.


	37. Chapter 37

Hello everyone! I'm sorry I've been MIA, but my computer decided it didn't want to work anymore and after two weeks in "the shop" it's all better now. Anyway, here is the next chapter. I hope you like it and PLEASE let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Supernatural.

* * *

**Chapter 37**

"So, this Crowley just gave you the Colt out of the goodness of his heart?" Allison asked as she sat next to Addison on the sofa in Bobby's study while Sam sat in the chair across from Bobby's desk and Dean sat behind it. Castiel was also in the room, standing off to the side and leaning against a wall as he quietly observed the four of them.

"No, he actually wants the two of them to kill Lucifer," Addison said as she gestured to the boys with the beer in her left hand before she took a long draw from the bottle. She had been their 'bait' in getting into Crowley's compound and would be in need of a couple of more beers to get the feeling of the demon's hand on her ass out of her mind. Playing the damsel in distress never really worked for her, and she was still pissed at the boys for making her dawn the skimpy dark red dress and do just that.

"Really?" Allison asked, looking from her sister to Dean and Dean only nodded in confirmation as he watched Allison's right hand absently rub at her extended stomach as she sat on the sofa.

"It's gotta be a trap, right?" Sam asked as he looked at his brother and Dean looked away from Allison to Sam before he pushed down a grin and shook his head.

"Sam Winchester, having trust issues with a demon," Dean said, "well, better late than never." Allison sighed through her nose as she looked at Dean before she shook her head and looked at Addison who rolled her eyes. "Trap or not," Dean said as he put aside the map in his hands and leaned forward on the desk, "if we got a snow ball's chance, we gotta take it right?"

"Yeah, I suppose," Sam said with a shrug.

"Except, I'm not so sure it is a trap," Dean said and Allison and Addison looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Addison asked as she stood and walked over to the desk, leaving her sister behind. Allison watched the trio from where sat knowing that it would do her no good to look at whatever Dean was about to point out. She was going to be left behind anyway.

"Check it out," Dean said. "I mean Carthage is lit up like a Christmas tree with Revelation omens, and there's been six missing persons reported in town since Sunday. I think the Devil's there," Dean said before he picked up his own beer and took a swig.

"So," Addison said and the guys looked at her, "we're going there then."

"Yeah," Dean said before he turned his eyes to Sam, "but you can't come with."

"Dean," Sam said, exasperated, but Dean shook his head.

"Look, I go get Satan and screw the pooch, okay, we lost a game piece, that we can take," Dean said and Allison's heart started pounding hard in her chest at the very idea and the fact that Dean seemed so nonchalant about it make it ten times worse. "But if you're there, then we are handing the Devil's vessel right over to him. That's not smart."

"Since when have we ever done anything smart?" Sam asked.

"He's got you there, Dean," Addison said and Sam smiled at her while Dean glared at her as she took a drink of her beer.

"I'm serious," Dean said heatedly before he looked back at Sam.

"So am I," Sam said. "Haven't we learned a damn thing? If we're going to do this, we're going to do this together."

"You're not leaving me out of this," Addison said and the brothers broke their stare to look up at her as she leaned against the desk and smiled between the two of them. "Like I've said before and I will say again a hundred more times, someone's gotta be there to save your asses," she said before she brought her bottle of beer to her lips once more and downed the last of the cheep golden liquid in one go. The guys sighed before they looked at each other once more and Dean hazard a glance at Allison who was looking down at her hand resting on her stomach with a contemplating look on her face.

"Fine," Dean said as he looked at his brother, "but it's a stupid freaking idea." Sighing, he stood from his chair and gestured towards the kitchen. "I'm going for another beer, either of you want one?" Sam shook his head negatively while Addison nodded yes and handed him her empty bottle. Dean nodded before he made his way into the kitchen. With a little effort, Allison got to her feet and quickly followed after him.

"Hey," she said as he opened the fridge and he looked at her over his right shoulder before he grabbed two bottles of beer from the fridge and turned around to look at her.

"You okay?" he asked, noticing her hand was still on her stomach and she shook her head.

"No, not really," she said and he frowned. "Do you really think that loosing you wouldn't be a big deal?" Dean sighed and turned around to set the two bottles of beer down onto the counter before he turned back to her and put his hands on his upper arms.

"Allie, you know as well as I do that if we win this battle tomorrow, we're not going to come out unscathed," he said as he looked down at her, his eyes locking with hers, "and I was just making a point to Sam."

"That's not what it sounded like to me," she said. "It sounded like you didn't care if you died."

"So long as the people that I care about are safe, I don't care if I die," Dean said and she shook her head. "I _know_ you would do the same thing, Allie. If you weren't pregnant and you were able to go with us tomorrow, you can't tell me that you wouldn't. I know you, Allie, just like you know me."

"What about our baby, Dean? What about our son?" she asked. "Don't you want to know him?"

"I want him to live, Allie," Dean said, his grip tightening on her arms for a fraction of a second before his hands moved to her face where his thumbs wiped away a few tears that had, unknowingly to her, run down her cheeks. "And if I have to die to make sure that there's a world for him to grow up in, then so be it."

"Damn it, Dean, why do you have to be so self-sacrificing?" she asked quietly as she reached out and grabbed at his open button up while his hands remained on her face.

"It's a Winchester trait, I guess," he said back just as quietly before he leaned into her and pressed his lips to her forehead and then her lips, where he kissed her softly. Addison sighed as she did her best to act like she hadn't heard what had just been said between her sister and Dean in the other room. Castiel had a grave look on his face and Addison didn't know what the angel was thinking, hell she could never tell because unless he was frustrated his face was always stoic. She looked away from Castiel and at Sam who looked up at her at the same time that she looked at him.

"I'm guessing by the look on your face you heard their conversation," she whispered and Sam nodded. "Don't worry, Sammy," she said as she reached out and put her left hand on his left shoulder. "I won't let anything happen to your brother. I promise." Sam raised an eyebrow as Addison lowered her hand and he sighed and shook his head as he took in the look on her face.

"Who's self-sacrificing now?" Sam asked with his expression serious.

"Just about any hunter worth his or her salt really," she said before she took the half-empty beer from his hand and took a drink from the bottle. Sam smiled at her sadly as she lowered the bottle from her lips and winked at him. Just then, Bobby rolled into the room camera and tripod in his lap. "What's that for?" Addison asked with a smile when she saw the camera.

"You don't know what a camera's for, Addie?" Bobby asked, throwing one of his rare smiles her way. She laughed before she handed Sam back his beer and walked over to help him set it up. "Everybody, get in here. It's time for the lineup," he said as he worked on setting the timer. "Usual suspects in the corner," he said and Addison walked over to Sam with a smile and a shrug while Castiel joined them and Allison and Dean came into the study from the kitchen hand in hand.

"You're a photographer now, Bobby?" Dean asked.

"Shut up, you're drinking my beer," Bobby said and everyone but Castiel chuckled. "Besides, I'm going to need something to remember you're sorry asses by." Allison smiled despite the situation and put her hand on Bobby's left shoulder when he brought his chair to a stop directly in front of her and Dean. Dean put his arm around Allison's shoulders and held her close while Addison fell in line between Dean and Sam putting her arms around them while they did the same. Castiel stood on the other side of Sam and everyone settled in.

"Way to be positive, Bobby," Addison said lightly.

"Bobby's right," Castiel said. "Tomorrow we hunt the devil. This is out last night on Earth." Needless to say, everyone's expression in the photograph was undoubtedly less than thrilled.

* * *

"Please be careful, Addie," Allison said the next morning as she helped her sister pack up her bag.

"I will," Addison said, but she kept her eyes on the task at hand and didn't look at her sister as she packed what she would need for the battle that was ahead of her.

"Addie," Allison said and Addison zipped up her bag and finally looked at her sister. "I want you to take this with you," she said as she held out the silver knife their father had given Allison in its holster. "I know it probably won't do much good, but think of it as having me with you since I can't be there to watch out for you." Allison was doing her best to hold back her tears, but she felt a few make their way down her cheeks.

"Thanks," Addison said as she gently took the sheathed knife from Allison before she embraced her sister as best she could given the fact that she was seven months pregnant. "I love you, Allie," Addison whispered and Allison tightened her hold on her sister.

"I love you too," Allison said before they pulled apart and Addison smiled slightly before she reached out and wiped away her sister's tears.

"Don't worry, Allie," Addison said. "Everything's going to be okay." Allison nodded and forced a smile. They took their hands off of Allison's stomach and hugged once more. "I'll watch out for Dean, Allie," she said. "He'll come back to you and the baby."

"I'm worried about both of you, so, you better come back to me too," Allison said as they pulled away from each other. Addison's response to her sister was only a smile and a nod.

"Let's get downstairs," Addison said and Allison wiped at her face before she nodded and Addison grabbed her bag and adjusted her grip on the sheathed knife in her hand. Addison left the room first with Allison following behind her before the duo made their way downstairs.

"The boys are outside waiting for you, Addie," Bobby said from where he sat in his wheelchair in the foyer of the house. Addison smiled and nodded her head before she walked over to Bobby and kissed his cheek.

"See ya, old man," she said and Bobby gave her a tight lipped smile and nodded his head before she walked to the door and opened it. She paused long enough to send a blinding smile their way before she waltzed out of the house and down the porch steps, passing Dean as he went back into the house. "Where you going?" she asked once she reached the gravel and turned to look at him.

"To say goodbye to Allie," Dean said as he glanced over his shoulder and started towards the door. As he reached for the doorknob the door swung open and Allison stood just on the other side.

"I thought you were going to leave without saying goodbye," she said relief washing over her to see him standing there. He smiled at her before he took her in his arms and hugged her tight, kissing the side of her head as his right hand left her back and settled on the side of her extended stomach.

"I love you, Allie," he said into her hair and she lifted her head to look up at him. "Don't forget that okay?" he asked her and she nodded before he leaned down and kissed her, his left hand moving to cup her face while his right remained on her stomach.

"I love you too," she whispered when he slowly broke the kiss and pressed his forehead to hers.

"Dean, we need to go," came Sam's voice from behind him and Dean sighed as he lifted his head, but not before he pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. He turned away from her then and walked down the porch steps. Allison saw Castiel and Sam standing near the trunk of the Impala and she waived at them and they both nodded in response before they turned and climbed into the Impala with Dean getting in the driver's seat. She stood there on that porch until she could no longer see the black muscle car making its way down the driveway and Bobby called her name.

"Allie," he said and she turned around to look at him. "Come on back in. You need to eat something."

"I'm not hungry, Bobby," she said as she walked inside and closed the door.

"You gotta eat, girl," Bobby said. "If not for you then for the baby, hmm?" he suggested and Allison nodded.

"Okay," she said before she followed him into the kitchen. All she could do was wait, but at least she had Bobby and she could do with a call to Emily and Chris who were probably worried out of their minds; anything to keep busy really. It was best to keep busy anyway. The busier she was, the less likely she was going to come up with horrible scenarios and mental images that she could really do without.

* * *

"Damn it, boys," Bobby said and Allison stopped her pacing long enough to look at him. They hadn't been able to get a hold of Sam, Dean, or Addison for the last six hours. Even Castiel's cell phone wasn't working and both of them were starting to worry even more than when the four of them went off to 'kill the devil.'

"Still nothing?" she asked and Bobby shook his head. "They would have reached Carthage by now, right?" she asked and he looked at her.

"Yeah," he said and she sighed before she started pacing again.

"This is just like when War had hold of that town only a million times worse," she said as she ran her hand down her stomach and took a deep breath before she slowly let it out.

She looked out the kitchen window and willed herself to think positively, but she couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Something was very, very, wrong. Suddenly, from Bobby's study came a garbled static sound and Allison looked towards the study just as Bobby was wheeling himself over to the desk on the side of the room that was heavily laden down with papers and books. Allison quickly followed after him and stopped behind his chair as he moved away some books to reveal his transistor radio.

"KC5 Fox Delta Oscar, go ahead," Bobby said after he picked up the transmitter and Allison held her breath.

"Bobby, it's Dean," came Dean's voice and Allison let out the air she had been holding in. "We got problems," he said and Allison's grip on Bobby's chair tightened while Bobby closed his eyes and tilted his head back.

"It's okay, boy, that's why I'm here," Bobby said. "Is everyone all right?"

"No," Dean said. "It's . . . it's Addie, Bobby, it's pretty bad."

"Addie," Allison breathed and Bobby looked up at her. She'd gone white as she let go of his chair and brought her hands to her mouth while she looked down at Bobby with tears in her eyes.

"Sit down, sweetheart," he told her gently and Allison lowered her hands before she walked over to the sofa and slowly sat down her right hand resting on her stomach as her tears freely fell. "Okay," Bobby said into the transmitter, "copy that. So, now we figure out what we do next." Bobby did his best to put the sounds of Allison's quiet sobs out of her head and to help Dean focus.

Dean closed his eyes for a second and hoped that Allison was not in the room with Bobby when he got through. What he had to say next was likely going to hurt her more than anything in the world. He opened his eyes and glanced back to where Sam sat with Addison, doing his best to take care of her and fix the damage done by the Hellhound with little success. Sam sent him a look and Dean sighed before he looked away and brought the transmitter to his lips.

"Bobby, I don't think she's-," Dean stopped himself as his emotions got the better of him for a second. He may not have gotten along with her all the time, but Addison might as well have been his sister and he loved her like he loved Sam.

"I said, what do we do next, Dean?" came Bobby's voice and Dean pushed away the feelings, burying them to he could focus on getting out of the mess they were in.

"Right," he said. "Okay, right."

"Now, tell me what you got," Bobby said and they got down to business.

* * *

"Now we know where the Devil's going to be, we know when and we have the colt," Dean said as he stood off to the side with Sam with a severely injured and bandaged Addison sitting feet from them on the blood filled floor of the hardware store they'd been held up in for the last few hours.

"Yeah, we just have to get past eight or so Hellhounds and get to the farm by midnight," Sam said, his eyes glancing at Addison every other word.

"Yeah, and that's after we get Addison the hell out of town," Dean said.

"It won't be easy."

"Stretcher?" Dean suggested and Sam nodded.

"I'll see what we got," Sam said and he started to turn away but Addison stopped him.

"No," she said as forcefully as she could manage then and both Winchesters looked down at her. "Get your heads out of your asses and look at the big picture," she said, her skin ashen and looking like she truly was at death's door. "I can't feel anything from the waist down," she said. "I can't . . . I can't move my legs and I'm pretty sure that if you move me from this spot my insides are going to fall out no matter how many bandages you tie around my waist."

"Addie," Sam started but she shook her head.

"I'm no use out there, but I can do something," she said, her voice shaking a bit from the pain. "We've got everything we need in here to make a bomb, hell, several. Build them and I can give you the time you need to get out of here, get to the farm, and kill Lucifer."

"Addie, no, we can't," Dean said as he shook his head.

"Yes we can, Dean," she said as she looked up at him. "We'll let them in, you guys make a break for it, and I'll blow the bitches up; or give you guys a head start. It's the only option we got."

"What about Allie?" Dean asked her, his voice rough.

"It's for the greater good, Dean, and if you two do your job, I'm not going to die for nothing," she said with a forced smile and Dean gave her a look that made her sigh softly. "In the end, she'll understand," she said quietly as she blinked away the tears that came of thinking of her sister before she looked from him to Sam and then back and forth between them after she cleared her throat. "Now get to work."


	38. Chapter 38

Hey everyone! Hopefully you all forgive me for my serious lack of updating. I ended up going out of town for a while and a long story short, life's a little crazy right now. Thank you for your reviews and adds for the last chapter, and I hope you like this one. PLEASE let me know what you think and thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Supernatural.

* * *

**Chapter 38**

Dean kneeled down next to Addison and placed the detonator in her hand before she forced a small smile as she took hold of it. "Here you go, Addie," Dean said heavily.

"Thanks," she said with a forced and pain filled smile. "Get the bastard, Dean, and then get your ass back to Bobby's and you take care of my sister. She's going to need you, so, don't go dying on her too."

"I'll try," he said lowly before he leaned in and kissed her sweat laced forehead. "I'm sorry," he whispered and tears lined Addison's eyes as she looked at him and smiled sadly at him. As much as she hated to admit it, she liked Dean. He was a good man, even if he didn't think too highly of himself, he was.

"Don't be," she said quietly. "It was bound to happen sooner or later anyway." Dean gave her a look before he nodded his head and sighed softly. He stood and wiped at his face as he turned away and Sam kneeled down next to Addison, his hand going to her jean clad thigh. "Hey," she said and Sam gave her a strained smile.

"Addie-," he started but she didn't let him finish.

"Don't," she said and he squeezed her thigh before he nodded his head. "Sammy, I need you to do something for me."

"Anything," Sam said.

"Allie's holster and knife are in my boot," she said her eyes flickering to her right foot. "Give it back to her for me and tell her I love her." Sam nodded his head and turned to take the sheath off of her ankle and pulled the silver knife and its holster from her leg. "Okay you two," Addison said and Sam turned his head to look at her while Dean turned back around. "Take the chains off the doors, loosen up the salt line, and get out of here. You got a job to do." She looked up at Dean and the oldest Winchester took a deep breath before he nodded his head, glanced at his brother and slowly started to make his way towards the front of the store.

"Addison," Sam said, his voice raw with emotion, and she turned her eyes to him. "I'll see you on other side someday . . . maybe." After all he'd done, Sam wasn't so sure Heaven was going to be for him.

"You will; just make sure you make it in about fifty years, okay?" she said and Sam gave her a sad smile. "Remember, you're stronger than you or anyone else gives you credit for. You can do this." He swallowed hard before he moved forward and kissed her lips chastely. "Bye Sammy," she whispered as he pressed his forehead to hers and he pulled back from her. She had tears in her eyes and Sam nodded as he heard Dean start to take the chains from the door.

"Bye Addie," he said softly before he stood. After turning on the gas tanks, Dean quickly walked over to them and put his hand on Sam's arm before he pushed on him slightly. Sam looked at him briefly and the two then turned their eyes to Addison.

"Go," she said firmly as the doors started to shake and the Winchesters quickly left the hardware store, leaving Addison behind. Addison winced as she shifted her shoulders and put her thumb over the button Dean had placed in her hand and looked at the doors. She could hear the hellhounds barking, scratching at the cement outside the doors. "Come you on sons of bitches," Addison said softly, her voice shaking slightly, and as if hearing her taunt the doors broke open and she could hear their paws on the tiled floor as they flooded into the store.

Her body was giving into her injuries, but she kept herself awake and alert as she waited for them all to make their way inside. It wasn't until she felt the breath of one of them on the side of her face that she bent her thumb. It growled in her ear and she smiled bitterly. She closed her eyes and let a few tears fall from her eyes.

"Bye Allie," she whispered into wind before she pressed the button.

* * *

"She's gone," Allison said softly as she turned her tired eyes to Bobby and where he sat in his wheelchair behind his desk. It was late and it had been hours since Bobby had spoken to Dean, but it wasn't until that moment that Allison knew her sister was lost to her. It was almost like part of her was missing and no matter how many miles had been between them Allison had never felt that way before.

"You don't know that, Allie," Bobby told her as he took in the serious expression on her face. He knew she was probably right. Even when they were little if one of them got so much as a paper cut, the other would know. They were prime examples of twin ESP, and if Allison said her sister was gone, he believed her.

"Yeah, I do," Allison said as she sat back on the sofa and tilted her head back before she closed her eyes. Her hands went to her stomach and her son that was seemingly restless in his movements.

She turned her head to the side when she could no longer hold back her tears and a quiet sob escaped her lips followed quickly by another and then another. It was only seconds until she was openly sobbing. Bobby sighed softly before he wheeled around his desk and over to where she sat. He reached out and took her hand into his and her grip was instantly tight around his hand as he covered their joined hands with his other hand.

"It's going to be okay, Allie," he told her. "It's going to be okay." Allison continued to cry, her left hand on her stomach her right hand clinging to Bobby's as she grieved for her sister. Both didn't pay any attention to the time that passed as they sat there, Bobby with tears in his eyes as he tried to comfort Allison as best he could.

Slowly, her tears ebbed away and with little coaxing from Bobby, Allison laid back on the sofa and gave in to the emotional exhaustion that had been growing for the last six hours. Bobby carefully covered Allison's body before he wheeled himself back over to his desk, poured him a glass of whiskey, and downed the contents in one go. As he sat the glass back down on his desk, his phone rang and he quickly wheeled into the kitchen where the phone sat on the table and picked it up.

"Hello?" Bobby asked into the receiver.

"Bobby," came Dean's voice and Bobby let out a small sigh of relief as he closed his eyes.

"How'd it go?" he asked as he opened his eyes. "Dean?" he asked at the extended silent from the younger hunter on the other end of the line.

"It didn't," Dean said and Bobby frowned. "It didn't work, Bobby." Bobby sighed softly once again and turned his chair to look over at a sleeping Allison. "How is she?" Dean asked him quietly, his voice tight at the question.

"As expected, but she's asleep now," Bobby said heavily as he looked away from her. "Just get back as soon as you can."

"We'll be there in a few hours," Dean said before he hung up and Bobby took a deep breath as he hung up his phone and sat it down on the table beside him before he ran his hand down his face. He didn't know what they were going to do, but they would figure it out. They always did.

* * *

It was just past ten in the morning when the boys arrived back at Bobby's and Dean parked his car next to Allison's truck. The tailgate was open and Allison was struggling to get in the back of it. Dean and Sam glanced at each other before they quickly climbed from the car, Dean reaching Allison's side first.

"Allie, what are you doing?" he asked, his hands going around her upper arms and stopping her attempts to climb into the back of the truck before he turned her around to face him.

"I'm trying to get something out of the truck, but I can't get my fat ass on the tailgate," Allison said, her voice and face showing that she was on the verge of tears.

"Relax Allie," he said softly as he brought his hand to her face. "I'll get whatever it is you're looking for just tell me where it is." She sighed and closed her eyes as she sniffed quietly.

"It's in the left storage box and on the right side," she said as she opened her eyes and Dean lowered his hands from her face. "It's a dark red leather book."

"I got it," he said, pausing for a moment to place a kiss on the left side of her head before he climbed up into the back of the truck with ease. Sam slowly approached Allison and she rubbed her eyes before she looked up at the taller of the Winchester men.

"Hi Sam," Allison said quietly and he gave her a small smile.

"Hey," he said. "How are you?" She gave him a sad smile and smoothed her shirt over her stomach.

"Not great," she said honestly just as Dean jumped down from the tailgate to stand next to her.

"Here you go," he said as he held out the book to her and she took it from him before she cradled it to her chest and looked up at him.

"Thanks," she said before she made her way to the house. Dean sighed as he watched her walk away before he turned around and slammed the tailgate and the door of the topper shut.

"Dean," Sam said and Dean pressed his hands against the glass of the topper door in front of him as he bowed his head.

"What Sam?" Dean asked heavily.

"She's going to be okay," he said and Dean pushed off the truck before he turned around and looked at his brother.

"Were you okay when the hellhounds tore me to shreds?" Dean asked and Sam gave Dean a look that made the slightly older hunter sigh as he ran his hand down his face. "At least you had a body to bury. I can't even give Allie that."

"It's not your fault, Dean," Sam said.

"The hell it isn't," Dean said. "If it wasn't for me, Addie would still be alive." With that Dean turned away from his brother and started for the house. Sam took a deep breath and followed after his brother, but note before stopping to grab their bags from the car.

When Dean got inside, Allison was sitting on the sofa in the library with the red book Dean had pulled out of the truck for her open and resting on her stomach as she looked at the first page. Dean glanced in the kitchen and saw Bobby sitting at the table, bottle of whiskey and empty glass in front of him as he stared at the tabletop. Dean shrugged off his jacket as he walked over to Allison and he draped it on the arm of the small sofa before he sat down next to her, his left arm wrapping around her shoulders as he turned the eyes to the pages of the took only to see it was actually a photo album. The photograph on the page was of two sleeping babies lying on a baby blanket that was spread out over a queen sized bed.

"Our mom started this album when Addie and I were born," she said, her eyes still on the image before she lifted her right hand and pointed to the baby on the left. "That's Addie and that's me," she said as she moved her finger to the other baby. "Did you know that it was our dad that got out mom into hunting?" she asked as she looked at him.

"No," Dean said quietly as she shook his head. Sam quietly made his way into the library after setting their bags down in the hall. Sam sighed and went into the kitchen, leaving the two of them on their own for now.

"He came from a long line of hunters," Allison said as she returned her eyes to the album and turned a few pages. "He actually met Mom on a job and he fell head over heels in love with her," she added quietly as she smiled at the picture she stopped at.

Dean looked at the photo she stopped on and smiled sadly at the image of a very young Addison and Allison with their parents. It was obviously a professional family portrait, and Dean could see where the girls got their looks. Their mother was a beautiful woman with the same brown hair, soft eyes, and pale skin as her daughters.

"Our life was never normal, but Mom did her best to try and make it as normal as possible despite everything," she said. "This picture was taken at some mall in west Texas two months before she was killed on a job. Addie and I were only eight at the time and from then on things were never quite the same," she said softly and Dean tightened his arm around her shoulders. "They're all gone, Dean," Allison whispered as a few tears fell from her eyes. "All of them." The album slipped from her hands and fell onto the floor at her feet before Dean wrapped her up in his arms as she buried her face in his neck. Her sobs echoing into the kitchen and making Bobby and Sam look at each other with sad expressions.

"Shh," Dean whispered as he held her as close as he could and closed his eyes. "Allie, it's going to be okay," he said softly into her hair as he gently rocked her. "You're not alone in this," he said as he opened his eyes. "You've got me," he continued, his hold tightening, "and you've got Sam and Bobby; Chris and Emily; hell, even Cas has a soft spot for you, and that's saying something." He was trying to lighten the mood, but he knew he was failing.

"It just hurts so much, Dean," she said weakly as her tears quieted. He sighed softly as he ran his right hand up and down her back before he lifted his head and kissed her cheek.

"I know," he said as he pressed the side of his head to hers, "and I'm sorry, Allie. I'm so sorry." Allison sniffed and pulled back slightly as she looked at him and Dean raised his right hand to the side of her face. "I love you, Allie," Dean said easily as he wiped at the tears on her left cheek with his thumb. Allison knew that Dean felt guilty for what happened even though it wasn't his fault.

"I love you too," she whispered back and Dean leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers in a gentle kiss that both were desperately needing. Slowly, he pulled back and Allison let out a heavy sigh as she pulled away from Dean and rested her back against the sofa before she rubbed at her face and dried her tears. Dean leaned forward and picked up the album from the floor before he closed it and sat it on Bobby's desk. He sat back and Allison too his left hand with her right and laced their fingers together before she rested her head on his shoulder.

They sat like that for a only a few minutes before they heard the small TV Bobby had in the kitchen turn on and the news anchors talking. Dean was the first to stand before he helped Allison from the sofa and they made their way into the kitchen, hands still interlocked, where Sam and Bobby were watching the news. Allison sighed softly ass he rested her free left hand on her stomach to try and still her suddenly restless son.

"It's only going to get worse, isn't it?" she asked no one in particular and Dean squeezed her hand slightly.

"Probably," Bobby said heavily.

"Is it a fight we can really win?" she asked and Dean let go of her hand before he moved closer to her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"We're going to try," he said and she swallowed hard before she rested her head on his shoulder as she ran her hand down her stomach. Hope for victory was getting a little harder to hold on to, but she was going to white knuckle it and hang on. After all, it was the only thing that kept her sane.


End file.
